Practice Makes Perfect
by Parvati48
Summary: Rose is 16 and going through the usual teenage problems: boyfriends, jealous best friends, and a certain desire for one of the said best friends that she is denying irrevocably. She doesn't want to upset the balance of things but sometimes upsetting the balance of things is what the more Slytherin side of her likes to do. ;P Rated M for later chapters.
1. Unconventional Weasley

A/N: I know I have other stories to work on but I've been reading a lot of ScorRose stories hence getting my own idea for one lol. I'll try to write this equally along with Are You Down? and I Thee Forcefully Wed. Hope you like it though, please give it a chance.

Summary: Rose is 16 and going through the usual teenage problems: boyfriends, jealous best friends, and a certain desire for one of the said best friends that she is denying irrevocably. She doesn't want to upset the balance of things but sometimes upsetting the balance of things is what the more Slytherin side of her likes to do. ^_~

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize they all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot and all the fun little situations Rose is found in from here on out. ;P

Pairings: RosexScorpius, AlbusxOC

I wrote this on July 31st but decided not to post it right away. So I'm just gonna say Happy Birthday to JK Rowling and Harry Potter! XD

Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 1: Unconventional Weasley

Let me just start off by saying I'm probably the most unconventional Weasley in my entire family. My name is Rose Weasley and frankly I sometimes am more like a Slytherin than the Gryffindor that I am. I'll start of by telling you why I'm unconventional, it started in first year when my best friend and favorite cousin Albus Severus Potter got sorted into Slytherin. Most of my family sort of shunned him a bit after that I mean we were all still close but it put a tiny strain in everyone's relationship with Albus other than his parents who were proud regardless and of course me. Instead of distancing myself from him since I was sorted into Gryffindor, it brought us closer and made us even more best friends. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone and that I loved him regardless of house now you might be thinking that doesn't sound too bad and of course it's not because I'm probably the least prejudice member of my family which I learned from my favorite uncle. Harry Potter is my all time favorite uncle and not because he defeated Lord Voldemort though when I was younger it started my idolization of him. Anyway we've always been close and he's also my Godfather but I learned to be more accepting of others from him. He told me how he doesn't care about house rivalries at Hogwarts because it was a Slytherin that helped save his life on multiple occasions hence Albus' middle name. Also he helped get Narcissa Malfoy and his nemesis Draco Malfoy from school out of Azkaban at the end of the war and now him and Draco are actually pretty good friends though they'd never admit it.

Anywho so I still loved Al when he became a Slytherin and still hung out with him constantly which also ended in me ignoring my daddy's warning right before I got on the train. See Albus instantly became best friends with Scorpius Malfoy which in turn made him become mine as well and us three are inseparable. We are the new 'Golden Trio' we like to call ourselves, it's our own little joke and we chuckle about it everytime. Oh and yes even though I am at the sweet age of 16 still call my dad daddy because I'm probably the biggest daddy's girl in the world. The only times I do not call him daddy are when I'm a bit upset at him then he becomes dad and when I'm pissed at him he becomes father and then he knows he's in trouble and yes I'm chuckling darkly at that right now. Hence the being somewhat more Slytherin than Gryffindor sometimes and dare I say it I'm smirking at that idea right now, Scorpius rubs off on me too much sometimes. Well at first when Daddy found out about me being best friends with Scorpius he was pissed and even sent me a Howler, about how I shouldn't be friends with Death Eater Spawn and that he thought I had better judgement than that and of course that I should've listened to him when he warned me before I got on the train and a couple other nasty things, which happened to burst right at breakfast in the Great Hall after we had been at Hogwarts for a couple months. I was sitting down at the Slytherin table with Scorpius and Albus and everyone stared at me in shock and to see my reaction. I could tell my face was as red as my hair but not in embarassment more like in anger, well and a bit of embarassment.

Poor Scorpius' face was bright pink and he had a hurt look on his face. I turned to him and told him, "Don't worry Scorpius I'll send a Howler right back at that jerk father of mine and sort him out. He can't dictate who my best friends are." He smiled and it wasn't one of his smirks no it was actually an actual smile, Al also beamed when I said that since I hadn't really mentioned being Scorpius' best friend until then. Daddy had sent a letter of apology after I sent him a Howler back screaming at him for being a rude inconsiderate prat and that he should trust my judgement more than that to know what I'm doing. I also told him that if he ever tried to dictate who my best friends were again I was gonna tell mom about some of his secrets that he told me and refused to tell her. The Howler showed up right as he had gotten to work in the Auror department with Uncle Harry and the whole office heard. According to Uncle Harry his face turned bright red like a tomato and he looked terrified oh and I definitely used the word father that time around which he flinched at according to Uncle Harry, it made me laugh deviously when I got Uncle Harry's letter informing me. Anyway Daddy had sent me an apology letter telling me I was right and he should trust me more and basically reiterated everything I had screamed at him for. He even sent me a box of my favorite Honeyduke's Chocolates with his apology and told me to make sure to share it with my best friends which I did, the three of us stayed up late joking around and eating and eventually I fell asleep curled up next to Scorpius on his bed for the first time and no one really cared either. I spend half my time in the Slytherin boys dormitory with Scorp and Al well and their roommates Jeremy Nott and Zayne Zabini, Blaire Zabini also spends a lot of time in there with her twin brother. Zayne and Blaire were really close even though they fought like crazy sometimes. Back to what I was talking about though, yes I knew how to manipulate my Daddy and I was very good at it, he's wrapped around my little finger, see where I'm coming from about possibly being more Slytherin than Gryffindor? I was devious which definitely came in handy when Al, Scorp, and I played pranks on my family members.

Sadly though even though he gave me his blessing or rather I forced it out of him, again I smirk, he wouldn't call Scorpius by his name until Christmas night of our third year even though Scorp would spend a quarter to a half of each holiday over at the Burrow with all of us, he won over Nana Weasley easily because he complimented her cooking and always took seconds and sometimes even thirds even when he felt about to bust, he soon won over everyone else for being such a nice kid. In fact when Daddy did call Scorp by his first name it surprised everyone especially Scorp and Daddy himself. Everyone sat there and listened too "Scorpius come over here for a second," Daddy had said and both of them had a look of surprise on their faces which looked quite comical. Of course Daddy was pretty drunk right now so I didn't expect anything good to come out of this and I was right, sometimes I hated being right. "Scorpius you're about 13 now right?" Ron asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Yes Mr. Weasley I turn 13 on March 2nd," Scorpius said looking nervous.

Daddy nodded, "Well Scorpius I'm about to say something and you better listen, at 13 you start to notice girls more and start to get feelings and urges," he had began and I already started blushing, why was he giving Scorpius "The Sex Talk" as mom called it? Scorpius' face began to get a bit pink too. "Anyways I'm gonna be honest with you, Rosie here is my baby girl and if you so much as dream about getting feelings for her or get the urge to do something with her you better wake up and bloody apologize! If I find out you so much as lay a finger on her in anyway other than friendly, I will blast off your small manly bits and ensure your daddy's precious bloodline doesn't get past you, do you understand?" Daddy finished and both Scorpius and I are bright red and I hate to admit it but he looks adorable when he blushes.

Aunt Ginny is my favorite aunt because she cracks me up the most and it stayed true when she smacked the back of daddy's head. "Ronald you better apologize, that is very rude to threaten poor Scorp of blasting off his manly bits," Aunt Ginny also gets scary when she's angry. Daddy instantly paled a little, Aunt Ginny's temper was renowned in the Weasley family, hers was probably the worst.

Daddy looked at Scorpius and glared and apologized even though it was clear he didn't mean it and Scorpius just gulped and nodded.

This all would've been fine if Aunt Ginny who had had a bit too much wine hadn't continued. "Besides Ronald if Rose and Scorpius get together they'd make the cutest babies in the world!" She beamed at us and him and I blushed even worse and all but avoided each other's eyes at that point. I heard Daddy and Mom splutter indignantly at that and for a second I thought they were both speechless...for a second.

Daddy went past regular red and his face landed on a very nastly looking puce and he bellowed, "No daughter of mine will Ever and I mean EVER get with a Malfoy, I don't need any Ex-Deatheaters in my family and I'll be damned if I ever let that little shit near my Rosie!"

"Ginny that is very inappropriate!" was all mom could shout out.

I had narrowed my eyes at him after his outburst and I came to defense of my best friend, "Father..." I seethed and he paled a bit and stared at me in horror, everyone knew I was pissed when I used the word father. I continued, "What did I tell you about calling my best friend anything remotely smilar to Deatheater Spawn?!" I said in an angry voice, it was quiet but no one had a problem hearing it because they had all gone silent. Dad didn't reply he spluttered a little and I narrowed my eyes at him more. "I am in control of who I am friends with or who I have urges or feelings for, not you, I will not allow you to terrorize my friend because you assume him and I want each other or whatever which news flash, we are 12 almost 13 we aren't thinking about that stuff yet! And when we finally do have those feelings and urges it isn't up to you who we have them for, not saying us two will have them for each other because ew, he's like a cousin like Albus is, but it'll be up to us who we choose," I had started yelling at one point and both Scorpius and I were still blushing horribly but I stood my ground.

Everyone waited for Daddy's reaction, he chugged the rest of his firewhiskey and puffed up. "Rose I am your father and you will not speak to me with such rudeness in your voice," he said trying and failing to be calm.

"I'll stop being rude when you do," I said defiantly and lifted my chin proudly which of course a few of my family members chuckled at, particularly Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"Alright enough all of you whoever the children decide to be with far, far in the future is up to them, and it doesn't do to try to control them, now Ronald apologize to Rose and Scorpius, and Rose apologize to your father for being rude," Nana Weasley said in her no nonsense voice.

I at least had the decency to look ashamed for Nana Weasley's benefit but dad spluttered for a second before looking resigned but listening to his mother anyways. "Rose and Scorpius I'm sorry for losing my temper," is all he said only managing to sound less than pleased.

"Sorry for losing mine," I had replied but that was all she was getting out of us, neither of us would apologize for what we said though. That had put a damper on our relationship until I got back from Hogwarts at the end of the year. In which he just began acting like it never happened and I allowed him to and we got our close relationship back.

As for Scorpius and I we avoided each other for the rest of the holiday mostly because we were so embarassed. Once we got back to Hogwarts we were still friends but when I slept in the boys dorm I'd cuddle with Albus more rather than Scorpius, and I wouldn't sleep in Scorpius' bed again. When we were still skirting around each other a bit a couple months later, it started to get annoying. I missed our close relationship that made us more best friends than Al and I sometimes. Scorpius turned 13 and I decided to at least try to act like we weren't sort of avoiding each other. I had gotten him a broom polishing kit because his was running low and he was a Chaser for the Slytherin team, so was I but for Gryffindor, Albus was Seeker for Slytherin and James was of course Seeker for Gryffindor. You could see where the Rivalry would get to us all.

Anyhow that day a guy in our year named Obediah Smith, Zacharias Smith's son, from Ravenclaw had decided that was the day to make fun of me for my hair deciding to frizz up like a tumbleweed because it rained while we were at Care of Magical Creatures and I got drenched and then when my hair dried it poofed horribly, damn my mom's genes sometimes. He had said something along the lines of "No one in their right mind would ever get the hots for you because you're way too damn smart for your own good," smartest in my year, one gene I loved getting from my mom, and then continued to say, "That and your hair is so disgusting and frizzy that it could scare a clowns hair into submission," I began to tear up because 1. I hated clowns cuz they scared me and 2. I was pretty sensitive about my hair for obvious reasons, I was just about 13 so my emotions started acting up, AKA Puberty was starting to hit, and so I cried. Scorpius got a pissed off look on his face and punched Obediah so hard in the face that he broke his nose and told him that if he ever said something like that to me again, he'd have to answer to him. Albus stepped up after him and scowled just like Scorpius before punching him in the gut before adding that he'd also have to answer to Albus. Needless to say I stopped crying and giggled and instantly Scorpius and I were back to normal, I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek as thanks. Obediah sneered which looked hilarious with blood dripping down his face which we all laughed at before he went running to the Hospital Wing, Obediah got Scorpius and Albus in trouble until I told Headmistress McGonagall exactly what happened. Obediah lost his housee 20 points and so did Albus and Scorpius each but the she turned around and gave them 10 points each for sticking up for me, yep I loved how Headmistress McGonagall is practically an older aunt figure to the family.

Well for Scorpius' birthday after that the three of us snuck off campus using the Invisibility cloak Uncle Harry had given Albus using the secret passageway into the cellar of Honeydukes. The three of us each bought our favorite kinds before sneaking back, Carl Honeyduke, the son of the original owner knew the three of us by name and he knew we used the passageway into his cellar frequently but we were his three favorite customers because we were there at least once a month. We never stole anything and we always told him we were there and bought from him and sometimes we'd even stay and chat for awhile before sneaking back. After the three of us snuck back to the Slytherin Common room we went up to their room and all shared the three different kinds of chocolate happily. We even shared some with Jeremy, Zayne and Blaire. Afterwards I took up my favorite spot right next to Scorpius on his bed which he was ecstatic about he had even told me he was happy to have me back and that he had missed this, I agreed with a smile of course because truth be told I had missed it a whole hell of a lot and we cuddled up like usual. I'd lay on my left side, he'd cuddle up behind me and put one of his arms around my waist. Now I know you must be thinking something about that but when we first started trying to sleep next to each other we tried a bunch of different positions but none of them were comfortable but that one or at least it was the most comfortable. The only other one we could manage comfortably was us facing towards each other and me cuddling into his chest with his arms around me but it was too intimate and awkward for two 11 year olds so we stuck with this position. Albus was ticked at first but he got over it when he realized that it was just us being friendly and trying to be comfortable.

I still remember Albus' response to us after we made up, "It's about time you two start acting like yourselves again, I was starting to think Uncle Ron had gotten it correct when he assumed you two had a thing for each other." That's when the three of us burst out laughing, "Yeah like that'll ever happen," I had said and Scorpius still chuckling agreed. Before we had all gone to sleep Albus and I had wished Scorpius a happy birthday again and he thanked us and then we all passed out, it had been a crazy Saturday.

I'm pretty sure I've convinced you by now I'm unconventional so I'm going to keep going. So I got my first boyfriend in 4th year it was pretty weird because I hadn't expected it at all. Daddy and Uncle Harry's friend Seamus Finnegan had a son with his Hogwarts Sweetheart Parvati Patil after they got married, I've seen them a few times at get togethers that Uncle Harry holds being Head of the Auror office and all and he invites everyone he knows even if they aren't Aurors. Trust me they are pretty cute when they think no one is watching so can Dean Thomas and his wife Padma who happens to be Parvati's twin, how cool is that? Best friends married twins so they'd be in the same family. As I was saying though Seamus and Parvati's son Liam who's a Gryffindor in my year, asked me out one day when I was tutoring him in Charms since I'm top of my class just like my mom was. I was really surprised and stared at him for a few moments before I blushed and agreed. Liam is interesting he has an accent, it kind of switches between Irish like his father's and Indian like his mother's, he's a sweet heart really and can be quite rambunctious at times thanks to his Irish heritage. His skin is kind of a caramelly color, he's got soft hazel eyes that tend to switch between brown and blue most of the time which is ironic since those are the colors of his parents eyes. When he's happy or cheerful or mischievous they are blue but when he's mad, sad, or moody in anyform they are brown. He's got dark chocolate brown hair that he likes to keep short and spiked, it looks pretty good and when I agreed he grinned widely and his eyes sparkled warmly brown but changed slowly to blue.

I remember he had tried to kiss me but seeing as I hadn't had my first kiss yet I leaned away and told him I wasn't ready, he had smiled and said he'd wait until I was. You see my issue was though I spent more time with Scorpius and Albus than I did with Liam half the time and he didn't like that too much. So he'd question me about what was going on and if I was with Scorpius too since we were always together. I had laughed at his face and told him no we were just best friends and any feelings we had towards each other were as cousin like me and Albus. He had accepted that and apologized and I told him it's ok, then he tried to kiss me again. We'd only been together for a couple months and I still wasn't ready but I was thinking about it. I had told him as much and he nodded his understanding but I could tell he was a little put out. A month later I still hadn't kissed him and even I was getting annoyed at myself, I wasn't sure why I hadn't kissed him yet. As I thought hard about it I realized the reason, I was afraid of making a fool of myself so I did the only thing I could think of I asked a friend for help. This is how it all happened.

I had just finished my Potions essay and I was done with my homework for the day and so I sighed and decided now was the best time to put my very horrible plan into action though it was the only one I had. So I left the Gryffindor commonroom, yes I actually was there sometimes, I moved past people heading towards the Slytherin Common room. When I got there I headed to the boys room to find Scorpius and Al in there talking about Quidditch, surprise, surprise. It had made me chuckle and they looked up and smiled.

"Hey Rosie, done with your homework already?" Albus asked.

"Of course, it's not like it was hard," I grinned.

"Only you would think a twelve inch parchment scroll on Moonstone and it's properties would be easy," Scorp laughed.

"Of course I have a Potion and Potion Ingredient Encyclopedia that I got from Uncle Neville," I had said cheekily and stuck my tongue out.

"So what's up Rosie you look a bit tense?" Albus asked, only he of course would notice since he knew me so well.

"Yeah I was seeing that too, got something you wanna talk about?" Scorp asked actually paying more attention now, I felt my cheeks flame a bit under their scrutiny. Ok scratch that apparently both of them know me so well that they'd notice when I'm tense.

"Um yeah it's nothing big but Albus can I talk to Scorp alone really quick?" I asked.

Albus and Scorpius raised their eyebrows in surprise and then suspicion. "Is it something I probably won't approve of?" Albus asked.

"Um it's about Liam and seeing as you are related and will probably blow something out of proportion I'd rather it be just Scorpius, I need a guys opinion," I had said mostly truthfully.

"Alright but if I need to beat his ass you better tell me," Albus said.

"Oh it's nothing like that," Rose smiled.

"Ok I'll be in the common room, come get me when you are done," he said and looked at me suspiciously again before leaving.

When he did I whipped out my wand and locked the door so only I could unlock it and used a silencing charm and turned back around. Scorpius was looking at me in confusion now with the precations I took. "Um hey Scorp," I said nervously.

"Hey Rose," he said still confused.

I cleared my throat, "Um well you know I've been seeing Liam for 3 months now," I started and made my way and sat down on his bed at the end and he sat up and beckoned me closer.

"Yeah has he done something you aren't ready for?" Scorpius asked tensely and quite protectively I might add which made my stomach flop weirdly a little.

"No, it's just he keeps trying to kiss me and I haven't been able to kiss him yet," I said.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow, "Ok?" Scorpius asked.

"I haven't had my first kiss yet so I want it to be special but I also don't want to make a fool of myself," I said.

"Alright and why are you telling me this?" he asked.

I cleared my throat again as it had gone dry, "I was wondering if you could help me," I said and blushed.

I looked at him and Scorpius was blushing his adorable light blush and his eye brows were raised high in surprise. "Um Rose why would I help you kiss a guy who apparently can't wait for you to be ready?" Scorpius asked.

"No I mean, will you kiss me to teach me how so I don't make a fool of myself? I mean it won't be like a real kiss, but it will help me," I said.

He had blushed deeper and raised his eyebrows again, "You want me to practice kissing with you?" he asked and smirked.

"Um yes, would you?" I asked no more like pleaded.

"Well I guess practice makes perfect," he smirked before he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was more than a peck on the lips, and his lips began moving against mine and my heart sped up and my stomach did a definite flip flop. I was a bit confused but I was kissing my best friend and it definitely didn't seem like he was my cousin like I'd always said he was like and it confused me. His lips were warm and soft and he was a good kisser. Then he broke the kiss and both of us seemed to be a little breathless.

"So how was that?" I asked.

He smirked which led me to believe he was probably about to lie to me, "It was terrible let's try that again," was it just me or did his voice seem a little deeper?

"If you insist, you're the master I suppose," I said and then almost slapped myself about how that sounded.

"Yep and practice makes perfect," he grinned and kissed me again. This time the kiss seemed a little bit more needy but maybe my mind was going into hyper drive in my confusion and overall embarassment that I had to ask my best friend to help me learn to kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me until I was completely in front of him and so we didn't have to stretch so far and it made kissing him easier but he also didn't move his hands from my waist and I didn't protest, I was used to it by now I mean we usually cuddle when we sleep next to each other though I stopped sleeping next to him when I started dating Liam and stuck next to Albus. Then the kiss was broken and we were both breathless again.

"And that?" I asked not liking the way my voice sounded winded.

"Better Weasley," he winked at me and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Ok thanks Scorpius, I'll try that out next time I see Liam," I said.

"I'm not done teaching you yet," he smirked and his eyes twinkled mischieviously. I didn't like that, not one bit.

"You taught me to kiss what more do you need to teach me?" I asked.

"There's something I haven't taught you yet," he smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How to kiss with tongue," he said simply and that mischievous glimmer in his eyes magnified and he smiled.

"Oh," I said blushing brightly. "I think I can try that later," I said.

"You wanted me to teach you so I'm teaching you, you might as well learn all at once since I don't think you'll be able to try that little, I wanna talk to Scorpius alone thing again since Albus was already suspicious," he said smirking and his eyes shimmering with mirth.

"You're probably right, ok fine but don't make fun of me if I do it wrong," I said blushing again.

"This is just between you and I Rose, Albus won't have to know besides I like my dick where's it's at I don't plan on getting it hexed off by telling your closest cousin that I took your first kisses," he said and looking at me as if I was daft.

"Ok I like that it's between just you and me," I said trying to calm myself down.

"Alright are you ready Rosie?" he murmered.

I shuddered at how low his voice was and nodded taking one more deep breath.

"Remember practice makes perfect," he said and winked and I rolled my eyes. Then he grabbed my face and pulled me to him softly, again the kiss was warm and nice like the others and sent my stomach flip flopping, I liked kissing I decided and sighed into the kiss. Scorpius made a weird shuddering movement I couldn't see because my eyes were closed and then I felt his soft tongue tickle my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in and it lightly brushed mine and both of our breaths hitched as we began rubbing our tongues together trying to get a feel for each other. This kiss was definitely special, I just couldn't explain why but I liked it even more than the last. He tasted like spearmint which happened to be my favorite mint. Then Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist more and pulled me into his lap and one of his hands tangled in my hair as he held me there to deepen the kiss and then both of us made a noise that sounded like a moan and we broked apart breathing hard. Both of our cheeks were enflamed in a deep blush and we smiled at each other a little awkwardly.

"That was good right?" I asked breathlessly.

"It was perfect Rosie, congratulations you passed Kissing 101," he said equally as breathlessly and then we both chuckled.

"Ok great, thanks Scorp I owe you one," I smiled.

"You do and I intend to collect eventually," he smirked.

"You do that," I smiled and undid my charms and opened the door. Albus came tumbling in and fell right to the floor, Scorpius and I both burst out laughing. "Serves you right for trying to eavesdrop Albus," I smirked.

"Well you guys were taking a long time so I wanted to see what was up," Albus scowled and stood up quickly.

Scorpius quirked his eyebrow, "Right," he said with a snort and rolled his eyes, we both know Albus was probably there the whole time.

"I couldn't hear anything though," he muttered.

"That would be because I had a feeling you'd try to eavesdrop so I put up a silencing charm," I giggled.

"Bitch," he scowled.

"Nosy ass," I laughed back.

"Was he trying to force himself on you?" Al asked murderously.

"No! Jeez, don't worry about it. Scorp gave me some good advice and now I'm going to go put it to use, see you guys later," I said and winked. Was that hurt I saw flicker across Scorp's eyes? And is that anger? I looked at him funny and his expression turned back to normal and so I just shrugged and walked off. When I got the the Common room Liam was on the arm chair on the left side of the fireplace reading a celtic book. Yes he could speak it thanks to his dad and it makes me melt when he says words from it no matter what it is. I sat on the arm and he looked up and smiled before he moved the book and offered me his lap, I smiled and sat on his lap and leaned back. I had only done this once before and that was last time we hung out in the common room together. I had been getting sleepy and so since he was in an arm chair I sat on his lap and cuddle up to him, he was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He had kissed my head and let me fall asleep cuddled in his lap. When I woke up I was sleeping on the couch with a pillow and a blanket covering me up, it was sweet and I had smiled and when he came down I had smiled and kissed his cheek which he grinned at. I had almost kissed him then but I didn't want him smelling my morning breath since I hadn't had the chance to get ready yet.

Anyway I was sitting on his lap and leaning back on him, he was warm and smelled of curry and clovers. It was definitely his unique scent and I kind of liked it. He wrapped his arms around me and began reading again this time out loud since he knew I liked to hear him talking in celtic. I sighed happily and smiled up at him.

He looked back at me and smiled, "Rose I mo thuairimse, grà agam duit," he said.

I shuddered in pleasure, "What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means Rose, I think I love you," he said.

I blushed bright red, "Oh well I like you a lot too Liam," I smiled.

He realized that was the best he was getting out of me and smiled, "Now can I kiss you?" he asked with a smile.

I giggled and nodded before he pulled me close and kissed me gently. It was soft and warm like Scorpius' and even made my stomach flutter a little. He didn't try to use his tongue which I was happy about since I didn't think I was ready for that. but he did grip my waist which made my tummy flip. It was a sweet kiss and when we broke apart we both smiled.

"That was a kiss worth waiting for," he said quietly with a smile and his eyes twinkling blue.

"Mmhm," I smiled and hoped the light blush I felt spreading wasn't noticeable. He was never to know I asked for help.

So that's the story of my first kiss(es?) I know it probably wasn't right to ask my best friend to kiss me when I had a boyfriend and yeah you are probably right but I didn't want to mess up my first real kiss with Liam. Naturally though Liam ended up getting jealous of Scorpius and my relationship when one day about 4 month later and him and I had progressed to snogging rather frequently which Scorpius and Albus didn't like when they saw it. But anyways he walked into the Gryffindor common room and I had dragged Albus and Scorpius in here so we could hang out since Jeremy Nott got himself a new girlfriend and they kept walking in on those to kissing and stuff all the time which naturally got very tiring so I brought them up here with me. Anyway Albus was sitting in an armchair with his little sister Lily who is a year younger than us. They were talking about the theory of how owls know exactly where to deliever letters to which Scorp and I were pretty interested in also though him and I were also having our own conversation about our Transfiguration essay that was due on Monday and seeing as it was Saturday we should really be working on it but we didn't yet. Scorpius was lounging on one of the comfy couches and I was laying on it with my head on his lap. He had been stroking my hair which I loved when he did and when he found that out he did it whenever he could and sometimes even subconsciously.

That's how Liam found us when he walked in from his detention with Professor Longbottom because during Herbology the day before Obediah Smith who hadn't given up on being a pain in my ass decided to use the worms we were using to feed our carnivorous plants to tease his plant. He threw a couple worms on my head and when they began falling his plant snapped at the worms and caught them right as they were towards the bottom of my hair and I was now missing four inches of my usually waist length curly red hair. I was pissed and I screamed and I cried unfortunately in front of the entire class because I was very attached to my hair. Well Liam who had been my partner socked Obediah in the face and gave him a black eye which I stopped crying long enough to laugh at. Uncle Neville was less than pleased by the disturbance in his lecture so he assigned both Liam and Obediah detention from 10 AM until 2 PM today so they'd have to give up part of their weekend. They had to degrub a decaying flobberworm carcus so that Hagrid could use the grubs in his Care of Magical Creatures class when he was teaching about Bowtruckles the next week. When I found out it disgusted me and I told him he wasn't allowed to touch me until he showered. Uncle Neville also took 15 points of both boys for being rude. He had patted me on the shoulder and gave me a smile which I of course gave back because I loved Uncle Neville he always had an interesting Herbology story to tell me when we weren't posing as Professor and student.

Needless to say though Liam wasn't thrilled to find his girlfriend laying on her best friend and said best friend stroking my hair when him and I hadn't laid like that yet. This is how that went.

"Rose, what the fuck?!" he had yelled and I jumped since I hadn't noticed him come in.

"Hey Liam what's got your wand in a knot?" I asked as I sat up frustrated that he had scared the crap out of me and Scorpius who was staying quiet for now though I could see the irritation in his eyes too. That and I heard him make a noise in the back of his throat when I removed my head from his lap, I wasn't sure what was up with that.

"Maybe it's the fact that you are lounging on your best friend like you would a boyfriend but yet you haven't laid on me like that," Liam said.

Both Scorpius and I looked at each other and arched our eyesbrows at him confused on why it mattered. "So?" I asked.

"So?! Rose you're my girlfriend, you are supposed to want to hang out with me more and yet you still hang out with him more. You lay on him like you are more comfortable with him than you are with me, and you let him stroke your hair which you seemed to be enjoying and I didn't even know that about you. See where I'm getting at?" he said angrily.

"Whoa there Finnegan I don't like what you are insinuating between me and Rosie here," Scorpius said with narrowed eyes.

"Was I talking to you Malfoy?" Liam spat.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows but shook his head and stayed quietly though he kept the brooding look on his face.

"Look Liam I like you a lot but Scorpius and I are best friends and we have been since 1st year that over 3 years of knowing each other and being comfortable around each other, just because I got with you didn't mean all of a sudden we'd stop being best friends and act like mere aquaintences to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" I yelled irritably.

"I never said to stop being best friends I just meant I'd like it better if you would do those things with your boyfriend rather than your best friend," Liam shouted.

At this point a small crowd was gathering, mostly of my family members who were looking on either really surprised by what was going on or angry that Liam was yelling at me. "Liam you and I have only been going out for 6 months so I'm not completely 100 percent comfortable with you just yet, these things take time. It doesn't happen all at once like you'd like you can either deal with that and my being more comfortable with my best friend and stay with me or we are through because I'm not gonna deal with your petty jealousy," I seethed.

"You would seriously throw us away over him?" Liam asked shocked and more than a little hurt.

"If you don't stop being a jerk yeah because I love him as a friend more than I like you as a boyfriend at the moment," I said blushing a little.

Liam looked shocked and completley hurt at once in fact it almsot looked like he teared up which made me feel bad. I happened to glance around everyone was in a stunned silence though my cousin Dominique who's one of my roommates when I actually sleep in the girls dorm here looked positively pleased at that since she was convinced Scorp and I were secretly in love but denying it, psh dumb bint though I loved her like crazy because she was my best girlfriend. Scorpius was smirking at Liam and winked at me when he caught my eye which made my stomach flutter a little. When I looked back at Liam he was pissed, I'm guessing he had seen the little exchange between Scorp and I. "I love you Rose but I can't compete with him for your affection anymore," he said a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way and I care about you and hopefully we can stay friends but looks like we are over," I said also a bit sadly. "I wasn't kidding when I said I like you a lot though," I said getting a little embarassed that everyone was listening still.

"Like isn't good enough when I love you," he said and now I definitely saw tears start to well at the corner of his eyes that were a depressing shade of dark brown almost black signifying just how sad he was. Liam began walking through the crowd and they parted for him to go up to the boys dorm. My heart felt like it was breaking though since I really did like the kid but I knew it wasn't enough for him and his last sentence cute me deep. I began walking through the crowd who also parted though some of my family members tried to mob me to ask me if I was ok. I just waved them off and kept walking not wanting to cry in front of everyone there. They gave me the space I wanted and when I got out of the common room I took off running not even caring where I ran to and I almost knocked a few people over in my rush to get somewhere where I could be alone to cry. I ran up the the Astronomy tower and when I burst through the door at the very top I crumbled on the floor and cried. Why was I so much more willing to allow Scorpius close to me than my own boyfriend? Well ex-boyfriend? I didn't know the answer only that I had known Scorpius longer and so that was the reason I stuck with but still my heart hurt just thinking about how much I probably hurt Liam today, he really was a sweet heart when he wasn't be a jealous prat.

That's when the door creaked open and someone came out and sat next to me and pulled me onto their lap. I wrapped my arms around them and squeezed tight needing the comfort they were offering though I couldn't see who they were through the tears though I had a really good idea. I could smell the spearmint on his breath and the scent of his Ocean Surf scented Speedstick deodorant from my head being so close to his arms while being on his lap and the way he smelled of Citrus and Green Apples. It was Scorpius, I had memorized his scent back in 1st year. He moved me so I was craddled against his chest more and my head could rest in the crook of his neck. My arms were still around his chest and his arms were wrapped up around me snugly. He used one of them to rub my back and I could vaguely hear him muttering things like, "Don't worry about Finnegan, we were friends first," I'm here for you so you can cry all you want, I've got you," "I'm sorry about how you two ended, I never meant to get in the way," after that one I shook my head as if to say don't worry about it because really he was right Scorpius was in my life way before Liam was. Scorpius also said some other things I don't quite remember but hearing him constantly talk soothingly to me and rubbing my back was calming me down little by little. Finally after I had soaked his right shoulder thoroughly with my tears I began to just sniffle and hiccup but the tears had stopped and Scorpius stopped muttering things to me but he had continued rubbing my back in soothing circles.

When I was done finally I looked up at him, "Sorry about your shirt," I had said.

Scorpius laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Rosie you are more improtant that a stupid shirt."

I giggled a little in my hoarse voice from crying too much and then I tried clearing my throat, "Thanks for being there for me Scorp," I had said with a smile.

"You know I've always got your back Rose, here have a hankerchief," he smiled and handed me his white hankerchief that had a silver M stitched on it.

"Thanks," I said and blew my nose clearing my nose as well as I could afterwards I looked at it not so sure what to do with it.

"Just keep it for now in case you need it later and when you get it washed you can give it back," he said.

"Ok," I said surprised he could practically read my thoughts.

"Don't worry I can't read your thoughts just your facial expressions like an open book," he grinned cheekily.

"Stalker much?" I joked and both of us laughed.

"Only for you Rosie," he said and winked. I knew he was joking but I still blushed and laughed weirdly.

We stayed with him just holding me in his lap for a while in silence just wrapped up in an embrace. I was perfectly content like this weirdly enough but finally the silence had stretched on too long and so I broke it. "Scorpius?" I asked.

He hummed to show me he was listening before saying "Yes Rose?"

I lifted my head out from under his cheek since he had set his head on the top of my head and looked at him. His eyes were questioning but he was giving me his full attention. "Thanks for coming to comfort me," I said quietly.

His eyes glistened in humor since he had thought I had something way more important to say, I could tell just by looking at his eyes. "Your welcome, it's the least I could do after accidently ruining your relationship," he said and we both chuckled.

"I don't blame you, if he was going to get all jealous for me having a guy best friend than it was his loss," I said.

"Very true, you deserve more than a jealous turd," he said and we both chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I owe you one for this too huh?" I asked.

"Hey practice makes perfect right?" he had said his eyes glittering with humor and I couldn't help but laugh with him and nod.

"Just name it when I have to pay you back ok?" I asked.

"No problem, I'm gonna save it for sometime good," he chuckled darkly and his eyes were mischievous and I didn't trust that one bit. Damn Slytherins and their cunning.

"I'll be waiting," I had said and he smirked.

"Are you better now Rose?" he asked softly when we kept staring at each other in the eyes.

"Much, thanks Scorpius," I smiled and he nodded before we got up and stretched. Something came over me then like I felt like I needed to do something to pay him back even though he was planning something devious no doubt in that blonde head of his. So I leaned up and hugged him around the neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist again and I did the first thing that popped into my head I kissed him. I put some emotion into it to show how grateful I was for him and even though I never stuck my tongue in his mouth I could taste the spearmint on my lips. I pulled away gently and he was looking at me a bit dumbfounded and I giggled. "That's for making me feel better, I'll see you at dinner Scorp," and then I had unwrapped myself from him and walked back to the door and turned back around at it to see him looking after me with an unreadable expression so I smiled again and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. I never knew how long he stayed up there but when he walked into the Great Hall for dinner he was acting like nothing happened like me so him and I threw ourselves into conversation with Albus about the next Quidditch game which was going to be the following week, it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin and I was bragging about how many more goals than Scorp I was going to get while he disagreed and bragged about himself, just like it was before every game between our two houses. Albus just chuckled and said it wouldn't matter how many goals we scored because he was going to catch the Snitch and beat the game anyways. Ah life with my best friends, at that I had to laugh and they joined in.

That's how my first relationship ended and I had dated a few other guys during my 4th and 5th year I dated at least one person in each house except Slytherin so far , Dean and Padma Thomas' son also a Gryffindor was my second boyfriend before I tried other houses. His name was Ryan and he was pretty similar to Liam which is why I liked him so much until he too got jealous of Scorp. So I have had 4 boyfriends so far and of course they ended strangely in a pretty similar way they got jealous about Scorp and I eventually and since I wasn't going to tolerate that shit I broke it off, had a good cry on top of the Astronomy Tower wrapped up in Scorp's arms again, yes it was a really weird pattern that just kept happening including the kiss after all was said and done. That had somehow become my way of thanks to him and everytime he'd look after me with that unreadble expression and then at dinner that night it would be back to normal and neither of us would say anything. Scorpius of course had had girlfriends too, he was attractive so not surprising there. I was not above mentioning how hot my best friend had become but that didn't change anything between us, we were still like cousins or so we said at least. Anyways Scorpius had also had girlfriends and strangely they ended for roundabout the same reason, his girls who I didn't seem to like any of them by the end of their relationships anyways because there was always something wrong with them always seemed to get jealous of me. Ann Parkinson his first girlfriend and him began dating a week after Liam and I broke up, she had this really annoying habit of draping herself over Scorpius whenever any other girl was around, that just shouted out possessive and jealous bitch which I wasn't cool with because Scorp was not an item she could just claim he was a human being and not to mention he's MY best friend and I liked to hug him sometimes but she'd get all pissy if we hugged. Hell I even saw her scowl at me after I accidently bumped his shoulder after we left Defense Against The Dark Arts one day after class. Eventually Scorp got pissed of her always trying to shove her way between us so I couldn't even stand next to him so he dumped her and I gleefully pounced on him with the biggest hug I could muster right afterwards and told her that was for being such a possessive and jealous bitch which made her cry and Scorpius, Albus and I laugh our asses off.

His second girlfriend Mia Davis wasn't much better, he got with her two weeks after I dumped Ryan. Like I said she wasn't much better but she didn't try to throw herself between us every chance she got so I tolerated her a little longer before I convinced Scorp to kick her ass to the curb. In October of last year aka 5th year I got with Charlie Bones-MacMillan who was a Hufflepuff, why his parents decided to hyphenate his name I don't know but Susan and Ernie seemed to be crazy about each other and they loved their son to death. Anywho right around the same time Scorp got with Phoebe Chang, Cho Chang's daughter, she was a Ravenclaw and she was pretty for sure and she was actually pretty nice for the most part. Anyway the four of us and Albus and his girlfriend Blaire Zabini, yeah they had started going out and Zayne was relatively ok with it. So technically the six of us hung out all the time and you might wonder what my problem with her was? Well her and Charlie would flirt when they didn't think Scorp and I were paying attention but they seemed to be so smitten to us that we didn't do anything about it. Well after a couple of months I sadly got very bored with Charlie because he just didn't have the spark I wanted. I talked to him and tried to get us to do more fun things together and he tried for a while but then he noticed I had more fun when we were hanging out with Scorp and Phoebe so he just gave up and we broke up. You can probably see where this is going but I'll continue anyways, Scorp and I did our usual routine after a break up so naturally that means when we kissed he technically was cheating on his girlfriend and he thought about it after the fact and didn't really give a damn so he broke up with her and she accused him of sleeping with me for some unfathomable reason. Not even a week later Charlie and Phoebe got together and made quite a big show of it to us, we just laughed it off with Albus and Blaire. So they got butthurt but they stayed together and are still together now, whatever.

I don't really need to go over the details of the last of our relationships because you get the big ideal, Scorpius and I apparently attracted jealous people and still remain the best of friends. I can understand where they are coming from really I can but seriously neither of us are gonna cheat on our boyfriend/girlfriend other than that once and we feel terrible about that really we do but it's not like he was really that into Phoebe anymore anyways, she was practically salivating over my boyfriend their whole relationship so they are pretty much equal. Now that I have given you a basic overview of things this is where the tale really begins.

A/N: Phew that was a lot of writing but the ideas for this chapter just kept coming. Also I wanted to give you guys a bit of history before I start so I'm not mad rushing it all in somewhere. So this is for that purpose, next chapter I'm going to start writing as things are happening not a summary of what happened in the past like I did here. What Liam said was Irish, I google translated it, just wanted to point that out. So anyways thoughts on this chapter? Good? Bad? Too much? Too Little? Review and let me know guys I appreciate it! ^-^ Oh and I don't have this completely mapped out so ideas are welcome, anything you wanna see happen let me know and I might put it in. XD Oh and little bits here and there were inspired by another story I read. Like the asking a friend for help with kissing was inspired by Priori Incantatum by Reading-Between-The-Lines18 and I was also helped influenced a little bit by Take The Tumble by Kittenshift17. They are awesome, you should read them! XD


	2. Start of the New Year

A/N: I wanted to get a bit more ideas before posting this story or at the very least be able to tell I can keep writing it. So far so good haha. My inspiration is really flowing right now hopefully it keeps up.

Chapter 2: Start of the New Year

When my Alarm went off the day I was returning to Hogwarts for my 6th year I did not want to get up, not because I wasn't excited for the new school year and seeing all my friends which I totally was but I couldn't get up simply because I had gone to bed late last night. I had been packing anything and everything I could find trying to make sure I didn't forget anything. I had over stuffed my trunk so I had put an undetectable extension charm on it so I could fit everything, and it worked. I had been at my house so the ministry couldn't tell it was me using underage magic, I do have two parents who could have easily done it for me, most likely it would've been my mom but still. Anyways everything was packed and I had finally passed out around 2 AM and here it was now 9 AM and I was bloody exhausted. I got out of bed and jumped in the shower making sure to use my facial wash that kept what little acne I actually had under control and practically hidden and also woke me up a bit. I used my favorite shampoo and conditioner, it was called Everlasting Sunshine and it was vanilla and passionfuit scented. I was very subtle but smelled great and then used my apricot and orange blossom body wash to clean myself. When I got out I dried off, put deodorant on and wrapped up in my fluffy light purple bath robe and towel dried my hair as best as I could and brushed it before heading back to my room to get dressed for the day. Hugo was waiting outside the bathroom yawning and I ruffled his curly red hair as I passed by and he mumbled something along the lines of "Shove off", he was not a morning person and it made me giggle at him. He was only a year younger than me and since him and Lily were in the same year they were they best of friends kind of like Albus and me.

When I got to my room I opened up my underwear drawer and checked what I hadn't packed which really wasn't much. I decided to throw on a plain lilac colored string bikini style pair of underwear and it's matching lilac push up bra. Afterwards I dug through my closet and checked out what was left, again not much. So I settled for an old pair of dark straight leg jeans, which were a little tight on the hips but they were stretchy so they were really comfortable. I also threw on a lilac Vneck tshirt to match my underwear and slipped into my low lilac heels that go with the outfit. I looked in my full length golden mirror in my room and deem myself ready before grabbing my trunk and my carryon bag for the train, really it's just my purse with an undetectable extension charm on it, I picked that trick up from my mom in case you hadn't figured it out. I placed a couple books in there for just in case, the ones that weren't all stuffed in my trunk. I also grabbed my favorite picture of Scorpius, Albus, and I that was in a decoratively carved cherry wood picture frame that I got from Scorpius last Christmas, he knows I love cherry wood since my wand is made of it and unicorn hair. His gifts were always so thoughtful I always loved them. I stuffed the picture in my bag so I'd have it to put on my bedside table in my dorm room. Then I grabbed my favorite present of all I'd gotten from Scorpius, it was a locket made of pure white gold in the shape of a Rose that he had gotten me for my 16th birthday this year which is May 10th. I absolutely loved it and no doubt it was expensive but Scorpius never cared about that for obvious reasons.

At first I didn't want to accept it since it was too much but he had hugged me close and told me in my ear that he'd be very upset if I didn't keep the necklace he had gotten custom made just for my sweet 16. I of course kept it and cried tears of joy on his shoulder. He held me until I stopped and then smiled at me and winked. Albus had watched the exchange with amusement but hadn't commented. He had long gotten used to the physical exchanges him and I shared since we were just those kind of best friends. I wore the locket every single day except for when I played Quidditch since I didn't want it getting lost or stolen or ruined during the games and/or practices. That's when I kept it in the handcrafted jewlery box also made of Cherry wood that Albus had gotten me for my birthday, I'm pretty sure those two collaborated on their gifts. The box when opened played a song I had loved as a child called Once Upon A December from the muggle cartoon movie Anastasia. Inside the box was red velvet and had spaces for everything and though I didn't wear jewlery often it held all of my jewlery and still had room for more. The outside of the box had a Rose carved on the top with little rubies glimmering from the petals, again pretty sure that it was really expensive but Albus had got it custom made for me anyways. The box also had a gold clasp that locked with a special charm that would only open for me, Scorpius, or Albus but no one knew that but us three considering we were the only three in the room at the time. I had loved both gifts and man do I love my boys! I was smiling like a loon now as I made my way down stairs with my stuff and put them down next to the front door before walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning mom!" I said happily now fully awake.

"Morning pumpkin, did you sleep ok?" she asked amused at my enthusiasm.

"Not really had to do my last minute packing but I got it all done, how about you?" I asked as she placed a plate of pancakes, sausage, and bacon in front of me and kissed my forehead. I put my butter and syrup on my pancakes and looked at her expectantly as I began to eat.

She chuckled and then said, "I slept as good as I do every year before my babies go off to Hogwarts."

"We aren't babies anymore mom," Hugo mumbled as he walked in and plopped down next to me still not wanting to be awake.

"But you are my babies no matter how old you get," Mom grinned and passed him his plate and he smiled at the food and dug in. Yes he was definitely my daddy's son.

"Whatever mom," he said around a mouth full of pancake and I snorted and rolled my eyes. Hugo seems to prove my point quite often.

"Morning guys," Daddy walked in and plopped down at the head of the table and mom passed him his food and sat down with hers much more gracefully. Dad smiled at the food and dug in. When he swallowed the first bite he grinned at mom, "Thanks hunny."

Mom smiled, they could be so cute! "Your welcome dear," she said.

"You've definitely improved from our days in the forest," he said chuckling and mom snorted and rolled her eyes. He liked to say that sometimes when he was really enjoying his food.

"So Rosie, Hugo you guys all ready to head back to Hogwarts?" he asked.

We both nodded our heads since we both had food in our mouths not that it usually stopped Hugo but still.

"Well I'm certainly looking forward to dropping you kids off that way your mom and me can celebrate our freedom again," he said and waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he winked at mom.

"Ew dad I'm eating here," I said and shook my head. That was another time I used the word dad is when he was vocal about their sex life because honestly I didn't need the mental image that sadly always popped up and grossed me out.

"Seriously dad, that's nasty," Hugo said and shuddered.

"Ronald stop disgusting the children," Mom said though her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling with humor and she was smiling.

"But hunny I miss you," he said with a smile.

"And I miss you but we need to get these kids off to Platform 9 3/4 so they don't miss saying hi to everyone in the family before they head to school," Mom said grinning. Yep my parents were still madly in love and most of the time it was adorable but again mental images of their sex life definitely not needed.

"Alright kids eat up quickly," Daddy said and we finished as quickly as we could. I finished chugging the rest of my pumpkin juice and then waited for my parents to hurry up. Or more like Mom to finish her first plate and Daddy finish his second, Hugo had also had a second.

"Ok guys next stop Kings Cross Station," Mom said and we all headed for the door. I had to run upstairs because I had forgotten my Snowy White Owl Uncle Harry had bought me when I went to Hogwarts, her name's Aphrodite, she had golden eyes and all of her blacks spots were shaped like hearts hence her name. That and I love Greek Mythology and Aphrodite is my favorite. When I had her we grabbed our stuff and side along apparated to King's Cross' Apparition zone. Then we put our stuff on trolleys and got on to the Platform as quickly as we could. It was 10:30 now so we had plenty of time. We walked to the usual spot our family met up at and I saw Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily waiting there so I rushed up and launched myself in Albus' waiting arms, he span me around and we giggled before he put me down and squeezed each other tight.

"I missed you Albus!" I said still giggling.

"I missed you too Rosie," he said chuckling evne though we had seen each other a few days ago at the Burrow.

I went to James and hugged him next and he smiled and ruffled my hair a bit before I hugged Lily and then went to Aunt Ginny and then finally Uncle Harry, I hugged him almost as tight as I hugged Albus and grinned at him.

"Hey Rose, have a good rest of your summer?" he chuckled.

"Psh of course," I grinned.

"Good," he smiled and ruffled my hair quite a bit more which made me scowl since I didn't want to have to rebrush my hair but I pulled it out of my purse where I had stuck the rest of my bathroom stuff I used to get ready. I rebrushed it and stuck the brush back in my purse and they all chuckled at me. It was basically pointless because I my mom's hair, though it had definitely calmed down over the years, it was still curly but they were soft curls down my back like mom's had done around my age. I had my daddy's red hair though of course and had gotten his baby blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles across my nose but they weren't overly noticeable like his were and I had mom's creamy skin tone. I looked like a mix between my Aunt Ginny and my mom, so I've been told I'm beautiful more than once but I don't believe them, the most I think of myself is pretty when my hair and acne cooperate. Hugo basically looks like a mini version of daddy but got mom's button nose like I did instead of daddy's longer one. He's got curly red hair, mom's chocolate brown eyes, a splatter of freckles across his face like daddy's and his skin tone is almost the exact same pale white with a tint of cream.

As we wait for others to show up we make small talk and I periodically stick my finger in Aphrodite's cage and stroke her lightly and she nips my finger affectionately. "Who's a pretty girl?" I coo at her and she hoots in reply because she knows she's a gorgeous owl which always makes me chuckle.

"Rosie!" I hear my name being called and look up to see Dominique weaving through the crowd to get to me followed by an amused Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, Louis is yawning at the moment because like Hugo he's not a morning person, Louis is also a year younger than me so I guess what I should have said earlier is Lily, Hugo, and Louis are all really close. I'm closest to Dominique and Albus since they are my age. Roxanne, her twin brother Fred II otherwise known as Freddie, and James are all the year above us and thick as thieves. Molly II and Lucy are really close being sisters, Molly is a year older than Lucy they both already graduated Hogwarts. Lucy just graduated last year, Molly the year before but they still come to see us off anyways, in fact I see Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and them now back behind Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. Victoire and Teddy are supposed to be showing up today too, they are together and just got married at the beginning of this summer on June 18th. Victoire is a year younger than Teddy and she graduated Hogwarts at the end of my first year. Everyone knew they'd get together though so not really surprised. Anyways I hugged Dominique as she finally burst through the crowd and we both giggled excitedly. "Can you believe it we are already in our 6th year?" she said.

"I know it's crazy," I grinned. Dom had just turned 16 on August 22nd and we had spent the entire day shopping for clothes for the new year which included sexier underwear and lingerie just in case either of us got with "The One" this year. We even got a matching charm bracelet, they're silver with little stars and moons as the links. We both got our first charms mine was silver and shaped like a Rose, I know cliche but they're my favorite flowers, with a large R on it for my name in my birthstone Emerald Green. Dom's was gold and shaped like a Sun because she was always so happy with a big D on it in Peridot her birthstone. I also got one that was shaped like a Unicorn's head with mini diamonds going up the horn and it was white gold, Dom also got one shaped like a Phoenix it was also gold and had little rubies to color some of the plumage. I hugged my family members as they walked up including Uncle Percy's bunch when they got there. I finally saw Teddy and Victoire making their way through the crowd because his hair was his usual Turquoise and hers was pretty unmistakeable it was the Veela silverish gold. I hugged them both when they showed up and kissed their cheeks, I had always gotten along with them both swimmingly. I got a lot of my fashion sense from Victoire and she always knew exactly what would look good on me.

"Oh Rose you look good," Victoire said smiling.

"Thanks so do you, and how's the baby?" I asked, I forgot to mention Victoire got knocked up on their wedding day so she's about two and a half months along. They had found out a month later and Nana Weasley was ecstatic she'd have a great grandchild already, I swear the woman lived to coddle children, at this I laugh but I love my Nana Weasley.

"Oh it's just perfect, though I'd rather the morning sickness go away," she mumbled making me chuckle.

"I can't wait to be an Auntie, it's gonna be so fun!" Dom said excitedly.

"No doubt you will spil it rotten and then send it home to us hmm?" Teddy chuckled.

"You betcha I will," she replied and we all laughed.

"You will do no such thing, that'll be my job!" Nana Weasley said as she bustled over and gave us all hugs, we laughed but she looked serious.

"Good to see you Grandpa Weasley," I said and hugged him.

"Oh you too dear," he said and kissed my forehead before hugging the others, yes we were a very huggy anf loving family.

"Where's George?" Nana Weasley asked since he was the only one left to show with his kids. Uncle Charlie had to go back to Romania two days ago so he couldn't see us off but he always did right before he left.

"I'm right here," Uncle George said moodily.

"What's wrong Georgie?" Grandpa Weasley asked.

"Your grandchildren were fighting over who got to take the last box of dung bombs to school in their trunk and set one off by accident in our living room, now my entire house reaks," he grumbled.

"Well that's what you get for letting them take stuff like that to school," Nana Weasley scolded.

"Yeah, yeah mom I know," he said and began hugging and kissing everyone. After I hugged him I hugged Auntie Angelina and then Freddie and Roxy and laughed at them since they were both grumbling about still stinking a little bit.

"Shouldn't have been fighting then," I said and winked at them and they scowled good naturedly at me.

I had now seen my entire family and there was only one other person I wanted to see now so I looked around but didn't see who I wanted to and pouted, Dominique giggled since she knew who I was looking for and I scowled at her. She was still under the impression I had a thing for Scorpius which was ridiculous. Right then Irunning and saw his signature platinum blonde hair making his way towards our family. I took off running and launched myself into his arms as soon as I was close enough, "SCORPIUS!" I said excitedly and he caught me and stumbled backwards out of shock but then grinned when he saw it was me.

"Hey Rosie!" he smirked and span me around in a tight bear hug, we kissed each other's cheeks before he put me down. Yeah he was now 6'2 and probably still going to grow so he could definitely pick me up now, he'd grown 5 inches over summer, talk about a growth spurt. He had filled out a bit more during the summer but was still wiry, he still had the perfect Chaser body. He was a bit tan probably from when his parents and him took a vacation to their Villa in Italy on the beach, the bastard. His silver eyes raked up and down my body and glittered in an unreadable emotion but it was definitely positive. I was now 5'6 versus last years 5'3 and I had started getting curvier over the summer which I was ecstatic about and my boobs were now a C cup instead of a B like last year. My waist was still slender thankfully and my butt was still the 'Perfect bubble butt' as Dominique had called it that had made me laugh out loud. The people at the lingerie shop thought there were two insane girls in the dressing rooms because we were laughing so hard. "Damn girl, you're looking good this year," he chuckled and winked at me.

"Not so bad yourself Tiger," I said winking back and we both began to chuckle. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy chuckled along and I turned to them and gave them a hug, I had become rather fond of them since I'd met them back in the summer before second year when Al and I had been invited to hang out for a few days at Malfoy Manor, Daddy and Mom wanted to protest at first but Uncle Harry focused an intense look at them and they agreed since I'd be with Albus. Scorpius was a spitting image of his father and almost as tall as him now, platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, pale skin, aristocratic features such as a pointed chin and high cheek bones, and they both walked with a purpose that oozed of self-confidence. Mr. Malfoy's eyes were shining in amusement at us since he knew we joked around like that rather often. Mrs. Malfoy was a bit more tan than her men as she called them, she had sapphire blue eyes, soft facial features, and mid shoulder blade length brown hair. She laughed out loud revealing her pearly white, perfectly straight teeth which Scorpius had gotten from her and gave me another hug.

"Oh Rose he's right you just grew right up this summer didn't you? You look gorgeous, poor Scorpius is probably going to have to beat men away with sticks if he wants to keep his best friend," Astoria Malfoy said and I blushed a little as I laughed along.

"Son aim for either their heads or their guts," Draco said and winked at his son.

Scorpius laughed too, "No problem dad, I practiced swinging when you and I played baseball this summer."

"Oh stop please, I doubt I'm going to be mobbed by a bunch of guys," I said rolling my eyes.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Rose?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Yeah just this morning as I finished getting dressed, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary," I said shrugging.

"I love your modesty Rose, it's very becoming," Mr. Malfoy smiled and Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks I guess," I said chuckling. That's when the hornfor the train whistled to signify we had 5 minutes left to get on the train. "Oh I forgot my stuff over by my family, I'll meet you on the train Scorp?" I asked and he nodded so I smiled and ran back to my family.

"Oh no, that's not having a thing for him at all," Dominique taunted me.

"Shut up Dom, you know we aren't like that," I said rollimg my eyes.

"You could be though Rosie, just think about it this year we have the opportunity for all new things to happen," Dom said as we grabbed our stuff and began pulling it towards the train.

"I don't think anything will change between Scorpius and I," I said mildly.

"I'll bet you something changes this year," Dom said smirking I was pretty impressed it could almost rival mine...almost.

"And if I win this bet?" I asked smirking my own.

"If you win I will stand up in the Great Hall during the end of the term feast and pronounce my undying love for my crush at the time," she said. I smirked again, Dom exuded confidence more often than not but she was just like every other girl, she feared rejection. "But if I win, you have to stand up in the middle of the Great Hall during the end of the term feast and admit how intelligent, beautiful, and awesome I am for knowing that you and Scorpius were meant for each other way before we did," Dom said.

"Don't forget to add humble to that list there," I snort.

"Do we have a deal Rosie?" she asked mischievously.

"Deal," I said and shook her hand, we both smirked as we finally found an empty compartment. We put up our trunks on the racks abover our heads and stole the window seats sitting across from each other. After a moment of silence Scorpius and Albus walked in and also put up their trunks, Albus sat next to Dominique and Scorpius sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned in subconsciously. Dominique had a hard time trying to cover her glee when I looked at her and noticed that I was snuggled into Scorpius' side without even thinking about it. I glared a little at her and she giggled before sobering up.

"What's up Dom?" Albus asked having heard her giggle.

"Oh just the sound of sweet victory coming my way," she smirked.

"Ok?" he asked but she just shrugged with a devious smile in place and looked out the window as the train took off from the station.

"So Dominique how was your summer?" Scorpius asked.

"Pretty good actually finally turned 16 on Auguest 22nd," she said.

"Oh right happy birthday, I knew it was in August but I always forget when," he said looking sheepish.

"It's ok to not have my birthday memorized, you are more Rose's friend anyways," she smiled.

"True," Scorpius said and shook his head to get his hair out of his face since it had grown a bit and was shaggier now. It was still short enough to only go halfway down his neck and a bit of his bangs hung loose in his eyes.

"Took you long enough, youngin'" Albus joked.

"Shut up Al," Dom said and laughed before pushing him over a bit. Albus' birthday was January 2nd so he was the oldest of us all.

"You're just jealous because I'm older," he smirked.

"Hey guys!" Blaire said as she walked in before sitting next to Albus and kissing him, yeah they were still together and seemed to be going really well.

Zayne walked in a second later with a smirk on, he was looking really good this year too. "Hey guys," he said before taking the empty seat next to Scorpius.

"Hey Blaire, Zayne, have a good summer?" Al asked.

"It wasn't too bad, dad took us to Italy to the Malfoys Italian Villa and we hung out together," Zayne smiled.

"Oh girls you missed it, it was the greatest. There were all the hot guys everywhere," Blaire said grinning.

Albus looked indignant at that and when she looked at him, "Hey I can still look but I wouldn't even try touching anyone but you Al," she said.

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Dom grinned.

I snorted, "I probably would only look anyway and then proceed to shove Scorp's head underwater," I giggled.

"Hey what did I do to deserve that?" he said.

"You didn't invite me and Al, duh!" I laughed.

"I would've but our dads were there for business meetings mostly and so us kids all hung out at the beach, it wasn't that exciting," he said.

"It's Italy! Who the hell cares, we could've gone sight seeing, we could've gone to the beach, could've gone taste testing at different restaurants, we could've gone shopping, and could've had all kinds of adventures!" I said exasperatedly and Albus was nodding in agreement.

Scorpius chuckled, "Alright this next summer I'll see what I can do, we'll make it a big deal. Just the three of us."

"What about us?" Dom asked.

"Ok Dom I suppose the rest of the people in the compartment could come too but no inviting anyone else, my parents aren't going to want half the population of Hogwarts at our Villa," Scorpius chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled.

"It does, don't know why we didn't think of it before, my family has some sort of Villa in almost every European hotspot," Scorpius said.

"Know what would be awesome? If we took the summer to spend at all your different villas as kind of a present for passing into 7th year next summer," Dominique said excitedly.

"We'll see about that, I can't make any promises," Scorp smiled.

"Ooh Dom could you think of all the shopping we could do, Italy, Paris, Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Scotland," I said to name a few places I'd like to go my eyes glistening with excitement.

"Yeah and all the sights we would see, it'd be amazing," Dom said her eyes also glistening with excitement.

"Before you get excited I told you I can't make any promises yet," Scorp sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shush we're daydreaming," I said and we all laughed.

"So Rosie how was your summer?" Scorpius asked.

"The usual, spending time at the Burrow, missing my best friend, and reaking havoc with Dom and Albus," I said. "Well that was after Victoire and Teddy got married," I said.

Scorp chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah oh she's two and a half months pregnant now!" I said excitedly.

"That's awesome, they're doing good then?" he asked.

"Yeah we saw them today, they are super happy," I replied.

"I thought I saw some turqoise hair earlier, glad they are doing good," he replied.

"Yeah so how was yours?" I asked.

"Pretty boring after I went back home from the Burrow, I'm glad I got to stay there for their wedding and a week afterwards, that was my favorite part of the summer," he grinned.

"Of course it was, you were with me," I joked.

He snorted in amusement, "What was that dad said about humility earlier?" he replied making us both chuckled.

"You know I'm just kidding," I said with a smile.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"So Dom how have you been?" Zayne asked not so discreetly checking her out.

Dom blushed a little but smiled, "I'm doing pretty good, how about you?" she asked.

"Good, good," he smiled and I looked at Dom and waggled my eyebrows at her, she blushed and looked out the window.

"Blaire hun how was your summer?" Albus asked breaking the silence.

"It was pretty good, and yours?" she smiled.

"Not too shabby," he grinned before kissing her nose. She wrinkled her nose in delight, honestly could they get any cuter? I thought they made a cute couple Blaire had olive colored skin, mahogany brown hair that fell in soft waves to half way down her back, her mom Daphne's Sapphire colored eyes, Her mom was Mrs. Malfoy's older sister which made her, Zayne, and Scorpius all cousins. Anyways she had this really nice complexion she had gotten from her mom and her dad's nice teeth. Zayne on the other hand was a spitting image of his father. He also had his dad's nice teeth, olive colored skin, and more of an autumn brown hair color that he kept pretty short, and he had his dad's dark chocolate brown eyes. They were good looking kids basically, I had a thing for Zayne last year but I never did anything about it since it made it a bit weird once Albus and Blaire started going out. I'm not sure why I found that would be weird but still. He caught my eye and winked at me and I looked away, I felt Scorp tense a little but then relax again when I leaned my head away to look at him.

Scorpius smiled at me and I smiled back before he motioned for me to stand up, I quirked my eye brow at him but did it anyways. He turned around and scooted until his back was against the wall next to the window and put his feet up on the seat and spread his knees and tapped the seat in between his legs. I chuckled but sat down between them anyways before I shifted and put my feet on the seat basically using his body as a back pillow, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me being careful not to touch anything he shouldn't seeing as Al was watching us like a hawk. I snorted and rolled my eyes before nuzzling into his chest with the back of my head and sighed in content, I missed my best friend. His familiar scent of citrus and green apples filling my senses, I could also smell his deodorant which I found out was a muggle brand much to my amusement. It was Ocean Surf scented Speedstick and smelled amazing, I breathed deeply with my nose smelling him and also caught the spearmint on his breath, yep I was home I thought with a smile. I felt him chuckle behind me and heard it in my ear and I titled my head a little to the side and caught everyone staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you just sniffing Scorpius?" Al asked celarly amused.

"No why would you think that?" I asked and felt my traitorous face burn with a blush.

"Because you leaned back and just took the biggest breath through your nose I've ever seen you take," he chuckled.

"Am I not allowed to fill my lungs with air deeply?" I scowled knowing that I had definitely been caught by everyone.

"Not when you are that close to Scorpius and never breath that deeply through your nose, ever!" Albus said laughing and everyone joined in including Scorpius. The way his breath tickled my face as he laughed sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I was just enjoying the smell of my best friend who I missed very much so sod off!" I grumbled blushing as bright as my hair everywhere.

They all definitely busted into uncontrollable laughter now and my face got even redder if that were possible. "Don't worry Rosie I don't mind," I heard Scorpius chuckle into my ear so only I could hear. His breath fanned across my ear and the side of my neck and my heart skipped a beat. What the hell was wrong with me?

Dominique smiled at me gleefully when she caught my eye and I scowled at her and huffed before I began to sit up so they'd stop making fun of me.

"Aw Rosie don't be like that we were only playing around," Scorp said and pulled me back against him. I crossed my arms and huffed glaring at them all, damn asshats, it's not like they wouldn't do the same if they were in my position. Everyone still chuckled a bit at me but eventually they stopped and went about their own conversations again.

Scorpius took to rubbing small circles with his thumbs on my stomach from where both his hands were placed. I eventually relaxed back into him and stuck my head on his shoulder as I leaned back. I felt him sigh in content as I did the same, we were both just that comfortable with each other. "Better Rosie?" he asked quietly in my ear since his head was resting on my shoulder somehow. I nodded and I felt him smirk, "Good and for the record I missed you a lot too," he said and kissed my cheek.

I grinned, "Of course you did, what isn't there to miss," I whispered and we both chuckled.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Dominique asked looking all knowing.

"Thanks for interrupting Dom he was just about to confess his undying love for me!" I said in mock anger. Scorpius and I both laughed making Dom snort in amusement, her eyes were glittering with mirth though as if she expected that to happen.

"We were just talking about how we missed each other, you know being best friends and all," Scorp said and I could just guess he had rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you guys missed each other a lot," Dom said knowingly and I blushed and I glanced over at Scorp and his cheeks were a bit pink, I'll say it again he's so cute when he blushes.

"Dom will you get it out of your head that we are a couple? We are just best friends, jeez woman," I said irritably.

"Seriously Dom, cut it out," Scorp said.

"If you two aren't in to each other how come you cuddle with one another and seem perfectly content that way?" Dom asked.

"We're extremely comfortable with each other, plain and simple," I sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever you say Rosie," Dom grinned.

"Fine don't believe us," I sighed before looking out the window. "We should be arriving soon, lets all get in our robes," I said. Everyone got up and the girls grabbed their robes and left to the girls bathrooms while the guys changed in the compartment. I ignored Dom since she was annoying me with all this "You and Scorpius like each other" bullshit. When we got back the boys were just settling back down so we took our seats back but this time I just sat next to Scorpius instead of leaning against him. When the train stopped we all got out and made our way to the carriages and filed into one and started the trek up to the castle. "Welcome home guys," I smiled as we slowed to a stop and everyone smiled back.

After the sorting Headmistress McGonagall stood up for her beginning of term speech. "Welcome students old or new, I'd just like to make a few announcements before we eat. First Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest on the grounds are just that, forbidden. There is no using magic in the hallways between classes allowed as always. One more thing I'd like to mention is there will be a 25th anniversary ball for the defeat of Voldemort this year in May as we have done for the 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th anniversaries. There will be press, parents will be coming, and everyone is allowed to participate as usual. More details will be released when it gets closer to that time. Once again welcome and enjoy the feast!" She said happily and the food appeared. I grinned and began digging in, I was starving. I was super excited for that ball next semester, thinking back on when I was in my second year and they had the 20th anniversary ball. Scorp had been my date then because the professors thought it would be cute if even us kids had dates so I asked Scorp and he had agreed it would be the best idea. I also remember that when we shared a slow dance we were hugging and getting a lit of weird stares from people but we didn't care, daddy was less than pleased about how close we were dancing but Aunt Ginny had said we were just really close and it didn't mean anything. That was true and then she continued that if he ruined my night she would Bat Bogey hex him which had made Scorp and I laugh. Daddy didn't bother us again afterwards and then we had more fun. I was smiling at the memory and looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Scorp, he was staring at me too with a look of amusement on his face telling me he was remembering too. I wondered if we weould go this year too, I would like that.

I turned back to my food and ate until dessert popped up and I finished eating until I couldn't swallow one more bite. I was full and felt about to explode, I had missed this a lot. After we finished eating we all headed to our dorms, according to the prefect nearest to me the password this year was "Fancy Schmancy," very weird password but whatever floats their boats right? I decided to walk to the Gryffindor Common Room with James, Roxy, and Fred since I was still peeved at Dom.

"Hey Rosie what's got your wand in a knot?" James asked and ruffled my hair.

"Dominique," I said.

"What did she do now?" Roxy asked.

"She wouldn't stop insinuating that Scorp and I have a thing for each other and when we were cuddled up like usual she kept making it blaringly obvious she thought so and kept embarassing us," I complained.

"Maybe she just wants you two to get together," Roxy said with a shrug.

"Well we aren't we are just best friends," I said moodily.

"Rose I'm not trying to piss you off or anything but you and Scorpius act like a couple sometimes. You cuddle together, you are always touching one way or another, and you get jealous when he's dating someone and he gets jealous when you are dating someone," Freddie said.

"I don't get jealous when he's with someone," I said indignantly.

"Ok name one of his girlfriends you liked," he said.

"Phoebe wasn't bad except when she was flirting with my boyfriend," I said.

"Ok who was your least favorite and why?" he asked.

"Easy Ann Parkinson because she was a jealous, possive troll. I wasn't allowed to hang out with him much and if we were near each other she'd basically throw herself in between us so I couldn't stand near him or if I was I'd get a death glare for touching him even if it was on accident. I was pissed because he was MY best friend way before he got with her and it peeved me that I couldn't be around him like we usually would," I said.

"Right Rosie you do realize that in itself was being jealous and possessive, you just said he was your best friend forst and you wanted to be able to touch him whenever you felt like basically, you even emphasized the word my," Freddie chuckled.

I sat there and thought about it before I scowled at him, he was right damn him. "Well I had more claim over him than she did," I grumbled before stalking towards the common room leaving those three chuckling at me. Damn family members today and making fun of me, so what I'm possessive of my best friend. I know him better than anyone else besides maybe Albus, I've been close to him for almost as long as we've been friends, and I didn't intend for that to change. I didn't realize I was grumbling quietly until I saw many people staring at me weirdly and I blushed and shut my mouth. "Fancy Schmancy," I said when I got to the portrait of the fat lady and she swung open to allow me in. I breathed deeply of the homey smell of the Gryffindor common room and grinned before making my way to my dorm. I spotted my trunk right away by the bed that had been mine since 1st year. I plopped down on the bed happily before pulling my picture of Scorp, Al, and I out of my bag where I'd had it and stuck it on my bedside table and smiled at it. I got back up and emptied my bathroom stuff out on the bathroom counter, where my sink was, there was once for all three of us who shared the dorm. Me, Dominique, and Sadie, Sadie Lynn Longbottom Uncle Neville's daughter. She was quiet and shy like her mother Hannah, had her mom's strawberry blonde hair that she had in a pixie cut and baby blue blue eyes, she had Uncle Neville's nose and lightly tanned skin and his obsession with Herbology. I set mine up on the far left like I always did and rebrushed my hair.

While I was cleaning my face in the bathroom Dom came in with Sadie, they are best friends by the way. Anyways I could hear Dom talking, "So she was cuddled up in his arms and stuff like they were a couple in love and had the audacity to try to tell us all that they were just best friends and nothing was going on," she had said.

"They are in love everyone can see it, I just don't think they realize it yet," Sadie said and I scowled.

"I think Scorp has, he even tensed up when Zayne winked at Rose earlier and then spent almost the rest of the train ride scowling at Zayne everytime he looked at him," Dominque laughed.

"And Rose didn't say anything?" Sadie asked surprised as they began putting their stuff up in the room.

"She couldn't see, her head was leaning against his chest and Scorp tried to be subtle about it but I'm pretty sure everyone saw it but Rose," Dom chuckled.

"Do you think they'll finally get together this year?" Sadie asked.

"I hope so everyone's been waiting for it since first year," Dominique said.

I rinsed me face off quickly and dried my face off fiercely before making my presense known. I glared at them both, "Scorpius and I are only friends, jeez Dominique give it a rest already!" I said and glared at Sadie too so she knew she was included in that before storming out of the dorm room. I walked past the prefect talking to the first years and left the portrait hole. I was stomping towards the Slytherin common room, I needed to see Al and Scorp. When I got to outside it I remembered that I didn't know the new password and cursed.

"Fleeting Fancy," I heard Scorp's voice from behind me and squeaked in fright before whipping around. What was up with the weird passwords this year? Scorp had been leaning up against the Dragon shaped statue a little ways away and began sauntering over to me like he usually would when he scares me, he had a smirk on his face and his eyes shimmered with mirth.

"What are you doing out here Scorp?" I asked still getting my breathing under control.

"Waiting for you, I figured Dom would probably piss you off again and you'd come storming down here. Come on," he smirked again and led the way into the common room. "I know you so well, don't I Rosie?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah you do and I love it," I smiled, it was true I loved having somebody who understood me so well.

When we got in the room Jeremy had just stripped off his shirt and I'd be lying if I said I didn't look. His six pack was more apparent this year, his skin was tanned, he was still wiry but had grown a few inches, his mousy brown hair was shaggy and close to his shoulders now, his green eyes were shining in amusement when he realized I was checking him out. "Like what you see Rose?" he grinned and winked.

I saw Scorpius tense out of the corner of my eyes but relaxed a second later but I'm almost positive I heard him growl. I looked at Scorp and his jaw was set but otherwise there wasn't any sign that he was angry, his face was set in an unreadable expression and I frowned. When he looked at me he smiled and I just shrugged and looked back at Jeremy and smiled before walking over to Al's bed and plopping down next to him. "Dom still being annoying?" he asked.

"Yes, I got to the dorm before her and Sadie and put my stuff up and then I went to the bathroom and began putting my toiletries up before I washed my face. While I was cleaning my face they came in talking about Scorp and I and didn't know I was in the bathroom. It's so frustrating," I said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry about it Rose, let them think what they wanna think. You and I know the truth," Scorp said as he took his shirt off and winked at me and smirked. I am only a little ashamed to mention that I totally checked him out without his shirt on, his pale skin was lightly tanned, his six pack was definitely more defined, his body was a bit more muscular than last year as well and he had that perfect v girls all seemed to like. Usually the guys didn't take their shirts off when I was in the room but sometimes they felt like it. I usually averted my eyes in respect for their privacy but apparently today I'm full of hormones because I'm looking. Scorpius' eyes were dancing with amusement and I realized I was still looking and blushed and looked away.

"It just annoys me that they keep pushing the subject is all," I replied finally.

"Yeah I know now come here and spoon me," he chuckled and I joined in but got off Al's bed after kissing his cheek. Al smiled lazily up at me but stayed under his covers, he was clearly too comfortable to move. I walked over to Scorpius' bed and got under his blankets with him and Scorpius pulled me flush up to his body. He curled around me and wrapped his arm around my waist and we both smiled in content, yeah that may be a little weird but we were always more comfortable when embracing in some way. Scorpius snuggled into my curls and I heard him sniff, yeah we both knew each other's scents well. This right here was more familiar to me than almost anything here at Hogwarts, this right here was home and I tightened my arms across his.

"I missed this Scorpius," I mumbled.

I could feel him smile as he chuckled, "I missed it too Rosie," he whispered in my ear and shivers went down my spine as I felt his hot breath on my ear and side of my neck.

I didn't understand while all of a sudden when he did stuff like that it would affect me, it didn't use to but it was weird and I kind of enjoyed the feeling now I realized and it confused me more but I'd think about it more later. I looked across the room and happened to notice Jeremy watching us with a strange look on his face, when he realized I was looking he smiled and rolled over. I just shrugged and snuggled into the pillow and yawned, "Night Scorp," I said sleepily.

"Night Rose," he murmured and kissed the first place he could reach which happened to be right behind my ear and my heart fluttered and I gasped a little. I'm not sure if he heard or not but he squeezed me in a sort of hug and made a weird noise but that's all he did. I decided not to think on it and settled comfortably in his arms and fell asleep within minutes.

In the morning I stretched and yawned contentedly, was it weird that I always had the best night sleep when cuddled next to Scorpius? Scorpius had me so close to his body it was like his body heat was mine, and I could feel his morning wood against my butt like had happened quite a few times before. I remember the first time it had happened, we were in third year and I woke up to something poking me on the butt and I screeched not sure what it was. The whole room woke up terrified and looked around wildly trying to find out what made me scream. Scorpius had asked me what was wrong and I said something was poking my butt, Scorpius flamed bright red before letting me go so fast it was like I was poisonous and the boys all started cracking up, needless to say I was confused. I had asked Scorpius what it was and he had to explain it by the end of that explanation him and I were both bright red and I left the common room as soon as I could. I didn't come back to the boys common room for a whole week because I was still embarassed. Scorpius and I still acted embarassed around each other during that time but we were still best friends. After that week I got tired of not being able to talk to my boys before bed so I got over it and went back to the common room, I slept next to Albus that night and the couple times after that until Scorpius and I weren't embarassed anymore and then I went back to sleeping next to him most of the time.

Scorpius woke up as I stretched and squeezed me, he rubbed his nose up and down my neck leaving goosebumps in his wake and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. "Mm you smell good Rosie," he said.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"Morning Rosie," he said in his scratchy morning voice.

"Morning Scorp," I replied chuckling.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Great, you?" I replied.

"I always sleep well when you're next to me," he said and I could feel him smile against my cheek since his face was on my cheek.

My heart fluttered again, What was going on with me? "Same here," I said and was dismayed that I sounded a little breathy.

"Hey Rose turn around real quick," he said and I did so we could look at each other and looked at him expectantly.

"Ready to get another group of boyfriends/girlfriends that will inevitably just get jealous of us?" he asked cheekily.

"Sure, I'll meet you on the astronomy tower afterwards," I said and we both chuckled.

"Got it, so what is our usual routine after you cry yourself out on me?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"I kiss you in thanks," I said snorting.

"Wanna remind me of that? Practice makes perfect afterall," he said smirking.

"Wanker," I giggled. I pulled him to me and kissed him anyway though, I felt his warm breath wash over my face as our warm lips met. He began moving his lips with mine and I sighed into the kiss, yes call me crazy but I enjoyed kissing my best friend too. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues met in a sweet caress. I could hear us both moan in pleasure at the feel and broke the kiss before I got more confused. He was the only one so far who'd ever gotten that reaction from me. "How was that?" I asked cheekily.

"Perfect, you repassed Kissing 101," he chuckled.

"Good, I'll see you at breakfast," I said and got up. None of the guys had woken up yet thankfully or it would've been harder to explain that.

"See you at breakfast," he said as he got up and headed for the showers.

I walked back to the Gryffondor common room quickly and headed towards the shower grabbing my Everlasting Sunshine shampoo and conditioner and my apricot and orange blossom body wash on the way. I showered quickly before getting out and drying off, I dried my hair with a charm I got from a book mom had bought me during 3rd year, said she had bought the book when she was in 4th year and it was pretty useful so she bought me my own copy. I brushed my hair and threw it up into a ponytail letting my curls tumble down my back. I brushed my teeth and added some black eye shadow and gold shimmery eyeshadow just because I didn't like a lot of make up.

I left the dorm after grabbing my bag right as Dom and Sadie were waking up and I didn't spare them a glance. I headed to the Great Hall quickly and walked to the Slytherin table and sat across from Al and Scorp which sat me next to Jeremy. "Morning Rose," Jeremy yawned.

"Morning Jeremy," I said as I piled scrambled eggs on my plate and grabbed a sausage link and a couple pieces of bacon.

"Ready for the new year guys?" Blaire asked from next to Al.

"I am, can't wait to dominate Slytherin in Quidditch again," I replied cheekily.

"In your dreams Rosie, we're gonna destroy you," Scorp chuckled.

"Statistically speaking, Gryffindor has beat you guys every game since I joined the team in second year so it only makes sense that we'll beat you again," I smirked.

"Someone's cocky this morning," Albus chuckled.

"I'm always cocky when it comes to Quidditch," I answered.

"She's got a point," Jeremy chuckled.

At that moment mail came and the Great Hall was a flurry of owls and excited chattering, I saw mom's owl Athena come in and she headed right for me and gave me a box and a letter that were tied to one foot and then she flew off to Hugo and gave him his. Mom had a thing with sending us a letter and a box of sweets for our first day, I loved it because she usually gave us our favorites. I opened my box and laughed when she had three small individual boxes one for me, Al, and Scorp since she knew I always shared with them anyways. I passed them their and they smiled.

"I love Aunt Hermione, she always gets me treacle tarts," Al said smiling, those were his all time favorite.

"She gives me her homeade fudge since she knows how much I love it," Scorp grinned.

"Yep and she gives me some of both since I love them equally," I grinned.

"Your mom supplies snack for all of you?" Zayne chuckled.

"Yeah she does the dame for Hugo, Louis, and Lily too since they are best friends like us," I grinned.

"What are their favorites?" Zayne asked.

"Lily's are chocolate frogs, Hugo's are Pumpkin Pasties, and Louis' are Cauldron cakes," I replied as I looked over and saw Hugo smiling and passing out the boxes.

"Doesn't she do that every year?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah she loves for us to know she's still thinking of us," Albus said.

"Even though she tolerates me mostly," Scorp replied chuckling.

"Mom likes you Scorp, she just hates your dad," I snickered.

"Why?" Blaire asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, mom, daddy, and Uncle Harry were childhood enemies back at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry got over it but mom and daddy still don't like him," I told her.

"Oh yeah I remember dad saying something like that," Blaire said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I said.

"Miss Weasley, you should be at your table to accept your time table," Professor Slughorn said. I hadn't noticed him coming up the table passing out time tables and looked sheepish.

"Sorry Professor Slughorn," I smiled and finished my food before grabbing my box of sweet and sticking it in my bag with the letter and headed over to Gryffindor table.

When I got there Uncle Neville who was the Head of Gryffindor chuckled before giving me my time table, "Here's your time table Rosie, don't be late to Herbology," he smiled and continued down the table. I looked at my time table and chuckled as I saw Herbology was my first class.

I sat down again next to Hugo and ruffled his hair before saying, "Hey Hue how's the schedule looking this year?"

"Looks pretty good, Lily, Louis, and I all have the same classes," he smiled.

"Sounds awesome," I smiled. "Mom send you your Pumpkin Pasties?"

"Of course, you get your fudge and treacle tarts?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Good," he said and went back to his food.

"I'll see you guys later," I smiled and ruffled Hugo's hair again as I stood up and they nodded. I walked to the door and Scorpius and Albus met me there. "Herbology first class?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep, let's go Rosie," Scorp said smiling.

"Yay! Let's compare schedules as we go," I said and we all held ours up. Hogwarts had decided to start doing schedules like muggle high schools and just put kids in classes instead of putting all Gryffindors and Slytherins together or whatever they used to do when mom and daddy went to school. "Our schedules are exactly the same! How cool is that!" I said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Scorp said.

"Brilliant," Al agreed.

"Let's go then," I said happily and linked arms with them both, Scorp on my left and Al on my right.

"Gonna be a good year," Albus said happily.

"Agreed," Scorp smiled.

"Only the best ever!" I grinned as we walked out the doors of the castle heading towards our first class as 6th years and we were ecstatic.

A/N: There's chapter two and I think we are off to a good start so far, hopefully you guys agree. I really liked writing this chapter since I can say exactly what happened rather than having to summaraize what happened in the past as I had to do first chapter. Anyways any ideas you guys have or anything you wanna see? I'm open to suggestions, so please review and let me know. Review and tell me what you thought as well pretty please! *PUPPY DOG POUTS* Lol. I look forward to hearing from you guys. ^-^


	3. Quidditch Begins

A/N: I want to make a shout out to lynnnnyl for being my first reviewer because I was so used to getting one right away that when I didn't it made me sad but she made my night lol. Also thanks to autumn faith for being my second reviewer, you also made my night!

Chapter 3: Quidditch Begins

The first month of school went by really quickly for me with going to classes, doing all my homework, hanging out with my boys, and on occasion hanging out with my girls Dominique and Sadie. They apologized to me about the stuff they said a week after school started one morning when I was there after sleeping next to Albus so I could get ready. I hadn't slept in the dorm the whole week, I was switching between sleeping next to Albus and Scorp as usual. I forgave them because I missed having some girl time, I slept there that night and we stayed up into the hours of the night talking about boys and I was forced to give descriptions of all the boys in the boys dorm since I had seen them all with their shirts off. Sadie wanted to know about Albus because she had a small thing for him, needless to say she swooned but then we switched over to Jeremy because I'd already described Zayne and Scorpius. The three of us girls swooned over Jeremy the most or maybe that's just what I thought, there was also a lot of swooning over Scorpius which I joined in on because come on, my best friend is pretty sexy. I'm not afraid to admit that but I'm not in love with him as people seem to want to think, I like looking at him...and cuddling with him...and kissing him but that means nothing because he's my best friend.

Anywho back to school, it was now the beginning of October one of my favorite times of the year since second year because that means Quidditch. Yes Quidditch the glorious sport in which we get to fly, one of my favorite things to do, we get to be rough and try to knock other players off their brooms which I've done a couple times, and I get to gloat to my boys when my team beats their asses. Yep best sport ever!

"What are you smiling about Rosie?" Dom asked from across our dorm, I had woken up in a great mood.

"Quidditch starts today!" I grinned.

"Oh I remember James mentioning that the other day at breakfast, have fun at tryouts," she grinned.

"Thanks but I'm pretty sure I already got on the team by default," I smiled.

"Probably but just in case," she smiled.

"Good luck Rose," Sadie said as she sat up, her short pixie cut strawbery blonde hair sticking up in areas.

"Thanks girls, now get up we gotta get ready," I smiled.

"Yes mom," Dom sighed, she hated getting up in the mornings.

"Watch it Dom, I'll tell Obediah Smith you have the hots for him if you don't watch your tone," I smirked and winked.

"Ew that's disgusting Rose!" she whined.

"Yeah I know so get up," I smirked and headed to the shower.

"I'm coming," she huffed and I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble something along the lines of "Slytherin Bitch" which of course made me chuckle.

After the three of us showered and got ready we headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I waved to the boys but walked to the Gryffindor table to sit with Dom and Sadie still. "Rose don't forget that Quidditch tryouts are today at six," James said.

"Yeah I know James," I replied.

"Ok good," he said.

"Trust me James, I would never forget about Quidditch," I smiled.

"I know just excited is all," he smiled back.

"You and me both cuz!" I grinned.

"Trying out for Chaser again Rose?" Roxy asked.

"As always," I chuckled.

"Freddie and I are trying back out for our Beaters positions," Roxy said.

"I have no doubts you two will get them again," I smiled. Roxy and Fred have been the Gryffindor Beaters since their third year when the first Beaters graduated. James has been Seeker since his second year and became Captain of the team in his 5th year. I'm a Chaser as I've said since second year though Daddy wanted me to be a Keeper, I'm not built like a Keeper though, I've got my mom's lithe body. Lily became a Chaser last yearm her fourth year, since Samuel Spinnet-Jordan graduated the year before. So that left one Chaser position open and the Keeper position, those were the only two that would probably be replaced since us Weasely-Potter clan members were practically all amazing at Quidditch. Tyler Wood was the Keeper last year but he graduated, Julie Perkins was the last Chaser but she also graduated last year, she was really quiet and shy but that's really all I knew about her.

"Thanks girl," Roxy said smiling.

"Your welcome," I smiled. Afterwards I gulfed down my buttered toast with cinnamon sugar on it and chugged my pumpkin juice, I could feel today was going to be a good day.

After breakfast I headed to my favorite class, Charms, I was extremely gifted with them like my mom. When I sat in my seat Scorpius and Albus fought over who got to sit next to me which they basically did every class, I laughed at them and watched in amusement as they shoved each other trying to get themselves closer to the chair. Finally Scorpius shoved Albus so hard it knocked him off balance and he bumped into the desk diagonal from mine and Scorpius took the spot next to me. Albus scowled but sat down at the desk next to us, Dominique was chuckling as she sat next to him.

"Good morning Rosie," Scorp grinned.

"Morning Scorp," I said still chuckling.

"Have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Not too bad and yours?" I asked.

"Lonsesome," he said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there tonight," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled back.

"Morning class!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as he walked to the front of the class.

"Morning Professor," a few people replied.

"Today we are learning the Soffetus charm and it's counter part the Hardius Charm, can anyone tell me what they do?" he asked. I raised my hand as did Scorpius, "Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"The Soffetus charm turns whatever you point your wand into something soft, for instance you could make yourself a bed and pillow by using Soffetus on a rock and the ground. Hardius changes it back to it's normal form or it can change something soft into something hard." I said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, yes that is correct. I know some of you are probably thinking 'Why not just transfigure it into a pillow and bed', well the answer is simple. If you transfigure something it's noticeable and if you are hiding then it will let them know where you are at. Using Soffetus will make it less noticeable, Miss Weasley's mother Hermione Weasley as you all know is a war hero, she invented the spell while herself, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were on the run from Voldemort and his followers trying to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. Usually Aurors learn it in case they are on a mission and do not want noticeable beds so they can hide from dark wizards and then take them out by surprise," Professor Flitwick finished explaining before beaming at me. Yeah my mom was awesome, I know. I smiled back at him because I felt proud that he wanted to teach a charm my mom created to his classes.

"Nice one Rose," Scorp smiled.

"Thanks, maybe you'll get the next one," I smiled back, Scorpius was second in our year and I was first it had been like that since we started at Hogwarts.

"Alright I want you to try using the Soffetus Charm on these rocks," Professor Flitwick said and flicked his wand towards a pile of rocks I hadn't seen until now. A rock flew to every person in class and landed right in front of them on the desks. "You may begin," he said and sat down to watch us.

I pointed my wand at the rock and said, "Soffetus" and then placed my hand on it, it felt squishy like a pillow and I grinned before laying down on it, it was comfy too. Scorpius did it on the first try as well and his looked just as squishy as mine as he layed on it.

"Well done Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, ten points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin," Prof. Flitwick said happily. Scorp and I grinned at each other and patted one another on the back.

It didn't take long for everyone to be able to do it but some people's weren't as soft, some were pretty stiff still and so they had to change it back to normal and keep practicing. Scorp and I kept returning our rocks to normal and then making them soft again just for something to do.

By the end of class everyone could make their rocks into proper comfy pillows and back, Prof. Flitwick assigned a six inch parchment on when this two charms would come in handy. Basically we could make up fun and crazy stories on reasons why we'd use it, not hard at all. Even Ann Parkinson who is probably the dumbest bint in class was smiling, she could even figure it out.

I linked arms with Scorp and Al and headed towards Ancient Runes, it only took a little time since Charms was on the fourth floor and Ancient Runes is on the 6th. During that time I told the boys (yet again) how Quidditch tryouts were today and I couldn't wait to start practicing again so we could whip their butts again this year. We all laughed and they of course said they were gonna beat us this year but I doubted it. That conversation took us all the way to class and we sat down, this time Albus sat down next to me since Scorpius did last class and Scorpius sat at the next table over next to a Ravenclaw girl I didn't know the name of. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Aunt Luna's kids were sitting in front of me and Al. Those two were in Ravenclaw like both their parents had been and they were really smart, they were tied for being the third of our year after Myself and Scorpius. Albus was actually 4th which was a little surprising but really he basically got the best of both of his parents which is saying something

"Good morning children," Professor Vex said as she walked in.

"Good morning Professor Vex," we said back, she throws fits if we don't reply to her so everyone learned real quick to reply.

"Today I have a treat for you, it has been recently found that an Original text of Merlin was hidden in a cave near the Irish/British border. It's believed that this was one of the caves Merlin lived in for a period of his life and where he hid his book. I have the first chapter of it and it is in Runes, it's up to you guys to translate it," She grinned.

"That's so freaking cool!" I exclaimed excitedly.

She chuckled, "Yes Miss Weasley it is indeed, the ministry wants the entire book translated so I will have your class translate it during the year," she said and the whole class burst into excited whispering.

"Professor Vex does that mean we will be the first ones to read it since it's discovery?" I asked.

"It does indeed, it was just found over the weekend and seeing as this is my advanced Ancient Runes class I found it fitting that you guys would be the ones to translate it," she replied. We all broke into excited whispering again, Albus, Scorpius, and I had all excelled at Ancient Runes when we began taking it in third year so we had been placed in Advanced Ancient Runes this year since this class was only for 6th and 7th years. Even though there were 7th years in this class I was top of class, Scorp was second, and Al was third, which was pretty impressive if you ask me. In fact I was considering becoming a Runes Specialist when I got out of Hogwarts because I thought they were so fascinating but I still was undecided.

"I made a copy for each of you to read and translate using your books," Professor Vex said and used her wand to send a stack of stapled papers to each of us. "I want you guys to begin not," she said smiling before sitting at her desk, everyone rushed to get their books open and begin translating. I was freaking ecstatic, how cool is it that we get to translate Merlin's own work?! I'm pretty sure I was grinning like a Cheshire cat at this point as I opened my book to the correct page to start translating. Scorpius and I translated the first string of runes at the same time apparently because we both gasped followed by Albus and soon the whole class was following suit.

"Professor this isn't just a regular text written by Merlin," Scorp said before I could.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"It's his own personal Diary, ma'am. It starts out 'Dear Diary' and everything," he replied.

"Oh how wonderful, this is even better than expected. Ten points to Slytherin," she said smiling.

Scorpius and Al smirked and high fived across the space in between their desks since they were sitting next to each other on the desks. We all continued translating and writing down what was said until the end of the class.

"Students before you leave this must remain a secret, do not tell anyone outside this class. We will not even be taking the copies out of class, so put your name on your copy and it will be given to you again at the beginning of next class. There will be no homework, since this is all we will be working on in class until the entire book is translated," Professor Vex said and everyone let out a whoop of joy before putting their names on their copies and then she used her wand to bring them all back to her. We watched as she placed the book and copies in a glass cage and a wave of power shimmered across it locking it in place then she covered it with a piece of cloth. "These precautions are necessary so that the book and copies remain in this room and in this room only." she said and everyone nodded their understanding. She gave all four houses 50 points as a payment of sort since there were members of all four houses in the class. Then we were released for lunch and we all left quickly but all still whispering excitedly.

"How freaking cool is this?" I gushed to Al and Scorp as soon as we were out of the class.

"Freaking amazing!" Albus and Scorp said at the same time and the three of us started laughing.

"I can't believe we are actually reading what Merlin went through in his life," Scorp said excitedly his eyes shining.

"I know, this has got to be the greatest Runes discovery in all of history," Al said his eyes also shining in excitement, I had no doubt mine were probably as well.

"Agreed," I grinned.

"How far into his life do you think it goes?" Scorpius asked quietly since we were merging with students from other classes now that we were on the 5th floor. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes were the only classes on the 6th floor.

"I don't know, we'll have to find out. I wonder how long it'll take us to translate it all, did you see how thick that book was?" I replied.

"Yeah, pretty thick. I noticed his chapters were several Diary entries put together, do you think he seperated it by how he thought chapters of his life ended?" Albus asked quietly.

"That's what it looks like but we can't be sure until we see chapter 2 next class," I stated in a hushed voice.

"Either way this is probably the coolest assignment ever," Scorp said and we all agreed chuckling.

"It's also awesome we don't have any homework," I smiled.

"Rose not wanting homework, what is this?" Al teased me.

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him and we all laughed. "Well we aren't working on anything but this during classes so what would we possibly get for homework anyway? Nothing so it's nice and also that gives us a couple extra hours a week we could use for other activities," I said.

"Very true, thank Merlin for that," Al said, after he realized what he said he added "Literally" and we all started laughing again before thanking Merlin together.

"What has you three in a good mood?" Dom asked us as she made her way over to us after her class.

"Really interesting assignment in Ancient Runes," I said.

"I still can't believe you three are so good you got into Advanced Ancient Runes, I couldn't have done it. It can be hard sometimes by itself without adding harder work," she said. Dom had elected to take Ancient Runes as well in third year and she was decent but she wouldn't make it in Advanced Runes like us three. Her and Sadie had their Ancient Runes class together though which was great for them.

"Yeah well sometimes you're great at a class sometimes not," Al said.

"Yeah I guess but at least I know I beat you in Herbology," she grinned. That was true Dom was really good at Herbology, I was first of course, Scorp was second, Dom was third, Sadie was fourth, and Al was 5th. Dom was also extremely interested in Herbology, that's one of the reasons her and Sadie are so close because they both love it.

"Very true and I'm glad you found something you like and are good at," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled.

When we got to the Great Hall I joined the boys at the Slytherin table and surprisingly Dom joined us. She hung out with us sometimes but she usually didn't come over to the Slytherin table, it was one of those once in a blue moon type deals. I sat down in between Scorp and Al on one side of the table and Dom sat across from us next to Zayne who was sitting next to Jeremy. When Blaire walked up she sat on Albus' other side with a grin, those two were so cute sometimes, I'm glad they were still together.

"Hey Dom, how are you?" Zayne asked pleasantly.

"Oh I'm good and you?" she asked and blushed a little. Dom was lucky and didn't get the Weasley blush, she got her mom's cute blush which I was jealous of not going to lie. Me I got the Weasley blush not surprising there but I've been told I'm adorable when I blush so I must have a more attractive version of it. I guess it was true, Hugo got red and blotchy sometimes when he blushed like daddy does, I didn't get blotchy just red like daddy. I guess my mom's genes came in handy for that too.

"I'm pretty good," he smiled at her. I'm pretty sure those two have had a thing for each other since we got to Hogwarts. I remember the first time they met, they were both red and stuttering about how nice it was to meet each other, that was the first time Dom and Sadie had visited the boys dorm with me. They didn't sleep there though, they just hung out with us and went back to our dorm around bed time.

"That's good," she smiled back. I wish they'd get together already but I'm not gonna push them, it'll have to be their decision.

Right about then is when I realized Jeremy was staring at me again, I had caught him staring at me a lot so far this year. It was kind of annoying because he never gave me a reason, he would just look away and act like it never happened. "Yes Jeremy?" I asked finally getting tired of it all.

"Oh nothing, sorry," he mumbled blushing a little and I quirked my eyebrow at him. "You just look really pretty today," he said and looked at me to gauge my reaction.

"Oh thanks," I grinned blushing a bit. Today I had just left my hair down and clipped up my bangs with two small rose shaped clips.

"Your welcome," he smiled back with a bit more confidence, he generally wasn't the blushing type. I noticed Dom waggling her eyebrows at me and I giggled and shook my head no. Scorpius seemed to be very into his food so I'm not sure if he noticed but Al was staring at Dom in horror before shaking his head in disapproval at her. Dom giggled and blew him a kiss and he rolled his eyes and snorted. Yep my family were goofs but I love them all.

"So Scorp what's up with you? You seem quiet," Zayne asked.

Scorpius looked up with a quirked eyebrow and a look on his face that practically screamed, "How dare you question me!" It was kind of humorous, Scorpius had looks like that sometimes, those are also the times when I remember all the stories my daddy has told me about Draco Malfoy when they were in school together. "Nothing just enjoying my food," is all he said before going back to his food. Something was bothering him, I could tell so I bumped his shoulder and he looked at me. I gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and went back to his food. He'd been doing that quite a lot this year so far, out of nowhere he's just get all moody and quiet but he'd never tell me or Albus what was up. I wanted to know what was wrong with my best friend that he wouldn't even tell us. I sighed and began eating again, I'd try again later when we were cuddling.

After lunch we had double Potions, Dom was pretty excited, that was her second best class Herbology being her first. In that class I was first again, Scorpius was second, Dom and Al were tied for third, Uncle Harry said it was because his Slytherin namesake Severus was the Potions master back when they went to school. Lorcan and Lysander were tied for fourth, and Sadie was fifth, ironically though her father wasn't too good at Potions and her mom was decent, Sadie was actually better than her parents which made me giggle when I think about it. Blaire and Zayne tied for sixth in the class, they told me that their father was third in class back in his Hogwarts days below my mom, and Scorpius' dad. I sat down and partnered with Scorpius this time around which always ended up happening in Potions somehow so we knew what to do, when to do it, and so on. Scorpius and I had our own system to working together, it was like we were two parts of one person if that made any sense.

"Welcome students, today we are brewing a Draught of the Living Death," Professor Slughorn said happily. "The instructions are on the board, in case you want it closer it's on page 56 of your Potions book, the ingredients are in the ingredients closet. Please begin," he said and sat down allowing us to begin our work. I went to go get the ingredients while Scorpius set up the cauldron, that's how we'd been doing it since first year. As I began grabbing the mantis wings, my hand brushed against Jeremy's and I blushed as we both smiled.

"After you Rosie," he said with a wink which of course made me blush again.

"Thanks Jeremy," I said before grabbing what I needed quickly, I finished grabbing the ingredients and was uber aware of his standing next to me grabbing everything I did right after me. When I grabbed everything I smiled again before heading back to the table and laid everything down.

Scorpius was rigidly tense for some reason, I could tell by how white his knuckles were as he held onto the knife we needed. "Scorpius, are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine," he said tersely and again I was confused, he was acting weird.

"Ok if you're sure want to start chopping the mantis wings?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and grabbed them. Scorpius and I usually talked casually as we brewed but today we were silent, after we had been brewing for 15 minutes his posture finally relaxed but still he didn't talk to me. It was beyond weird, was he mad at me? I couldn't figure out why he would be and I realized it made my heart clenched a little painfully at the idea.

"Scorpius are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

He looked over at me with raised eyebrows, he was surprised. "No why would you think that?" he asked.

"You haven't really been talking to me since lunch, did I do something wrong?" I realized my voice broke a little as if I was gonna cry.

"No! No Rosie you didn't do anything, I've just got a lot on my mind right now," he said and stopped brewing long enough to hug me to him. I accepted the hug with relief and went back to what I was doing. I felt like someone was staring at me so I looked up to see Jeremy looking at me with that same weird look on his face he had on the first night when I was cuddling with Scorpius. I arched my brow at him and he looked away back to his potion. Ok both Scorpius and Jeremy were acting weird this year, I hope it wasn't something I did or said, I thought as I bit my lip. Scorpius made that weird noise again, the noise he had made the first night after I gasped when he kissed behind my ear. I looked at him but he was concentrating on squeezing enough of the juice from the beans we were using. After the war Uncle Harry had the people who wrote the book rewrite it with better instructions from when he was at school. He had said he had found someone's notes once that allowed for his brewing to be better in his 6th year but he was acting weird when he explained it. He wouldn't say who's notes they were but I was pretty sure he knew exactly whose they were. I didn't know why he didn't just say who but he had memorized them and basically rewrote the book with his better instructions and the people published the Version 2 of the book shortly afterwards.

"Hey Scorp, if something was bothering you, you'd tell me and Al right?" I asked after a few minutes. I was trying to see if I could get out what was bothering him finally.

He stiffened slightly, it was barely noticeable but since I knew Scorp so well I definitely noticed. He looked at me as if trying to see if I noticed but I gave him no indication that I did and he relaxed again. "Of course I would Rosie, you guys are my best friends," he said.

I stared at him, he had just flat out lied to me. I did not like that, I did not like that one bit. I tried not to look hurt or angry but I was both, I just nodded as if in understanding when he looked at me again. "Ok good," I said before turning back to the potion.

When class was almost over it was no surprise that Scorpius and I had the best potion, as per usual. "Just as perfect as your uncle's when he brewed it in his 6th year," Prof Slughorn grinned.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said happily. I idolized Uncle Harry and to hear I brewed as perfectly as he did, that made me happy as can be.

"Your welcome dear and 10 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin," he said as he walked to the next table.

"High five," I smiled and held up my hand.

"Your a dork Rose," Scorpius chuckled but gave me a high five anyways.

"I know but I'm your dork, well and Albus'" I chuckled. Scorpius got a weird expression on his face when I said I was his dork, it was happy but confused, then his expression rested back to normal once I added and Albus'. What the heck was going on with him? I needed a second opinion on this so I decided I would ask Roxy later, she understood boys more than I did. I believe it was because she'd dated quite a nice chunk of guys by now, she was gorgeous so of course she had a lot of admirers.

Class ended and I rushed up to my dorm to put my bag away and grabbed my broom, I had the fastest broom up to date thanks to Daddy. He wanted me to be the best Chaser on the team, him being such a Quidditch fan and all. I had asked him to get it for me before the beginning of the year while I was doing my school shopping. He had asked mom for permission but I could tell he really wanted me to have it, mom had agreed saying it could be my present for getting all O's on my OWL's. My broom was the Firebolt 9000, it was freaking gorgeous! It was polished cherry wood with lightning bolts made of fire starting at the tip all the way down to where the bristles began. The bristles were a burnt orange with a golden tip so it looked like fire, it said Firebolt 9000 in pretty gold lettering at the handle like where they put the title of the Nimbus 2000. It was expensive and I'm glad that my Daddy makes bank as an auror and mom makes pretty good money working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or I'd have felt terrible even if it was the most gorgeous broom I'd ever seen. I also got a new broom care kit from Uncle Harry because he thought I needed a brand new one for my brand new broom, I had happily accepted and gave my old one and my old broom to Hugo so he could have it for Quidditch, my old broom was a Firebolt 5000 and it was still in almost perfect condition so he gladly accepted.

After I grabbed my broom I changed into my Quidditch robes because I remembered they weren't in the locker room since we had to take them home every year. My only problem was they were a bit tighter than they were last year seeing as I'd grown more curves and boobs, I would definitely need new ones this year. I got down to the Quidditch pitch as quickly as I could and was slightly out of breath by the time I got there. I went to the bathroom to fix my hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my way, I rinsed my face off with some cold water and dried it with the fluffy face towel next to the sink and then went back out to the pitch. James was standing there with Freddie and Roxy and they were talking amongst themselves. There were a few people in a group in front of them, probably people trying out and so I walked over to James, Freddie, and Roxy.

"Hey Roxy, can I talk to you afterwards about something important?" I asked and she looked at me surprised.

"Sure Rose, no problem. Meet me in the Girls Locker Room after we win our spots back," Roxy said.

"Ok thanks," I smiled.

"Are we not allowed to know what it's about?" Fred asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's girl stuff, don't worry about it," I said and he just nodded.

"Hey guys," Lily said happily as she walked up with Hugo and Louis.

"Hey are you all trying out?" James asked.

"Hugo and me are but Louis is here for support," Lily said as she pulled on her chasers gloves.

"Alright cool, we'll be starting in about ten minutes, good luck guys," James smiled.

"Thanks," Lily and Hugo smiled. Hugo had been wanting to play for ages but he was best at Keeper just like Daddy so he couldn't try out before now since Tyker Wood was Keeper like his father.

After the ten minutes were up, there was a fairly decent amount of people collected. James quieted everyone down before he spoke. "Welcome everyone, if you are here to try out stay where you are if you are here for support then get to the stands. This is a closed try out so anyone from another house other than Gryffindor needs to go, I don't want anyone spying on us for their house teams," he said and everyone did what he said though the few people from other houses didn't look pleased that they were getting kicked out. When everyone was settled again he begam talking again, "Alright if you are trying out for Keeper stand over here," he said pointing to a designated area and Hugo and two other guys walked over there. "If you are trying out for Beaters, please step over here," he said pointing to another area and Roxy, Freddie, and a nice chunk of people headed over there. "Alright and finally if you are trying out for Chaser go here," he said pointing to another area, Lily and I and almsot all the other people headed there.

"What about Seeker?" asked a kid.

"I'm the Seeker," James said.

"Wouldn't it be more fair if there were tryouts for Seeker as well?" the kid said.

"I'm the Team Captain which automatically gives me my spot, sorry to disappoint you kid," James said though he didn't seem like it.

"I'm not a kid, I'm in fifth year and my name is Bryce McLaggen," he said snootily.

"Well Bryce McLaggen if you are here to try out for Seeker you're shit out of luck because that's my position, you can try out for one of the other three positions but if not then get out of here," James said cooly.

"Fine I'll try for Keeper but be warned I'm good at all positions because my dad taught me to be," he huffed.

"Cormac McLaggen is your dad isn't he?" James asked.

"Yep, and he totally should've beat your Uncle when trying out for Keeper when he went to Hogwarts," he sneered.

"My daddy was the better Keeper so shut it pretty boy before I wipe that sneer off your face," I said angrily.

"Yeah right, you're a girl you can't do that," he scoffed.

"Oh you wanna bet?" I threatened.

"Alright guys cut it out, if you aren't going to play nice I'm going to have to ask you to leave," James said, that shut us up. "Alright good, let's start with Beaters," he said and began pairing people off, Roxy and Freddie of course were paired.

I sat on the grass with a huff to watch, I was still peeved about that McLaggen kid, I really wanted to hex him. Most of the people were decent at Beating but some others were terrible and I wasn't sure why they even tried out because it was obvious they had no idea what they were doing. I had to dodge three Bludgers, because somebody accidently fumbled it and it came shooting down to the Chaser section. After it was done Roxy and Freddie were the best as always so they won the spots and went to stand next to James.

"Good job everybody and thanks for trying out, you are free to try out for another position if you wish or go to the stands to watch but you need to get off the pitch if that isn't the case for either of those," James said. "Next is Keepers."

He had me and Lily be the Chasers for the Keeper tryouts since we were on the team last year. Lily luckily was the Chaser for Hugo's tryout because I would've felt terrible if I had destroyed my brothers chances with getting on the team since I was a great Chaser. I got to be the Chaser for Bryce's tryouts and it was awesome, I used everything I had and he managed to save 3 of my five shots. Hugo had saved 4 of Lily's shots. Lily and I had a Keeper each to test out after those two and both only saved 2 shots so ultimately Hugo won and it was amazing because I got to rub it in Bryce's face afterwards. He cursed me out and I threw a punch and broke his nose, smirking when I heard the satisfying crunch. He looked like he was about to cry so I yelled at him for good measure that, "I told you I could wipe that sneer off your face, once again the Weasleys beat the McLaggens." I laughed afterwards though James was looking at me with a disappointed look on his face, he didn't encourage violence like that in front of the younger kids.

"Good job guys and thanks for trying out. And now for the Chasers," he said and had Hugo be the Keeper. There were around 21 people trying out for Chasers, it was ridiculous. Again some were pretty decent, others were pretty bad, and then there were me and Lily who knew what we were doing. I was so glad that she inherited her mom's Chasing abilities, her mom was lead Chaser of the Hollyhead Harpies. Lily was by far the best so far so I had no doubts she was on the team. Then it was my turn, I felt bad for Hugo because he paled when it was my turn. He knew how good of a Chaser I was and hated when he was the Keeper for the opposite team when we did our family games of Quidditch. I was pretty proud that he managed to block one of my balls but I scored the other 4 without a problem.

"Alright thanks for trying out everyone, you did a good job but I have made my decisions. Rose Weasley Lead Chaser," he said and there was applause, they all knew it was going to happen anyways. "Lily Potter Second Chaser," he said proudly and she grinned and joined me next to the rest of the team to a round of applause. Now there was only one spot to fill, and I wasn't sure who he'd pick, there were a few really good ones who had tried out. "And last but not least Annabelle Leja Third Chaser," James smiled and one of the girls I had been eyeing walked up. Annabelle had chocolate colored skin, wavy ebony hair half way down her back, and brown eyes a little lighter than her skin. She was a Fifth Year, kind of pretty and seemed to have a shy demeanor but she smiled as she walked over to us to a round of applause. "Thanks again everybody, this is the team this year, we'll practice hard to make Gryffindor proud and we hope you come out to watch us play the games," James said smiling, everyone clapped for us again before all walking off the pitch. "Congrats everybody for making the team, I'm sure the family will be proud," he grinned.

"Hi I'm Lily," I heard Lily say to Annabelle.

"Hi I'm Annabelle," was the reply, she definitely had a soft voice like a shy person usually did.

"So you're a Fifth year like me, how come I haven't seen you around much?" Lily asked.

"I'm in the Dorm room next to you and I don't really spend much time out of my room other than for classes and eating," Annabelle said.

"Oh why not?" Lily asked.

"I'm just really shy," Annabelle said with a smile.

"Oh well welcome to the team, I hope we can be friends," Lily smiled back.

"I'd like that," Annabelle smiled.

Aw Lily was going to finally get a girlfriend, she like me spent more time with her boys, Louis and Hugo shared a dorm and she usually spent half of her time in there like I spent half mine in my boys' dorm. She switched off sleeping in Hugo's and Louis' beds, they didn't mind, they were close like Al and I were. I could only imagine what it'd be like when Lily finally gets a boyfriend, I heard she was rushing on another of the guys that sleeps in the dorm with Hugo and Louis, his name was Paul Stone. Paul was a muggle born, he had light brown skin because he was half white, half black but the white was more dominant. Paul had a reddish brown afro and a lot of freckles across his face, Paul's eyes were like a brownish green or greenish brown, one of the two. He wasn't the most attractive guy to be honest, I mean I guess he was cute but it was his personality that was likeable. He was a jokester, he was really funny and barely ever got mad. He was a happy guy and I could see how that would appeal to Lily. In fact it wouldn't bother me if she got with Paul, they'd be kind of cute together.

"Hey Rose, nice job," Hugo smiled as he walked up.

"Oh you too little bro, I'm so proud of you!" I smiled and ruffled his hair before hugging him.

"Thanks, it's nice that I get to play Keeper like dad," Hugo grinned.

"It is, we should make sure to write him and tell him the good news," I said.

"Yeah, he'll be ecstatic probably," Hugo chuckled.

"Yeah you are probably right about that. So how'd the broom work for you?" I asked.

"It's faster than the one I use back at the Burrow usually, I love it. Thanks a bunch," he grinned.

"No problem I'm just glad it'll come in handy instead of sitting in the corner of my room collecting dust or something," I said.

"I'll make sure to take really good care of it," he said.

"I'm sure you will," I smiled.

"Ok guys, let's hit the showers. Our first practice is this Saturday, we have to start working on getting this team in to tip top shape, we can't have the Snakes beating us," James chuckled. We all cheered and headed for the Locker Rooms, Roxy, Lily, Annabelle, and I headed to the Girls Locker Room and James, Fred, and Hugo headed for the Boys'. We showered quickly to get the grime of and then changed back into our clothes, we each picked a locker to be ours and put our Quidditch gear in. Roxy, Lily, and I chose our lockers from last year which were all right next to each other so Annabelle chose the one next to Lily's. Lily and Annabelle left right away to Gryffindor Tower, they had hit it off really well.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Roxy asked me.

"You know a lot about guys right?" I asked.

Roxy looked at me with amusement before chuckling, "Yeah I'd like to think I do."

"Ok good because I'm really confused right now," I said.

"Because?" Roxy asked as we settled down to sit on one of the couches they had in the Locker Room.

"Well both Jeremy, you know Jeremy Nott and Scorpius have been acting so weird this year. I haven't got a clue what's wrong with them though," I began.

"How do you mean weird?" she asked interestedly. I explained how Scorpius would stiffen or get all tense or something out of nowhere and then be all weird and moody and how Jeremy would keep looking at me funny everytime Scorpius and I would cuddle or hug or anything like that. When I was finished Roxanne began laughing at me which peeved me off since I didn't know why. "Rosie I think Jeremy likes you that's why he's acting weird when you do that stuff with Scorpius, he's probably wanting to get with you but you're so close to Scorpius he's afraid to ask," Roxy said.

I felt like the dumbest person on the planet, "Oh I guess that makes sense, why didn't I think of that before?" I sighed.

"I don't know but do you like him?" she asked.

"Well he's good looking, he's got a pretty good personality, and since I'm always at the boys dorm anyways it would be pretty easy to see him if we did go out, yeah I think I do," I said thinking about all the times he had made me blush this year so far.

"Based on that look I'd say you do, maybe you should try to go out with him see how it goes. You never know what'll happen until you try," she smiled.

"Yeah you're right, I should try to get him to ask me out," I smiled.

"Or you could do it," she chuckled.

"Um I don't know about that, it seems too forward and guys are supposed to be the ones who ask," I said.

"Whatever you say Rosie," she snorted.

"So what about Scorpius then?" I asked, that's what was bothering me most.

"Are you gonna bite my head off if I share my opinion?" she asked wearily.

"No I promise, I just want to know what's wrong so I can hopefully fix it," I said.

"Rose I think Scorpius is in love with you," she said.

I stared at her in surprise for what felt like hours but really only about a minute before I broke out laughing, "Yeah right, we are best friends. There's nothing like that going on," I said.

"Rose I'm serious, I think he's jealous," she said.

"Why would he be jealous?" I asked.

"Well think about it, you started showing interest in one of his roommates, said roommate started showing interest in you. If he's in love with you which I think he is, he's getting jealous that you are showing interest in another boy. Everytime you and Jeremy have flirted of whatever, you said he's stiffened or gotten tense and then gets moody. I think it's because he'd prefer it to be him instead but since he doesn't think you share those feelings with him he just keeps it as best friend status," Roxanne said.

I looked at her for a long time thinking about what she said. Could Scorpius like me? That might explain why he's been acting the way he has, actually it does, it makes too much sense. Damn it! We're supposed to be best friends forever, I don't want that getting ruined...Damn it! "Merlin I think you are right," I sighed exasperatedly.

"I figured you would now you have to figure out who you like more, Scorpius or Jeremy and go out with them," she smiled.

"I don't want what Scorpius and I have to get ruined because of feelings he's somehow gotten for me, if it's true that is," I said.

"So Jeremy it is then, you should start making your move then," Roxy said as she got up.

"Oh um Roxy, can this stay between you and me? I don't want everyone knowing," I said.

"Sure Rose, no problem. I really think you should look at how you feel about Scorpius before proceeding though," she smiled.

"I'll think about it, thanks again," I said.

"Anytime," she said and left me there, thinking about what to do. After a little bit my stomach rumbled so I got up and went back up to the castle. I headed into the Great Hall to find dinner almost done, my boys weren't at their table which probably meant that they were in the dorm waiting for me. I sat down next to Lily and Annabelle and began eating my Beef stew, I picked up one of the rolls in front of me and tore off a piece before dipping it in my stew and eating it.

"Rose are you ok?" Lily asked.

"I looked at her surprised, "Yeah why?" I asked.

"You seem a little down or confused," Lily said.

"I'm just thinking about something, don't worry about it," I flashed her a smile and she nodded and went back to talking to Annabelle.

I ate my stew and a few rolls in silence still thinking about what Roxy had said, was it weird that my stomach did a weird flop thing when she said Scorpius was in love with me? I wasn't sure why it did but it did. When I finished my stew and rolls, I finished my second goblet of pumpkin juice and got up to leave. I was thinking about just going to Gryffindor Tower to think some more but I had promised Scorp I'd come and cuddle tonight so I made my way to the dungeons. When I got there I was bombarded by my boys.

"Did you make it?!" They asked.

"Yeah I'm first Chaser this year," I grinned. Julie Perkins was First Chaser last year, I was Second Chaser, and Lily was Third Chaser.

They both whooped in excitement and Scorpius picked me up and span me in a circle and I giggled and then Albus did it when he was done.

"That's great Rosie, congratulations!" Scorpius grinned.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"That's fantastic, good for you Rosie!" Albus said and I giggled and thanked him too.

"Congrats Rose!" Zayne and Blaire said from Zayne's bed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Good job Rose!" Jeremy said from his bed and came and hugged me which surprised me, he had never hugged me before. He was warm and smelled really good, like musk and Axe body spray.

I grinned when he let go, "Thanks."

Scorp had again seemed to get a bit moody, his jaw was set and he looked to be glaring into space. Was Roxanne right? Was Scorpius really jealous? I bit my lip thinking but was interuppted.

"So who's the rest of the team?" Al asked.

"James is Seeker obviously, Freddie and Roxy got their Beaters positions again, Hugo got Keeper which I'm so proud of, Lily got Second Chaser which I'm also proud about, and Third Chaser is this Fifth Year girl named Annabelle Leja, she's really shy but her and Lily hit it off really well," I said.

"Sounds like a pretty solid team though I'm not sure about this Annabelle girl yet, gotta see her skills first," Albus said thoughtfully.

"She's pretty decent actually," I said.

"Oh well good," he smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"Well we'll have to congratulate Lily and Hugo next time we see them," Scorpius said with a smile, he was back to normal or it would seem like it to someone who didn't know him as well as I did. His smile was forced and his cheerful voice was strained, damn it yeah he was more than likely jealous.

"Yeah you guys should, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it," I smiled back.

"Hey Rose did you want something to sleep in since you didn't bring your pajamas today?" Jeremy asked.

I looked down and saw he was right, I had forgotten to bring pajamas, I was wearing a plain tshirt and comfy pants though. "No thanks for the offer though," I smiled, how sweet was that, he offered to let me borrow something of his.

I could feel the tension rolling off of Scorpius in waves and when I looked at him he had his mask of indifference on, he only wore it when he was trying to cover up something and I hated when he wore that face. I grabbed his arm and he jumped in surprise since he had been looking into space, I pulled him towards his bed and pushed him on it so he'd stop standing there like a statue, it was weird. I sat on Al's bed while Scorpius got ready for bed. Al wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind before kissing my cheek, I turned and smiled and kissed his cheek back before giving him a hug.

"Night Rosie," he smiled.

"Night Al," I smiled back.

Scorpius was done getting ready for bed by the time I turned back around, he had crawled into bed and was staring at me. I smiled and walked over to him and he lifted the covers for me, I crawled in after blushing because I realized he had taken his shirt off. He usually kept it on when I slept with him, I guess tonight was one of those nights he decided to not wear one. As I lay down I realized I forgot to take my bra off and it was uncomfortable so I sat back up and he looked at me questioningly. I reached under my shirt and unclipped my bra and slid my arms out of the straps with difficutly before pulling my bra out through the top of my shirt before placing it on Scorp's bedside table. Scorp made that noise again and I remembered I forgot to ask Roxane about it, Jeremy used a very similiar noise and I noticed that both of them were staring at me with wide eyes. I blushed and crawled back under the covers as quickly as I could when I realized that had made my nipples harden from the instant cold and both boys were staring. Scorpius was breathing unevenly as he slowly wrapped his arms around me like usual, was I starting to get poked in the butt again? Was he getting hard? Oh dear Merlin, he was, I felt my cheeks get red again. Scorpius made a kind of straining noise and his hardening penis went soft again, he had willed himself down. Thank Merlin, that would've been awkward.

Scorpius lifted his head and kissed my cheek before squeezing me in a hug that had me flush against his body and he didn't loosen much. "Night Rosie," he said.

"Night Scorpius," I said. Jeremy had that weird look on his face again I noticed when I looked across the room towards him. I smiled and he smiled back before he rolled over and then the lights went out. I yawned and snuggled back into Scorpius like I usually did and I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled and I heard it in my ear, his spearmint breath washed over the side of my face and neck giving me goosebumps and he chuckled. He moved closer to my ear and kissed behind it again and I gasped audibly, he chuckled again as he lay his face on the side of my neck and I felt him smirk. Bastard, he knew what he was doing to me and was teasing me for it. It made me wanna tease him back so I did the first thing to pop into my head, I rubbed my but on where his penis should be. I heard him growl and it sent a shiver up my spine, he began to harden again and I couldnt' help it I giggled quietly.

"You might want to be careful Rosie, you might give me the wrong impression," he whispered in my ear before nipping my earlobe and I think I gasped and moaned at the same time. Scorpius made that noise again and finally figured out what it was, it was a suppressed moan. I had been turning him on by accident everytime he had made that noise and I blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled and bit my lip nervously.

I heard him sigh but I wasn't sure why, "It's ok, but don't make a habit of it or I'm going to end up jumping to conclusions," he whispered.

"Ok," I whispered back before moving my head out from under his and kissing his cheek. He went to do the same to me but he caught my lips by accident, or at least I'm pretty sure it was an accident, I couldn't be sure because he was smirking throughout the kiss. When he pulled away my lips were tingling and I had some butterflies in my stomach. "Scorp that was my mouth," I whispered.

"Oops, I meant to get you cheek," he chuckled.

"Mhm sure you did," I teased.

"Well it's not like it's the first time we kissed anyways," he muttered.

"True, but have a good night Scorp I'm tired," I said and yawned again.

"Have a good night Rosie," he said and laid his head down behind me like he normally did when we slept next to each other. I fell asleep not even 15 minutes later my exhaustion from the day finally hitting me and the sound of Scorp's breathing sending me to sleep.

A/N: So what do you think so far? And what did you think of the little moment between Scorpius and Rose there at the end? I had fun writing it even though I wasn't intending on putting any of the sexually teasing in the story until later haha. Sometimes though I just type where my mind takes me lol. Oh well, so is there anything you want to see happen? Any ideas or suggestions just review and let me know. Please review so I know what you think, I'd appreciate it! ^-^


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: YAY! I'm starting to get more reviews which makes me very, very happy thanks so much everybody! You are making me a lucky and happy girl haha. I usually will reply to everyone who gives me a review or a favorite or an alert but since I can't reply to some anonymous reviewers I'll do it here. Olive: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate it! Also I'm glad you love Scorpius and Rose so much but Jeremy isn't giving up just yet haha. :D Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I'm glad you love my story so far and the long chapters I use lol. I'm sorry you don't want to see them date anybody else but that's already changed I just didn't go in to too much detail about that. I'm just gonna mention that I know the songs I'll be mentioning later in the chapter are from right around now or longer ago so please don't say something like, "It's supposed to be 2023 so they wouldn't be listening to that music" I know but since I don't know what they will be listening to then, this is what I got haha.

Chapter 4: Something Wicked This Way Comes

I was tired, I just got done with a particularly brutal Quidditch practice because there was a Quidditch game coming up this weekend against Hufflepuff. I was sweaty, grimy, and I'm pretty sure that bad smell is me. I showered this morning but sometimes Quidditch undoes that since I sweat so much. Also James puts a lot of faith in me for being First Chaser this year. Roxy, Lily, Annabelle, and I walked to the showers all groaning in exhaustion.

"Could James work us any harder?" Annabelle moaned.

"Shush don't say that, you might jinx us," Lily said.

"This is nothing compared to the practices right before the last game of the year," Roxy said though she was also pretty tired and she was holding her shoulder and rolling it from hitting so many bludgers.

"That's true," I sighed. We all got in to seperate showers, they had redone the locker rooms a few summers back. There were now state of the art showers with a couple different heads so that you got hit with nice warm water from different sides. I loved these showers and they really helped work out the kinks after a hard practice or a game.

"These showers are heavenly," Lily sighed in content.

"Yeah they are," I said letting the hot water work it's magic on me.

"They practically make up for the hard practice," Roxy said.

"Mhm," Annabelle said. We all showered as quickly as we could after our sore muscles were worked out and then got out and dried off with the fluffy towels that were always in the Locker Room. "Much better," Annabelle said.

"Yeah, you ready for dinner Annabelle?" Lily asked after we had all gotten dressed.

"Yeah let's go," Annabelle grinned and linked arms with Lily and they headed for the Great Hall. The two girls have become really close since the beginning of the month, it's now the day before Halloween.

"Rose how goes the progress with Jeremy?" Roxy asked as her and I left together.

"I've been flirting a lot and checking him out more, I'm still waiting for him to ask me out," I said.

"Does the flirting seem to be working?" she asked.

"He's definitely showed a lot more interest in me since I started and sometimes even initiates it so I think so," I chuckled.

"Ooh yay!" Roxy grinned back.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"How is Scorpius taking it?" she asked.

"He's been acting a bit colder towards me and Jeremy for the past month I think. He still cuddles with me when we sleep and he always pulls me really close to him and stuff and still tries to act normal but it's not the same," I sighed. I had finally accepted that Scorp was jealous after one of the times Jeremy and I had been flirting. He had come in from Quidditch practice and seemed to be a little irritated that I was in the dorm without him or Albus there. I told him I had been talking to Jeremy as could be seen that I was sitting next to him on his bed and Scorp just stormed out again. I continued talking to Jeremy and when Scorp came in a few hours later he scowled and went right to bed. I tried to get into bed with him that night and he shooed me saying he wasn't in the mood to cuddle. It honestly had hurt my feelings because Scorpius always cuddled with me no matter how bad of a mood he was in. He usually tried not to take it out on me when he was in a bad mood but I guess if it was me he was upset with that would make it different. I had just resigned myself and went and cuddled with Al who was more than willing to cuddle. He had even tried really hard to make me laugh and cheer me up before bed, which is yet another reason I love Albus, he always knows what to do to get me in a better mood. After that night I didn't try for a week to cuddle with Scorp and even spent a couple of those nights in my dorm. When I came back he had apologized for not cuddling with me, he had made the excuse that he was exhausted from Quidditch which put him in a bad mood. I knew he was lying but I shook it off and crawled into his bed, that started the nights that he would hold me so close I could barely move and all that stuff but it was still comfortable,

"It doesn't surprise me if he loves you like I'm still convinced he does," she sighed.

"Yeah I know but if he does love me like you think he hasn't tried making a move and besides I don't think I like him like that," I said.

"I think he's afraid to make a move in case you don't feel that way because he doesn't want to make it awkward," she said as we walked in the front doors.

"Maybe but I'm still trying for Jeremy," I shrugged.

"Well good luck girl," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said and made my way over to the Slytherin table. I bypassed Scorpius and sat next to Jeremy.

"Hey Rosie, how was practice?" he asked.

"Brutal but we got some good practice in," I smiled. I looked over at Scorp and his eyes looked steely as he glared at his plate, yeah he was ticked. Damn.

"Good you got some good practice in, do you think you guys will take out Hufflepuff?" Jeremy asked.

"Without difficulty, just like we do every year," I grinned.

"Ok good," he smiled. I decided not to flirt with Jeremy tonight because I was hoping to cuddle up with Scorp tonight, he always gave me massages after tough practices. Maybe I should have sat next to him instead but damn Jeremy is so hot!

"How was your day Scorp?" I asked.

He looked up in surprise as if he was expecting me and Jeremy to start flirting. "It was alright I guess," he answered as normally as he could but I could sense the bout of anger in his voice.

"That's good," I said.

"Hey guys I need to go grab something so I'll be back a little later," Jeremy said and got up to leave.

"Alright later," Al said from beside Scorp.

I noticed Scorp noticably relaxed after Jeremy was gone, suddenly he was my Scorp again. "So Rosie do I need to give you a massage tonight?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I got some sore shoulders right now," I said.

"Alright when you're finished we'll head to the dorm," he said.

I nodded and finished my dinner as quickly as I could, "Alright let's go," I chuckled.

"Ok cool, coming Al?" Scorp asked but he really looked like he didn't want Al to come, strange. I frowned a little.

"Nah I'm gonna stay here with Blaire and Zayne until we're done, see you guys soon," Al smiled and we stood up to head to the dorm.

Scorpius grabbed my hand as we walked, sometimes we held hands if he was in a particularly good mood. I just shrugged and walked with him, happy that he didn't seem to be in a bad mood anymore. When we got to the dorm it was just us and he sat on his bed and spread his legs. He tapped in the spot between his legs and I chuckled and say between them like I normally did, he hugged me from behind before leaning back and beginning to massage my shoulders. I sighed in content, his hands were magical. He usually could tell where my sore muscles were and always focused on them until they relaxed. After a few minutes Scorp cleared his throat, "Hey Rosie you and I have been friends a really long time," he began and I listened intently trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I've always thought we were beyond close and I realized I love how close we are," he said again I was trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I love how close we are too Scorp," I said when I realized he was waiting for some kind of response.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering-" he didn't get any farther because Jeremy burst into the room.

"Hey Rose can I talk to you really quick?" Jeremy asked smiling.

"Is that ok Scorp?" I asked since him and I had been talking.

He sighed, "Yeah I guess, can we finish talking afterwards?" he asked.

"Of course Scorp, you know I always make time for you," I grinned. I turned around and kissed his cheek, "Oh and thanks for the massage I feel better already," I smiled.

"No problem," he smiled but something was off with it. Had Jeremy interrupted something important? It sounded like it, I guess I'll find out later. I got up to go follow Jeremy out and I smiled at him before he closed the door behind us. I heard Scorp cuss really loud from inside and something get thrown against the door and I jumped in surprise.

"I wanted to talk to you out in the hall away from prying ears," Jeremy said and I forgot about checking up on Scorp. Was Jeremy finally going to ask me out?! I couldn't contain my smile as we walked out of the portrait hole together. Jeremy led me to an unused classroom not too far from the Slytherin dorm, I finally stopped smiling with a bit of effort as he led me inside where there was a green couch set and coffee table in the middle of the classroom. It was one of those classrooms that didn't have desks, it looked like it housed the old furniture that used to be in the Slytherin common room. He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him so I did. "Rose I have something to say," he said and I urged him to go on with a smiled. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Rose I've been into you for the last couple years now but I could never figure out how to breach our friendlike relationship until this year when we started flirting. I really like you Rose and I was wondering if you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked and pulled out a single red rose from next to the couch.

My heart melted, how freaking sweet! "I'd love to Jeremy," I grinned. I hugged him close before kissing his cheek and he smiled back at me as he handed me the rose.

"Brilliant!" he grinned. "So can I call you Rosie now too?" he asked.

I giggled at him, usually only my family members and Scorp called me that but I nodded at him and he smiled wider. "Yeah I don't mind you calling me that now that you are my boyfriend," I smiled and hugged him again. "I can't wait to tell everyone now," I grinned.

He chuckled, "Me either," he smiled.

"I have to go finish talking to Scorp but we can talk more later ok?" I asked and he nodded.

I rushed back to the boys dorm and when I opened the door, I noticed Scorp's decorative Dragon Egg shattered to pieces on the floor and he was laying back on his bed glaring at the canvas. I frowned, Scorp never would've broken this, he got it from his dad for his 5th birthday. I took out my wand and said, "Reparo," and the egg repaired itself again before I carried it over to Scorp. He sat up and put it back on his bedside table where he kept it with a small smiled to me.

I was about to ask him why he broke it when he began talking. "So what did Nott want?" he asked, he had taken to calling Jeremy by his last name when he was pissed at him.

"He gave me this rose and asked me to be his girlfriend, isn't that great?" I asked grinning momentarily forgetting Scorp was mad.

Scorp's expression hardened for a second but relaxed again, "Yeah, that's great congrats," he said in a fake cheerful voice but I knew better, he was really upset.

"Thanks, so what was it you were wanting to talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he said.

"Obviously it was something important if you were so upset by being interrupted that you broke your Dragon's Egg," I replied cheekily.

"It was nothing Rose, just drop it," he said irritably.

I looked at him in surprise, he generally doesn't get irritable with me, "Ok?" I said confused and more than a little hurt.

"Please just drop it Rose, it's not important anymore," he basically pleaded.

"Ok then I guess," I sighed and went to get up and leave.

"No you don't have to get up, I'm sorry for being short with you," he said.

I could never stay upset with him for very long, "Ok Scorp but please don't go breaking your Dragon's Egg anymore, I know how much it means to you," I said as I laid down next to him.

Al and the Zabini twins walked in next and Al grinned, "I see you two are getting comfortable," he said in a knowing like voice which confused me.

I felt Scorp move behind me and Al looked at him confused before going and sitting on his bed. "So Rosie anything interesting happen while you two were alone?" Al asked casually but I could tell he was expecting an interesting answer, again it confused me.

"Yeah actually, Jeremy asked me to be his girlfriend, isn't that awesome?" I grinned going back to my happy mood as I sat up and bounced a little on the bed.

Al and the Zabinis looked very confused for a second before Al said, "Oh yeah that's great," he said cheerfully though I knew he wasn't as thrilled as he was letting up.

Jeremy walked in a second later and I swear the temperature in the room dropped about 10 degrees. "Hey Rosie you tell them yet?" he smiled.

"Yeah just did," I smiled at him.

"Congrats," Zayne and Blaire said smiling.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Your welcome," they said.

"Well I'm tired so let's go to bed," Al said, I noticed he didn't congratualte us. _Does no one like me and Jeremy together or something? Oh well they'll have to deal, I've been waiting a month for this. _I thought to myself but shrugged and laid back down next to Scorpius and cuddled up with him, this did not seem to impress Jeremy if him tightening his jaw was anything to go by but he didn't say anything. He got in bed after sending me a smile which I returned. Scorpius tightened his grip on me until I was flush against him like he'd been doing for the past few weeks. I didn't feel comfortable with that since I was now dating Jeremy.

"Hey Scorp, your squeezing me a little too tight," I whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered back and let me go to a more comfortable embrace.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Mhm night Rose," he said and moved his head until he kissed my cheek.

"Night," I said and closed my eyes.

Scorpius snuggled into my hair like he did every night we sleep next to each other and let out a deep breath, something was bothering him and I had a feeling it was the guy who laid in the bed across the room. I didn't say anything though, he was going to have to deal with me and Jeremy.

When I woke up I was back to being flush against Scorpius, he must've pulled me tighter against him throughout the night. I struggled a little until he let me go but he didn't wake up, I sat up and looked at him. He had a few streaks down his cheek, had he been crying? No that's not possible, Scorpius didn't cry it was that whole being a Malfoy thing. Besides I'm pretty sure I would've woken up if he did being as close to him as I was. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and his eyes shot open, he looked up to find me smiling down at him and he turned his head to look at me better to smile. "Morning Rose," he said and began rubbing his face to wake up. He looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes like he didn't sleep very well.

"Morning Scorp, are you ok?" I asked.

He stopped rubbing his face and the streaks of whatever it was were gone, "I just didn't sleep well is all," he sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Had too much on my mind," he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Nah don't worry, it's something I gotta deal with by myself," he said and smiled weakly.

"Alright if you're sure," I smiled back.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll see you at breakfast alright?" he asked as he got up.

"Sure," I said and realized he was kicking me out, he generally didn't kick me out of the dorm. I hope it's just because he wants to get ready...I left quietly and headed to my dorm. When I got there I went to shower and get ready after I transfigured a unused tissue into a vase with water and put my Rose in it, Sadie was already done and was towel drying her short hair when I walked in.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" she asked, I must've been showing my confusion on my face.

"Yeah you look like a dejected puppy dog," Dom said as she stepped out of the shower.

"It's Scorpius, I was there last night and he was giving me a massage like he usually does after brutal practices and he began talking to me about how we've been friends for a long time and how he loved how close we were which I agreed to, I love how close him and I are too. I think he was about to say something important when Jeremy interrupted. Jeremy took me into this unused classroom and gave me a rose and asked me out," I said and grinned.

"What did you say?!" Dom asked excitedly.

"I said yes of course, Jeremy's totally hot," I said excitedly.

"Oh no way!" Sadie said happily.

"Yeah I know, it was so cute," I grinned.

"Lucky you Rosie," Dom said smiling.

"Yeah but when I told Scorpius he started acting weird," I said. I explained about how he looked this morning when I woke up, minus the possible tear tracks, and how he pretty much couldn't wait to get me out of the dorm this morning.

"Weird," Sadie said and she brushed her hair.

"Yeah I know," I sighed.

"Sorry about that Rose, hopefully he starts being himself again soon," Dom said as she did the same.

"Yeah I hope so," I said before checking my watch and realized I had 15 minutes before breakfast began and rushed to shower and get ready. I decided to not put on my usual black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow and went without today since I wanted to be on time to breakfast.

"Ready Rose?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, it was nice of them to wait for me.

When we got there I headed over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Jeremy, "Morning boyfriend," I smiled.

"Morning girlfriend," he chuckled before we began eating.

"You two aren't the disgusting boyfriend and girlfriends who make up ridiculous nicknames for each other like snookums are you?" Scorpius asked looking disgusted.

"No we are not," I snorted.

"Ok good because I'd like to not throw up my breakfast every morning," he smirked, he was being extra sarcastic today.

"Scorp I'm disgusted when people do that just like you so why would I want to become just like them?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry I will never be that kind of person," I said disgustedly.

"Good," he chuckled and I joined in.

"Oh Happy Halloween everyone," I smiled.

"Happy Halloween," everyone said back. I like Halloween here at Hogwarts, they have a feast every year on Halloween and apparently when Headmistress McGonagall took over she decided to add more muggle like things to the school, hence the schedules more like muggle high school. This also included us being able to dress up for the Halloween feast in Halloween costumes which was pretty fun. Most girls used it to dress extra slutty and get away with it since there wasn't really a dress code for it as long as we weren't outrageously showing off things that shouldn't be seen in public. That meant boobs must stay in our shirts but we were allowed to show a little cleavage, and private parts and asses must be covered. I liked this tradition though because it was amusing to see how everyone decided to dress up. Usually Scorpius, Al, and I would sit there and rate people's outfits usually based on how slutty it was. That had me chuckling as I remember some of the not so nice things we've said about some people.

"Are you ok Rosie?" Jeremy asked.

"Fine just looking forward to Scorpius, Al's and my usual Halloween routine tonight," I grinned, so did those two.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Um guys can he join in?" I asked my boys.

"I suppose as long as we don't have to watch you two make out or anything," Al said, Scorpius just agreed with Al.

"Don't worry about it," I chuckled though that made Jeremy pout a little which I saw out of the corner of my eye. Being in a relationship had never stopped me from having fun on Halloween with Al and Scorp and it wasn't going to start now. Besides I wasn't one of those whores who went around making out with their guys the first day they were dating, I liked to wait until they've earned it.

"So Rose what are you wearing this year?" Blaire asked.

"I'm not telling," I chuckled.

She pouted, "Fine I'll have to see tonight," she laughed.

"Yep," I grinned.

"Since it's a Friday we're throwing a party tonight in the Room of Requirement for Halloween," Scorpius grinned indicating himself and Albus.

"Sweet!" I smiled.

"Yep people from all houses are allowed to go but Obediah Smith isn't allowed since he's such a prat," Scorp smirked.

"Excellent, add Bryce McLaggen to that list. He is infuriating," I said. Bryce had made himself a nuisance since he didn't get on the team, he would show up to practices anyways and watch in the stands and attempt to yell out what we were doing wrong and all this other crap until James had gone to Headmitress McGonagall and she banned him from the Quidditch Pitch except for during games. Was it maybe a bit messed up to go over Uncle Neville's head since he's Head of Gryffindor? Maybe but we knew McGonagall would be on our side 100 percent especially once we told her how distracting it was.

"Done, we'll mention that to people when we start telling everyone about the party," Scorp smirked.

"Awesome, will there be refreshments?" I asked.

"Of course," Scorp smirked, which meant they were somehow getting alcohol into the party.

"Perfect, make sure you don't forget to invite my family," I smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smiled back.

"Good," I said.

"Rose can I walk you to class?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," I smiled since he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts with me, Al, and Scorp.

"We'll see you in class Rosie," Albus said and I waved him off.

"Can I carry your bag?" Jeremy asked.

"Thanks, that's so sweet," I smiled and handed him my bag. Yes I knew I could carry my own bag but it was cute that he had offered. I heard gagging noises behind me and looked back to see Scorpius pointing into his mouth making fake gagging noises. Al, Zayne, and Blaire were laughing at him and I even giggled, it was rather funny looking.

"Rose?" Jeremy asked since he wasn't sure what I was giggling about.

"Nothing," I smiled and we walked to class where he sat next to me. Albus and Scorpius did not seem to like that their spot was taken over when they got into class but again it was something they were going to have to deal with.

Jeremy had insisted on walking me to classes all day and carry my bag, it was sweet but it got a little annoying after I found out he was almost late to some of his classes because of it. Though I wasn't opposed to him walking me to my dorm afterwards so I could get ready for dinner.

Dom and Sadie came in giggling after I had stripped off my clothes and was in nothing but my cute orange and black bra and panties that I bought specifically for Halloween.

"What's up girls?" I asked.

"Ooh Rose that bra and Panty set are adorable!" Dom said.

"Thanks, I bought it specifically for today," I grinned.

"Welcome," she smiled.

"Yeah so what's up with all the giggling?" I asked again.

"Oh Jeremy is waiting outside the dorm, the Fat lady obviously won't let him in but he said he wants to wait for you so you can go to dinner together," Sadie said.

"Can you tell him he should go get dressed up for dinner and that I'd rather him meet me at dinner so my outfit is a surprise to everyone? I can't go out like this," I said indicating my outfit.

"Sure thing," Sadie smiled and hurried out.

"Wow day one and you already have him whipped Rosie, what's your secret?" Dom giggled.

"I don't know I guess he just really likes me," I said.

Sadie came back in, "He didn't look too happy about being shooed but he said he'd do it," Sadie said.

"Ok good thanks," I smiled.

"No problem," Sadie smiled.

"So does anyone else know about you and Jeremy?" Dom asked.

"No just you two and the people in the boys dorm, haven't had time to tell anyone else," I said as I waited for them to strip to their underwear.

"Oh well I guess you'll have time at the party tonight right?" Sadie asked and I nodded my head.

When both girls were in their pantie sets I looked at them, it was a thing of ours to compare Holiday underwear sets. "Ooh Dom I love yours," I said. It was a black lacy push up bra with orange lace coming about half an inch down from the bottom of it and black boy shorts with orange lace around the bottoms. "Sadie your is really cute too," I smiled. Her was a regular orange bra with a black ribbon around the edges and bottom, and a matching orange pair of hipsters with a thick black ribbon around the top and a bow tied in the middle and little black ribbons around the bottoms.

"Thanks," both girls said smiling. They both agreed mine was freaking adorable, they were an orange push up bra with a black bow at the bottom of the bra underneath by breasts and a black ruffle around the bottom that came down about a half inch like Dom's made of the same soft material as my bra and a string bikini style orange pair of panties . The panties were orange but there was a kind of mini skirt like piece that was attached that went over so it was most like a squorts, the mini skirt like piece was tiered with ruffles and had layers of orange and black ruffles. I had fallen in love with it when I saw them at the lingerie shop.

"Time for our outfits?" I asked and they nodded. The three of us had gone shopping together for our costumes the weekend after Quidditch tryouts because McGonagall also let us sometimes take trips on weekends but we had to get permission first. We had coordinated since we all wanted to be fairies this year, we wore different colors and were different types of fairies.

Sadie had chosen a flower fairy, no surprise there considering her favorite subject was Herbology. It was an orange petal dress that came to here knees, thin black lines outlined the petals, there was a black silk ribbon around the waist and a medium sized bow in the middle of her waist. The tops was a corset so it accentuated her small curves and a black silk ribbon was used to lace it up the front, it tied in a small bow at the top. She had orangish yellow see through wings that sprouted from the middle of her back and to finish the outfit, she wore black leather lace up boots to mid calf that had 3 inch long thick round heels since she didn't do well on stillettoes. Sadie rebrushed her short strawberry blonde hair and stuck in gel so her pixie cut was more noticeable and stuck out where it was supposed to, she looked freaking adorable. Afterwards she used her foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, with orange shimmery and gold shimmery eyeshadows blended, it looked really cool, and she used an orangish red lip stain to complete her make up. Sadie had a bracelet Uncle Neville had given her for her 16th birthday, it was gold with little flower charms all around it that she kept on at all times and went with an orangish yellow silk ribbon choker necklace. All in all she'd be attracting a lot of looks tonight since she usually didn't dress herself up much unless it was for special events.

Dominique had chosen a seductress fairy, not that she really needed to since she was beyond gorgeous thanks to being part veela but still. Her dress was red lace, it had a pleated skirt that went to mid thigh, there was a black line around the hem, almost like our school outfits but red and black instead of gold. There was a black silk ribbon around her waist that tied in a bow as well. The top of her dress was also a corset which accentuated her nice curves and also laced up the front with a black silk ribbon and tied in a small bow up at the top. She had red and black lace wings that prouted from her back and black leather lace up boots that went mid calf like Sadie's but they had 3 inch stilletto heels instead. Afterwards she used her foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, a little blush, red and black daring eyeshadow that somehow brightened her sapphire blue eyes, with a bright red lip stain to complete it. Dom brushed out her silvery blonde hair and put it in a high bun and slipped in a small tiara with real rubies in it that she had gotten from her mom for her 16th birthday. Dom kept our friendship Charm bracelet on and put on a red lace choker. She was smoldering tonight literally and she was probably going to lose her V card tonight, I chuckled at that.

Last but not least I had chosen a Butterfly fairy. My dress was made of blue/green irridescent silk and it came to a little above my knees so it was about half way between Dom's and Sadie's dresses. The top of it was also a corset which accentuated my lithe curves nicely, it also laced up the front and I used a green silk ribbon that tied in a small bow at the top. There was a green silk ribbon around the waist like their dresses and tied in a medium bow in the middle and then my dress flared out, I loved that I could spin in it and it would twirl beautifully around me. I had blue/green irridescent butterfly wings with black tips that sprouted from the middle of my back and I had blue leather lace up boots that went to mid calf and had 3 inch heels they were more like a half circle though, they began like a circle but half way through stopped so there was just a straight line in the middle to complete my outfit. I used my cream foundation, blue eyeliner and mascara to make my blue eyes pop, a light blush, and I used blue shimmery eye shadow and green shimmery eye shadow in a blended effect with some rose pink lip stain. I slipped on my Rose locket Scorpius gave me and kept mine and Dom's friendship charm bracelet on. I brushed out my long red hair and pur it up into a high ponytail and let my curls cascade down my back. I deemed myself ready and smiled at my girls who smiled back, yep we looked sexy and we knew it.

"Ready girls?" I asked.

"Ready," they chanted.

We all took our wands out from the side of our boots where we were using to hold them and cast a charm on ourselves so no one could see our outfits. We wanted to surprise everyone so it just looked like we were wearing our school uniforms to everyone else. We smiled at each other and slipped our wands back into our boots and left the dorm. We were running a little late to the feast but we took our time getting there so we could make an entrance. When we got to the Great Hall we took our wands back out and did the counter charm and then slipped the wands back into our boots. "On the count of three?" I asked and they nodded. "One," we straightened out outfits out so they were flawles. "Two," we linked arms so we could enter together. "Three," we stepped forward at the same time and walked through the door. We had the desired effect, a lot of people looked as we came in and were all checking us out. I looked at my boys and Jeremy and saw all three of their jaws dropped, obviously Al was checking out Sadie. Blaire didn't notice though because she was wide eyed and grinning at out outfits. Scorpius was not so discreetly raking his eyes up and down our bodies, Jeremy was too and I swear he licked his lips when he zoned in on me. I looked over at Zayne when I noticed he was ogling Dom with no discretion whatsoever I began giggling and the girls joined in, yep we were all enjoying the attention and smiled at each other.

"See you girls at the party?" I asked and they nodded smiling widely.

I walked to the Slytherin table and they walked to the Gryffindor table and we heard cat calls from all around the Hall making me giggle again, I'm pretty sure those two did too. "Hey guys," I smirked.

"Damn Rosie, you look fucking hot!" Scorpius said.

I bit my lip and chuckled, I heard Scorpius did his suppressed moan sound again but I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard it which made me smile again. "Thanks Scorp," I smiled.

Jeremy cleared his throat and I looked at him catching him glaring at Scorpius for calling me hot and snickered but he didn't notice. "You looke amazing Rosie," Jeremy said and pulled me down next to him.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh my Merlin Rose, you look freaking gorgeous!" Blaire squealed excitedly.

"Thanks so do you!" I gushed. It was true Blaire had gone for a Goddess of the Sea look. Her dress was made of glittery lace, the top of it was a v neck, spaghetti strapped and light blue, there was a light green glittery lace belt and it tied in a large bow in the back of dress. The bottom of it was tiered with puffy alternating light blue and light green glittery lace that ended a little past mid thigh, it made it look like small waves which was a pretty effect. The dress laced up in the back starting from the waist up, she had used a light green silk ribbon, for shoes she had light blue matching strappy heels. Her jewlery was a silver bracelet with sapphire and emerald charms and a thin silver chain with a sapphire pendent in the shape of a heart, it looked like it could be a replica of The Heart of the Ocean from the movie Titanic. Her brown hair was free flowing in small waves, she had used her foundation, black eyeliner and mascara, light blue and light green shimmery eyeshadow with a blended affect, and dark pink lip stain.

"Thanks, I went with Goddess of the Sea because I love the ocean so much," Blaire grinned.

"Well you nailed it," I grinned back.

"Yes she did!" Albus said a bit huskily and looked up and down his girlfriend grinning. Blaire actually blushed, which she normally didn't do and giggled at Al and he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Blaire," Al said a bit shyly, they hadn't said that very much.

"I love you too Albus," she smiled back. Weren't those two just the cutest? I think they are. I caught myself smiling at them trying to resist the urge to say "Aw!"

Headmistress McGonagall had Uncle Neville who was the Deputy Headmaster as well call us to attention by tapping his glass with a spoon. We all stopped talking and looked at her as she made her way to her owl podium. "Welcome to the Halloween Feast students, it's nice to see you all embrace the Muggle tradition of dressing up in costumes," she said that every year, I think it was her way of saying she's glad we have all agreed we are equal. "I know Halloween is a celebration and you all tend to have parties for it so I'm going to say be safe and don't do anything stupid!" That part was added rather sternly which made me chuckle. "I hope you enjoy the feast the House Elves had prepared for us all, let the Feast begin!" she said happily. Again the House elves part was a huge thanks in part from my mom who had gotten them rights which made them equal. The food all appeared at once, it was a huge spread of different things as usual, my stomach growled in appreciation.

"Rosie can I get you anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy being a gentleman and carrying her bag and walking her to class is fine and dandy but she's a big girl and can get things herself, if she wants something and can't reach it she'll ask," Albus said.

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend here Albus," Jeremy said.

"Boys cut it out, Jeremy I'm not helpless I can do things myself but I appreciate the effort. Albus don't get snippy with him over stupid things you know as well as I do I can take care of myself," I said and both boys quieted down.

I sighed and turned back to the food and began putting food on my plate, "Scorp can you pass the butter?" I asked since he was closer to it and I didn't want to lean across the table and possibly have my boobs fall out the top of my corset.

"Sure thing Rosie," Scorp smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said and buttered my roll before taking a bite.

"No problem," he said as he began eating.

"Jeremy can you pass me half a corn on the cob?" I asked.

"Of course," he smiled looking happy I asked him to pass me something.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Your welcome," he said as I buttered my corn.

"So did you guys get everything set up for the party?" I asked Al and Scorp.

"Almost have to make a pitstop after dinner to get the rest of the supplies," Scorpius said cryptically and smirked.

"Yeah we have to grab a couple extra things before we'll be done," Al smirked.

I quirked my eyebrow at them but neither said anything else on the matter. "Ok then," I said and went back to my pile of food. Dinner passed by rather quickly, even more so when the desserts appeared. I piled a little of everything that I liked on there and had to chuckle when Jeremy looked at my plate in surprise of everything I had grabbed. Quidditch did wonders for my body thankfully because I could put stuff away when I wanted to which is an ability I of course got from my Daddy.

Afterwards I was full and sighed in content and patted my stomach, I tended to do that when I was full. "The party is starting in an hour guys, see you then," Scorp said as he and Albus got up.

"Ok we'll be there," I smiled.

"Blaire you need to stay here with Zayne, Scorp and I need to get a couple things and it's easier with just two people," Al said sheepishly to Blaire. She quirked her eye brow but shrugged and sat back down since she had started to get up. "Thanks for understanding I'll make it up to you later," Al said and kissed her cheek before him and Scorpius left.

"So Rosie what do you want to do until the party?" Jeremy asked.

"Um I don't know, I hadn't thought about it," I said honestly.

"Do you want to go find somewhere private to talk?" he asked hopefully.

"Jeremy I don't kiss guys I'm dating until they've earned it and never on the first day so if that was your idea then no," I said.

"Ok we don't have to kiss yet, I was just suggesting it because I've been wanting to do that since last year," he smiled.

"That's sweet but I'm not ready yet," I said and he nodded his understanding. We ended up hanging out with Zayne and Blaire for that time and it was kind of weird since I'd never hung out with any of them without Scorp and Al with me except that time I had been talking to Jeremy when Scorp and Al were at practice and I agreed Scorp was jealous. When the hour was up we made our way to the Room of Requirement and walked back and fourth three times thinking we were looking for the party. A normal looking wooden door appeared and we walked into the room, it was gigantic to accomodate so many people there was fog throughout the room with orange spotlights and black lights coming from the dance floor. There were fairies floating around with Orange and white lit up wings casting an eerie lighting in the room. There was orange and black confetti scattered across the floor, several orange and black couches and chairs throughout the room. There was a large table at the back at the room with some snacks that had obviously came from the kitchens on it, a large punch bowl which I could only assume was one of those refilling ones that refilled once it was empty. I saw Scorp and Al pulling things out of bags as we continued walking in and realized one of the pit stops they had made was to Honeyduke's because there was all kind of Honeyduke's candy on a large platter next to the punch bowl. They had a cooler next to the table with ice and butterbeer bottles in it. There was a second cooler with ice and firewhiskey in it.

"Nice set up boys," I grinned as we walked in.

They both jumped since they hadn't heard us come in, "Thanks Rosie," Al smiled.

"How'd you get the Honeyduke's in?" Blaire asked smiling.

"It's our little secret babe," Al smirked.

"You won't even tell me?" she asked.

"Nope sorry, there's only three people who know that secret. Me, Scorp, and Rosie and that's how it needs to stay," Al said.

"Lameness," Blaire said and stuck her tongue out at him making us all laugh.

"Sorry Blaire, it's a family secret," I smiled.

"Scorp isn't family," she pointed out.

"Yeah but he's as good as," I said and smiled at Scorp who smiled back.

"Yeah I'm marrying into the family eventually, just gotta figure out how," Scorp joked and we all laughed but I'm almost positive I saw him staring straight at me. In this dark lighting I couldn't be sure but I blushed nonetheless just in case and I'd be lying if my heart didn't flutter. Why? I couldn't be sure my body was reacting weird towards Scorpius this year but it definitely couldn't have been because I'm in love with him like people like to think. People started showing up then and so Scorp turn on the radio which I was proud to say was my Uncle Fred and Unncle George's invention from back before Uncle Fred passed away. It played both magical and muggle songs which I thought was really cool because after the war the wizarding world started to include a bit more muggle things into it like I've explained before. I recognized the song instantly since the school choir class, yes there was one of those, liked to sing it every year on Halloween. They had done it today at lunch since everybody was there. It was called Something Wicked This Way Comes, apparently the school choir class had sung it at the beginning of the Uncle Harry, mom, and Daddy's third year and liked it so they began singing it every Halloween, the tradition has withstanded.

"Rose can I have this dance?" Scorp asked and I chuckled before letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"Shouldn't I get the first damnce with my girlfriend?" Jeremy said haughtily.

"Nope I called it," Scorp smirked and kept leading me away.

"I'll dance with you next I promise," I chuckled and Jeremy huffed but nodded his head in understanding. When we got to the dance floor I quirked my eyebrow at Scorpius, "You are just trying to get under his skin aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep it's my job as your best friend, I gotta make everyone of your boyfriends jealous to keep our tradition going," he chuckled as we began to dance.

"You know Scorp there will eventually be a guy who isn't jealous of what we have and he'll end up marrying me, what are you gonna go when that happens?" I asked.

"Marry a girl who won't be jealous of what we have," he smirked.

"Ok good," I smiled.

"You don't honestly think Jeremy will be that guy though right?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know we'll have to see, it's only been a day since we started dating," I said.

"I don't think he's that guy if him trying to glare a hole in my head is anything to go by," he smirked and made it seem like he was totally appreciating me and my outfit.

I laughed at his antics and rolled my eyes and he chuckled too, "You are terrible, I don't want him trying to best you up in a jealous rage so cut it out," I said.

"It's so much fun though Rosie," Scorpius fake whined.

"I don't care how fun it is, I want your pretty little face to stay where it's at," I chuckled.

"So you think my face is pretty do you?" he smirked, the song had ended but we kept dancing when a muggle song came on called What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I loved that song.

"Yeah I do, why else do you think we are friends? It wouldn't do to have an ugly best friend," I winked and chuckled at him.

"I know you think I'm sexy Rose, don't worry your secret is safe with me," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes and snorted. Scorpius began singing the song right then which surprised me and he was good at singing which surprised me more, "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful! If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh, you don't know your beautiful, oh oh that's what makes you beautiful!"

I could feel myself blushing since he had been staring into my eyes the whole time and it definitely seemed like he was singing to me. "I didn't know you could sing Scorp," I smiled.

"Yeah not exactly something I advertise," Scorp chuckled.

"Well you should sing more often, it's kinda hot," I chuckled.

"Only for you Rosie," he grinned and winked at me.

"I'm ok with that," I smiled and then realized I was flirting with Scorpius, oh fuck. The song ended and I stopped dancing and motioned back to our friends and we walked over to them.

"Rose can I talk to you real quick?" Dom asked as she walked up looking excited.

"Oh yeah sure, we'll be back," I said to the group and walked off with Dom who led me over to Sadie.

"Did my eyes deceive me or was Scorpius singing to you?" Dom asked as soon as it was just us three.

I chuckled at her, "Yeah he was," I figured I could be a bit girly at this point so I said it in a dreamy voice and we all squealed in excitement.

"I know you are probably gonna get mad at me for saying this but I think you are wasting your feelings on Jeremy because Scorpius is where it's at," Dom giggled.

"Well Scorpius definitely is full of surprises and most of them good but he's my best friend, I don't like him like that," I said. "And besides I really like Jeremy he's hot and he is really sweet."

"Yeah he's hot but Scorpius is still the full package!" Dom giggled.

"Yeah he is," Sadie said apparaisingly.

"Well then one of you date him," I chuckled.

"I like somebody else more," Dom said.

"Zayne right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Dom said and blushed, it was cute.

"He's really hot too," Sadie smiled.

"Yeah what about you Sadie?" I asked.

"Oh," she blushed. "I don't know I think Albus is really cute but he's with Blaire, Scorp is hot but I don't think I'm his type, I think a bunch of guys are good looking but I can't say for sure who I'd go out with," she said blushing still.

"Good luck figuring it out," I smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

"I'm gonna get back to the boyfriend though, see you guys later," I smiled.

"Ok," they said.

When I got to the group it had expanded and nearly all of my family members were standing together. "Hey Rosie," I heard from all of them and I smiled.

"Cute outfit!" Lily said and Annabelle who was next to her agreed.

"Thanks girls," I smiled.

"Your welcome," they replied. I looked in amusement at Annabelle's costume, she was dressed as a black lab dog, she was wearing a black fuzzy tube top dress that ended at her knees, a black tail that stuck out from her butt, a black head band with floppy black ears attached with a fake black nose, she wore her black hair straight and black ballerina flats. She had on some black shimmery eyeshadow and some dark red lip stain to complete her look.

"You look so cute Annabelle," I giggled. I think because she was so shy and innocent she looked freaking adorable!

"Oh thanks," she chuckled and I noticed her color a little meaning she had blushed.

"Lily you look fantastic!" I said as I looked at her dress. It was yellow and gold glittery lace, the top was a spaghetti strapped with a v neck. There was a gold silk ribbon around the waist that tied in a large bow in the back. The bottom of the dress was tiered with alternating gold and yellow lace and floor length. I recognized the dress, it was Aunt Luna's, I had seen it one time when I was younger and she was babysitting me and Hugo. I had tried it on so I could be a 'sunny princess' as my 7 year old self had called it. Aunt Luna had giggled and took a picture of me and put it on her mantle. Lily had put on gold strappy heels to go with her outfit and a silver necklace with a cresent moon pendent, something Aunt Luna had given her for her 13th birthday, since Aunt Luna was Lily's Godmother they were really close, and she had a silver bracelet with moons and stars charms that Aunt Luna had given her for her 15th birthday. Lily had also put her hair half up, half down which made her look like Aunt Ginny. Lily had put her foundation on, gray eyeliner and mascara, light blush, hot pink lipstain, and ivory shimmery eyeshadow and gold shimmery eyeshadow blended to complete her look.

"Thanks, Aunt Luna gave me the dress at the beginning of the year so I chose to be a Moon Goddess tonight," she smiled.

"That's awesome," I smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"So since everybody is here I may as well let you all know, Jeremy asked me out last night," I smiled and grabbed Jeremy's hand and he grinned.

"Oh I knew it!" Roxy said excitedly and hugged me and I giggled.

"A Slytherin Rosie really?" James said moodily.

"Yes really in case you haven't noticed your brother and my best friend are both Slytherins," I said.

"I know but I didn't think you'd date one," he said.

"I'm not prejudice James and neither should you be," I sighed.

"Yeah yeah," he said.

"Congrats Rosie," Lily said.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy Rosie," Hugo said.

"Thanks Hue," I smiled and ruffled his hair, I had been doing that for as long as I can remember. That's about all I got out of people but I decided that was good enough.

"Can I get you a drink Rose?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Yeah let's get this party started," Al said and everyone decided to go get drinks and start partying.

"Here you go Rosie," Jeremy said and passed me a cup, I took a sip and almost spit out the Firewhiskey.

"I thought you meant punch Jeremy, a little warning next time!" I scowled and I heard Scorpius chuckle from behind me.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose," Jeremy said and he truly looked sorry so I just forgave him.

"It's ok but next time tell me what it is," I sighed before taking another sip.

"No problem Rosie," he smiled.

An hour later and a firewhiskey and three butterbeers later, I was feeling pretty good. I knew I was a bit buzzed and was people watching like I loved to do at parties. I noticed Al and Blaire in a dark corner practically having sex with their clothes on, as long as I didn't have to watch them do the real deal it was whatever. Zayne didn't seem to want to watch just that though and walked over to them and pulled them apart. "Please for the love of Merlin, if you are going to do that shit get a room!" he said pretty loudly though he had had quite a few drinks and was well on his way to being drunk so I'm pretty sure he thought he was whispering.

"Sorry mate," Al grinned sheepishly before beginning to pull Blaire towards the boys room. I decided to intervene so they could remember their first times.

"Al!" I hollered and he stopped and looked around not seeing me, he was already drunk and based on the giggles from Blaire so was she. I got to them and I saw a look of recognition pass Al's face.

"Hey Rosie Posie!" he slurred, ick no one had called me that since I was 10.

"Hey Albus, where are you going?" I asked.

"Zayne told us to go to the room to continue what we were doing," he said and waggled his eye brows.

"Al, Blaire don't you two want to remember your first times?" I asked and they both seemed to think about it.

"You're right Rosie," Al sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah," Blaire said and gave me a very drunken kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome guys, you should probably just head to bed," I said.

"No we can still do stuff we've already done like use our hands or mouth," Blaire said rather loudly.

"SHH! No one needs to know about your business," I said.

Blaire giggled, "Oh right," and she held her finger to her lips and tried to make the Shh noise but it sounded like Ssss and she giggled again before Al winked at me and walked off and I chuckled.

I grabbed another firewhiskey and sipped it and looked around some more, Zayne and Dom were making out in a corner, they took a break and Dom winked at me and giggled and I gave her a thumbs up before she pulled him back in for a kiss.

"Rosie!" I heard and turned around to find Scorp and Jeremy calling me over.

I walked over there and looked at them expectantly, "Rosie we were thinking a game would be fun," Scorp said.

"Ok what do you want to play?" I chuckled.

"It's called Kiss the Girl, what we want you to do is kiss us both and then tell us who's the better kisser because I'm pretty sure it's me but Jeremy disagrees," Scorp smirked.

"Um I don't kiss the guy on the first day of dating you know that Scorp," I said.

"This won't count, it's just a competition," Jeremy said enthusiastically.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both said and I snorted and rolled my eyes before chugging the rest of my Firewhiskey and wincing at the burn.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"I'll be the gentleman and let Jeremy here go first so he at least thinks he has a shot at winning," Scorp smirked and his eyes glittered in mirth.

"I'll do more than think I have a shot thank you very much," Jeremy smirked back.

"Oh dear Merlin," I rolled my eyes at the two. I pulled Jeremy towards me by the scruff of his pirate shirt and his eyes widened in surprise before our lips came crashing together. His lips were warm and kind of rough, it was kind of a turn on. He began to move his lips with mine and wound his hair in my curls then licked my lips for entrance I allowed him and our tongues met and I heard a guttural moan from the back of his throat which was pretty sexy, I kissed him for about another moment before I pulled back.

"How was that?" Jeremy smirked.

"That was intense," I said breathily.

"My turn yet?" Scorpius smirked.

"Yeah," I said and I started to lean in but he stopped me.

"Don't I get to be pulled in all sexy like?" Scorp asked innocently before smirking and I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Come here Rock Star," I said since that was what he was dressed as including a real guitar on his back. I pulled him in with as much force as I used on Jeremy and crashed my lips on his. His lips were as hot as I remembered them and they were nice and soft against mine as he started moving them against mine. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as he licked my lip and I allowed him entrance and our tongues clashed and we both moaned but this time I didn't pull away like I had in the past I kept kissing him tasting the spearmint and firewhiskey on his breath, after about a mintue I pulled away.

"How was that?" Scorp smirked.

"That was also very intense," I said breathily.

"So who's better?" They asked waiting on baited breath for my reply, they were both really amazing kissers but I think Scorpius took the cake but could I really say that in front of my boyfriend? Probably not without him dumping me so I decided to play it safe.

"You guys were pretty even at being amazing," I said and they both grinned. "But I'm not saying who's better at the risk of losing one of you," I said and walked off to get another drink.

"What was that about?" Roxy asked since she was in the process of getting a platter of butterbeers and firewhiskey.

"The idiots decided to make a bet about who was the better kisser so I had to be the taste tester," I giggled.

"How was it?" she asked as I took a sip of my butterbeer.

"They were both really intense and sexy in their own ways," I said honestly. "Jeremy had rougher lips and made this sexy gutteral moan when our tongues met and it definitely made me tingle down there if you know what I mean," I sighed huskily. "Scorpius had softer lips but his mouth was hot and tasted of spearmint, when our tongues met we both let out a moan that turned me on more than it should have," I sighed dreamily.

"Ooh damn girl, sounds like you fancied Scorpius' kiss more," she giggled.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening before answering, "I did but I couldn't very well say that in front of Jeremy in case he decided to be a sore loser and dump me or soemthing," I said.

"Good point, all that month's worth of flirting would of been wasted," she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah," I said and chugged half my butterbeer.

"Don't drinnk too much or your secrets my start piling out," Roxy said and I nodded in thanks but I chugged the rest of my butterbeer anyways and threw the bottle in the trash before grabbing a firewhiskey.

"Hey Rosie can I have this dance?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," I chuckled and put my drink down with a paper plate on top with a sticking charm so no one could spike my drink. Yeah even when drinking I was smarter than your average girl.

Jeremy led me to the dance floor and a slow dance came on, it was Hero by Enrique Iglesias, it was an oldy but a goody. Jeremy pulled me close by wrapping his arms aroundmy waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, it felt strange since I hadn't really danced with anyone remotely like this except for Scorpius at the last ball they had for the 20th Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, though we weren't this close because we were 12. We began swaying to the music and he smiled gently at me which made my heart flutter.

"You look beautiful tonight Rosie," he said.

"Thanks," I grinned widely.

"Your welcome," he smiled and hugged me to him for a moment, his arms felt kind of nice around me.

After the song ended a fast song came on and we began grinding and needless to say I had to excuse myself afterwards since he was dancing really close and it had got me all flustered, damn my hormones and acting up. I went back to my drink and after removing the plate I drank a large portion of my firewhiskey and sat down to watch other people while I calmed down. I noticed Jeremy had begun dancing with a Ravenclaw 6th year but they weren't grinding, just dancing together so I let it slide. After a few songs another slow dance came on and Scorpius walked up, "Can I have this dance Rosie?" he asked smiling, it was one of those smiles he reserved just for me, it was one of his sweet smiles that I loved so much.

"Of course Scorp," I smiled and let him walk me to the dance floor. The song was I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him and a wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"This is a good song," he smiled.

"Yeah it's a muggle song, pretty old as well but I love it," I smiled.

"Yeah me too," he grinned and began humming it.

I chuckled, "You are gonna use that whole me saying you're a good singer thing against me aren't you?" I asked.

"I told you I'd only sing for you Rosie, I wasn't lying," he smiled.

"I know you did Scorp," I smiled.

"You know this song is how I feel sometimes, I watch you sleep sometimes and watch how you smile or how you breathe deeply," he said.

I looked up at him and he was giving me his sweet smile, "You know you're really sweet when you are drunk Scorp," I smiled.

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face as we continued to sway before he grinned, "Only to you, you seem to bring out the best in me." I noticed he blushed a little at his exclamation.

I grinned because he looked so damn cute when he blushed and I wrapped my arms around his chest instead and laid my head right above his heart since I was the perfect height for it. I noticed he stiffened in surprise before he wrapped his arms tighter around me and laid his head on mine, it felt like he was smiling but I couldn't tell since his face was touching my hair. We finished out the dance like that not caring about the weird looks we were receiving from people. Afterwards a fast song came on and we spread apart and smiled at each other. The song was called Pop Rox by Tila Tequila and I span around and began grinding against Scorpius and I looked over my shoulder and he was definitely surprised and staring at me like I'd lost it. Hell I probably had but I wanted to dance with my best friend, and this song kind of made me feel sexy as weird as that was.

He recovered from his shock and grabbed my waist and began grinding with me and his breathing got labored quick, he was hot and bothered and I smirked at him since I knew I was the reason and it gave me a feeling of satisfaction that I was good looking enough to get that reaction out of him. I grinded really hard on his package on purpose to see what he'd do and he gasped before making his suppressed moan noise again and squeezed my hips tighter. I lifted one of my arms around his neck and leaned back which definitely gave him a great view of my cleavage and he was definitely looking which made me smirk before I ground really hard on him again and he growled in the back of his throat and it turned me on way too much but I didn't want to stop because I liked the feeling of power I had flowing through me right now. At that point I'm pretty sure he realized I had been doing it on purpose and looked at me with a smoldering look, his eyes were liquid sillver and it sent a shiver through my body. Scorp laid his head on my shoulder and breathed deeply, his hot breath blew down the side of my neck and cleavage and my stomach flip flopped and I'm pretty sure my breath hitched and I felt him smirk against my cheek. When the song ended and Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leopard came on we kept dancing, one more song wouldn't hurt.

I realized him and I were both breathing hard, we were both a bit hot and bothered, him and I were emitting off enough heat to melt the polar ice caps or at least that what it felt like, and neither gave off the vibe of wanting to stop grinding which scared me a little but gave me a delicious tingle throughout my body. I ground hard against him a few times during the song and enjoyed the sexy noises he was making and I also felt how turned on he was against my butt which just sent me shuddering, hopefully he didn't notice. Damn me and my hormones acting up tonight. Scorpius during the song and he was positive no one was looking laid kisses on my neck or sent his hot breaths across my neck and chest making me gasp or moan in the case of the kisses on my neck. After the song was over I unwrapped myself from him needing to cool off and get my head on straight. "Thanks for the dances Tiger," I said breathlessly and winked at him before walking over to the drink table to get me another firewhiskey.

"You too," he said equally as breathlessly. As I walked away I moved my hips a little more than necessary since I could feel his eyes on me and heard him curse out loud and chuckled. I chugged half my glass of firewhiskey before Jeremy came over.

"What the hell was that?" he asked and startled me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You getting close and cozy with Scorpius in the middle of the dance floor?" Jeremy asked.

"I was just dancing with my best friend," I said as innocently as I could since I had kind of forgotten about Jeremy when I was dancing with Scorp. I'm a horrible girlfriend when I'm drunk and around my best friend apparently.

He seemed to accept that and relaxed, he seriously thought I hadn't known what I was doing, perfect. I smiled at that though it just seemed like I was smiling at him, yep definitely a terrible girlfriend.

"Can we have some time to ourselves now?" he asked and I grinned and led him to one of the couches nearby. We began talking about whatever came to mind though I purposely stayed away from topics including Scorpius just to be safe. After him and I had been talking for a half hour or so, I walked over to get another drink and stood rooted there for a second after I poured my drink. Scorpius had Ann Parkinson pressed against the wall and they were snogging hard core and it made my stomach drop for some reason. Next I got angry, how dare he dance with me like that on the dancefloor and then go and snog that slut. That's when I realized I was jealous of Ann Parkinson and chugged half my drink, fuck! I wasn't supposed to be jealous of any girl who got with Scorp one way or another, we were just best friends right? Fuck me...I don't know anymore. I chugged the rest of my drink and threw my cup away and walked back over to Jeremy. I don't remember anything else that happened that night except vaguely going to the boys dorm with Jeremy and making out some more. Al and Blaire were passed out cuddling in Al's bed, Zayne and Dom were making out heavily on Zayne's bed, and Scorp came in with Ann attached at the lips and Scorpius broke it when he became aware that he was being watched since he had come in noisily. He looked over where Dom, Zayne, Jeremy, and I were watching and grinned sheepishly before he kicked out Ann.

"Scorpy, I thought we were gonna hook up?" she wined.

"No sorry, maybe next time," he said and she pouted before walking back out.

Scorpius looked over at me and that look from earlier had taken back over, his eyes were liquid silver again and I instantly got really hot. I helped myself up with great difficulty and began untying my dress and stripped to my underwear before I felt better. Dom, Zayne, Scorp, and Jeremy were all staring at me in shock at stripping. "I'm freaking hot don't look at me like that," I slurred. Jeremy and Scorpius were both staring at me hungrily and it made me feel sexy so I made sure to move my hips when I headed to their bathroom so I could pee for what seemed like the 20th time that night, they had both groaned as they watched me and I giggled. I walked back in the room and had to grasp one of the posts of Scorp's bed to stready myself since I had stepped wrong and didn't want to fall on my face.

Scorp was up in a second and grabbed me to steady me, "I think you should come to bed Rosie," he said softly and I nodded.

Jeremy looked about ready to punch Scorp and since what had gone on between Scorp and I on the dance floor I figured I'd be safer not sleeping next to him since I didn't trust myself. My heart had fluttered ridiculously when he had said to come to bed so I walked over to Jeremy and laid down next to him. Jeremy was definitely surprised but I saw him smirk at Scorpius and I slapped him lightly and he feined innocence. I got comfortable and looked over at Scorpius and he looked both hurt and pissed and I felt horrible but Jeremy was my boyfriend and I really shouldn't be sleeping next to Scorpius with my boyfriend across the room, it's weird.

"Jealous Scorpius?" Jeremy smirked and I smacked him hard enough to make him rub his arm.

"No I would never be jealous of you Nott, I just don't want you touching my best friend inapproprietly in her drunken state. I don't want to have to kill you for pushing yourself on to her," Scorp said angrily. Dom and Zayne stopped making out again to watch the two.

"You want to talk about inapprorpiate, I saw how you two were grinding in the middle of the floor," he seethed.

"We were just dancing because we're best friends!" Scorp and I yelled at the same time.

"Whatever," Jeremy said and pulled me to him and I snorted and rolled my eyes and Scorp got into bed and rolled over. "I'm sorry Rose, it's gonna take me awhile to get used to being with you and you being so close to Scorp," Jeremy said.

"It's ok Jeremy but don't be like every other guy and accuse Scorp and I of getting together one way or another or I'll have to dump your ass," I said and laid down.

He chuckled, "I'll try not to because I want to be with you for a very long time," he said and I blushed and grinned before snuggling back into him. It didn't take me long to fall asleep since I was so drunk and it was rather comfortable in Jeremy's arms.

A/N: Wow that was a long ass chapter, didn't expect it to be so long but ideas just kept popping and this was the end result haha. I know most of you if not all of you are pissed off about her getting with Jeremy but I have a plan with those two so you're gonna have to suck it up. Hopefully you guys keep on reading because I can feel this story is going to be good haha. I added that sexy little moment between Rose and Scorpius because feelings have a way of manifesting themselves when you are drunk lol. Rose is still in denial though. XD Please review! ^-^


	5. Hangovers and Quidditch

A/N: I hope you guys love me for getting these chapters out so soon haha. Since it's a new idea I'm extremely inspired for this story so it'll be like this for a while until my inspiration starts going down a little which I hope doesn't happen but we shall see haha. I'd also like to bring a point up that Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan brought up in her review of the last chapter. She said she didn't like Rose last chapter for bascially hurting Scorpius by getting with Jeremy and that she bascially flaunted her relationship with Scorpius to Jeremy. Well Rose is confused on what she wants right now and so she is unintentionally being a bitch to both boys. She thinks at the moment that she only likes Scorp as a friend so she gets with Jeremy because she knows for sure she likes him and besides no matter who she got with other than Scorpius it would have hurt Scorpius since he's in love with her but she doesn't want to believe it, she's in denial that he is. Rose is also so used to being able to do whatever with Scorp that she doesn't really think about how it will affect Jeremy. I know neither boys deserve that but she isn't completely sure what she's doing at the moment. It'll get better I think so please bare with me, there's a reason for all of this. Another review I couldn't reply to: Olive I really wish I could reply to you individually but thanks again for the review and yes Jeremy literally interrupted right as Scorp was about to ask Rose out at the beginning of last chapter lol. Evil huh? Haha. I'm not sure if you were the only one who caught that but you are the only one so far who's mentioned that haha. XD

Chapter 5: Hangovers and Quidditch

I woke up groggily around noon the next day and grasped my head in agony. Fuck! How much did I drink last night? I thought back, 4 butterbeers and I can't remember how much Firewhiskey. That's when I realized I was in Jeremy's bed not Scorp's and I was confused for a second before everything came back to me and I groaned. I totally made myself look like I had a thing for my best friend in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone, my only savior will be if nobody noticed. I wriggled out of Jeremy's arms and headed for the bathroom, I noticed Scorp wasn't in his bed and found it odd because I usually woke up before he did. When I walked in I froze, Scorp had just gotten out of the shower and was dripping water down his toned body. My jaw dropped and I glanced down briefly and shot my eyes back up to his face with a blush across my entire face and neck. Scorp had a cocked eyebrow, his eyes shining in amusement, and was smirking at the fact that I was still looking at his body. I watched a particularly large drop of water come off his hair and drip down his cheek and his neck before it momentarily pooled on his collar bone and I had an urge to lick it off. What the hell was wrong with me, seriously?!

"Seeing something you like Rosie?" Scorp chuckled and I flamed bright red again.

"Uh huh," I squeaked out and fled from the bathroom back to Jeremy's bed, I threw my costume back on as quickly as I could and grabbed my boots and socks and ran out the door right as Scorpius came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his signature smirk on his face. I ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room and by the time I got into the room and slammed the door shut I was panting so hard I felt like my lungs were going to explode. Sadie sat up in bed really quickly when I slammed the door and looked at me weirdly.

"Are you ok Rosie?" she asked.

"NO!" I yelled and then regretted it since my head was still pounding and slamming the door hadn't helped at all.

"Ok, ok, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked and came over to sit next to me on my bed.

"Scorp and I shared a more than best friend like dance last night and then this morning when I woke up next to Jeremy I went to go to the bathroom Scorp was just getting out of the shower. He was dripping water down his body, I'm ashamed to say I breiefly checked him out down there. Then there was a water droplet that came from his hair and it dripped down his face and cheek agonizingly slow and then pooled on his collar bone and I wanted to like it off," I blushed bright red.

"Yummy, yes please!" Sadie said dreamily as if she was imagining it in her mind, the sad part was I got a little upset about it. What the hell?

"Yeah it was really sexy looking but I think he thinks I'm a perve now because I swear I was staring at him for like 5 minutes," I said.

"Wow what did he say?" she asked bouncing a little in excitement

It made me chuckle how much like a little kid she was like sometimes. "He let me ogle him the whole time with his cocky smirk on and his eyes glittering with amusement, then he asks me if I was seeing anything I liked. I blushed bright red and squeaked uh huh...I said uh huh when he asked if I like what I saw, what the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"I bet that was a sight to see and it's kind funny he let you check him out without saying anything at first. I think you finally realized you are attracted to your best friend Rosie," Sadie said.

"I've never denied I thought he was attractive but I never freaking told him that!" I said loudly and then clutched my head and groaned.

"Well now he just knows you think he's sexy, no big deal," Sadie giggled as she headed over to her bedside table and pulled out a bag, she unzipped the bag and pulled out two small vials. She walked back over and handed me one, with a smile.

We both uncorked our vials at the same time and chugged them back, instantly my hangover disappeared. "Thanks," I sighed in content.

"No problem, I always have a supply just in case," she smiled.

"Thank Merlin you do then," I said.

She giggled and nodded and looked at me expectantly to see if I had anything to add about our conversation. I realized I guess what was done was done and now he knew I was attracted to him, whatever.

"Don't you have a Quidditch game in a couple hours?" she asked and I groaned, I had completely forgotten about the game against Hufflepuff.

"Yeah but for now I'm going to relax until then," I sighed.

"Hey Rosie, Sadie," Dom mumbled as she walked in, she looked worse for wear no doubt as bad as I had before the Hangover Potion.

"Morning," I said quietly and she smiled.

Sadie walked back over to her case and pulled out another vial before putting the case back up. She handed it to Dom who accepted it gratefully and chugged it back in one go like we did. Dom sighed in content and plopped down on her bed, "Rose I woke up next to Zayne," she said.

"Yeah I know, you two were eating each other's faces for most of the night," I chuckled.

"We were weren't we?" she giggled.

"Yeah a Dementor would've been jealous with how much your mouths were on each others, that's how bad it was," I laughed.

"Oh good hopefully that means we were good at it," she laughed.

"Yeah I'd guess but I can't say for sure obviously," I said.

"So what's up with you and Hunk 1 and Hunk 2?" she asked.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"What's going on with you, Scorp, and Jeremy? I saw you make out with both of them last night one after the other, then you grind with Jeremy and after one dance get all flustered and went to go sit by yourself, next I see you grinding with Scorp in the middle of the floor like it's nobody's business, then you went to the boys room and made out with Jeremy more?" she asked.

"Oh," I chuckled nervously. "Well the making out one after the other was because the idiots made a bet on who was the best kisser and I had to be the taste tester," I chuckled.

"Ooh details!" the girls said and I explained what I had said to Roxy last night.

"So they were both equally amazing but Scorpius was a bit better?" Sadie asked interestedly.

"Yeah but I couldn't very well say that out loud for obvious reasons so I played it safe," I said.

"Mm mm you lucky girl," Sadie giggled.

"Yeah the rest was I wasn't quite as drunk when I danced with Jeremy and I was getting turned on and had to cool off before I did something I'd regret," I said.

"It's a good thing you didn't," they both said and then giggled.

"Yeah, the dancing with Scorpius though, I don't know what came over me," I started not sure if I should tell them everything. I ended up deciding I needed to tell somebody so I continued, "It was like I was this desirable creature that my sexy best friend actually wanted so I just went with it and tested the waters. He's even sexier when he's turned on, the noises he made and then the secret kisses on my neck just drove me crazy. I couldn't bring myself to stop it because it made me feel special and super sexy. Does that make sense?" I asked and noticed my voice sounded husky, fuck me. I think I wanted to sleep with my best friend, I was screwed!

"That definitely makes sense Rose, every girl deserves to feel sexy. I definitely would had I been in your position," Sadie said.

"Yeah but I never noticed the secret kisses to your neck, that must've felt exceptional," Dom said.

"Yeah it did, I had to bite my lip a little to keep myself from moaning out loud," I said.

"Too bad you are with Jeremy or I would tell you to go fuck Scorpius' brains out since it's obvious you two have a physical attraction to each other," Dom said.

"I think you are right, I think we have a physical attraction to each other but that's about it," I said.

"No emotions whatsoever?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I love him as my best friend but that's it Dom," I said.

"Ok Rose," she said though her tone sounded like she didn't believe me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said and got up.

"Good idea, your make up is smeared to high hell," Dom snickered.

"Have you looked at yours lately? It isn't exactly emmaculate," I said scathingly.

"Oh hell, I guess I'm gonna jump in the shower too," Dom said.

"Is it just me or do I smell like a bar?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah remember Phoebe Chang accidently spilt her drink on you about an hour before you left?" Dom asked.

"Oh yeah that's right, I had come to the room to shower and change but once I got here I got so tired I just passed out," Sadie said as she headed for the showers too. The three of us looked like death warmed over thanks to our makeup being everywhere on our faces smudged to high hell. We scrubbed our faces and showered getting all the gunk off of us from the night before and when we got out we scrubbed ourselves dry and dressed in comfortable clothes. We hung out chatting until we had to head to the Quidditch pitch and Sadie brought her case of hangover potions just in case. They came to the team locker room and found everyone but me there and all of them nursing hangovers.

"I think you should all bow down to me right about now!" I chuckled.

"Why?" James grumbled.

"Because I have brought your salvation, Sadie please if you would," I grinned and she handed them all a vial of Hangover potion.

"Sadie I think I love you," Fred said afterwards and she blushed bright red and he chuckled at her and winked. I glared at him for leading her on and he then corrected himself, "Thanks Sadie you are a life saver," he said and she blushed again and nodded.

"Good luck guys," Dom smiled before her and Sadie left.

"So where's the bowing?" I chuckled and they all snorted including Annabelle surprisingly. "Hmm tough crowd," I joked.

"Alright guys get in your Quidditch robes," James said and we all split into our groups and headed to our individual locker rooms.

I began stripping and noticed the girls were all staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they said and went back to changing into their robes. I just rolled my eyes and got dressed completely before thowing my hair in a high ponytail as I did before every game or practice. Afterwards we went back to the team locker room and waited for Hugo to get in here. James and Fred were whispering amongst themselves when we walked in but shut up as soon as us girls walked back in. I quirked my eyebrow at them but they just smiled at me like nothing happened.

When Hugo walked in he was looking a little green in the face and sweaty. "Hey Hue how are you doing?" I asked.

"Not so good Rosie," he mumbled.

"Hey don't worry we are all nervous about our first game, it'll pass you'll see. You'll do great you have the Weasley gene in you afterall," I smiled and ruffled his hair.

He grinned back and seemed to get a little of his color back, "Thanks Rosie," he said.

"No problem," I smiled.

"Alright guy sit down and let's go over strategy," James said.

Twenty minutes later we were all psyched, this would be an easy game. We walked out onto the pitch with our brooms in hand and looked at everyone and grinned. I noticed Scorpius, Jeremy, and Albus all in the Gryffindor section ready to cheer me on. Zayne, Blaire, Dom, Louis, and Sadie were all sitting next to them too and it made me happy to see them all together. We walked into the middle of the field and met with the other team, James had to shake hands with the Captain of Hufflepuff, a 7th year boy that I had never foud out his name. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and we all kicked off to wait for the Quaffle. She released the balls a second later and tossed up the Quaffle and a sound signified the beginning of the game and I rushed forward and managed to grab hold of the Quaffle first. I sped past everyone and threw the Quaffle and it went through the Middle Goal Post with a satisfying swish, the Keeper was a couple seconds too late. The Gryffindor side of the stands erupted into applause.

"Gryffindor takes the lead, 10 to zip," I heard Liam Finnegan say cheerfully, he was the commentator this year.

The Quaffle was passed around a couple times among the Hufflepuffs as they headed towards the goal but Lily in an amazing dive stole it and zipped back to the goal post and scored.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor, the lions are on the ball today," Liam said cheerfully. After the Hufflepuff Keeper got the Quaffle she threw it towards someone but Annabelle intercepted and went to go score but the Keeper caught it and threw it to one of the Chasers who zoomed to the goal posts and through it and Hugo missed it by an inch, his fingertips brushed the ball and everything. "Gryffindor leads 20 to 10," Liam said. Hugo scowled when he got the ball and threw it, Annabelle caught it and headed towards the goal posts and managed to score before the Keeper knew what was coming. "Gryffindor leads 30 to 10," Liam cheered.

Lily, Annabelle, and I met in the middle of the pitch and hugged happily since all three of us had scored so far. We had to break apart though when one of the Hufflepuff Beaters hit a Bludger right at us. Though Freddie zoomed up and hit it back effectively hitting the poor guy off his broom, thankfully he wasn't too far off the ground so he couldn't have broken anything but he was out for the game. "Hug later girls, play now!" Freddie hollered and we nodded and got back into the game.

One of the Hufflepuff Chasers was about to score but Hugo caught it and tossed, it in our direction. I caught it and zigzagged through players and scored using the left goal post since the Keeper was closer to the right.

"10 points to Gryffindor thanks to Rose Weasley," Liam said.

The other Hufflepuff Beater tried to hit the Bludger at me but I dodged quickly, I felt the woosh of the air brush my robes. It would've hit me in the arm had I not moved, I zoomed away and tried to get the ball again. The third Hufflepuff Chaser had it and managed to swirve around Annabelle and threw the ball, Hugo missed it by an arm's length.

"Gryffindor leads 40 to 20," Liam said.

Hugo threw the ball and Lily caught it and began zooming towards the posts but the Chasers blocked her way so she threw it and I caught it, I threw the ball when I was close enough but the Keeper managed to catch it and threw it to her team mates. The Chasers tried to do a technique where they constanly passed as they headed for the goal but Lily came from underneath one of them and swung herself and kicked the ball out of one of their hands and it flew right into Annabelle's waiting arms and she flew toward the goal but the Beater hit her with one of the bludgers and she dropped it, I dove and managed to catch it right from under the nose of the first Chaser, the Captain guy. I smirked at him and blew a taunting kiss at him before flying back towards the post, I ended up needing to swirve around the second chaser and the Bludger sent my way before finally landing the goal in the right post.

"Gryffindor 50 to 20!" Liam cheered. "Is that the Snitch?" Liam said, "Yes it seems Gryffindor Captain and Seeker James Potter and Hufflepuff Seeker Jerry Finch-Fletchley have seen the Snitch and are racing towards it," Liam said.

I shot away from where I was watching since the Beater seemed dead set on hitting me with a Bludger. I looked back up to watch the Seekers after I got a good distance away.

"Potter is in the lead, come on Potter!" Liam said.

"Liam Finnegan! No picking sides," Uncle Neville said from next to him.

"Sorry Professor but I have to root for my team," he said and I heard Uncle Neville chuckle quietly since he didn't want everyone to hear him. "Finch-Fletchley bumps into Potter trying to reach the Snitch but Potter bumps back harder and snatches the Snitch out from under the nose of him. Gryffindor wins 200 to 20! What a humiliating lose for Hufflepuff!" Liam said happily.

"Finnegan!" Uncle Neville yelled though I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Sorry Professor but Gryffindor wins!" Liam cheered again and the Gryffindor side of the stands cheered. Our team cheered and all gathered for a hug, Annabelle was nursing an injured arm from the Bludger hit but hadn't landed yet.

"Annabelle, you need to get to the Hospital Wing to get your arm fixed up," James said when he checked her out.

"I'll take her," Lily said and he nodded and they flew down. The rest of us shared another hug and then landed.

A group of people had formed underneath us and we landed and got mobbed by Al, Scorp, Jeremy, Dom, Louis, Zayne, Blaire, and Sadie. "Congrats guys!" Sadie yelled at us.

"Congrats Rose!" Scorp said and caught me in a bear hug I hugged him happily before last night and this morning flooded my mind and I blushed and ended the hug.

"Congratulations fam!" Albus said and took turns hugging us all starting with me.

"Congrats Rosie!" Jeremy grinned and scooped me up in a bear hug and span me around.

"Thanks guys!" I grinned before Jeremy landed a kiss on my lips and I melted into the kiss, he was my boyfriend afterall. When we stopped kissing I grinned and hugged everyone else.

"Let's hit the showers team and then meet in the Dorm for a celebration!" James said and we all cheered.

"And yeah you guys are invited," Roxy smiled at the Slytherins standing around.

"How will we get in?" Jeremy asked.

"Al knows the password," I said.

"Oh right having family in that house, makes sense," Jeremy said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Hugo we should go check on Lily and Annabelle at the Hospital Wing first," Louis said.

"Oh yeah you're right, let me shower and we'll head over there," Hugo said and we all began migrating towards the showers.

"You guys go ahead and come by Gryffindor Tower in a little bit," I said and they all nodded. "Except you Jeremy, you can wait for me outside the pitch," I smiled and he smiled back. I was careful not to glance at Scorpius since I know he'd be upset about that. I rushed into the girls locker room and sighed.

"What's wrong girly?" Roxy asked and sat next to me.

"Scorpius is what's wrong. We were best friends before this year and now all of a sudden he's seeming to show interest in me. He's getting jealous of Jeremy at every turn and starting fights with him. I only like Scorpius as a friend though I can't deny I think he's sexy but that's it I have a physical attraction for him at least if last night is anything to go by," I sighed.

"Rosie, I think Scorp has always liked you but this year he's finally deciding to act on it because now you are even prettier. You've filled out over the summer, you have more curves, bigger boobs, a nicer ass, and your acne is mostly cleared up so you made a transformation from a caterpillar into a Butterfly basically and now he wants to be with you more and so no one else will try but he was too late," Roxy explained.

"I just can't see him liking me as more than anything physical though, he's never showed anything different and you said it yourself I'm better looking now so now he's attracted to me," I said.

"Hopefully you can get the truth out of him eventually Rose because I can't say for sure, I'm only speculating," she said and I nodded and we began heading to the showers.

After we got dressed again we headed out the pitch where Jeremy was waiting for me. "Hey beautiful, what took so long?" Jeremy asked.

"I was having a chat with my cousin," I smiled and blushed at his compliment.

"About what?" he asked as he took my hand.

"Just girl talk," I smiled.

"Ah, about how dashingly handsome your boyfriend is perhaps?" he asked.

I giggled, "Nah sorry," I smiled.

"Well I can always wait to hear about you guys talking about me," he chuckled.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, apparently all Slytherin boys were cocky. "You played beautifully today," he said after a few seconds.

"Thanks but I think Lily took the cake with that sing from her broom to kick the ball right into Annabelle's arms, that was freaking impressive," I said.

"Yeah it was, who knew she could sing from her broom 250 feet in the air," he chuckled.

"Well her parents let her take gymnastics from the time she was 5 until she was 11. Had she kept at it, she could've gone professional," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah, she was one of the best in her class. I think it was because she's got Aunt Ginny's slight frame and flexibility," I said.

"Fascinating," he chuckled.

"Sorry I've always been jealous of Lily's ability to do gymnastics," I said chuckling.

"Well maybe you should tell her that instead of bragging to your boyfriend about you cousin," he chuckled.

"Right, wouldn't want you leaving me for her," I chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that but yeah that's the basics," he smirked.

"Alright so why don't you tell me about your parents," I said.

"Why?" he asked tensely.

"Just wondering where you come from," I said.

"Well I don't really get along with my dad much, he became a Deatheater by choice back in his 6th year like Scorpius' dad. He's not as crazy nowadays but he used to be obsessed with the Dark Lord's ideals, he got out of Azkaban by saying he was under the imperious curse and they actually believed him at first then he met my mom. They got married and then she got pregnant with me, that's when my dad did something stupid and they sent him to Azkaban. I'm not sure what it was mom never told me, but then he got out of Azkaban when I was 5. I remember him being all crazy at first which is why I've never gotten along with him, he stopped being crazy when I went to Hogwarts. He still believes in blood supremacy but he stopped trying to shove his beliefs on me. I'm really close to my mom, her surname is Davis, Tracey Davis, went to school with dad. She has been taking care of me and shielding me from dad's craziness since I was born. She's always been really warm and loving and I love her to death," he said.

"Aw that's sweet that you love your mom so much," I said.

"Yeah her being the way she is makes up for dad," he said.

"Yeah though I have to make a correction to your story, Draco Malfoy didn't become a Deatheater willingly. His father Lucius ingrained his ideals in his head since birth to prep him for the role. When the time came for Draco to take the Dark Mark he didn't want to but he did in fear for his life, Voldemort would've killed him if he had declined," I said as we walked past the Great Hall.

"Yeah and you'd do best to remember it Nott, my dad's a good man," Scorpius said as he stepped out of the Great Hall.

"I didn't mean any disrespect Scorpius, I didn't know your father hadn't done it willingly. My father always told me differently so I assumed he was telling the truth. I was curious how your dad had gotten out of Azkaban," Jeremy said.

"Uncle Harry spoke in Narcissa Malfoy's and Draco's defense because if not for Narcissa he would have died," I said proudly.

"It's a good thing he did or I wouldn't be here," Scorpius said.

"And I wouldn't have the best friend in the world," I smiled.

Scorpius grinned, "You're my best friend in the world too Rosie."

"Glad to know," I smiled.

"Well I'll let you guys continue on, I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common room soon," Scorpius said and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Ok," I said after him but I don't think he heard me.

"Thank you for not being nasty when he corrected you," I said.

"I had always wanted to know how Draco Malfoy had gotten off, that's interesting to know. I wasn't going to be nasty about his dad, Scorpius looks up to his dad, it's pretty obvious," Jeremy said.

"Yeah he does and for good reason, Mr. Malfoy is a really nice guy. I know he didn't used to be but Astoria Malfoy changed him for the better," I smiled.

"I'd believe it from the stories I've heard," he said.

"Yeah I've heard plenty of them, my parents hated Mr. Malfoy when they went to school together," I said.

"I'd heard about that," he said and I nodded.

"So anyways what are your hobbies?" I asked trying to think of something to talk about.

He chuckled, "Spending time with my mom, I like to read though for pleasure reading because I'm not overly studious, I get decent grades though. I like to draw, I'm pretty good at it," he smiled.

"I've never seen you draw," I said.

"That's because you were usually only in the boys dorm to sleep next Albus or Scorpius, you never paid too much attention to me until this year," he said.

"You're right but I'm glad I've been paying attention this year," I smiled.

"Me too," Jeremy smiled and squeezed my hand.

When we got up to the Gryffindor Common room I noticed there was left over stuff from the party last night in there and headed right for the snack table. I had just realized I hadn't eaten anything all day, I grabbed a pumpkin pastie and began eating it quickly.

"Hey Rosie," I heard from behind me and turned around to see my family all on the side of the room.

"Hey guys," I smiled before grabbing a punch cup and sipping it. We walked over to my family and leaned against the wall they were by, "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just waiting for Scorpius to get the rest of the stuff for the party and bring it here," Albus said.

"What else is he getting?" I asked.

"Food's here," Scorpius said loudly as he walked into the room.

"Excellent," I smiled.

"You haven't eaten today have you Rosie?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I know you, you usually don't eat anything before a Quidditch game," he smirked.

"You're right so bring some over to me," I smirked.

"Here's a plate with all your favorites," he grinned already sending me a premade plate.

"Thanks," I grinned back.

"He knows all your favorite foods?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty consistent and he picked it up through the years, I know all of his favorites too," I said as I used a fork to put a terriyaki meatball in my mouth.

"That she does," Scorpius smirked as he came over and leaned next to us with his own plate of food.

"Eat up everyone, let's get the party started," James shouted to everyone in the room and there was some cheers. Albus flicked on the radio from last night and Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback came on. I noticed a few people start dancing but I focused on eating my plate, Scorpius was so considerate to have me an already made up plate of my favorites. I smiled at how well he knew me, that is why he's my best friend.

Lily and Annabelle came into the dorm with Annabelle's arm in a sling and they headed over to us. "How's the arm Annabelle?" I asked.

"It was broken, I had to take some Skelegro potion and put my arm in the sling but Madame Pomfrey allowed me to come for the party but I have to be back by 10 PM tonight so she can watch me overnight," she said.

"Well at least you'll have your arm back by tomorrow," I smiled and she smiled back and nodded.

"Did you guys get food from the Great Hall?" Lily asked chuckling.

"Yeah Scorpius grabbed a large platter of a bunch of different foods for everyone," Albus chuckled.

"Yeah and there's the leftovers from last night," Scorpius said pointing at the snack table.

"Awesome," Lily grinned and went to grab food.

"Can I get you something Annabelle?" Louis asked.

"Oh sure if you want," Annabelle smiled.

"Ok," Louis smiled and went to go get a plate.

"Aw how cute, I think Louis finally had his first crush," Dom grinned.

"You think he likes me?" Annabelle asked.

"That's what it looks like," Dom smiled.

"Oh wow, well he is cute," Annabelle smiled.

"Who is?" Lily asked as she came back over.

"Louis, he just offered to get Annabelle some food," I smirked.

"Well that was sweet of him," Lily smiled.

"Here you go Annabelle," Louis smiled as he came back over.

"Thanks Louis," Annabelle smiled.

"No problem," Louis smiled back.

"Rose can I have this dance?" Scorpius asked after I finished my plate.

I looked surprised and looked at Jeremy really quick, he sighed and motioned it was ok which surprised me since he seemed like he wanted to punch Scorpius' daylights out last night when we danced. "Sure," I smiled.

"Wow already asking the boyfriend for permission? When did you start caring?" Scorpius teased.

"Well you two have some weird macho fight going on so I figured I'd rather be safe than sorry," I said as I put my arms around his shoulders and his arms went around my waist as we began slow dancing to Keep On Loving You by REO Speedwagon. We kept some distance between us so it didn't look more than friendly.

"Yeah I know, so are we going to talk about last night and this morning?" he asked.

"What about it?" I asked blushing.

"Rosie don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about," Scorpius said.

"Well I was drunk and decided to dance with you, I didn't think about what close proximity like that would do to our teenage hormones. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really don't know what came over me. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," I said.

"Something would have to be pretty damn bad to ruin what we have Rosie, you should know that. We are closer than anybody else we know, hell sometimes I wager we are as close as my parents and that's saying something," he said seriously.

"I'm glad we're gonna still be friends, I couldn't deal with losing you Scorp," I said quietly.

"Same here Rose," he smiled. "So are you blaming the attraction we felt to each other last night on the alcohol?" he asked quietly, he was looking at me intensely as if my answer was the most important thing to him.

"Well no, but it helped. It made me realize we have a physical attraction to each other," I said and blushed a little.

"I've suspected that for awhile but you are right last night kind of confirmed that," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked surprised he had already thought of it.

"Well yeah, we flirt all the time. I've caught you checking me out on more than one occasion and vice versa so it made sense," he said.

"Oh I guess you are right," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah so what about this morning? You weren't drunk and you weren't being discreet about it at all," he smirked.

I blushed bright red, "Well I hadn't expected you to be coming out of the shower when I walked in so I kind of froze and yes I admired your body...all of it," I said adding that last part quietly.

Scorp chuckled when he got my meaning, "Impressive aren't I?" he smirked.

"Well considering that is the first time I've seen one other than a family members yes, very impressive," I said and blushed red again.

"It's ok Rosie, finding your best friend physically attractive isn't a crime. I think you're beautiful and sexy," he smiled.

"You do?" I asked and my heart skipped a beat and my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Yes I do, always have," he smiled.

"That's so sweet, I've always found you extremely attractive. This year you are definitely on the sexy side," I admitted.

"Well thanks," he grinned.

"This isn't going to mess up our friendship is it?" I asked.

"No like I said Rosie, you'll always be my best friend," he smiled sweetly just like I love.

"And you'll always be mine," I grinned and we walked back over to everyone. We had slow danced for two songs even though Only Girl In The World by Rhianna wasn't exactly a slow song but they had been talking so they didn't pay much attention.

"Enjoy your dances?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah sorry we were talking and dancing, didn't even realize the song had changed," I smiled.

"It's alright, is it my turn?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep," I smiled and nodded.

"Lovely," he said and led me back to the floor. Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO was on and we began dancing together. "So what were you guys talking so intently about?" Jeremy asked as he held me a little tighter.

"We talked about last night, the alcohol in our systems made us hormonal or something so that's why we danced like that but we agreed we were just friends and it was staying that way," I smiled.

"Ah well that's good that you aren't about to leave me for your best friend," Jeremy chuckled.

"Nope not even close," I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear, I was a bit worried last night," he said.

"Don't worry I won't let it happen again Jeremy," I smiled before kissing him.

"I thought I had to earn a kiss?" he joked.

"Well I figured that rule went out the window last night since I spent about an hour before bed making out with you," I chuckled.

"True," he smirked.

"Can we take a break so I can get another cup of punch and munch on some sweets?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Whatever you want to do Rosie."

"Thanks," I said and walked over to the punch and got another cup and grabbed a milk chocolate bar with toffee pieces in it from Honeyduke's they were my all time favorite, I loved toffee and chocolate. I led him back over to where my family was sitting socializing.

"Hey Rose, I see you found the chocolate we got for you last night," Albus chuckled.

"Yeah thanks guys," I smiled.

"Yep we knew you'd be upset if you didn't get your favorite," Albus chuckled.

"That's your favorite kind of chocolate?" Jeremy asked curiously and checked it out.

"Yep, always has been since I first had Honeyduke's chocolate," I chuckled.

"Nice to know," he smiled.

"By the way Lily, you were on fire today," I grinned at my cousin.

"Oh thanks, I just wanted to prove I was worthy of being on the team," she grinned.

"Yeah you were impressive, especially when you swung around your broom like that and kicked the ball right into Annabelle's waiting arms, that was perfect," I grinned.

"Oh I figured using my gymnastics training during Quidditch would give me an edge," she grinned. "Annabelle and I have been working on that by ourselves on the weekends since we made the team."

"Well you succeeded and I'm proud of you for taking initiative like that," I grinned.

"Oh thanks," Lily grinned.

"Your welcome," I smiled.

"Know what the awesome part is?" Annabelle asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Well I don't know if you know but I'm muggleborn and my parents came to watch my first game. My mom is a photographer and she video recorded that whole match, she is making a copy of the video for Lily," Annabelle smiled.

"Oh how awesome," I smiled.

"Yeah," Annabelle said.

After I finished my chocolate and punch I let Jeremy lead me back to the dance floor, we grinded to a few songs and slow danced to another song. When Sexy and I Know It came on, I danced with Dom and Sadie, the three of us switched off grinding on each other for shits and gigges. This would've been much more effective last night when we were all dressed all sexylike but we were still drawing the eyes of quite a few guys much to our amusement. Jeremy and Scorpius were staring at me and I could imagine both of them were completely turned on. Zayne only had eyes for Dom much to her excitement since she really liked him. Sadie had actually attracted the eyes of Hugo and the Scamander twins much to her pleasure but she had also blushed really hard.

We apparently inspired a lot of girl friends to dance together because when the next song came on there were a bunch of girls dancing together. Lily and Annabelle were off to the side of us and Louis was staring unashamedly at Annabelle which I thought was cute since they were both so shy. Lily had also attracted the eyes of the Scamander twins and she grinned at that, I knew she had a thing for Lysander. She had liked Lysander since they were babies. To end up my night I danced with Scorpius but we were a respectable distance from each other. If we had been up against each other my ass would be grinding up on his junk but I kept about 6 inches away from him and he had one of his hands on my waist and his other arm on my shoulder and we danced together like that but wanted to make it less awkward after last night and this morning. I slept in my dorm that night and both boys left about the same time with Albus and Blaire in tow.

A/N: Well there's chapter 5, it's kind of a filler chapter and it's also so you can see that Jeremy and Scorpius aren't completel jealous asshats to each other all the time, they can be civil lol. That and I wanted you to see Rose and Jeremy when it was just them, I think I like them more like that since when Scorp is around they are both trying to get her attention which causes the jealous fits haha. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it for the most part haha. Please review! Oh and two chapters in one day, you should feel happy haha. XD


	6. The Rumor Mill Explodes

A/N: Haven't been getting too much feedback these last couple chapters, am I posting too quickly? Should I try to slow down or do you guys want me to continue with what I'm doing? Let me know please lol. Sorry this one took longer than usual but I was getting bored writing it because it's mostly a filler chapter to show the repercussions of the Halloween Party lol. Oh and Guest: Yes two chapters in one day does make me the best. ;P Lol but no I can't say for sure that'll get out on repeat, probably not sadly, I can only write when I'm inspired which mean I'm gonna need more reviews haha. They really do inspire me to write quicker. Thanks for the review though and I'm glad you don't mind Rose being with Jeremy and I have a really fun time trying to make him jealous using Scorp's and Rose's friendship hehe. XD My favorite parts are the snuggle sessions as well so I'll try to include some so Rose and Scorp keep their close relationship haha.

Chapter 6: The Rumor Mill Explodes

When I woke up Monday morning I was still tired, I'd been neglecting my homework a little with all the Quidditch practice and the stuff with the boys and whatnot so I had spent all Sunday doing homework. I finished everything for this week but I was up rather late to make sure it would be. I had stayed in my room all day and only ate when Dom and Sadie brought a plate to me compliments of Scorpius last night after dinner. My lack of appetite the last couple of days bothers me but no matter I'll just eat regularly this week to make up for it. I began getting ready for school when I realized I had a half hour before breakfast starts. I showered enjoying the hot water soothing my tense muscles before getting out and drying off. I used my hair drying spell and brushed my hair before throwing it into a ponytail. I put on my black eyeliner and mascara and put on some gold shimmery eye shadow like I did most mornings. Then I brushed my teeth and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. That's when I noticed something was wrong, I was walking and people were watching me and whispering about me. I could tell they were talking about me because they were pointing, what the hell?

When I got to the Great Hall a hushed whisper spread across the student body, I arched my brow in confusion but nobody said anything. I headed over to the Slytherin table and the whispering got a little louder but I still couldn't hear them. I sat down next to Jeremy with a smile before kissing his cheek, again more whispering. "What the hell is going on?" I asked motioning towards the rest of the Hall.

"We don't know it's been going on all morning," Jeremy said quietly.

"Hmm weird, I disappear from the world one day and now all of a sudden I seem to be the most interesting person," I said irritably.

"Don't let it bother you Rosie, it'll probably just be something trivial that goes away soon," Albus said.

"Let's hope because this is annoying," I said and began eating. "Where's Scorpius?" I asked as I realized he wasn't next to Albus as usual.

"He said he'd come a little later, had to do something first," Al said.

"Ah, so Jeremy how was your Sunday?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. Caught up on some homework and did a bit of drawing, I missed you though," he smiled.

I chuckled, "How could you miss me? I was only gone for a day," I said.

"Missed seeing your beautiful face and smile," he smiled.

"Awww, you're so sweet," I grinned back.

"I try," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and snorted, cocky ass guys I was surrounded by them, Al, Scorp, and now Jeremy.

"Hey Rosie, did you get the food I sent you last night?" Scorp asked as he came and sat down.

"I did, thank you," I grinned.

"Your welcome, I figured you'd probably be in your room doing homework and so you didn't get any food in your system yesterday," Scop said as he started piling scrambled eggs on his plate.

"You were correct as usual," I chuckled.

"Figured as much," he smirked before digging into his eggs.

"I apparently have a lot to learn about you Rose," Jeremy said a bit discouraged.

"Scorp just knows me better because we've been friends since first year, I'm sure it won't take you long to get to know me better," I smiled.

"Yeah let's hope, I feel like a terrible boyfriend for not knowing all this stuff," he huffed.

"It's because you are," Scorp smirked, eyes glistening with mirth.

I kicked him under the table and he yelped quietly and I gave him a look to shut up which only made him smirk wider as Jeremy got red with anger. "Don't listen to him Jeremy, you're doing a good job so far," I said. Was it sad I wanted to chuckle along with Scorp when he said that? Probably, which is why I had reacted the way I did. Jeremy stayed quiet though not allowing Scorpius to goad him, though it looked like it was with great difficulty.

"So what did you have to do before breakfast?" I asked Scorpius trying to break the awkward silence.

"Finish my Transfiguration essay, needed something from the library," he said and kept eating.

"I see," I said.

After breakfast I went to the bathroom before class and there was a group of girls in there that stopped talking as soon as I walked in and it irritated me. "What?" I asked.

"Is it true you're with Jeremy but sleeping with Scorpius?" a fourth year Hufflepuff asked me.

"No!" I said.

"How about you and Scorpius being together but using Jeremy as a cover so you guys can stay secret?" a fourth year Ravenclaw asked.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well everyone saw you three at the party on Friday, you couldn't keep your hands or lips off either of them," the fourth year Ravenclaw retorted.

"Oh my Merlin I knew that was gonna blow up in our faces...no I am with Jeremy and I'm just best friends with Scorpius," I sighed before walking into the stall and doing my business as quickly as possible. When I walked out of the bathroom, Blaire, Albus, Scorpius, and Jeremy were waiting for me and I scowled at the second two and they looked confused. "Do you know the crap people are saying about us?" I asked and they shook their heads no. I snorted, "People are thinking that I am apparently dating you Jeremy but sleeping with you Scorp, or that Scorp and I are dating but using Jeremy as a cover." I scowled.

"Why do they think that?" they asked.

"Because I made out with both of you Friday night all because of your stupid little bet!" I yelled.

"Sorry Rosie, we weren't trying to get people talking smack about you," Scorpius said.

"Yeah we just wanted to see who was the better kisser, which you still didn't tell us," Jeremy said.

"I'm not saying anything about that, I told you," I glared at them.

"Sorry Rosie," they both said and I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't my life be simple? I sighed and began walking to class.

"At least now we know why people keep whispering about you," Jeremy said as he caught up with me.

"Yeah I know but I wish people would ask for the truth rather than making stupid rumors up that are preposterous," I sighed.

"I know," he said and laced his fingers through mine.

I looked back to find Scorpius, Albus, and Blaire walking a few feet behind us and Scorpius didn't seem pleased as he stared at our interlaced fingers. Ugh could I not have a boyfriend without hurting my best friend? Of course not, because fate is cruel and seems to want to punish me...Damn. It wasn't my fault he got feelings for me this year, I shook my fist at the sky in my mind before sighing. Jeremy looked at me and I just gave him a small smile and kept walking. We got to Charms and Jeremy left for his class, Blaire had Charms with us though so she walked in and sat next to Albus and Scorp sat next to me.

"So Rosie, are you still mad at me?" he asked and looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"No, you know I can't stay mad at you for long Scorp. I just hate that people are spreading rumors about us," I sighed and he nodded and smiled.

"Who do you think actually started those rumors though?" Scorp asked.

"I haven't the slightest but if I ever find out, they'll wish they'd never been born," I grumbled and he laughed out loud at me and I smirked.

"Ah Rosie, ever the violent one," he chuckled and I giggled along in agreement, it was known for me to get violent sometimes.

"Morning class," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Morning," most of us said.

"Today we'll be learning the aquamenti charm," Flitwick said happily. "Now who knows some of the uses for aquamenti?"

I raised my hand and he pointed to me, "Aquamenti could have plenty of uses, to put out a fire, to fill something up if you are thirsty, to get somebody soaked if you wanted to, really it just depends on whatever you need water for," I said a little boredly.

"Good Miss Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor," he smiled and I smiled back.

"Sounds like you are planning to use Aquamenti to get somebody soaked," Scorpius chuckled.

"Well I could use it on the next person who mentions a stupid rumor," I smirked and Scorpius had to disguise a loud laugh as a cough which he didn't do so well on seeing as Professor Flitwick looked at him funnily.

"Good luck with that," Scorpius snickered.

"I will," I smirked.

"Alright we have a small bucket for each of you, I want you to practice using Aquamenti to fill it up and then pour it into this large tub here. The House who fills it up most gets 30 points," Professor said happily.

"This'll be an easy win for Gryffindor," I smirked.

"Or Slytherin," Scorpius challenged.

"You're on, what does winner get?" I asked.

"If I win, I get to use Aquamenti on Jeremy in the Great Hall tonight at dinner," Scorpius smirked.

I laughed and then covered my mouth to quiet myself down. "Ok and if I win?" I asked.

"You get a kiss from me," he smirked.

"I could take one of those if I wanted at any time because I'm your best friend and you'd forgive me instantly," I chuckled.

"Well whenever you are willing to test that out let me know," he smirked mirthfully.

"So if I win?" I asked again ignoring him trying to taunt me into kissing him.

"Whatever you want Rosie," he smirked.

"Deal," I smiled.

"Begin class," Flitwick said since he knew friends would be challenging each other he had waited for a little bit before allowing us to start.

I waved my wand, "Aquamenti," I said and began filling my bucket up, when it was full I stopped and then put my water in the tub.

"Well done Miss Weasley first one to fill their bucket, followed right by Mister Malfoy, and then Mister Potter," Professor Flitwick said happily.

I had filled my bucket halfway again by the time he was done talking, this was easy and I dumped it right as Liam dumped one and he smiled at me. I smiled back before getting blocked by Scorpius' body as he dumped his and I headed back to my desk. Liam and I had made up and were talking again, but we weren't as good of friends anymore. Albus had heard the bet since he was next to us on Scorpius' side and so him and Blaire were trying to help Slytherin win. Asshats...Liam was doing pretty good and so were Dom and the couple other Gryffindors. I wasn't sure who was gonna win this but we were going to find out soon seeing as the tub was almost filled and I smiled with glee as I dumped in my third bucket putting Gryffindor in the lead.

When the tub was filled I was dismayed to find out that Slytherin won by one bucket because Zayne and Dom had heard about it from Blaire so Zayne tried to help out so Scorpius would win. Dom had tried to help me out but wasn't as quick as I was with spellwork. Scorpius looked at me and smirked possibly the most devious smirk I've ever seen on his face before.

"Well done Slytherin, 30 points," Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly. "Class dismissed.:

"Looks like I get to use Aquamenti on your boytoy Rosie," Scorpius smirked as we picked up our bags to leave.

"Damn it! He's gonna be so pissed that I said yes to that," I groaned.

"Yep looks like you won't get to cuddle with him tonight, but don't worry you can always cuddle with me," he smirked again.

"Or I could cuddle with Al or sleep in my own dorm," I said and stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid and he laughed really loud.

"You can sleep in your own dorm so that I can cuddle with Al," Blaire snickered and winked at me and I groaned again.

"Don't worry Rosie, I still love you," Al smirked, I rolled my eyes at them all teasing me.

"Hey Rose," a girl I had never seen before said as she walked up.

"Um hi," I said, she was a Slytherin and looked to be about 3rd or 4th year but I couldn't be sure.

"I know you don't know me but I've seen you around the common room before, my name is Miley," she smiled.

"Hi Miley," I said and gave her a small smile.

"Hey so I was wondering is it really true that you have threesomes with Jeremy and Scorpius regularly?" she asked.

I blushed as bright as my hair and looked at Scorpius for help, he too was blushing, "NO! I've never even had sex, Merlin!" I said way louder than I meant and I noticed half the corridor full of people stopped and stared at me.

"Aw what a shame, that would've made you one lucky girl," Miley said and looked disappointed before walking off.

"Why were you screaming about your virginity Rose?" Jeremy asked as he walked up.

"There's yet another rumor floating around that you, me, and Scorpius have threesomes...regularly," I said embarrassed.

"Oh haha, that's awkward," Jeremy said as he too blushed a bit.

"Yeah," I said.

"It would definitely be sexy to have two hot guys like that in bed with you though," a Slytherin 7th year who I had no idea what her name was said as she sauntered over. She giggled and waved to both of them and then kept walking shaking her hips way more than necessary and I noticed both guys looking and my blood boiled. I grit my teeth before smacking them both upside the back of their heads before stalking off.

"Rosie wait up," Scorpius said as he jogged to catch up to me.

"Yeah wait up," Jeremy said as he too jogged to catch up.

"You know that really hurt," Scorp said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well good that's what you two get for staring at her like a piece of meat," I seethed.

"Hey I'm allowed to, I'm single remember?" Scorp said.

"Yeah but you are my best friend and I won't allow you to look at slags the likes of her," I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest as I stopped and glared at them.

"Ooh someone's getting possessive," Scorpius chuckled and winked at me.

"Shut up Scorpius," I scowled kind of embarrassed at my reaction towards Scorpius looking at her. I shouldn't be getting jealous but I didn't like him looking at her like that.

"Rose I'm sorry for looking at her but she was practically flaunting herself," Jeremy said before withering at my glare.

"That does not make it acceptable Jeremy," I said and continued walking towards DADA.

"You're right and I'm sorry," he said as he jogged back up behind me.

"Scorpius I give you free rein tonight to fulfill our bet from Charms," I smirked.

"You got it," he smirked back as we headed into the DADA class with a very confused Jeremy in tow. Albus walked in as well snickering at Jeremy but didn't say anything otherwise.

"What bet?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh just a bet between us best friends," Scorp smirked and Jeremy scowled at him.

"One her boyfriend can't be privvy to?" Jeremy asked.

"Sorry Jeremy, this was between me and Scorp," I smirked and he scowled at us hiding it from him, it's not like he wouldn't figure it out anyways...eventually like when it's happening. I turned away from Jeremy as I snickered, this'll pay him back for checking out another girl like that. Yeah so I'm a bit vindictive sometimes, I did warn you that I was a bit more Slytherin than Gryffindor sometimes.

"Good morning class," Professor Ward said. Yes I find it funny too that our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's name is Ward. "Today we will be practicing dueling, no unforgivable curses allowed or anything that can seriously harm each other," he said. "I'll allow you guys to pair yourselves up," he said with a smile.

I grabbed Jeremy quickly because Scorp had given Jeremy a malicious look when Professor Ward had said that. Scorpius stuck his tongue out at me like a child making me snicker at him and then he grabbed Al. "I'm about to get my ass beat aren't I?" Jeremy asked and I smirked.

"Depends on how fast you can get a shield charm up," Scorpius snickered.

"I can't just protect myself, I'll look like a pansy," Jeremy scowled.

"Then yes, yes you are," Al said and the three of us chuckled and Jeremy looked a little scared.

"Aim for the nuts Rosie," Scorp joked and I gave him a shut up look and he smirked before walking a little ways away with Albus.

"Stances everyone," Professor Ward said and we all stood the proper distance away and posed with our wands ready. "Excellent form students, well done," he said as he observed us all, I'd hope so he taught us to duel in second year. They had kept it a tradition to teach students to duel in second year like in mom, Daddy's, and Uncle Harry's year.

"Alright at the ready," he said and we all stiffened our postures, "Good, begin."

"Stupify!" I yelled and Jeremy fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damn Rosie, you could've given him a chance to shield himself," Scorpius chuckled.

"Powerful Stunning spell Miss. Weasley, 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Ward said happily before using "Ennervate" on Jeremy and he blushed as he stood up for getting knocked unconscious right away.

"Hey Jeremy, you know that whole woman scorned business? You are about to find out what that means," Al chuckled.

"Tarantellegra," Jeremy shouted.

"Protego!" I shouted and bounced the curse back and Jeremy began dancing, having issues staying upright. I undid the spell a few seconds later so we could continue.

"Remind me not to piss you off again," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, don't piss me off again. Flipendo," I said and he got knocked back onto his ass before I smirked.

"You little minx, see how you handle this," Jeremy chuckled as he stood up. "Furnunculous," he said.

"Protego!" I screamed not wanting myself to become covered in boils, how unnattractive would that be?! I deflected the spell and it ended up hitting the wall nearby when the student next to me ducked.

"Serpensortia!" Jeremy shouted and a snake flew out of his wand and I screeched so loud I ended up jumping on Scorpius' back and wrapping my arms around his neck to hold me there. I hated snakes, they were one of my worst fears thanks to Uncle Harry's stories about the Basilisk and Nagini.

Scorpius grabbed my legs to hoist me up more so I wasn't choking him anymore but him and the entire class began laughing at me. "Aw Rosie don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad snake," Scorp chuckled. "Vipera Evanesca," he said and pointed his wand at the snake and it burst into flames.

"I hate snakes!" I cried as he put me down and was ashamed to find some tears had fallen down my face.

Scorp chuckled and wiped my face off, "I know you do," he said before sending Jeremy a taunting face because Rose had wanted his protection.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you hated snakes THAT much," Jeremy said giving me a weird look.

"I told you I hated snaked I wasn't freaking kidding," I said. "Levicorpus!" I shouted and he flew upside down extremely surprised. "Never do that again Jeremy or you will find yourself single quicker than you can say it," I said and undid the spell but instead of using Liberacorpus to put him down softly I let him drop since he was only about a foot or so off the ground but he still "Oofed' as he fell and rubbed his neck.

"I'm really sorry Rosie, I swear I won't do it again," Jeremy said.

"Ok good, now try hitting me with something," I said since I had bruised him and more or less his pride by beating his ass.

"Locomotor Mortis," Jeremy said and my legs locked together and almost lost my balance.

"Not bad," I said before sending the stinging jinx at him and he got a sting on his arm. "Try using the shield charm this time," I said.

I did it again and he said, "Protego," and a weak shield appeared and bounced back it hit the ground in front of me and I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"You are terrible at shield charms," I said.

"Yeah I know," he mumbled.

"Let's try again," I said and resent it but this one got through and hit him left cheek and he hissed. "Again," I said and did it again.

"Protego," he said louder and it was a little better but not by much.

"You need to work on those Jeremy," I said. Before sending the stinging jinx at him again and this time the shield was better. We spent the rest of the lesson doing that since there wasn't much time left after that. Jeremy had at least one sting on every body part, except for his nether regions, I'm not a heartless bitch I would never do that to my boyfriend.

"Let's get to lunch, I'm starved," Albus said who was sporting a small cut on the top of his cheek under his right eye. Scorpius somehow had a black eye and a busted lip but he nodded in agreement.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Al decided to use my face as target practice for a stack of pink erasers that he summoned," Scorp chuckled.

"Albus, you shouldn't hit a pretty boy in his face, it's their favorite feature of themselves," I mock scolded Albus before giggling.

"You're right I should've gone for a different body part," Al smirked.

"No, my face is fine, I'd prefer that over my junk," Scorpius said seriously.

"True, your face will heal but your pride will probably stay shattered after getting hit in the Malfoy Jewels," I chuckled.

"Yeah something like that," Scorp snorted.

We got to the Great Hall and I sighed again as a hushed whisper settled over the mass of students because I walked in with Scorp and Jeremy on either side of me. "Just ignore tham Rosie," Jeremy said.

"I'll try," I said as we walked to the Slytherin table with Al in the back rolling his eyes at people. We all sat down to eat quietly and did our best to ignore people but some of the people behind us were talking a little too loud and I heard another rumor.

"You see how Scorpius and Jeremy are all messed up, I heard they dueled for Rose's affections and it turned physical, that's why Scorpius has a black eye and busted lip," was what was said and I whipped around angrily to find out who had said it.

A group of three girls all shyed away from my glare so I knew it was them, "For your information, I did that to Jeremy during a duel for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Scorpius was dueling my cousin Albus for Defense Against the Dark Arts so shut your mouths," I seethed.

"We just heard that, that's all," the girls quivered in fear.

"Well let anyone know who says otherwise today," I said and they nodded.

"You need to calm down Rose, people are going to think you are a volatile bitch if you don't settle down," Albus said.

"I know but this is infuriating," I sighed before taking a very aggressive bite of my sub sandwich.

"We know but just ignore it like Scorp and Jeremy," Al said.

"I'll do my best," I said and kept eating.

After lunch Al, Scorp, and I had double Potions so we headed for the Dungeons and sat down in our usual seats, Scorpius sat down next to me and Albus sat next to Blaire. We were given a potion to work on and it took all period to make before we headed to dinner.

Scorpius was happy at the prospect of using Aquamenti on Jeremy and I rolled my eyes as we sat down and I waited to see how Scorpius was going to do this. I began eating my spaghetti as I waited for Jeremy to come and sit down next to me. "Evening Jeremy," I said.

"Evening," he grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Had double Herbology and the whole time I had to hear the guys I was needing to work with tell me how pathetic I was for allowing Scorpius to steal you away. Apparently you two are planning to humiliate me publicly and then run off to elope," Jeremy said irritably.

Scorp, Al, and I started laughing at that one, "Wow I wonder where the hell they got that one, I don't believe any of us mentioned marriage at all at the party," I said.

"Well Nott, you seem a bit heated, I think you should cool off," Scorpius grinned. "Aquamenti," he said and drenched Jeremy as he spluttered.

Almost the entire hall burst out laughing sadly that included me which Jeremy was none too thrilled about. "What the hell was that for?!" Jeremy seethed after Scorpius had drenched him completley.

"That was our bet earlier, if Slytherin won the Aquamenti Challenge Flitwick gave us all today then I got to use it on you," Scorpius smirked.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Jeremy asked.

"It's my job to piss off every one of Rose's boyfriends seeing as I'm her best friend," Scorpius said with a smirk and began eating his pasta.

"You really need to stop being a jealous prat Malfoy," Jeremy said glaring.

"You're one to talk," Scorpius glared back.

"Ok boys this really isn't the time or the place to be fighting, especially with all the rumors flying around as it is," I said since they had started drawing people's attention again. I used my drying spell I knew to dry Jeremy off since he was dripping everywhere and kept eating my pasta shaking my head in disappointment at them.

"Sorry," they both said and I heard them kick each other in the shins under the table.

"Boys!" I whisper yelled glaring at them both.

"Sorry," they said again and both went back to moodily eating their Spaghetti.

"You two are ridiculous, stop causing Rose more stress," Blaire said and the boys stayed quiet eating their Spaghetti since they'd probably start fighting again.

"Thanks Blaire," I smiled.

"No problem," she smiled and we all continued eating in silence.

When dinner was done I walked with the boys to their dorm and sat on Zayne's bed since he was out in the hallways with Dom somewhere snogging. "So Rose who are you sleeping next to tonight?" Scorp asked trying not to sound too hopeful that I'd choose him.

"Her boyfriend of course as it should be," Jeremy scowled at Scorpius.

"I told you I'm sleeping in my dorm tonight," I said and they both looked disappointed.

"See you tomorrow Rose," Blaire smiled as she curled up next to Albus.

"You too," I said before getting up to leave. Zayne came in smiling right as I was about to leave, "Night Zayne," I said and he nodded at me before I left to get back to my dorm.

As I walked up to the 3rd floor from the second I was stopped by a group of 6th year Ravenclaws, "Hey Rose," they said and I sighed in exasperation.

"Whatever you are going to ask it isn't true," I grumbled.

"Well we beg to differ," one of them said and I looked at her recognizing her vaguely. "See we think that you were with Scorpius before the party but revealed your secret during your naughty dance so you went and got Jeremy's attention instead and then Scorpius cheated on you with that Ann Parkinson girl. That's why you looked so hurt when you saw him making out with her so you decided to get with Jeremy as retaliation and that's why they are both being so jealous," the girl smirked.

"I have never been with Scorpius, we've always been best friends, I got with Jeremy the night before Halloween. Scorp and I were dancing as best friends that became too much due to how much alcohol we had consumed so our hormones were out of control. I wasn't hurt when Scorp kissed that slag because he's at liberty to kiss who he wants, and then I went to go make out with my boyfriend," I said irritably.

"We all saw how hurt you were when Sccorpius was making out with Ann, you stood rooted to your spot staring with a hurt look on your face for a few minutes before you stalked away to Jeremy and dragged him out," a second of the girls said.

"Oh my Merlin you girls are ridiculous, I told you what it was so shove off," I said.

"How do you explain the jealousy Scorpius has for Jeremy then?" a third girl piped up.

"Scorp and I have been best friends for so long he doesn't want to share me with anyone, he wants things to be the way they were," I sighed.

"Are you sure it's not because he's in love with you?" the fourth girl asked.

"Of course not," I said before I pushed through the four of them.

"We think he is," the fourth girl said.

"Well join the club, there's a whole group of people who think so but I'm not one of them," I said before I rushed away so they'd leave me alone.

I got to my dorm room and found Dom and Sadie waiting up for me and had to resist the urge to groan. "Hey Rose we heard some things today," Dom said.

"Oh here we go, what ridiculous thing did you hear today? Because I heard plenty," I sighed exasperatedly.

"Is it true you're dating Scorpius in secret and using Jeremy as a cover?" Sadie asked and they both got excited.

"No oh my Merlin, I am not dating Scorpius and I never have," I sighed.

"Damn!" They both said and I looked at them funny.

"We were so hoping that one was true, it's the most plausible out of some of the things we heard today," Sadie said.

"Why would you hope it's true?" I asked.

"Because Rose, Jeremy is hot and all but Scorpius is the entire package and he's everything you'd ever look for in a guy so we were hoping you were keeping it a secret from everyone because everyone knows how you two feel about each other," Dom said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Scorpius and I are best friends that's it," I all but yelled.

"No Rose you two are in love with each other, you are just too damn stubborn to admit it! Stop denying your feelings Rose because they are as clear as night and day," Dom shouted.

"Whatever Dominique, believe what you want," I said and got into bed before ripping my curtains around me so I didn't have to see them anymore and just like that it was back like at the beginning of the year with those two. I kept this arguement to myself, I stayed in the boys dorm only and slept with Jeremy because he was right I really shouldn't be sleeping next to another guy other than a family member or him.

A/N: Finally that's done, it really started dragging on for me as I was writing so I kind of rushed it at the end. I hope you guys still like it even though I found it kind of boring except for the parts about the bet and Scorpius soaking Jeremy from head to toe lol. I needed to show the repercussions though so there it is. So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, it'll inspire me more which equals quicker updates. XD


	7. Heartbreak and Jealousy

A/N: Ok guys this one's gonna be a little different, thanks to Lynnnnyl who suggested this and I loved the idea. Hope you guys do too. :) See I told you guys I take your suggestions into account lol. ;P Here's to reply to a review by Annie: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story and I'll try to throw some more heated SxR moments in there for ya haha. I'll try to keep updating this quickly but I can't make any promises. :) Olive: Thanks for another review and LOL about your hopes with Jeremy, it'll take awhile longer but it'll happen. XD

Oh and in case ya'll were wondering how I got this out so fast, when I was stuck on chapter 6 I began writing this chapter, I got all the way to right where the Hogsmeade trip begins and stopped there so all I had to do was continue writing today haha. :)

Chapter 7: Heartbreak and Jealousy

My life was slowly becoming a whirlwind of Anger, Jealousy, Testosterone, Sadness, and Desire all because of my best friend Rose. It's been two weeks since Nott interrupted me when I was about to ask her out and he stole her right from underneath me. Two long weeks they've been dating and I'm already wanting it to be over. I've never been this jealous of anyone before in my life! I mean I was a tiny bit jealous of the other guys Rose has dated because I've been in love with her since I met her but I didn't even realize it. I had just thought she was really pretty when we first met, her pale skin was white as snow and so soft when I finally got to touch it, she had a small brush of freckles across her button nose that I thought were adorable. Her baby blue eyes were always alight with happiness, or amusement, or mischief in some cases and I could get lost in them. Her perfect full lips were the perfect shade of pink and she didn't know what she did to me when she bit her bottom lip, it set my heart pumping quick and I had to will myself not to get hard because of it which was difficult. Her lips were also the softest I'd ever kissed, they were warm, and moved with mine perfectly, I could kiss her all day if she'd let me. Her smile always set my heart fluttering, it has since the day I met her. Her lithe body was perfect too, curvy in all the right places, perfect butt, perfect breasts, perfect everything or at least I thought so, and her body fit perfectly into mine as well. Overall I think Rose is perfect! I needed to stop thinking about her before I was put in a very awkward position as she sits over on Jeremy's bed giggling at whatever the stupid prat said.

I realized I was in love with Rose during fourth year when her and her first boyfriend Liam broked up. She had rushed out of the protrait hole but I had seen the tears starting to form and it had clenched my heart painfully. I took off running after her without thinking about it, when I finally chased her to the Astronomy tower my heart broke a little inside. She was sprawled across the ground sobbing and I wanted to beat the shit out of Liam for being the reason to cause her this pain. I didn't though, my Rosie needed me so I picked her up and put her on my lap and let her cry. I did whatever I could to soothe her because it was tearing me up to see my best friend sob like that. I whispered to her how everything was going to be alright and that I was there for her no matter what. She had finally calmed down and she thanked me for being there for her and then she kissed me. My heart began beating in overdrive and I held her close enjoying the kiss way more than I thought I would and when she stopped I realized I was in love with her.

After that I was a bit more jealous than I used to be when it came to boys and my Rosie, yes I had even taken to calling her that in my mind. I had played the part of best friend though so I could always keep her close to me. After that kiss on the Astronomy tower I wanted to make sure my feelings for Rose were real or if it had been an in the moment kind of thing so I dated Ann Parkinson, her mom and my dad had dated back at Hogwarts but they had a falling out after the war. When I realized Ann was possessive and jealous I got irritated instead of happy like some blokes did and when her and I had kissed there was no spark. It was dreadful so I was happy when I broke up with her, besides she always kept getting in between me and Rose, even Rose hated her but she didn't say anything. I dated a few girls after that, it usually ended up being right after Rose and I kissed again on the Astronomy tower after another of her breakups, I realized I was trying to make her jealous after me and the second girl broke up.

I couldn't tell if I had or not, but she usually got really fed up with my girlfriends pretty quick so I was hoping I had succeeded. Anyways during 5th year I tried harder to get Rose to like me, I flirted more and she went with it happily, I held her closer at night when she'd sleep next to me and she'd smile and snuggle into me more. She never gave any indication that she liked me though but I kept trying. This year I decided I would make it known I liked her in hopes she'd realize she likes me too. That's why I was going to ask her out but then stupid Nott had to come along and ruin everything. I remember how pissed I was when Nott interrupted I had cursed very loudly and threw my most prized possession. That's a huge indication there and then I laid back on my bed and waited for the inevitable news. When Rose told me all happily my heart sank all the way into my stomach, my heart felt like it shattered, and I had to restrain myself from going to Nott and beating his ass for stealing my girl. When Al and the twins came in Al made a crack at how comfortable we looked, I had told them all I had planned on asking her out finally and the three of them had cheered. I made the motion behind Rose's back for Al to cut it out, I had dragged my hand across my throat a few times with a grimace on my face. I had confused them all but Al pressed on and asked if anything interesting had happened. Rose had told them about Jeremy and the three of them weren't too thrilled which made me happy since they were on my side. Jeremy walked in afterwards, I felt myself tense and my expression get stony, Al even was trying hard not to glare at Jeremy. Jeremy was oblivious of our dislike for him and Rose's new relationship but I'm pretty sure Rose noticed and just didn't say anything.

That night I tried to hold her close one more time but I could tell she thought it wasn't polite to be that snuggled with me since her boyfriend was right across the room. Then she said I was holding her too tight so I released her slightly but I continued with what I did every night I snuggled into her gorgeous red locks and smelled the vanilla and passionfruit smell of her shampoo and conditioner. When she finally fell asleep I squeezed her back to me as tight as I could without waking her and let myself cry. Yes I know Malfoys aren't supposed to cry but I was in love with this girl, way more than I thought possible, and now she couldn't be mine once again. Rose had shown more interest in Nott than any of her other boyfriends which is why I instantly hated the guy for stealing her from me even though we had been friends before. I think Roses increased interest is what had my heart breaking more so I cried, letting go of my emotions as I snuggled into her. When I stopped I felt better and laid a kiss on her cheek, she would always have my heart even if she didn't realize it. It had been around 4 AM by the time I got to sleep, exhaustion finally hitting me, and I had woken up to Rose kissing me on the cheek and then smiling at me. She had an odd look on her face and I realized I had practically cried myself to sleep so I rubbed my face to clear sleep from my eyes and get rid of the incriminating evidence.

Rose had been worried about me, I must've looked like shit, but I told her I was fine and that I would deal with it myself. She had asked if I was sure and I just said yeah and basically shooed her out of the dorm, I didn't want her to see me like this since if she figured it out it'd make her sad and I didn't want to make her sad. Rose got a dejected look on her face when I had told her I'd see her at breakfast but covered it up quickly and left, my heart or what was left of it clenched painfully. I took a shower and let the hot water mull over my exhausted body, I was half tempted to just skip class today and sleep and mope but Rose wouldn't like me missing classes. So I did what I had to do, I put on my brave face and faced the music, I was not pleasant to Nott that day I was constantly being rude but I couldn't help it. That night at the party to piss him off I had asked Rose to dance the first dance and that ticked him off effectively which made me smirk. Rose and I had a talk about what would happen when we found someone who wouldn't be jealous of what we had and I had just stuck to best friend mode even though my heart hurt when she mentioned eventually finding someone who wouldn't be and marrying them. If I could be the guy to marry her we wouldn't need to worry about that anymore, if she chose me as I've already chosen her we wouldn't have to worry about jealous people anymore. I had asked if she thought Jeremy was that guy, she said she didn't know but I knew he wasn't he was already glaring at me. A song I knew Rose liked came on called What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, so I decided to reveal to her one of my secret talents and sung the lyrics of the chorus to her and she ate it up and blushed. Points for me, I smirked again, I made a vow to myself to sing to her more since she seemed to love it.

That night at the party I had started talking to Jeremy as nicely as I could and he seemed to buy it, the idiot. I had bet him that I was a better kisser and he had said he was so we called over Rose for her to decide. She was annoyed at us at first but we convinced her, I almost wanted to punch myself when I watched her snog Jeremy. She was clearly enjoying it but she didn't melt into the kiss, not like when I got my turn, she hed melted into the kiss and when our tongues collided we had both moaned and this time she didn't pull back she continued with a little more fervor before we broke for air. I couldn't help the smirk on my face, that was the best kiss we'd ever shared but she inevitably played it safe and said we were equal so Jeremy wouldn't break up with her most likely since it was obvious she enjoyed my kiss better.

When I had to watch Rose and Jeremy flirt and dance it hurt me a lot. It made my broken heart squeeze painfully again, fuck me. Why did this have to hurt so much? Al had noticed my pain and clapped me on the back in support. "For what it's worth mate, I was rooting for you," Al smiled.

I had smiled back but only just, I knew Al, Zayne, and Blaire had been rooting for me, all three of them had told me so and had been the ones to help encourage me to ask her. We had planned it all out, they'd stay in the Great Hall, I'd ask her, they'd come in and then be the happy and supportive friends and cousin. Lily had come up to me next and had told me she was hoping I would have gotten Rose first and told me her entire family also wanted us to get together. I had actually smiled at her then, I was happy about all the support I got from the family. Maybe I'd have a chance afterall, Rose wouldn't dare not listen to her entire family I would just have to wait it out until Rose dumped Jeremy. I saw Rose walk off after her and Nott were getting a bit too hot on the dance floor, she had chugged half her drink and sat there. I noticed Nott dancing with another girl and my blood boiled, it didn't matter if it was more like a friendly dance. Rose didn't seem to mind but I could see she was watching them so I waited for a few songs to pass as I got my anger under control and put back on the best friend mask and asked her to dance. She agreed happily and it made my heart soar, only she gave me that reaction.

We talked a little about how good the song was and I decided to test my new device on her again and I began humming the song, she had giggled thinking it was funny I was using my voice on her again. I then told her how that song, I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith, is how I felt about her sometimes, she thought it was cute and so I told her she brought out the best in me. When I blushed I could tell by her facial expression that she thought it was adorable and then she wrapped me up in a hug and continued dancing with me. I was pleasantly surprised but I went with it, whatever would keep her close to me was fine by me. I rested my head on hers smiling, this is how I wanted it to always be, I loved her so much. When the song ended we stepped away from each other smiling and then a fast song came on and Rose turned around with a devious smile. She began grinding on me and I was confused and thought perhaps she'd lost it a little but hey she was throwing herself on me might as well enjoy it right? So I grabbed her waist and began grinding back, who was I to deny her wanting to dance like the sexy woman she was?

I realized I got turned on the moment she started grinding with me and I could hear my breathing getting labored. Then she ground really hard against my cock and I gasped, had to suppress a moan and squeezed her hips tighter. I think I saw her smirk but I couldn't tell in this lighting. Then she leaned back on me and wrapped an arm around my neck giving me the perfect view of her delectible cleavage and I definitely stared. She ground really hard on me again and I growled in the back of my throat because I realized she was doing it on purpose to see how I'd react to her. She wanted to play, I'd play no harm in giving myself some satisfaction right? I sent my sexiest look towards her and I felt her shudder against me and I laid my head on her shoulder and let my hot breath blow on the side of her neck and cleavage. She shuddered again and her breathing hitched and I smirked, she liked it when I did that. I had figured that out one of the times we were cuddling in the beginning of the year. The song changed but she didn't give any indication of stopping so I continued to grind with her. Rose ground against me hard a few times during the song and I moaned my appreciation and pushed my erection against her butt to prove my point and I felt her shudder. I loved this side of Rose, she was always full of surprises and her sexy side was probably the biggest turn on I've ever seen. I made sure to look around before but kissed her neck a few times during the song and she moaned biting her lip trying to keep quiet and I about lost it and shagged her senseless right there on the floor. I wanted to but I'm pretty sure no one else would appreciate that.

After the dance Rose stepped away from me, her and I were both panting hard, red in the cheeks from all the heat we had been putting off, and probably both confused on how much we enjoyed that. "Thanks for the dances Tiger," she had said, she only called me that in jest usually when we were talking about how sexy I was. Did that mean she thought I really was sexy? I hoped so, that would make winning her over easier once her and Nott broke up. I had said "You too" not sure what else to say and keeping it short in case I word vomited about how sexy she was and how much I wanted her because if I hadn't wanted her before I sure as hell did now. She moved her hips more than necessary as she walked off to tease me and I cursed out loud and I'm pretty sure I heard her giggle, the little minx knew what she was doing. I realized I was still extremely hard and thanked Merlin I was wearing tighter jeans to hold it in place so it wasn't as noticeable. I groaned when I realized I was probably going to have to jerk myself off tonight. That's when I saw Rose lead Jeremy over to a couch, of course how could I have forgotten she'd be all over Jeremy after that and I took a deep breath hoping my pain wasn't evident on my face. I was a rubbish Malfoy, I had never really gotten the whole mask of indifference thing down, I showed emotion way too much. I had gotten that from my mother obviously. I went to go get yet another drink, I had had 9 so far, as I chugged my firewhiskey I noticed Ann Parkinson flaunting herself against the wall. Her dress was just barely past her ass and was skin tight leather, I'm not sure what the hell she was supposed to be but I figured if Rose was going to make out with Jeremy tonight I may as well have a little fun too.

"Hey Ann," I smirked as I walked up.

"Hey Scorpy," she purred, I had to resist the urge to shutter, I hated that nickname.

"You look good tonight," I said and smirked again.

"Why don't you come here and show me how much?" she said demurely. That was pretty sexy not going to lie so I walked over there and began snogging her. After a few minutes I felt somebody's eyes on me but I didn't turn around to check, Ann had me in a vice grip as I pushed her against the wall. She was good at this but not nearly as good as Rose but she'd have to do since I couldn't have Rose right now. When I felt the eyes leave my back I relaxed more and lost track of time. When I wanted to go to sleep I told Ann I was heading to my room and she asked if she could come too. I had agreed, maybe I wouldn't have to jerk off after all I know it was wrong but I really wanted to shag Ann senseless and pretend it was Rose. When we got there we ended up stumbling in since we were both drunk and making out at the same time. I broke the kiss feeling quite a few pairs of eyes on me and looked up Dom and Zayne were on Zayne's bed looking bemused, Jeremy was looking irritated at being interrupted since he had clearly been making out with Rose. Rose had a weird look on her face and I didn't know she'd be here though I was an idiot for thinking she wouldn't be. I decided to grin sheepishly at them and get Ann out as soon as possible. She had whined about thinking we were going to hook up but I told her maybe next time because I looked back over at Rose and wanted her desperately again. Her hair was a bit messy, the straps to her dress seemed to be falling off her shoulders and her boobs were hanging out the top of it a little, my desires flared up again.

Rose stood up with a bit of difficulty and I watched in interest as she sripped off her dress revealing her very sexy Halloween panties and I couldn't help but look at her with hunger for her succulent body. My erection that had started going down went right back up and I all but drooled over her especially when she went walking to the bathroom wagging her hips. Both Jeremy and I groaned at her and this time I definitely heard her giggle, damn minx. She's sexy and she knows it but that's one of the reasons I love her, her confidence is sexy as hell. When she returned from the bathroom she lost her footing and had to clutch my bed post to steady herself and I jumped up to help, I didn't want her falling. "I think you should come to bed Rosie," I had said and she nodded. She didn't lay down with me though, no she had to walk over to Nott's bed and lay down next to him. I was pissed and more than a little hurt and Nott had to taunt me about being jealous, he's lucky I didn't go over there and sock his daylights out. I just told him I hadn't wanted him touching my best friend inappropriately and he had to jump down my throat about the way Rose and I had danced but we set him straight saying we were best friends, I didn't add 'best friends who probably would've slept together tonight if his ass wasn't in the way' but boy was I thinking it. Damn my hormones and damn Rose for being so sexy, why couldn't she just pick me? I sighed and laid down and rolled over not letting either of them see my face because my pissed face was crumbling and replacing it was my heartbroken face again.

I waited until Rose was asleep before going to the bathroom and relieving myself with a silencing charm on it so when I yelled out Rose's name after my intense fantasy nobody heard me. I got really tired afterwards and fell asleep but in the morning I woke up before everyone and went to take a shower since I felt so dirty. As I stepped out of the shower Rose walked in and froze I smirked since she blushed but didn't look away. No she allowed her eyes to travel south and then snapped them back to my face, blushing again she looked so adorable yet sexy standing there in nothing but her underwear. I felt a water drop fall from my hair and it traveled down my cheek and neck and pooled at my collarbone, Rose watched the droplet all the way down to my collarbone and licked her lips lightly. It turned me on and I was about to do something stupid like march over there and kiss her with everything I had but instead I played it smart. "Seeing something you like Rosie?" I smirked and she blushed again and squeaked out the words "Uh huh" before dashing out of the bathroom. I dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out still smirking to see her running out of the dorm haphazardly and gripping her boots and socks from the night before. Yep my best friend thinks I'm sexy and I grinned like a loon as I began getting ready for the day.

After that night I've been tolerating Jeremy, trying my damndest not to be a jealous dick but sometimes it just comes out. Ok it comes out at least half the time, especially when he's near her. When he looks at her, my blood boils. When he touches her no matter how innocent, I find myself having to resist getting up and punching him. When he hugs her to him, I find myself wishing it was me even if she hugs me sometimes still. When he kisses her, I grimace in pain as the pieces of my heart drop into my stomach and then I remember how it feels when those lips are on mine. Albus has been trying to keep me away from them so I don't get hurt anymore but I can't just not be around her. When she isn't near me I yearn to be close to her, when I'm right next to her it tests my will so I don't grab her and snog her senseless. It didn't used to be this way only this year when she finally started showing interest back and then Jeremy came into the picture causing all these new emotions.

"Hey Rosie?" Jeremy asked from next to her breaking into my musings.

"Yeah?" she asked smiling.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Sure Jeremy, that's ok right Scorp and Al?" she asked as an after thought, she usually went with us.

"No of course not Rose," Al said and she looked at him with a raised eye brow before he cracked and chuckled acting like he had been joking but I could tell he had been serious before she fixed him with that look. I had agreed with Al, I definitely didn't want her going with him but I would just be the jealous best friend if I agreed so I sighed and nodded when she looked at me not trusting my voice.

"Ok thanks guys," Rose smiled and kissed Jeremy.

Ugh I couldn't stand it sometimes and Al just looked at me sympathetically and I gave him a weak smile before getting up and leaving. I needed some form of relief so I walked out to the Quidditch Pitch and didn't see anyone so I screamed as loud as I could putting all my emotions into it. I was pissed when traitorous tears pricked my eyes, damn it why couldn't I be a real man who could hold in his emotions? I sighed deeply and willed the tears away before screaming as loud as I could again putting more of my emotions into it and I felt better.

"Scorpius?" I heard a female voice behind me and whipped around so fast I cricked my neck. I hissed and rubbed my neck over the spot before finding the source of the voice, Lily Potter was walking cautiously over to me.

"Hey Lily," I sighed.

"Hey, come talk to me on the stands," she said and pointed to where her stuff was. I guess I hadn't seen her in the stands after all and she had heard and/or seen everything...Fuck. I followed her silently until we got to her spot and we sat down and just stared at each other for a minute. "Are you alright Scorpius?" she finally asked in concern.

"No Lily I'm not, I'm not ok at all. I can't stand seeing them together, I was so close to asking her out and Jeremy busts in and interrupts." I got up and started pacing and clutching my hair, "Now she's with him and it tears me up inside, everytime they look at each other I get sick to my stomach, when they kiss my heart just feels like exploding, when they hug and cuddle I have to resist the urge to go over there and beat the shit out of him because I don't want anyone touching her like that other than me or her family. I want to be the one she looks at with love in her eyes, I want to be the one she wants to spend all her time with, I want..." I had started to run out of steam, "I want...I just want all of her and it literally breaks my heart that I can't have her," I said as I slumped back into my seat and looked at her pitifully.

Lily looked sad and sympathetic at me before giving me a hug, I accepted it knowing at least she was here for me, other than Albus she had been the most supportive Potter from the beginning. "I'm so sorry Scorpius, I wish I could slap some sense into Rosie. We've all seen it from the beginning how you two feel but she's got Uncle Ron's stubborn attitude and just hasn't realized she's in love with you too," Lily said before releasing me.

"I know that but I was so close to making her mine Lil, then at the Halloween Party she practically threw herself on me on the dance floor and I ate it up. I loved every minute of it even if she was still Jeremy's in the end because I was allowed some time of happiness. Now she's with him, she hasn't really been her usual self with me since after that weekend. I mean we are still best friends but she doesn't come and cuddle with me like she used to, she's always cuddling with him. I know they are together and that's how it should be but I still hate it Lil and I can't do or say anything about it because then I become the jealous best friend and it makes it uncomfortable for Rose," I said.

"Oh Scorp I wish we could do something about this other than all of us point out our dislike with her relationship with Jeremy which we are all practically doing since we want her to get with you. Also a reason why she's been hanging out with Jeremy more, Dom and Sadie not so subtley told her they didn't like Jeremy and preferred you by far and Rose didn't take to kindly to that. Said something about how our whole family is always against her one way or another, she only speaks to us during Quidditch because it's necessary. I'm just glad she's still being your friend," Lily sighed.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"The Monday after the Halloween party, you know the day everyone was spreading ridiculous rumors about you three. That's what influenced them two, they were hoping the rumor about you two dating but using Jeremy as a cover was true. I was hoping that one was true too but I knew it wasn't," she replied.

"It's nice that your whole family is supportive of me and her," I said smiling a little.

"Well everyone but Uncle Ron but that was to be expected," Lily giggled and I chuckled along knowing she was right.

"Thanks Lily, I feel a bit better," I smiled at the pretty red head, if I wasn't so in love with Rose I might consider Lily but there's only enough room for one pretty red head in my heart and it'll always be Rose Weasley.

"No Problem Scorp," she smiled and she hugged me again.

"Am I interrupting something?" a timid voice came from behind Lily and we stopped hugging and looked.

"Oh Lysander, no we were just having a cousinly talk," Lily chuckled.

"Scorpius isn't your cousin though," Lysander Scamander said a bit amused.

"Well he's as good as, he's like an older cousin or older brother to me," she smiled and it made me grin to know she accepted me that much.

"Ah well that's nice," Lysander smiled at her.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm Lils, talk to you later," I said and stood up.

"Ok talk to you later," she said.

"Oh and Scamander as her older cousin/ older brother, don't hurt her, she's a good girl," I whispered as I walked up.

"Oh not to worry about that," Lysander blushed. I recognized the look on his face when he looked at Lily, it was the same look I gave Rose. I shook my head and kept walking quietly, I hoped Lysander didn't have to go through what I was...ever.

"So what was that about?" Lysander asked while I was still in earshot.

"He's in love with Rose and her and Jeremy are torture for him," she said and I heard Lysander say, "Ah I see," in understanding.

On my way back to my dorm I literally ran into Ann on the way into the Commonroom and steadied her since she almost fell backwards. "Oh thanks Scorpy," she said batting her lashes.

"No problem," I said and stepped aside for her to leave but then an idea struck me. "Wait Ann," I said and she turned back around to look at me with a smile.

"Yes Scorpy?" she asked.

"Did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" she beamed before waving and leaving.

"Excellent," I said more to myself, Rose was making me jealous so I'm gonna turn around and see if it'll actually work this time and Ann was perfect because Rose still didn't like her to this day. I smirked as I now had a plan and walked back into my dorm, Rose and Jeremy were making out and broke apart when I walked in. I steeled my face so I didn't look hurt or anything and laid back down on my bed, Al looked at me confused since I was still smirking.

"Scorp are you doing alright?" Al whispered since Rose and Jeremy went back to each other.

"I'm perfectly fine now, thanks," I smiled at him and he quirked his eye brow but I shook my head no, I wasn't going to tell him yet especially since Rose was in the room.

"If you're sure," he said and went back to his homework. I pulled my homework out and began working on it as well so I could try to be done by the weekend.

Saturday arrived, it was the day of the Hogsmeade trip and I was nervous. I really hope this didn't backfire on me like some of my plans sometimes did. I made sure to look good, I dressed in a light wash pair of jeans, a light gray tshirt, and my white designer tennis shoes. I brushed my shaggyish blonde hair and ran my fingers through it to make it cover my eyes a bit, according to almost every girl who'd told me it made me look sexy. After I finished getting ready I smirked at my reflection, time to put this plan into action.

Al was glaring at me when I walked out of the bathroom, I had finally managed to catch him out of earshot of Rose and Jeremy and he hated the plan. I smirked my signature smirk as he passed me to get to the bathroom but let it fall from my face as soon as I saw what was across from me. Jeremy was laying on his back and Rose was sleeping on his chest with Jeremy's arms around her waist, I saw her rising in falling as she breathed and was amazed once again at how beautiful she was even while sleeping. My heart clenched again, I want her to sleep on me like that but I know it's not possible right now. I almost backed out of the plan since I couldn't stand the idea of her hurting like me but I couldn't be sure if she was in love with me until I did this stupid plan. Jeremy woke up as I stared clenching and unclenching my fists and shook Rose awake and she woke up and smiled at him.

"Morning beautiful," Jeremy smiled.

"Morning handsome," Rose chuckled and it hardened my resolve to do this plan so I grabbed what I needed and left as they got up to start getting ready.

I walked to the Great Hall by myself battling with myself on whether to do it or not but ultimately agreed it was necessary. As I began eating Ann came and sat next to me and kissed my cheek, "Morning Scorpy," she giggled and I smirked at her and winked before continuing to eat.

It took a little bit of time but Rose and Jeremy walked in hand in hand and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rose froze and her jaw set. "Rose?" Jeremy asked, she just shook her head and kept walking.

"Parkinson," Rose scowled as she sat down.

"Weasley," Ann spat.

"What are you doing here? Only decent people are allowed at this part of the table, slags are over there," Rose clipped pointing over towards all of Ann's friends and I had to contain my laughter, that was a good one so I just settled for putting my smirk back on my face.

"I guess that leaves you out then, you said it yourself, only decent people are allowed over here," Ann smirked.

"I'm more decent then you will ever be so scoot slag," Rose glowered.

"Sorry I'm here with Scorpy, we're going to Hogsmeade together today," Ann smirked.

I noticed Rose stiffen and grind her teeth together, "Is that so?" Rose said indifferently.

"Didn't he tell you?" Ann smirked.

"Obviously not if I'm surprised right now you dumb bint," Rose spat.

"Alright ladies can we try to be civil please?" I asked finally breaking their arguement.

"I'll be civil when in civil company, not some tramp that opens her legs to everything that moves," Rose said venomously and glared at me. I gulped, I think it's safe to say my plan was working I inwardly cheered but hated how pissed Rose was at me right now.

"Well I never, how rude!" Ann glared at Rose before yanking on my arm with surprising strength and lifted me to my feet with her. "Come on Scorpy we're leaving," she said before grabbing my hand and beginning to drag me from the hall.

I passed Al giving him a 'Help Me!' look and he just snorted and kept walking, yep he was still ticked at me.

When the carriages for Hogsmeade finally showed up we got on one of the first ones there, Rose and Jeremy were sure to be in the one behind us so they wouldn't have to share with us. Albus and Blaire followed them into theirs and Dom and Zayne who were now dating got into ours. "Hey Scorp," Dom smiled.

"Hey Dom," I said and looked back towards Rose's carriage and sighed. When I looked back Dom looked at me sympathetically but kept it at that since Ann seemed to be scowling at Dom for talking to me. Right, Ann's the most jealous possessive girl I know, how do I always forget that at the times when I need to remember it most?

"So Scorp, why's Ann in this carriage?" Zayne asked.

"Did you not tell any of your friends we were coming together today?" Ann asked unhappily.

"No, I guess it slipped my mind, sorry," I said and winked at her and she smiled again, Merlin she was easy to please.

Zayne and Dom looked at me in confusion, I'm pretty sure Dom figured out I was trying to make Rose jealous a second later because she rolled her eyes and scoffed at me. "What are you scoffing about Weasley?" Ann asked.

"Nothing," Dom said shortly as the carriage took off, all of the carriages being filled by this time.

"So Scorpy what do you want to do today?" Ann asked.

"Not sure yet, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer," Ann suggested and I nodded in agreement. I didn't care what we did as long as I could keep an eye out on Rose to see if my plan continued to work.

When the carriages stopped at Hogsmeade, Rose, Jeremy, Al, and Blaire pushed past us and walked into the Three Broomsticks, so me and my three walked in and grabbed a table not too far from Rose's so I could still hear what was going on.

"Are you two joining us for the day?" Ann asked Dom and Zayne.

"Yeah, Scorp asked us to go with him as well today since Al would be with Rose," Dom said. It was a lie of course, I had never asked them but I knew Dom probably wanted to keep an eye out on me so I didn't do anything stupid.

"Oh how lovely," Ann said but it didn't sound like she thought it was lovely at all.

"Yeah I know," Dom fake smiled.

"Dominique right?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Dom said.

"I need to use the restroom, would you come with me?" Ann asked, I didn't like that sound of that.

"Oh sure, I could always use a little girl time," Dom said though she didn't seem thrilled at the prospect of going anywhere with Ann.

"Ok let's go," Ann smiled fakely and the girls got up to use the restroom.

"What are you doing Scorpius?" Zayne asked as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"I can't help but feel jealous of Nott because he's got what I want so I using Ann to see if I can make Rose jealous so that I can prove what her family is all saying. They say she's in love with me but too stubborn to admit it, I want to see if it's true," I said.

"Don't you think that's a little petty?" Zayne asked.

"Maybe but I still want to see," I replied with a shrug.

"Scorp I'm gonna end up sounding like my dad, the sage advice giver according to your dad, here but I think you should wait it out and try to do subtle things to prove your feelings and she'll start showing hers too because everyone can see that you guys love each other. Rose is in denial because she also likes Jeremy but eventually she'll come around," Zayne said.

"Yeah you definitely sounded like Uncle Blaise there," I chuckled. My dad and Blaise have been best friends since they were babies and so naturally me, Zayne, and Blaire have been friends since we were babies too.

"I'm being serious Scorp, do you understand?" he said.

"Yes I understand I will follow your advice Sage Advice Giver Jr," I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Good our girls are coming back," Zayne said.

"We ordered the butterbeers on our way back," Dom smiled.

"I tried to get firewhiskey but she wouldn't let us since we aren't 17 yet," Ann pouted.

"Well duh," I said quietly and rolled my eyes at her but she didn't hear me.

"So Scorpy, why haven't you gotten in contact with me since the Party?" Ann asked.

"I didn't realize I was supposed to," I said confused.

"Well after the party you said we would hook up next time but I haven't heard from you," Ann said and I noticed Rose had stopped paying attention to whatever Jeremy was saying to listen to Ann. I had to try not to chuckle, this was going beautifully.

"Sorry I didn't think about it until now because I've been rather busy, I might be able to swing it later though," I smirked and winked at her.

"Oh goody," Ann said huskily. I chanced a glance at Rose and she was red with anger and glaring so ferociously at Ann and I that we probably would have died if looks could kill.

"Rose are you alright?" Jeremy asked noticing her glaring at Ann and I.

"I'm fine, what were you saying again?" she said and just like that she was back to pretending to be interested in whatever he was saying. This time I did chuckle, this proved the theory so now I can get rid of Ann right? Wrong, she was under the impression I wanted to spend the whole day with her. I sighed and looked at Ann who was drinking her butterbeer, I hadn't even realized they had arrived. I grabbed mine and took a swig and glanced at Rose again, she was giggling about something Jeremy said but I could tell she was still furious with me by the glares she sent my way every now and then.

The silence at are table was starting to get awkward so I started telling a joke to ease the tension. As I delivered the punchline Ann was giggling and twirling a bit of hair around her finger like most desperate girls do and I had to smirk to cover up my grimace I was about to do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose gave a disgusted look at Ann, she was thinking the same thing I was.

"That was a good one Scorp," Dom giggled.

"Thanks," I smirked.

"Hey Scorp I just remembered Dom and I have something to go get while we are here can I trust you two by yourselves?" Zayne asked giving me a look to say don't do anything stupid.

"Of course you can, we can't have sex in public," Ann scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You guys better be here when we get back," Zayne warned.

"We will Zayne don't worry," I chuckled like I was going to go off anywhere alone with Ann, she'd probably try to jump my bones.

"Alright, we'll be back soon," Zayne said and they left. Rose glared at their backs for leaving before focusing on whatever Al was talking about.

"Now that those two are gone," Ann said in a low sexy voice she walked around the table and sat on my lap. I was surprised she was trying anything in public, I notice her look over at Rose who snapped her eyes in our direction as soon as Ann started walking towards me. She smirked at Rose before crashing her lips to mine, Fuck she's trying to make Rose jealous too. I tried my best to stay still as she kissed me but I ended up putting my hands on her waist as she kissed me since I started getting into it. This was never part of the plan but it was working for me I guess so I went with it.

"Blaire will you come to the bathroom with me?" I heard Rose say.

"Yeah sure," Blaire said and they got up to use the restroom.

Ann broke the kiss after she heard the girls leave and stared at me in amusement, "She keeps looking over here so I figured I'd stake my claim," she chuckled before going back to her side of the table.

I cleared my throat and nodded in understanding before Al came over, "Can I speak to my best friend real quick?" he gritted out.

"Sure Albus," Ann said and winked, he scoffed before dragging me out the door into the alley next to the Three Broomsticks.

"You do realize Rose is so pissed off she's about ready to hex Ann's head off right about now don't you?" Al asked.

"I don't understand why she's so pissed when she's all over Nott too," I said.

"Scorpius she hates Ann more than any female on the planet so seeing Ann all over you is really pissing her off. You're doing a bang up job of making her jealous now cut it out before it ruins your friendship," Al said.

"Ok I got it," I sighed. "So how do I get rid of her?"

"You're going to have to figure that one out yourself," Al said irritably.

"Scorpius I thought we said for you to stay where you were," Zayne said irritably as him and Dom walked up.

"Al needed to talk to me," I said.

"So you left Ann in there all by herself with a pissed off Rose? Are you stupid?" Zayne asked.

"It's not like Rose will do anything too terrible in public," I said.

"Scorpius you need to ditch Ann quickly before she thinks you like her again, when we went to the bathroom she threatened to hurt me if I laid a finger on you, I told her I was with Zayne and then she relaxed but can you imagine what she would do to Rose?" Dom said.

"Did not think of that one," I said feeling rather stupid.

"As well you should, now let's get in there before anything happens," Dom said and the four of us walked back in.

"KEEP YOUR DIGUSTING TALONS OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND YOU SLUT OR I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES ONE BY ONE!" We heard being screamed from the direction of the bathrooms and bolted there quickly. Rose had Ann pinned to the ground, Ann had Rose's hair in a vice grip and a snarl on her face.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?!" Jeremy asked in shock as he got there too.

"YOU DON'T OWN HIM YOU WHORE, I CAN BE WITH HIM IF I WANT TO, HE DOESN'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION!" Ann screamed as she yanked on Rose's hair and Rose screamed.

"Rose get off her!" Jeremy said and tried to pull Rose off of Ann.

"NO! HE MIGHT NOT NEED MY PERMISSION BUT I DONT' WANT YOUR DISEASED COOCH ON HIM. HE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!" Rose screamed before punching Ann in the face.

"Rose cut it out, you're embarassing yourself! Jeremy yelled.

"Shut up Jeremy! she seethed.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT, YOU ARE THE ONE WHO ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND BUT WANTS TO KEEP YOUR HOOKS ATTACHED TO SCORPIUS SO NO OTHER GIRL GETS HER CHANCE! AND YOU CALL ME A SLUT?!" Ann yelled and yanked Rose's hair again.

"Scorpius do something!" Albus hollered but I was frozen in shock over these two. He smacked me in the back of the head and I shook myself out of it.

"Rose get off her, come on!" I said and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled.

Rose screamed in frustration and slashed Ann across the face with her nails. Ann began crying since she began bleeding and Rose finally seeing what she did slumped in my arms.

"I'll take her back to the castle," Jeremy said.

"I've got her," I said and picked Rose up bridal style and began walking out the door.

"Scorpy what about me?" Ann wailed.

"I'm the only one who can calm her down when she's this pissed Ann, sorry," I said and continued walking.

"Come on Ann, I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey," Jeremy said and helped her up.

"Put me down Scorpius!" Rose yelled after we had gotten outside.

"No, I don't want you doing more damage than you already have. You're probably already going to get detention for this shit Rose," I said and kept carrying her.

"She deserves it!" Rose seethed and I sighed, yes I made Rose jealous but my plan also backfired. I didn't expect Rose to go crazy. When we got into a carriage back up to the school Rose forced her way out of my arms and glared at me the whole time. When we stopped Rose stormed out of the carriage and I followed her, Rose ended up leading me all the way to the 7th floor and she began pacing in front of the Room of Requirement and I just leaned across the wall and waited before she walked in when the door appeared. I followed and saw that the room had a lot of breakable things and a couch in it and looked at Rose expectantly.

Rose picked up the first thing she could reach and threw it against the wall and screamed in frustration. I had only seen her this pissed twice and both times this is what happened but I was the only one she'd allow to follow her.

"Rose can you tell me what happened?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"You brought the slut on a date that's what happened," she said and threw something else.

"Ok you've never been this upset when I've been with a girl before, what gives?" I asked.

"It's not that you were with a girl Scorp, you can do that but it's just Ann. She just gets under my skin since you two dated and she's never stopped hating me and fighting with me since," she said.

"Well I think it's safe to say after this no girl will ever want to come near me again, so thanks for that," I chuckled. I honestly didn't care if other girls tried to get with me or not, I only wanted Rose.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's whatever Rosie, you're the only girl I need," I smirked.

"Until you want to start a family," she said angrily and threw something else. I figured she was angry at herself for loaing her temper like that.

"That won't be until I'm with the right girl," I smiled at her and she blushed lightly, good she got my indication.

"Well still," she mumbled.

"So what exactly happened that started that fight?" I smirked.

"Well Ann was basically throwing herself at you and you know how much she disgusts me so it made me angry. Then after Dom and Zayne left she looks right at me and smirked before sitting on your lap and trying to eat your face. You seemed a little hesitant at first so that made me mad because it's like she forced herself on you and I hate girls who force themselves on guys, it's like how desperate can you get?!" she said and tossed something else.

"Then after you left she came to the bathroom where Blaire and I were at and told me I hope I'd learned my lesson because you were all hers now. Which of course I said you weren't property she could just claim, you were a human being and to not even think about it. She then mentioned that she had already thought of it and was going to make it into a reality. She said she was going to shag you and slowly distance you from me until you wanted nothing to do with me because she would make you all hers if it was that last thing she did. I got irate at her saying stuff like that so I tackled her ass and we rolled out of the bathroom and I pinned her ass and then I'm guessing you came in and heard me yelling at her because a moment later you, Al, Dom, and Zayne were standing near by," she seethed and threw something else.

"You know not that I mind you fighting girls over me but I would never turn against you, you are my best friend and nobody will ever come between us," I said and she looked at me tearfully.

"I know but I just can't stand the idea of someone taking you from me, even if it could never actually happen," she said before she came over and crawled into my lap. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her and held her. I put my head on hers and slowly rocked as she cried out her frustration, she was pissed at Ann and she was pissed at herself for letting Ann get under her skin. I was just happy she wasn't mad at me anymore, nor would I remind her that she should be. I'm not sure how long we sat there but it was long enough for us to take a small nap, the daylight outside the windows in the room was darker like it was mid afternoon.

"Why are you so good to me Scorpius?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you," I said quietly back.

She leaned back and looked at me and smiled, "Why would you still want to comfort me after I basically chased off any potential girlfriend you may have had in the future?" she asked.

"I already told you I'm not that worried about it, when the time is right I'll be able to get with the right girl," I smiled.

"Hopefully the right girl notices you soon," she said.

"That's the hope," I smiled and looked deeply into her eyes, I was definitely hinting at who I think the right girl is. She blushed and I knew she realized what I was saying but she didn't reply. It didn't matter though because she knew what I was saying and that's all I wanted for now. I was planting the seeds into her mind that she was the right girl for me and vice versa, she'd eventually get it through her head. I stared at her and noticed her battling herself in her mind about what I couldn't be sure but I waited for a response. Finally she looked up at me through her lashes and my stomach flopped before she leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss. I was surprised but I cupped her cheek to hold her there and kissed her back. She kissed me for a few moments before she got up off my lap.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I let myself get caught in the moment," she whispered and ran out of the room. What the hell? I sighed in frustration, she really is confused about her feelings for me but I think that proves she's in love with me, she just doesn't want to admit it to herself yet. I smirked before leaving at least I was completely certain about that now.

A/N: I hope you guys liked Scorpius' PoV and do not hate either of them right now lol. Originally this was supposed to be where Scorp was jealous but heartbroken kept coming out too so I just wrote it all down. This chapter kind of depressed me since I know I'm doing this to my poor sexy Scorpius lol. It'll get better I promise it'll just take some time, also I listened to More Than This by One Direction and I Wish by One Direction both on repeat while I was writing the first part which is probably why heartbroken Scorpius came in to play so much. Oh and I hope you liked the moment between Lily and Scorpius, I like the idea of those two being really close friends just like Al and Scorp. No Lily and Scorp will never get together in this story, she's just there for support and advice lol. Please review and let me know what you think! I'd greatly appreciate it! XD


	8. Just You and Me

A/N: A few of you and I wanted more ScorpiusxRose time so I decided to put this chapter in, I hope you guys love it lol. And don't think I'm a terrible person for putting Rose and Scorp in this position. This chapter came to me swimmingly so I was able to write it quicker than most chapters. Guest: Thanks for the review! Lol I'm glad you loved the chapter and we are now best friends for putting in more ScorpiusxRose time lol. ;P You'll love me for this next chapter then because it's all about them! XD

Chapter 8: Just You And Me

It has been about a month since Jeremy and I started dating and two weeks since the Hogsmeade trip. Time has been going by really fast and now it's gonna be December in a couple of days. I stretched and yawned and noticed that once again Scorp was already out of bed, this is now the 3rd or 4th time this has happened, it's really starting to weird me out. He used to only wake up after I woke him up. I walked into the bathroom to pee and froze again, Scorp was just getting out of the shower, he glanced up and smirked. I stared for a second before blushing and turning around fast. "I'm so sorry Scorpius," I said embarrassment tinging my voice. I heard him chuckle before I squeaked as I felt arms wrap around me from behind, Scorpius had pulled me to him and I felt the heat from his body and my blush got worse again.

"This seems to keep happening Rosie, are you doing it on purpose?" Scorp asked with his head right next to my ear. I shivered as his breath washed over the right side of my neck and tickled my ear.

"Of course not Scorpius," I said more calmly than I felt.

"It sure seems like it," he chuckled before nuzzling his face into the side of my neck and my pulse quickened.

"You know they're gonna see you doing this if anyone wakes up," I said quietly.

"It's not like we are doing anything, you've got clothes on, I've got a towel around my waist. If you're that nervous though," he said and pulled me back a little before shutting the door behind us or more like in front of me since I was still facing it. I frowned in confusion, "There problem solved," Scorpius chuckled.

"Scorp what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hugging my best friend," he said before dragging his nose up and down my neck and I shuddered again. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye in the mirror.

"Ok but why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"I miss you," he said simply before spinning me around so I could look at his face.

"I miss you too," I said quietly since he was standing so close to me I only needed to whisper.

"Do you?" he mused and stepped forward.

"I do," I said before I backed up into the door.

Scorp smirked again, "Can I show you how much I miss you?" Scorp whispered and I frowned in confusion again.

"Wha-" is all I could get out before his lips were crashing on mine with such fervor it left me frozen and breathless. My knees went weak and he used his body to keep me standing, he was flush against me and I felt myself finally unfreeze and relaxed into the kiss. This was weird and not usual Scorp behavior but my body was betraying me and accepting this even though I knew it was wrong. Scorp bit my lip and I gasped and he used that to shove his tongue in my mouth, we both groaned as our tongues met. My mind was blank as I allowed him to ravish my mouth. I tasted the usual spearmint that I loved so much and something else that had me waking from my daze, firewhiskey. I pushed his chest a little and he made this weird growling noise that sent a shiver all the way through me to my core but I pushed harder and he released me. We were both panting hard and he was looking at me with those liquid silver eyes he had given me at the party which basically made me want to strip myself and let him have his wicked way with me. Fuck my mind was out there..."Are you drunk Scorpius?" I asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," he said before he leaned forward and kissed my neck. My eyes briefly rolled back in my head and I moaned. I snapped myself out of it again as he chuckled before smirking at me.

"Why are you drunk Scorpius?" I asked angrily so he wouldn't try to ravish me again though my damn body definitely wanted that.

"I couldn't sleep Rosie, I haven't been able to sleep properly since my snuggle buddy was stolen from me," he said looking deeply into my eyes and my stomach flopped.

"I wasn't stolen from you Scorp," I whispered.

"Were too, you haven't slept next to me since that first night. I have never had to go this long without cuddling with you Rose," he said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think it's apprpriate with my boyfriend across the room," I said.

"He'll get over it, please Rosie, sleep next to me tonight I need some sleep," he pleaded. I looked at him and realized he was right the bags under his eyes were so dark it was almost like his eyes were sunken in.

"Ok Scorp I will," I said and his face brightened up so much it was crazy.

"Thank you Rosie," he smiled brightly before he squeezed me to him in a bear hug. I chuckled at his antics but hugged him back, this was one of the first times he's hugged me since I started dating Jeremy and I missed it.

"Your welcome Scorp but let's get you sober ok?" I asked and he looked at me, chuckled and then nodded.

"Wait one more thing," he said and I looked expectantly at him. He kissed me gently on the lips before smiling his sweet smile at me and made my heart flutter.

"You really need to stop kissing me when my boyfriend is in the next room Scorp," I sighed.

"Hey I'm drunk, you can't blame drunk people for what they do," he smirked and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Ok let's get you that sobering potion," I chuckled as I led the way into the room. Scorp began getting dressed as I dug through my bag and finally found what I was looking for. "Here this will help," I said and handed it to him. He was still topless and I watched as he drank it, admiring the muscles he had and he winked at me when he noticed me watching him. "How's that?" I asked after clearing my throat and looking at his face.

"Better," he smiled.

"Good," I said before I walked into the bathroom to finally pee since I had been distracted.

When I got back into the room Scorp was laying on his bed on his stomach waiting for me to come out. "Why did you have sobering potion in your bag?" he asked curiously.

"I've been keeping sobering potion and hangover potion in my bag since the Halloween party just in case," I shrugged.

"How do they fit with all of your other stuff you need?" he asked before yawning.

"I have an undetectable extension charm on it, mom showed me how," I smiled.

"Oh cool," he said impressed.

"Yeah, so Scorp I feel like we haven't hung out much lately other than in class," I said.

"That tends to happen when you are too busy being attached at the lips with your boyfriend," he said bitterly.

His bitterness took me by surprise but I realized he was right, I did spend half my time snogging Jeremy. "You're right Scorpius I'm sorry for not making time for you," I said feeling terrible. "Is there a way I can make it up to you?" I asked.

"S'ok just spend the day with me, just you and me," he said hopefully.

"You've got it, I'll cancel my plans with Jeremy," I smiled and he grinned back.

Albus finally stirred after that and sat up groggily, "Hey guys, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get up lazy bones, I've been up for about an hour," I chuckled.

Albus noticed his alarm clock said 10:30 and he groaned and rubbed his face to clear the sleep from it. "I need a shower," he mumbled before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I chuckled at him, Al could be amusing when he was still half asleep.

I sat on Scorp's bed next to him and we talked while Al was in the shower and then he joined us afterwards getting dressed as we talked. Around 11:30 Jeremy finally woke up and looked around for me before spotting me sitting next to Scorp on the bed. His jaw clenched ever so slightly but he smiled, "Morning Rosie, ready for our day?" he asked.

"Sorry Jeremy, I realized I've been neglecting my best friend so I'm spending the entire day with Scorpius just the two of us," I beamed.

"What?" Jeremy asked angrily. "We were supposed to spend today together."

"Jealous Jeremy?" Scorpius smirked and I slapped him and he chuckled.

"No I'm not jealous just upset she cancelled her plans with me," Jeremy said.

"It's not like the world is going to end if you can't be attached at the lips with Rose for a whole day, stop being a pansy," Scorp said irritably.

"I'm not," Jeremy scowled.

"Actually you kind of are, you aren't the only guy in Rose's life Jeremy. She's got Scorpius and me and our other male family members so suck it up and deal with it," Al growled.

"Alright boys cut it out, Al's right Jeremy I have other guys in my life besides you and I can hang out with them whenever I please. If you want me to keep being your girlfriend you are going to have to get used to that because I feel terrible that I've been neglecting everyone but you for the past month," I said. "Put your shirt on Scorp, we're leaving," I added as an after thought.

"You got it Princess," Scorp chuckled and grabbed his shirt and the three of us walked out leaving Jeremy on his bed pouting.

"I'm sorry I've been neglecting you too Al," I sighed as we left the common room.

"It's ok I understand, I've been kind of busy being with Blaire. Sorry for neglecting you too Scorp," Al said.

"It's alright, I understand," Scorpius said and smiled at the two of us.

"Who've you been hanging out with without us?" I asked.

"If I haven't been by myself, Lily and Lysander mostly, I kept running into them when I'd go to the Quidditch Pitch to gather my thoughts," Scorpius said.

"Oh that's nice, I'm glad they were there for you," I smiled.

"Yeah too bad I was kinda like the third wheel there too," he sighed.

"Have they finally started going out?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah he asked her last week," Scorp smiled.

"Oh that's great, took them long enough," I smiled. Al and Scorp shared a look that I didn't understand but kept whatever comment they had to themselves.

"I for one need to sit Lysander down and have a chat with him today before I spend the rest of it with Blaire, see you guys later," Al smiled.

"Don't be too hard on him," I chuckled before waving at him.

"Me be hard on my baby sister's boyfriend?!" Al asked in sarcastic surprise. "Never," he smirked and the three of us laughed before Al left to go find Lysander.

"The kid has balls asking her out without talking to Al or James first," Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah I know," I chuckled.

"I would have if I were in his shoes, your family's approval means more to me than almost anything," Scorpius said quietly.

I looked at him in surprise but I was touched that he would've gotten my family's approval, I smiled at him and laced my fingers through his. He looked at me in surprise and I chuckled before he smiled and squeezed my hand. I realized he was leading me towards the Great Lake, us two and Al sometimes sat under the Beech tree that mine and Al's parents used to sit under when they were here at Hogwarts. According to Uncle Harry his dad, mom, and friends like Teddy's dad used to sit under it too when they were at Hogwarts. I smiled when we sat under it and a light breeze blew up, it was nice even though it was almost the end of November. The weather was actually pretty warm compared to usual and there wasn't a snowflake in sight. "Hey Rosie, I'll be right back, wait here for me?" Scorp said suddenly and I nodded I would. "Cool thanks," he smiled and started walking back up to the school quickly, I guess he forgot something.

"Hey Rosie, why are you out here by yourself?" I heard Lily ask a few minutes later.

I turned around and saw her and Lysander holding hands and I smiled before waving them over with my head and they came and sat down next to me. "I see you two finally got together," I smiled when they were both seated.

"Yeah he asked me last week, you've been avoiding the family mostly so I didn't bother telling you," Lily said.

"Sorry Lils, I'm just a bit sour about everyone telling me I need to break up with my boyfriend to date my best friend, it's getting annoying to hear," I sighed.

"It's ok, so what are you doing out here by yourself?" Lily asked again.

"Waiting for Scorpius to come back," I smiled.

She looked surprised, "Oh you're hanging out with him again?" Lily asked.

It made my heart hurt when she said it like that because it made me feel terrible about not hanging out with him much again. "Yeah I feel terrible, when this morning he confronted me about not spending any time with anyone but Jeremy I realized he was right and wanted to change that," I said.

"Well that's good that you realized your mistake," Lily smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for hanging out with him guys since I didn't," I said.

"It wasn't a problem, Scorp's awesome and now we are closer like brother and sister," Lily smiled, "Or like cousins," she grinned making me think she was hinting at me getting with Scorp again.

"Well good," I replied. "Oh and Lysander expect a visit from Al today, Scorp let it slip that you two were dating," I chuckled.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him," Lily pouted.

I laughed at her, "It's better not to have him a secret, the whole fam will get their feelings hurt when they finally found out," I said.

"She's right Lily," Lysander said though he was paler making me snicker.

"I know," she sighed.

"Well Lily we should get going," Lysander said and pointed his head back over his shoulder and the three of us turned our heads to see Scorpius walking back over to us.

"Ok bye Rosie, have fun," Lily winked and smiled. "Bye Scorpius," she waved and he waved back before those two walked off.

"So what did I miss?" Scorpius chuckled.

"They wanted to see what I was doing over here so I told them that I was waiting for you and she made me feel like crap again about not hanging out with you much since. Then I told her to expect a visit from Al today," I chuckled.

"Fun so you ready to go?" Scorpius asked.

"Go?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I was gonna have us take a walk around the lake," he smiled.

"Ok," I chuckled and held my hand out and he pulled me to my feet.

"Have either of you seen Lily and Lysander, Uncle Neville said he saw them heading this way," Al said walking up.

"They just went running that way when I told them you were looking for Lysander," I chuckled and pointed to where Lily and Lysander had headed.

"Excellent, thanks Rosie," Al smirked.

"No problem," I chuckled and he walked off in the direction I pointed.

"She's gonna be pissed at you for ratting them out," Scorp chuckled.

"No she won't, if she doesn't find out it was me," I smirked.

"Hopefully Al doesn't tell them then," Scorp chuckled.

"He won't," I smiled.

"So Rosie how are you doing?" Scorpius asked as he linked arms with me.

"Other than feeling like crap about the neglecting you thing I'm doing pretty good, school's going good this year. I think this is the most interesting year so far in classes especially in Advanced Ancient Ruins," she smiled.

"We aren't supposed to talk about Advanced Ancient Ruins you know that," Scorp said.

"I just said I'm finding it the most interesting, I didn't say why," I smirked cheekily.

"True," he chuckled.

"So Scorp how are you, really?" I asked looking at him.

"I've been better Rosie, I barely sleep these days, I have issues hanging out with you because he's always there and has to start fights, and I miss how close we used to be," Scorp said trying to hold in his hurt. I could tell and it made me feel like a crappy best friend...again.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Yeah but you'll hate the answer," he said quietly.

I figured I already knew the answer but I looked at him expectantly and he sighed, "You could break up with Jeremy and you and I can go back to the way we used to be...or more," he whispered the last part but I still heard it.

"Scorpius I can't just break up with him like that, he needs to give me a good reason to and it's not like he starts all the fights, you start about half of them," I sighed not saying anything about that last part.

"I know but he's just become so infuriating since you two got together," Scorp grumbled.

"I'll see if I can talk to him but you need to promise me you'll stop starting fights too," I chuckled.

"Fine I will if he does but you have to spend more time with me too," he said.

"Alright I promise to spend my time more evenly," I smiled at him and he smiled back. By now we were closer to the opposite bank of the lake where people couldn't really see us so he moved his arm down until our fingers were interlaced again and he squeezed my hand lightly.

We walked a little in companionable silence until we reached the opposite bank from where we started and Scorp stopped. I looked at him confused and he just smiled and tugged me to him before enveloping me in another hug like he used to not a bear hug but a real hug. He laid his head on mine since I was the perfect height for that and just held me, I let him since I figured he needed the hug right now. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest and breathed in deeply, citrus and green apples, that's how Scorpius always smelled. "Rose," Scorpius whispered after we'd been hugging for a bit.

"Yeah?" I asked as I pulled my head away to look into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked quietly.

"I think you kissed me enough today," I chuckled.

"No I mean a real kiss, when I'm sober and know what the hell I'm doing, please?" he asked queitly.

"Scorp I can't, I'm with Jeremy it's just weird when all of a sudden you always want to kiss me," I sighed.

"Please Rose I won't ask you for anything else today and it'll just be us as best friends again. I just need to get it out of my system," Scorpius asked staring deeply into my eyes again and I melted, why could he all of a sudden do this to me?

"Ok Scorpius but not a word about it to anyone ok?" I asked seriously.

"I swear I won't say anything, it'll be our little secret," he whispered.

"Pinky promise?" I asked and held out my pinky.

He chuckled, "Pinky Promise," and looped his finger through mine before pulling me back to him and kissing me softly. I was so used to him crashing his lips onto mine I didn't expect such a soft kiss, he clutched me to him and wrapped his hand in my curls to hold me in place and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his silky soft hair. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance glad that this time I could only taste spearmint, no more firewhiskey. I moaned at the soft caresses his tongue was making on mine and he growled sexily in the back of his throat and my stomach flip flopped. Yep these kisses were much better than Jeremy's but I would never tell either of them that. After a couple minutes we broke for air and I couldn't read the expression on his face before he smiled sweetly at me like I like so much. "Thanks Rosie, I feel much better," he said.

"No problem," I smiled.

Scorpius decided to sit down and since he still was holding my hand he pulled me down with him, right into his lap and I chuckled before he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's beautiful huh?" he asked quietly as we looked out on the lake.

"Yeah and a nice day out today too," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's a good thing it's not snowing or our asses would be frozen," Scorpius chuckled and I nodded in agreement. We sat there just being with each other and I sighed in content, it had been too long since we'd done this. Scorpius shifted his arms so I was leaning back on him more so he could lay his head on my shoulder and snuggled his face next to mine which made me giggle since the small stubbles on his face tickled my cheek and he smirked. We sat like that for a little while longer before my stomach growled breaking the peaceful moment and both of us chuckled. "Hungry Rosie?" he smirked.

"Yeah I didn't have breakfast or lunch yet," I said.

"Ok well get up for a second," he said and I stood up and watched him pull what looked like a thick hankerchief out of his pocket and he pointed his wand at it and it became a full size thick blanket and he got up and laid it down. Then he grabbed a small brown something from his pocket and did the same and it became a full size picnic basket and he placed it down and motioned for me to sit on the blanket so I did and he did the same. He opened the basket and pulled out a plate for each of us and a water bottle of pumpkin juice each. Then he grabbed out four sandwiches and split them between us, and smiled.

"What's all this?" I asked smiling.

"I figured since we were spending the day just you and I we might as well have a picnic, that's what I went to go grab earlier, all of this," he smiled.

"Well that was very sweet of you," I grinned before grabbing a still warm sandwich and bit into it. "Mm this is really good, you should try some," I said after I finished chewing.

"Well why don't you let me see?" he said and opened his mouth.

"Nice try Scorp but I'm not feeding you," I chuckled.

"Well damn," he said and snapped his finger in mock disappointment making us both laugh.

"Yep but I'm pretty sure you can eat on your own," I smirked and bit into my sandwich again.

"Party pooper," he chuckled before taking a bite of his own. "Yay for warm roast turkey sandwiches," he smiled.

"Yeah much better than when they are cold, and this is helping us warm up," I smiled.

"I know another way to warm us up," he smirked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"That's not happening Scorp," I chuckled to cover up my heart skipping a beat but I still lightly blushed.

"I didn't mean sex, jeez what kind of pervert do you think I am?" he asked in mock outrage before winking at me and we laughed.

"The kind who preys on poor unsuspecting best friends," I smirked.

"Well yeah preying on any one else just wouldn't be fun," he snickered.

"Oh is that so?" I snorted.

"Yeah you're my best friend I have to give you more shit than anyone else," he said.

"Oh I see," I snorted.

"What's wrong Rosie, don't like me teasing you?" he snickered.

"Of course I do Scorpius because I can tease you right back," I smirked and winked, yes I knew that could have a double meaning but so did his question so I went with it. Scorpius picked up on the double meaning and quirked his eye brow in amusement as if challenging me to do something. I could totally go with that and do something I knew would tease him but I also knew that wouldn't be good for my cause of having a boyfriend so I shook my head and went back to eating. Scorpius looked disappointed but otherwise didn't say anything and kept eating too.

"You do know that nothing that goes on between us will get back to Jeremy right?" Scorpius asked.

"We shouldn't be doing anything that would be a problem if Jeremy did find out though Scorpius," I sighed.

"Well Rose you said it yourself, we have a physical attraction to each other so naturally we are going to want to do physical things when in such close proximity to each other by ourselves," Scorpius said.

"Yeah but it's not right since I have a boyfriend, if I were single that would be a different story, I think," I said.

"So break up with Jeremy, I know you want to explore this attraction. I can tell by your reactions to me," he said lustfully.

"What reactions?" I asked.

"Shall I give examples?" he asked.

"I guess," I sighed wanting to hear this explanation but I realized after I said that that he didn't mean by example of an explanation when he leaned forward and kissed me again and I felt myself relax into it before he broke it, his eyes smouldering.

"There's one, you melt into my kisses but you don't really melt into his," he said. He got up and sat behind me and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, and put his head on my shoulder and I breathed in deeply waiting to see what he was planning. I felt him breathe on my ear and neck and I shivered, "There's another one, you shiver when you feel my hot breath across your ear, neck, and chest," he whispered in my ear and I shivered again. "And when I whisper in your ear," he then bit my earlobe and I gasped.

"When I kiss your neck you moan," he said before he kissed my neck and I moaned and leaned back giving him more access and he laid a few across my neck and then bit me and I gasped. "See Rosie you react to me a lot," he whispered. "And I could probably show you so much more," he said.

"Ok I get your point," I whispered breathlessly. "Scorpius we need to wait until my relationship with Jeremy has run it's course before we even consider exploring this attraction. It will make me feel like a tramp and it'd be considered cheating if I was dating Jeremy and sneaking off to be physical with you," I said.

"So you admit you don't think Jeremy is 'The One'," he chuckled.

"Well I knew he couldn't be if he was already jealous of you on the first day but I still like him and want to see where it goes," I said.

"Why bother dragging it out?" he asked.

"Because he's got a lot to offer as a boyfriend and I haven't seen it all," I said.

"So how long do you think this will take?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Ok well I'll be waiting for you Rosie," he said and squeezed me in a hug.

"I know but can we please act like best friends again, this is too much to process right now," I said.

"We are best friends Rosie now let's scoot back so I can lean against the tree behind us, this is hurting my back," he said and waved his wand so the blanket appeared behind us and we scooted back with difficulty before picking up our discarded sandwiches and kept eating. I loved magic, you could keep things warm and fresh with a simple flick of your wand.

When we were done eating including our pumpkin juice we just sat there, him leaning against the tree with his legs spread and me sitting in between them leaning back against him. He had his arms wrapped around me and we just sat there enjoying each others company.

"Scorpius what were you talking about before Jeremy interrupted?" I asked I was wondering if he'd finally tell me since it had been bothering me ever since.

I heard him sigh, "Are you sure you really want to know Rosie? I'm pretty sure you could figure it out if you really thought about it," he said quietly.

"Please I want you to tell me, I want to know why you were acting the way you were that night and the next morning," I said.

"Look at me," he said and I moved so I was sitting facing him instead. "I just want to see your reaction when I tell you," he said.

"Ok," I said and grabbed his hands and squeezed, giving him a small smile.

"I was about to ask you out because I'm in love with you Rose," he said and stared at me intently to gauge my reaction.

"Oh," I said in surprise. "That makes so much more sense now. Oh Scorp, I don't know what I would've said," I said and bit my lip nervously.

"I guess we'll never know now will we?" he said and smiled weakly.

"Why didn't you tell me before Scorp?" I asked.

"Before now, well I didn't want to make it more awkward than I already was for you since you were dating Jeremy," he said.

"No I meant before you asked me," I said and squeezed his hands.

"Oh, I wasn't able to muster up the courage until then to tell you, and then he interrupted and ruined it," he said and ground his teeth together irritably before looking at me sadly.

It made my heart hurt and I wish there was a way I could take his pain away but I couldn't do anything since I wasn't sure how I felt about him so I did the only thing I thought might help, I pulled him close to me and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, I felt him let out a deep breath and snuggle into my chest. He was still sitting down and I was standing on my knees in between his legs so his head was literally on my boobs and his arms around my waist, it should bother me how intimate this was but it didn't. It was strangely comfortable so I laid my head on his like he usually did to me and let out a contented sigh. Sometimes it was weird how comfortable I am with Scorp that something like this wouldn't bother me.

After a few minutes he looked into my eyes kind of resting his chin on my chest and gave me his sweet smile and it made my heart melt as usual. I smiled back and ran my hands through his hair to get his bangs out of his eyes before kissing his forehead. "So now you know why I've been wanting to kiss you so much," Scorp whispered and I smiled and nodded, it all made sense now. "This is one of those moments," he whispered back and I looked down to his lips and realized in this position they were really close. I bit my lip nervously debating on whether I should give in and kiss him or not, it was a desire I was having from his confession and this special moment we were sharing. I decided to give in and leaned my lips down and captured his soft lips with mine. He responded excitedly and squeezed me closer again using his arms around my waist, I laced my fingers through his hair and licked his lip. He opened his mouth and I delved my tongue in and stroked his tongue lightly with my own and he groaned and dug his fingers into my sides and I gasped. Our kiss went from soft to a little rough in an instant and we both moaned and our tongues began battling for dominance. He leaned forward until he had laid me down on the blanket and used his arms to hold himself above me. I questioned for a second why I had let him but I forgot about that when he ground himself in between my legs and I moaned. I felt him harden more as he was pressed against my heat and that kind of sent up a red flag since I hadn't even gone this far with Jeremy. Through the haze of my desires I tried to push him off me but failed because he ground against me and I moaned again. Fuck!

I pushed harder this time and he broke the kiss and we were both panting hard and we were both a little flushed. His eyes were liquid silver again and smouldering with desire for me and my stomach flip flopped and I realized I would let him continue to ravish me if he kept looking at me with those eyes that made me feel like the sexiest thing on the planet. "Sc-Scorp," I breathed and he shuddered with desire, "I said we weren't allowed to explore this until me and Jeremy were through," I said trying to sound strong but there was still a hint of breathiness in it.

"I know but I can't help it, I just find you so sexy," he said as he got off me, I found myself whimpering with the loss of contact and wanted to slap myself since that likely wouldn't win my case. He smirked before putting his hand down and helping me up, "I want you so badly Rose, I can't help myself around you," he said and I shuddered in pleasure at his words.

"I- I know I just can't do it Scorpius, I don't want to be a cheater," I said.

He looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind and shook his head, "I know Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't mess up our friendship did I?" he asked.

"No but we can't keep doing this Scorpius," I said.

"I know, I'll do my best to control myself from now on, I promise," he said.

"Ok same here," I said.

"You don't have to," he smirked making me chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Yeah I do, we should probably be getting back up to the school, I think we've been missing long enough," I chuckled.

"We still have an hour before dinner, we have time to stay missing for a little while longer," he smirked.

"Then we walk slowly," I chuckled.

"Fine," he pouted but began packing up the picnic basket and blanket. When it was all packed up he shrank them again and put them in his pocket. I reached my hand out for him and he took it and we began slowly walking back towards Hogwarts. This side of the Great lake was longer than the other because it had a long curve we had to go around instead of the mostly round other side. This side was the one closest to the Forbidden Forest and so we stayed closer to the lake's egde. There was one part of the curb that was really close to the Forest and when we were right there a snake slithered out of the brush and I screamed and jumped on Scorpius' back. This time he was expecting it more and so caught me and shifted me to a more comfortable position as he laughed at me. "This is the second time this month that you've done this Rosie," he chuckled.

"Stop laughing at me," I pouted from his back making him laugh again as he continued walking with me on his back.

"I can't help it Rosie, it's just so cute," he chuckled and shifted me again.

"That I'm terrified of Snakes?" I asked in disbelief as I laid my head on his shoulder so I could see his face.

"No, that you always want my protection from them," he smiled.

"Well you're my best friend, I know you'd never let me get hurt," I said.

"Never, I'll always be there to protect you Rosie," he smiled and my heart soared in affection for my best friend so I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and he grinned widely.

"Thanks for being an understanding and just amazing best friend," I smiled at him as I snuggled my face next to his.

"Anything for you Rosie," he smiled as he rubbed his cheek on mine. It made me giggle because his soft stubble tickled my cheek again and he grinned at me.

When we got to the castle, dinner was just starting since he had needed to walk a bit slower with me on his back. I expected him to put me down but he walked in through the front doors still holding me up and right into the Great Hall. A large group of the people at dinner looked at us weird and I giggled before kissing his cheek and dropping my legs and he put me down smirking at me since he generally didn't smile in front of large audiences. We walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Albus and Blaire, Jeremy was sitting across and smiled at me when I looked at him and I smiled back.

"Have a good day guys?" Albus asked.

"Yeah it was great," I smiled.

"Best day I've had in over a month," Scorpius smiled and winked at me. I felt myself blush lightly and I was glad Jeremy happened to be looking down at his food at the minute.

"Well that's good, what did you do?" Albus asked.

"We hung out at the lake and just spent time together," I said willing my blush to go away since I had blushed deeper.

"Oh really? So were we but we didn't see you," Blaire said.

"We were on the opposite side of the bank so it would just be her and I," Scorpius smiled.

"Oh how nice," Blaire smiled.

"Yeah it was great to hang out with just the two of us again, it's been too long," I smiled.

"Yeah it has, maybe we should do this more often, like once a month or something," Scorpius said.

"That's a good idea," I smiled.

"Do I get a day every month just you and I?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," I chuckled. Scorpius scowled at Jeremy for a second before he went back to his usual face and starting to eat. Jeremy didn't notice thankfully but I sent him a warning look and he smirked making me roll my eyes.

"Just not tomorrow because I've staked a claim for tomorrow," Al chuckled and I snorted.

"Oh yeah and what dear cousin will we be doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Hanging out with Lily and Lysander, and Scorpius," he said.

"You do realize we need to do our homework still right?" I chuckled.

"Nope, we don't have any homework due on Monday so we will do our homework on Monday night," he said.

"Whatever then," I chuckled.

"Don't you have detention still tomorrow?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah," I grumbled. I had been given detention Monday-Friday evenings with Uncle Neville from 7-9 everyday until the end of the semester for me and Ann getting in a fight. She had been given the same but with Professor Slughorn, we had to serve detention with our head of houses. I had also been sent a very disappointed letter from my mom, telling me fighting is bad and all that jazz no matter how infuriating the person is. She gave me a few examples when she wanted to do the same thing to Ann's mom Pansy but she didn't making her the bigger person and yada yada yada. I knew what I did was wrong but Ann just got under my skin and made me want to break her slender little neck. I got a letter from Daddy saying I should listen to my mother, pretty sure she made him write that, but then he congratulated me for beating Ann in a fight even though he didn't approve of the reason why, it made me chuckle while reading his letter. I had showed it to Scorpius and Al and they had chuckled with me.

"Well fine we will allow you to do your homework until lunch time and then we hang out," Albus said.

I chuckled and said "Deal I can finish my homework Monday night after my detention then," I said.

"Sweet," Albus grinned.

"I get next Saturday then," Jeremy said.

"You got it," I smiled.

"Cool," he smiled back.

After dinner we walked back to the boys dorm to hang out before bed, I had tried to start doing my homework but the boys wouldn't let me so I just sat on Scorp's bed next to him while we all talked. When bed time came around Jeremy said, "Rosie you ready for bed?" and patted the bed next to him.

"Sorry Jeremy, I promised Scorpius I'd sleep next to him tonight since this is still part of today," I said a bit nervously.

"Figured as much," he pouted a little but otherwise didn't fight it surprising me, Scorp, and Al. He laid down and rolled over so we couldn't see his face and so I just shrugged and laid down next to Scorpius.

"Finally," Scorpius whispered so only I could hear him and he pulled me flush up against him and wrapped his arms around my waist and entertwined his legs with mine.

I giggled quietly and snuggled into him and felt him smile against my cheek before he kissed it. I sighed in content, I hadn't realized how much I had missed this until now. "I hope you sleep well tonight Scorp," I whispered to him and he hummed in response, he had already started falling asleep.

"I will with you next to me," he said and kissed my cheek again before snuggling into my curls as always and sighed in content. I smiled and his breathing became deeper within a few minutes signaling he had fallen asleep. I yawned sleepily and joined him in sleep not long afterwards, a perfect ending to a great if not a little confusing day.

A/N: Well there's chapter 8, you have no idea how hard it was for me to keep stopping those two when they got too lovey or heated lol. I almost said to hell with my main plot point for the story and let them get together now but I couldn't...*SIGH* So I hope you guys don't hate me for teasing you like that. Or hate Rose even more like most of you do lol. Just know Scorp wants this all so he doesn't care if he basically makes Rose a cheater by continuously kissing her like he keeps doing. Rose has an unhealthy habit of melting everytime Scorp wants them because she wants to ease some of Scorp's misery and ease some of her desires. So just pointing that out lol. Pretty please review and tell me what you think!


	9. A Family Affair

A/N: I'm glad this story has been coming to me so quickly I really hope it stays that way until I finish it haha. I took a small break from writing to read some fics but I'm back now, sorry for the wait. I hope you guys continue to love the story and read it through the end! I hope you don't mind I took a small break to update one of my Dramiones Are You Down? a few times lol. :) A guest reviewed and said they missed me haha. That was freaking funny and cute! XD Sorry but I needed to get a few chapters of one of my Dramiones out since those readers have been on the back burner while I began writing this one. :) Oh and you need to wait a little longer for the break up, I stil haven't put my plan into action yet and it's gonna take a number of chapters before I get there, sorry. :) Oh and thanks for the review. XD

Chapter 9: A Family Affair

I woke up the next morning hearing a very loud moan and I looked around to see where the source was coming from but I couldn't see it. I made to fall back asleep since I was so comfortable but my eyes snapped back open when I felt a mouth on my neck. I maneuvered myself in Scorpius' arms so I could look at him and realized he was still asleep and he had just kissed my neck. What the hell? Scorpius moved just then until he was propped above me a little and began ravishing my neck in kisses, I started moaning before I realized I shouldn't be letting him do this even asleep. So I shook his shoulder a little but it had no effect. "Scorpius?" I asked and he lifted himself up as if he was looking at me but he was still asleep. I kissed him briefly and his eyes shot open and he looked in confusion down at me as he was hovering over me. "Scorpius what were you dreaming about?" I asked and he turned a shade of bright pink and I giggled at how cute he looked.

"Um nothing," he said before moving and laying down beside me again.

"That sure didn't feel like nothing," I chuckled.

His head whipped around towards me, "What do you mean?" he asked slightly panicked.

"I woke up to a loud moan and then as I tried to fall back asleep you kissed my neck. Then I rolled over so I could see you better and then you hovered above me like that and began ravishing my neck with kisses," I snickered.

"Oh um sorry Rosie, I'll try not to let it happen again," he said still embarassed.

"Good, so was my dream self good in bed?" I asked and giggled as he turned bright pink again.

"Yeah, really good," he cleared his throat extremely embarassed and I had to giggle again before I kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute when you're embarassed Scorpius," I chuckled.

"Oh gee thanks," he snorted but smiled widely at me.

"Your welcome," I said before kissing his cheek again. I looked at the clock and was unhappy to find out it was 11:30, I was usually awake by 9:30 on weekends. "Damn looks like I'm not getting any homework done today," I pouted and he chuckled.

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Butthead," I fake scowled at him and he laughed out loud.

"So what would you call what happened this morning?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Well you aren't a sleep walker or a sleep talker so maybe a sleep sexer?" I suggested and we both burst out laughing at how funny that sounded.

"What are you two laughing about?" Al grumbled as he looked at us lazily through one of his eyes.

"Nothing," we both chuckled and he scowled at us.

"We love you Albie!" I said and giggled when he started glaring, he hated that nickname but I couldn't say Albus when we were babies so he was Albie.

"Love you too Rosie Posie," he then smirked.

"Ugh don't call me that," I scowled at him and he chuckled before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked raspily and had to clear his throat.

"11:45," I sighed.

"Didn't get any homework done?" Al asked surprised.

"I didn't wake up until about 11:15-11:30," I grumbled.

"Wow that's a record for you Rose, you're usually up by 9:30," he said.

"Yeah I know," I pouted. "I guess I was too comfortable to wake up," I sighed.

"I know the feeling," Scorpius said and I had to will myself not to blush, Al didn't need to know what happened this morning.

"So you slept well Scorp?" I asked and looked behind me at him.

"The best sleep I've had in a month," he smiled.

"Ok good," I smiled back and realized he looked a lot better. The bags under his eyes were practically gone and he looked refreshed and his eyes were twinkling. "You look better," I smiled.

"Feel a lot better too," he smiled back before yawning and rubbed the back of his head. I chuckled because it looked cute.

"Well we need to get ready for the day," Al yawned.

"Yeah Rosie we have to get in the shower," Scorpius said and I felt myself blush bright red.

"I can't shower with you!" I said slightly panicked.

Both boys burst out laughing at me, "I didn't mean for you and I to get in the shower, I meant for Albus and I, we both need to take a shower," Scorpius chuckled.

"Oh of course you do," I groaned in embarrassment.

"We'll meet you down by the Great Hall for lunch?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah, see you guys then," I said and grabbed my stuff and left to go back to the 7th floor.

"Rosie why do you look like you just woke up?" Uncle Neville asked as he was passing me heading towards the Great Hall.

"Because I did, slept in the boys' dorm last night," I yawned.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Who's dorm?" he asked.

"Albus, Scorpius, Jeremy, and Zayne's," I said and he looked at me in horror.

"I didn't sleep with any of them, I cuddled up next to Scorpius and fell asleep," I said getting a little embarrassed.

"That's not the first time you've done that before is it?" he asked quietly so a group of students passing us didn't hear.

"No, I sleep in there half the time but we just sleep I promise Uncle Neville, I would never sleep with one of them in the dorm, that's just trampy," I said quietly.

"Just don't get caught," he said.

"I haven't yet and I've been doing it since 1st year," I yawned and he looked shocked again. "Oh and I am being forced to have a day out with Al, Scorp, Lily, and Lysander so I can't get my homework done, can I just do it during detention tomorrow?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Sure Rosie, didn't have anything planned for tomorrow yet anyways," he smiled.

"Cool thanks Uncle Neville. I'd hug you right now but we are supposed to be in teacher/student mode since we are in public," I said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow evening Rose," he smiled and kept walking towards the Great Hall and I continued my trip up to Gryffindor Tower.

When I got up there Dom and Sadie were sitting on their beds talking about Zayne and Lorcan because apparently Sadie has a giant crush on him.

"Hey girls," I said as I walked in and they both looked at me in surprise since I usually ignored them.

"Hey," they said and I put my backpack down and went to go shower.

When I got out I felt better and more refreshed so I got ready as usual, deciding to go with black eye line and mascara with shimmery silver and shimmery blue blended eyeshadows and leaving my hair down. I put on my favorite blue top, it was sleeveless blue with a shimmery, see through silver overlay. It was a v neck and buttoned down from the bottom of the v neck to my belly button where it flared out a little to reveal a bit of my tummy. Dom had picked it out when her and I had gone shopping over the summer and I matched it with some white straight leg jeans that showed my ass off well. I fixed my shirt so my silver push up bra wasn't showing and made sure the matching silver string bikini style panties weren't showing through my white jeans. I put on my blue wedge heels that matched, I'm not sure why I felt like dressing up today but I felt like looking pretty.

"Oh my Merlin Rosie, you look amazing!" Sadie said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yeah you do, I knew that outfit would be perfect for you," Dom squealed in excitement.

"Thanks girls," I chuckled.

"Welcome," they smiled.

"Look girls I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I'm just getting really irritated with everyone basically telling me to break up with my boyfriend to date my best friend," I said.

"We know and we are sorry too," they said.

"Hug?" I asked and spread my arms and they both stepped into the hug, us three shared group hugs like this all the time since we were babies. In fact Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah had a picture of the first time us girls did this when we were three. My three year old self spread my arms and they both stepped into the hug and we shared our first group hug and Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah thought it was so cute they took a picture.

"So ready for lunch girls?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said and the three of us left the dorm. We talked animatedly as we headed for lunch and I realized how much I missed my girls.

When we walked in I waved to the girls and started heading to the Slytherin table. Nobody had noticed me yet but when I was a few feet away Scorpius and Al looked up and both of their jaws dropped and I giggled at how comical it looked. I didn't dress like this normally so it was a shock for both of them but I noticed Scorpius' eyes turn liquid silver again as he looked me up and down again and I lightly blushed. "You look amazing Rosie," he said and I was hoping Albus didn't hear the desire in Scorpius' voice. I had heard it and it sent a shiver throughout my body and made me tingle.

"You look gorgeous Rosie, what's the occasion?" Albus asked after he had recovered from his shock.

"I'm hanging out with my two best friends today, that's reason enough for me," I chuckled and shrugged.

"Well we were just talking about that actually and we figured today would be a good day for a family game of Quidditch," Al smiled.

"Are you serious? We generally don't do that unless we are at the Burrow," I said.

"Yeah I know but no teams are practicing today so why not?" Al said.

"Alright I'm game, though now I have to change," I pouted.

"No you don't, you can play like that," Scorpius said a little too quickly and Al nodded.

"Fine, but I'm at least putting my hair up," I said, "Can I head to the dorm and use my extra brush and hair ties I leave there for when I spend the night?" I asked.

"Sure we can head there after lunch," Al said.

"Awesome," I smiled and began eating.

Jeremy didn't come to lunch I noticed and thought it was weird even more so when we got back to the dorms and he wasn't there either. I looked confused and Albus said, "Jeremy said he was heading to the library to do his homework before we left."

"Oh ok, I'll be right back," I said and headed to the bathroom and brushed out my hair again before throwing it in a high ponytail. I had wanted to see what Jeremy thought of my outfit today but I tried not to look too disappointed when I left the bathroom again. "Ready," I smiled.

"Alright let's go," Albus said as he pulled on his Seeker's gloves.

When we walked outside it was a little chilly for my sleeveless shirt so I used my wand on the shirt to give it long sleeves. The outfit still looked really cute so I smiled as I linked arms with my boys and continued our way to the Quidditch Pitch. When we got there we walked to the middle of the pitch to wait for people, Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander were the first to arrive. I hugged them all and pulled Lily to the side, "So how did he ask?" I asked, I needed a bit of girl gossip.

Lily chuckled at me but recounted the tale, "Well we were hanging out at the Quidditch Pitch like we do a lot because we can sit in the stands and talk without interruptions. He told me how he remembered when we were kids how we used to play Prince and Princess and how we'd kiss and get married and I remembered that too. Then he tells me he wants to be my real life Prince and asked if I'd be his Princess, isn't that the cutest thing ever?!" Lily said excitedly.

"Aw that's so freaking cute!" I said grinning at her.

"I know and then he kissed me with such passion it curled my toes," she blushed as she remembered it.

"Aw, sounds so romantic," I smiled.

"Yeah, he really is a big sweet heart," Lily smiled.

"Well I'm happy for you, took you two long enough," I chuckled.

"Yeah," she smiled. "So what's up with the outfit?" she asked.

"I just felt like dressing up, Dom and I bought this outfit when we went shopping at the beginning of the year," I smiled.

"Was it purposely the color of Scorpius' eyes?" she asked.

"Scorpius' eyes are silver," I said, confused on how she made that assumption.

"Yeah but you're his best friend, you've got to notice there's rare times when his eyes turn a little blue and that's kind of what this shirt looks like," She said.

I looked down at it and realized she was right, "I hadn't done that on purpose, I just loved the outfit, but you're right it does kind of match his eyes during those rare times," I said. That made it a little weird and I looked over at him and noticed him staring at me with that lustful expression on his face again.

"Rose you're blushing," Lily giggled.

"Oh sorry, it's just...nevermind," I said quickly not sure if I should say anything.

"Don't nevermind me, what?" Lily asked and I decided I might tell someone.

"Scorpius keeps looking at me with a lustful expression on his face and it kinda turns me on but it's embarrassing at the same time for obvious reasons," I muttered.

"Oh! Well I guess just enjoy the attention since you can't do anything about it while you are still with Jeremy," Lily said biting her lip nervously.

"Hey girls more people are arriving," Albus shouted and we walked back over to the boys.

James, Fred, and Roxy were walking up when we got there so I went and hugged them all and they were surprised but accepted the hugs. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, but can we keep my relationship stuff out of our conversations?" I said.

"Sure we won't tell you who we think you should be with anymore," Fred said and winked.

"Thank you," I smiled, I liked Fred he was always caught on to hidden messages and he was really smart he just chose to use his smarts for mischief just like his dad and his namesake.

"Your welcome Rosie," He said. Dominique and Sadie were the next to arrive and even though I had made up with them I gave them each a hug in welcome. Afterwards Hugo and Louis showed up and I hugged them both as well and made a similar comment to them as I did to James, Fred, and Roxanne and they both agreed to not continue with that either so now I was happy because I had made up with my whole family there at Hogwarts even the extended family members.

"Alright guys this is how we play it, there's thirteen of us so three people need to sit out. Does anyone volunteer?" Albus asked. Sadie, Lorcan, and Lysander raised their hands and Albus nodded to them. "Alright now since only ten of us are playing there will be a Seeker, a Beater, a Keeper, and two Chasers for each team. Rosie you and I are the captains for this game and I'll be nice and let you pick yours," Albus smirked.

"Alright I'm taking James as my Seeker, Roxanne as my Beater, Lily as my second Chaser since I'm first and I'll take Dominique as my Keeper," I smirked. I would've chosen Hugo but I already had most of the best team so I chose Dom as my Keeper because she wasn't awesome but she was pretty decent.

"Then I get Hugo as my Keeper, Fred as my Beater, Scorpius as my First Chaser, and Louis as my Second since I'm obviously being Seeker," Albus smirked and we shook on it and the members paired off into their teams.

"We'll be in the stands cheering," Sadie smiled.

"For both teams because we aren't taking sides right Lysander?" Lorcan chuckled since it looked like Lysander was about to only cheer for ours as he smiled at Lily.

"Oh right," Lysander coughed nervously but then whispered to Lily, "I'll be rooting for you baby," and I giggled since I had heard. Lily smiled and kissed him, Albus scowled and James looked like he was about to blow a gasket since he hadn't known about them.

"Yes I'm dating Lysander everyone," Lily said since everybody was looking at them in shock.

"I would've gone for a more subtle approach to telling the family but hey," I chuckled.

"Well they were going to find out eventually so I figured I'd get it out of the way now," Lily sighed.

"How long has this been going on?!" James finally bellowed losing his cool.

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes "Last Sunday," she said.

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" James shouted angrily.

"No and this is why because I knew someone would overreact so Scorpius, Lysander, and I kept it to ourselves," Lily said.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus Lils," Scorpius scowled a little since James was now glaring at him.

"You knew the whole time and didn't tell any of us? I thought you wanted to be a part of the family," James growled.

"It wasn't my story to tell James and I do want to be a part of this family but bloody hell even Albus didn't react that way when he found out yesterday and he's my best friend," Scorpius said.

"I wasn't thrilled about it but I could understand why she'd want to keep it a secret for a little bit," Albus shrugged since James had glared at him too.

"Look guys our family is super overprotective so naturally she wanted to keep it a secret a little bit but at least she hasn't been dating him for months and hiding it, just fucking get over it," I said finally getting irritated.

"I'm just insulted they didn't tell us but your right at least it hasn't been months," James finally said in irritation.

"Thank you now can we please get to Quidditch, I now have pent up frustration I want to get rid of," Lily said moodily.

"Good luck Lily," Lysander said nervously as him, Lorcan, and Sadie who had been watching the arguement in interest finally went to the stands.

"Alright who got the balls?" I asked and everyone looked around and realized the crate wasn't there and so I snorted.

"Come on Scorp, help me carry the balls," I said and we both walked off to go get them. "God they are ridiculous sometimes," I said as soon as we were out of earshot.

"They just want to make sure Lily is taken care of since she's the baby in the family so I can understand but yeah you're right," Scorpius said.

"Yeah I know and by the way Scorp don't listen to James, you're already a part of our family," I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Rose are you trying to kill me with desire or something?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

"No why?" I asked confused.

"You look fucking sexy like that and I like the symbolism in it," Scorpius said.

"You heard what Lily and I talked about?" I asked shocked.

"Well I was staring and Lily wasn't exactly quiet when she talked about my eyes so yeah I heard that entire part of the conversation," Scorpius said.

"Even about my small confession?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, sorry for embarrassing you," Scorpius said.

"It's ok I guess," I said.

"I'm not sorry about turning you on though," Scorpius smirked.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah I figured you wouldn't be," I chuckled.

"I already told you I'll try to keep my desires to myself though so I don't bother you or anything," Scorpius said.

"Yeah I know," I smiled as we reached the Quidditch shed that kept everything in it and grabbed the chest of balls.

"So I think it's safe to say that my team is beating yours today," Scorpius smirked.

"Oh please I've got the better team," I snorted.

"I don't know, Dom isn't the best Keeper so it should be easy to score," Scorpius smirked again.

"Just because you have the better Keeper doesn't mean we can't beat your ass, I've got the two best Chasers," I smirked back.

"Is that a challenge dear Rosie?" Scorpius asked.

"You bet your ass it was Scorpius," I smirked.

"Oh you are so on!" Scorpius said grinning.

"Shake on it," I grinned back and we shook hands over the crate and then put it down when we reached everyone again.

"What were you two shaking on?" Fred asked curiously.

"Scorp here thinks his team will win because he's got the better Keeper, but I think mine will because I've got the two best Chasers," I smirked.

"So you guys challenged each other," Fred filled in.

"Yep," I said.

"So what does the winner get?" Roxy asked. This is one thing I loved about my family, we all loved a good challenge or bet.

"We didn't think of anything we just shook on it," I said and bit my lip thoughtfully.

"The loser team has to go skinny dipping in the Great Lake," Louis smirked and we all looked at him shocked. Louis was usually pretty quiet and shy which he clearly did not get from his mother and he could be pretty smart when he wanted to be as you can see.

"Sound good everyone?" Albus asked smirking.

"One thing though, the winning team is not allowed to steal the loser teams clothes because let's face it they'll want to get warm as soon as possible afterwards," Dominique said.

"Agreed," Hugo said, he clearly feared his team would lose which made me smirk.

"Alright everyone is in agreement so reshake on it," I said and held my hand out to Scorpius and he smirked and shook my hand and I smirked back.

When they went to get in formation we all realized there was no one to throw the balls up and start the game so I waved down Lysander leaving Lorcan and Sadie up there flirting it seemed.

"What's up?" Lysander said when he finally got back down to us.

"We need someone to release the balls to start the game and we want someone to keep score for us," I said.

"I'll release the balls but hang on while I tell Lorcan to keep score," Lysander said before he grabbed his temple and began concentrating really hard. We all looked up at Lorcan and he jumped in surprise but nodded his head a second later and walked up the podium where the score was kept. Lysander and Lorcan had a very powerful twin bond and mixed with Luna's DNA since she was a great descendant of the famous seer Cassandra, those two were able to communicate telepathically. It had surprised everyone when they started laughing together one day and when questioned about it they tapped their heads and said they were communicating, needless to say our entire family and his father were completely shocked. Aunt Luna was excited for them but it didn't surprise her in the least, no surprise there.

"I always wanted to do this," Lorcan's voice came from the loud speakers as he talked into the microphone at the commentator's podium. "Welcome everyone to the Potter/Weasley/Malfoy Quidditch match, if you are interested come and watch the game and cheer for your favorite team," his voice was reaching all the way to the lake because we saw people look in the direction of the Quidditch pitch in the distance. "Anyways we are gonna call the teams Gryffindor and Slytherin since those are the houses of the people participating. On the Gryffindor team we have Captain for the day Rose Weasley as First Chaser, Lily Potter as Second Chaser, Roxanne Weasley as Beater, Dominique Weasley as Keeper, and last but not least we have James Potter as Seeker. On the Slytherin team we have Captain for the day Albus Potter as Seeker, Scorpius Malfoy as First Chaser, Louis Weasley as Second Chaser, Fred Weasley as Beater, and last but not least Hugo Weasley as Keeper. I Lorcan Scamander will be the commentator for the game with help from the lovely Sadie Longbottom, and my twin Lysander Scamander will be referee." Lorcan said and there were quite a few people heading towards the Quidditch Pitch to watch.

"Looks like we are gonna have an audience guys," I chuckled.

"Not a problem, none of us are embarrassed right guys?" Albus asked.

"Actually!" Louis and Dominique both said since they weren't used to having an audience to the family games except our other family members.

"Don't worry guys, you'll do fine just pretend everyone there is our family members," Roxanne said.

"We'll try," they said.

"Good," Roxy smiled.

"Now guys since this isn't a major match I'll just say usual rules apply and don't do anything to potentionally harm anyone too badly," Lysander said and we all rolled our eyes since he was sounding kind of like the usual speech we got before a family game back at the Burrow.

"Referee Lysander is giving the rules to the players and getting ready to release the balls," Lorcan said. "Captains for the day Rose and Albus are now shaking hands and the balls are released. The players have kicked off and are now waiting for the Quaffle to be released," Lorcan said.

"Alright guys Three...Two...One," Lysander said and tossed up the Quaffle before he summoned a broom from the school shed so he could borrow it for the game as Referee.

"The Quaffle has been released and the game begins!" Lorcan said excitedly.

"Gryffindor Chaser Rose Weasley has taken the Quaffle and just barely barrel rolled to dodge a grab from Slytherin Chaser Scorpius Malfoy. She's racing towards the Slytherin goal post with Scorpius hot on her tail, she shoots and scores. Slytherin Keeper Hugo Weasley missed by inches, and Gryffindor has taken the lead 10 to zero," Sadie said happily. A small group of people watching cheered as I made the first goal and I smirked, I loved when a crowd cheered for me.

"Better luck next time Scorp," I smirked and winked at him and he scowled at me and I giggled as I zoomed back off.

"Slytherin Keeper Hugo has thrown the Quaffle back into the game and it's caught by Slytherin Chaser Scorpius, Gryffindor Chaser Rose is after him, they're really close to the Gryffindor goal posts and Rose tackled Scorpius but he throws to Slytherin Chaser Louis Weasley just in time. The two are in a barrel roll together but they recover and Rose goes after Louis but it's too late Louis shoots and Gryffindor Keeper Dominique Weasley misses it by a few feet and Louis scores. The score is 10 to 10," Lorcan said. More people began coming to watch and there was near 100 people in the stands now and it excited me that so many people wanted to watch us.

"Hey Dom, I know he's your baby brother but next time don't let him score, I saw you just let it in. I don't fancy a shockingly cold dip in the lake, I don't know about you," I hollered at her from my position 25 feet away.

"I'm sorry but he looked so pale from nerves I wanted to get his confidence up a little," Dominique said.

"Fine but next time actually do your job!" I said and she nodded her understanding.

"Rose and Dominique are having a shouted arguement but now they are back in the game, Dominique throws the Quaffle and Gryffindor Chaser Lily Potter has the Quaffle and is zooming to the Slytherin goal posts. She does a fancy dodge to get away from Scorpius and just flys right over Louis narrowly avoiding a Bludger hit her way by Slytherin Beater Fred Weasley and feigns right and tricks Keeper Hugo and scores in the left goal post bringing the score to 20 to 10 for Gryffindor," Sadie shouts happily.

"Come on Hugo you're freaking slacking!" Scorpius shouted.

"I'm not missing on purpose but look who's talking Rose has gotten the better of you freaking twice now and Lily's done it once," Hugo yelled back and I giggled as I watched them.

"It seems Hugo and Scorpius have gotten in an arguement halting the game," Lorcan yelled out.

"He's right you know Scorpius, what was that about being a better Chaser?" I teased and laughed when he whipped around and glared at me causing me to smirk before winking and blowing a kiss. He started in surprise and a faint blush appeared across his cheeks making me giggle again, he was just too cute when he blushed.

"It seems Rose has gotten into the arguement but is just teasing Scorpius and finally he gets back in the game and Hugo throws the ball. Scorpius grabs the ball right underneath Rose's nose and is shooting off for the Gryffindor goal posts, Rose is hot on his trail, she almost catches him but he barrel rolls and shoots off again. Rose is gaining on him quickly but he shoots and Dominique misses by inches and he scores bringing the score to 20 to 20. Rose has too much momentum built up and ends up crashing into Scorpius, the two are rolling and can't recover. Rose is shouting out profanities as she tries to get them to stop but no luck so far," Lorcan said that last part nervously.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I screamed as our rolling wouldn't stop.

"Oh you know you like to roll around with me Rosie," Scorpius chuckled.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" I yelled.

"Easily," he smirked.

"Wanker!" I yelled at him but couldn't resist chuckling at him.

"Finally the roll seems to be slowing but oh shit Rose Weasley has fallen off her broom and falling towards the ground 250 feet up, Merlin she screams loud!" Lorcan said.

"ROSIE!" I heard being screamed but I was screaming too as I fell scared that I'd hit the ground and die.

"Scorpius does a spectacular dive and manages to catch Rosie a mere 50 from the ground and she lands safely right into his arms," Lorcan says excitedly.

"Scorpius!" I cried as he caught me and grabbed him in the biggest hug I could muster as I cried a little.

"I've got you Rosie, I would never let you get hurt," Scorpius said relieved and managed to balance himself as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you so much, you're the best friend I could ever have!" I said and squeezed him tightly again.

"I love you too Rosie," Scorpius said and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for saving me," I said a few minutes later finally being able to stop crying and wipe my tears.

"You don't have to thank me, I told you I'd never let you get hurt," Scorpius said.

"I want to thank you though," I said and kissed his cheek, if not for the large audience and my family all flying around I'd probably kiss him properly but as it was that would be a big mistake.

"Alright let's get you back to your broom," he smiled and flew me up to where my broom was waiting.

"Are you alright Rosie?" I heard multiple shouts from my family members.

"I'm fine thanks to Scorpius," I said and smiled.

"Looks like after a tight hug between the the two friends and a little relieved crying on Rosie's part she has recovered and is ready to continue the game," Sadie said happily, I could hear the relief in her voice. "Dom Weasley throws the Quaffle and Lily catches the ball and shoots towards the Slytherin goal posts. Lily tries to feign again but Hugo expects it this time and blocks the Quaffle from going into the goal," Sadie said.

"Hugo throws the Quaffle and it's caught by Louis and he begins to head towards the Gryffindor goal posts with Lily on his tail. Louis manages to swerve out of the way from the Budger sent his way by Gryffindor Bludger Roxanne Weasley. He tosses the ball but Dom blocks it keeping the score at 20 to 20," Lorcan said.

"Nice work Dom," I yelled and she smiled and nodded.

"Dom throws the ball back into the game and it's caught by Lily and oh hi daddy..." Sadie said and we all froze.

"You and I are gonna have a chat later Lorcan," Uncle Neville said and we heard him muttering, "Calling my daughter lovely," making us all snicker. "Time out guys," Uncle Neville called and we all huddled up in the middle of the pitch eye level with the commentator's podium.

"We're in trouble," Albus muttered.

"Yep," I muttered back since I was next to him and we both had to hold in laughter which ended in both of us coughing to cover up our laughs and we smiled at each other.

"Now you know I love you guys but Headmistress McGonagall wants you all to know that you guys aren't supposed to do something like this without express permission from her so next time make sure to do that so you don't get in trouble. It's also important that you guys tell some adults since one of you apparently almost fell to your death already," Uncle Neville said and looked at me and I blushed. "Thank you Scorpius for saving her, her parents would've killed me if she had died on my watch," he continued and we all chuckled knowing the truth of that statement and Scorpius nodded with a smile. "Now Professor Slughorn and I have decided not to punish you guys since it's obvious you didn't know you were breaking the rules and you are promoting some house unity," he said and pointed to the crowd of now about 150 people and there were people from all houses supporting different teams. "Though you should know that since this isn't an official game you can't use official school team names so next time you do this you need to pick different names, and it can't be official Quidditch league names either," he said.

"Damn I wanted to go with the Scotland Loches," Scorpius said disappointed and we all snorted and rolled our eyes.

"Another thing is since this isn't an official game you can't have an official Commentator," Uncle Neville said.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not an official Commentator then huh Uncle Neville?" Lorcan chuckled and everyone including the audience broke into laughter.

"Smart ass," Uncle Neville chuckled.

"We're sorry daddy we didn't know," Sadie said and hugged him.

"There goes Sadie buttering daddy up," Lily giggled and all of us girl cousins giggled too and all the guy cousins and Scorpius and Lysander chuckled.

"It's alright sweetheart," Uncle Neville said and we all inwardly cheered, I could tell by the accomplished look on everybody's faces and I giggled again.

"Can we keep playing Uncle Neville?" I asked sweetly and batted my eyelashes cutely like I used to do when I was younger to get away with things when we were younger. I was happy to find out it apparently still worked.

"Sure Rosie," he chuckled and we all cheered including those in the audience, none of them were surprised about all of us calling him Uncle Neville and whatnot since it was common knowledge our families were all close.

"Alright back to your positions!" Lysander yelled from where he was floating and we all went back to where we were before Uncle Neville interrupted.

"Lily's got the Quaffle and she's heading for the Slytherin goal posts but Scorpius tackles her and steals the Quaffle and heads back for the Gryffindor goal posts. Lily is heading towards him quickly but is stopped by Rose giving her a weird hand signal," Lorcan said.

"Lily!" I had yelled and she stopped and looked at me funny I tried to get across to do her special move by twirling my hand around and then straightening my arm out through my cupped other hand. She looked at me for a second confused but then it dawned on her and she nodded her head before speeding off again.

"Scorpius was stopped short by a bludger hit his way by Roxy and he had to swerve around it to go again but it was just enough time for Lily to catch up. There she goes she spins around her broom and kicked the ball out of his arms and it goes flying right into the waiting arms of Rose. Beautiful execution ladies! Rose flys towards the goal post and shoots it through the top post with Hugo missing by a foot since he had been circling the right post. Gryffindor now leads 30 to 20," Sadie said happily.

"That was beautifully done," Uncle Neville said from his seat next to Sadie and Lorcan but it was heard over the loud speakers and Lily and I high fived.

"Nicely done Lils," I grinned.

"Thanks, you too Captain," Lily grinned and winked.

"I like the sound of that," I chuckled and she chuckled back and nodded.

"You two are such cheaters," Scorpius pouted as he flew towards us.

"We are not, we are allowed to do whatever we wanna do to win," I said indignantly.

"No one can do that move but Lily though so it's cheap," he said.

"Well Lily's the only one who took gymnastics so not her fault," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It seems Rose and Scorpius and Lily are having a bit of a discussion on the field, come on guys let's get back to the game," Lorcan sighed and we all nodded. "Good now Hugo throws the Quaffle and it's caught by Louis and he begins to fly towards the Gryffindor posts, Lily is on his tail but he swerves and Lily is hit by a bludger sent by Roxy by accident. Louis manages to score bringing the score tied again 30 to 30. Lily is holding her arm as if it's hurt she stretches it and curses but it seems she still has functionality of it as she flies waiting for the Quaffle," Locan said.

"Lils you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah just bruised it," she winced. "Hey Roxanne hit the right player next time," she said.

"I'm sorry Lily I didn't do it on purpose," Roxy said looking like she felt bad.

"I know but damn," she said.

"Dom has thrown the Quaffle and Lily catches it but Scorpius tackles her, she tosses it to Rose quickly and Rose darts off to the Slytherin goal posts. In an impressive tackle Louis manages to grab the Quaffle from Rose and toss it to Scorpius. Scorpius shoots but Dom blocks it with a powerful punch and Lily catches it as it falls. She throws it to Rose who catches it after a slight dive and goes back towards the goal posts. Louis and Scorpius both are on Rose's tail but she's almost to the goal posts. Fred knocks a Bludger her way and she just barely swerves and it hits Louis instead, Louis seems a little disoriented but looks fine to stay in the game. Rose shoots the ball and scores bringing the score 40 to 30 for Gryffindor," Sadie said.

"Hugo throws the ball towards Louis but Lily intercepts and throws it back to try to score. Hugo blocks it with a nice kick and Scorpius grabs the ball and shoots towards the goal posts. Rose tries to block him but he swerves around her and Lily and continues to the goal, Roxy hits him with a Bludger and he almost drops the ball but keeps hold and shoots right into the top post right above Dom's head. The score is now 40 to 40 and we have Scorpius rolling his arm around since he was hit in the shoulder like Lily, the look of pain on his face says it all he might be out of the game." Lorcan said.

"You alright Scorpius?" Dom shouts.

"Yeah I think it may be a bit bruised possibly fractured," he winced.

"Do we need to take you to the Hospital Wing?" Roxy asked.

"Nah I can still play," he said though he looked like he was trying to convince himself more than us.

"Scorp if you're too banged up don't push it, you'll hurt yourself more," I said.

"I appreciate the sentiment Rosie but I still have a bet to win," he smirked.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "A bet isn't worth you hurting yourself more," I said.

"It is if I get to see you naked," he smirked and winked at me, I blushed as red as my hair and Roxy and Dom began cracking up too.

"Can it ladies, that goes for you too Scorpius," I scowled and the three continued to laugh at me but harder.

"It seems Scorpius, Dom, and Roxy have said something to upset Rose as she is bright as a cherry and they are laughing at her. If looks could kill she would've just smoked them all with the intensity of her glare, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her temper," Lorcan chuckled.

"Let's play the damn game!" I yelled and they began to sober up and I scowled and flew away.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure Dom, Roxy, or Scorpius will let you know," I glared in their direction again as I felt my face finally start returning to normal.

"He sure loves getting you riled up doesn't he Rosie," Fred chuckled from behind me.

"Yeah, the bloody wanker," I said irritably.

Fred chuckled, "It's not like you don't enjoy getting him just as riled up."

"Not the point Fred," I said and he chuckled again.

"Sure it's not Rosie," he said.

"It seems that the Snitch may have been sighted as both Gryffindor Seeker James Potter and Slytherin Seeker Albus Potter have begun to dive," Sadie said and we all looked up and sure enough the two of them were neck and neck. "Albus and James are neck and neck, one will get farther ahead before the other surpasses them, it isn't clear who's gonna win this one yet," Sadie said.

The Snitch flew close to where I was sitting and Albus and James had to spread apart to go around me. "Albus and James break apart to avoid crashing into Rose but the Snitch keeps hurtling towards the ground. They are only 50 feet in the air, 40 feet the snitch is really gunning for the ground, 25 feet but it isn't stopping. They are right on the ground damn near with only 10 feet and the snitch evens out and begins flying. As if they are in sync both boys level themselves out before hitting the ground in a spectacular resemblance to what their father did in his first game here at Hogwarts. Both boys are a mere 5 feet from the ground and the Snitch is still out of both of their grasps, it looks like Albus is getting ahead but no James catches up and passes him. Both boys are just an arms reach from the Snitch, they both leap and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. But who won the game?" Lorcan said and it seemed everyone was waiting with baited breath as we watched to see. "James Potter is holding the Snitch above his head, Gryffindor team wins 190 to 40!" Lorcan yelled excitedly as James stood up proudly with the Snitch in his hands and the whole audience cheered on the Gryffindor side while there were groans from the Slytherin side.

"YES!" I yelled and smirked at Scorpius who blushed a bit and scowled since he knew he'd have to get naked in front of all of us now. I flew towards James and tackled him in a hug when I was close enough to the ground. "You were brilliant!" I smiled and kissed his cheek before he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Rosie, you too," James smiled.

"You were brilliant too Albus," I smiled.

"Thanks I almost had him just a couple inches more and I would've won," he said. My team all grabbed each other in a group hug after we all landed.

"You were amazing guys!" Lysander said as he landed next to all of us.

"Congrats to the winners!" Uncle Neville grinned from the commentator box and we cheered. Sadie and Lorcan had run down here as soon as the match was over.

"Looks like somebody gets to be chilly tonight," Lily teased the others and they all scowled.

"Damn it Albus you couldn't have grabbed it first," Scorpius grumbled and I smirked again.

"I tried damn it, it was only by a couple inches," Albus said.

"Nice try anyways man," Fred said and patted Albus' back.

"Meet us by the Great Lake at 10 PM tonight guys," Roxy grinned.

"And don't forget to bring towels," Dom giggled.

"You guys are evil," Louis groused.

"Hey little Bro it was your idea," Dom chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I didn't think we'd lose with Albus as the Seeker," he scowled.

"Thanks for the faith Lou," Al smiled.

"It's no secret you got your Seeking skills from your dad but so did James," Louis pursed his lips in agitation.

"Yeah and our grandpa was Seeker for the Gryffindor team when he was here too," James said proudly about his namesake.

"Yeah we know," Hugo said.

"It was a good game either way guys," Sadie smiled at us.

"Thanks," we all said and she nodded and smiled.

"Ugh I'm starving, that took about three hours," Hugo grumbled and rubbed his stomach making us all laugh.

"I think that's the longest game we've played in awhile," James said as we began walking back up to the castle.

"Yeah well Uncle Neville's interruption took a nice chunk of time," Albus said and yawned.

"Yeah, I totally saw the Snitch while he was talking but we were on time out. When we got the go ahead again it was already gone," James said.

"Yeah I saw it too," Albus said.

"Oh well c'est la vie I guess," Louis said.

When we got to the Great Hall lunch was almost over but Jeremy was there so I quickened my pace and sat next to him, "Hey," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Rose! Are you alright? I think the whole bloody school heard you fell off your broom with as loud as Lorcan was yelling," Jeremy said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm good thanks to Scorpius," I smiled and Jeremy nodded his head and looked across the table at Scorpius.

"Thanks for saving Rose," Jeremy said and held his hand out for Scorpius.

"It wasn't for your benefit believe me," Scorpius said but shook Jeremy's hand anyways.

"I know it wasn't but I'm thankful all the same," Jeremy said even though his jaw clenched at Scorpius being rude.

"I see you were real worried about her, didn't even come to the pitch after she fell," Scorpius said irritably.

"Scorpius," I said in a warning voice.

"I actually got up and started running but I heard you caught her so I figured she was just fine and went back to my homework," Jeremy replied irritably.

"It's nice homework is more important than her, at least my best friend means something to me," Scorpius said nostrils flaring.

"My girlfriend means a lot to me thank you very much Malfoy," Jeremy seethed.

"Yeah well she means everything to me Nott," Scorpius said angrily and pounded his fist on the table catching the attention of a few people around us.

"Guys! Honestly cut it out with the macho shit. I fell, I was saved, you're both thankful I'm alive, end of story alright?" I said irritably, honestly I was touched by them both caring so much for me. Scorpius' confession of me meaning everything to him made my heart flutter and I had to hold in a smile so they knew I was irritated at their shit but still Jeremy saying I mean a lot to him made my heart flutter too. I loved being loved!

"Seriously guys stop making a scene at the table. Scorpius he simply thanked you, you didn't have to go all overprotective best friend on him and Jeremy you shouldn't have let your temper get away with you when he's just being protective of her," Albus said calmly from beside Scorpius.

"Weren't you worried about her?" Jeremy asked accusingly.

"Of course I was, she's my favorite cousin but once I saw Scorpius catch her I knew she'd be safe," Albus said mildly at Jeremy's tone. "Oh and Scorpius that was a really impressive dive, looks like your dad's Seeker skills were passed on to you," Albus smiled.

"Yeah well you got Seeker so I went with what I was best at other than that and it's Chasing," Scorpius smiled.

"Yeah I know," Al smiled.

"You look gorgeous today Rosie," Jeremy smiled at me once the other two were busy talking Quidditch.

"Thanks, I just wanted to look pretty today though I originally wasn't planning on playing Quidditch in it," I chuckled. Scorpius' jaw clenched when he heard Jeremy compliment me and I had to resist rolling my eyes so Jeremy didn't notice. He didn't really need to be jealous about my boyfriend complimenting me but I guess he was Scorpius and that's how he is.

"Well you succeeded and you still look good after what seemed to be a rather rough game of Quidditch," Jeremy chuckled and he swept a few stray hairs that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear.

"I do try you know," I chuckled and leaned my cheek against his palm.

"You don't even need to try to look good," he said before bringing my lips to his softly. There were some cat calls heard and we broke apart chuckling, Albus was looking amused but I could feel the tension rolling off Scorp in waves as he glared at his plate. He stabbed a french fry on his plate rather brutally and chomped on it showing his irritation or rather his jealousy. It gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach honestly since his emotions had a weird way of affecting me. It had been like that since first year, when he was angry or sad I could feel it and it made me feel sad or angry along with him. When he was happy I couldn't help but be happy too, it was weird and honestly got in the way when we were trying to argue sometimes. Not that we usually argue very often but still. Between you and me I think Scorp can do the same for me sometimes because he seemed to relax with great effort on his part as if to try to get me to stop being uncomfortably.

"Thanks," I smiled and Jeremy nodded.

"Your welcome," Jeremy smiled at me.

After lunch I continued my day with Albus and Scorpius since Lily wanted to have some alone time with Lysander. I rolled my eyes at that but I swear Albus got so tense, I figured he'd have a hernea and his temple was throbbing painfully in his anger. She had reassured him they had only kissed, hugged, and held hands and they wouldn't be doing anything other than that anytime soon before she kissed his cheek and he relaxed. I had told her to go get her shoulder checked out first since I was dragging Scorpius there much to Scorpius' irritation. "Well I care about you and want to make sure you're ok," I had told him and he looked smugly at Jeremy before we left towards the Hospital Wing.

"Seriously, stop pushing his buttons Scorp," I sighed after we were out of earshot.

"Just proving to him how much I mean to you," Scorp smirked and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yes and purposely grating on his nerves, I don't want to have to break up a fist fight or something," I had said.

"He grates on my nerves just by being in the same room as you so I think it's only fair," Scorp chuckled.

"Scorp, stop trying to start shit," Al chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it Al," Scorp smirked making him and Al chuckle.

"Ugh you two are incorrigible sometimes," I said a bit peeved.

"But you love us anyways," Albus said as they got on either side of me and we linked arms.

"I do," I chuckled and squeezed both of their arms.

Louis was leaving the Hospital Wing when we got there," Dom made me come to get check out. "I'm completely fine I didn't get hit too badly," he said.

"Well good," I smiled and he nodded before smiling and walking over to someone behind us and we looked to see Annabelle. "They are so cute," I smiled.

"Yeah I know," Lily grinned since she had been only a little in front of us.

"All three of you I needed to check out," Madame Pomfrey huffed as she motioned towards Louis, Scorpius, and Lily. "That game always puts people in here," she muttered as she sat Lily and Scorpius on different beds. "To play it outside of necessity for the school, ridiculous," she said as she waved her wand over Lily's left shoulder, Lily was left handed like her dad so it's bad that she was hit there if there's any lasting damage.

"I think it's just bruised Madame Pomfrey," Lily said.

"Your father was always in here Miss Potter, seems you inherited that trait," Madame Pomfrey huffed and Lily pursed her lips in agitation and rolled her eyes as Scorp, Al, and I chuckled.

"At least I only got his looks," Al smirked.

"And his blatant disregard for the rules if I recall you three being in here after 'exploring' around the Whomping Willow back in your second year. You're just as bad as your sister," Madame Pomfrey said and Al, Scorp, and I shared a sheepish smile.

"Ha!" Lily sniffed and stuck her tongue out. "Ow!" Lily said as Madame Pomfrey poked her shoulder a bit making us snort.

"You're shoulder is bruised Miss Potter, take this pain potion and I'll give you one everyday for the next few days and you should be healed up by Wednesday," Madame Pomfrey said as she gave Lily a pain potion. Lily grimaced at the vial before popping the cork and knocking it back, she shuddered at the taste of the bitter potion but took the other three vials to keep for the next few days. "Well if you'd stop hurting yourself, you'd stop needing it," Madame Pomfrey said and Lily jumped off the bed.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," Lily said, "Next time I'm practicing new Quidditch moves I'll make sure to try not to fall off my broom," she said.

"Good," Madame Pomfrey said and Lily and Lysander walked out hand in hand. "As for you," Madame Pomfrey said staring pointedly at Scorpius who gulped. The woman was intimidating when she was in Healer mode but she was rather nice when she wasn't. "I remember your father being in here almost as much as his father," she said pointing at Albus. "Those two were always at ends, fighting and dueling, it was ridiculous. We were all shocked when you two became friends," Madame Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Scorpius' right shoulder and tsked.

"Let me guess it's fractured?" Scorp asked.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"It hurts like hell that's how, I've had a bruised shoulder before and this is worse," Scorpius hissed as she poked his shoulder to check anything else.

"Language Mister Malfoy, and yes you have a hairline fracture real close to where your arm meets your shoulder bone," Madame Pomfrey said and poked him to show where she meant and he hissed in pain again.

"I knew you were more hurt then you were letting on," I scowled and smacked him upside the head.

"Rose!" Scorp scowled.

"Miss Weasley I'd like for you to not abuse my patients in here," Madame Pomfrey said though her eyes were shining with amusement.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," I smiled sweetly.

"Take this pain potion Mister Malfoy and I'll give you potions for everyday for a week, next Sunday you'll be good," Madame Pomfrey said and handed Scorp a potion.

"I don't need to take any Skelegro right?" Scorp asked fearfully. He had needed to when the Whomping Willow broke all the ribs on his right side back in second year. Albus had needed it for a crack to the skull and a snapped arm. I had needed it for a snapped leg and my broken tail bone, I hadn't been able to sit properly for three weeks because it was still bruised afterwards.

"No it's not that big of a crack," Madame Pomfrey said eyes shining in mirth. Scorpius scowled but popped the cork and knocked back the bitter liquid and grimaced at how gross it was.

"They've created a potion to regrow bones but they can't find a way to make this stuff taste better. Seriously?" Scorp asked and we all chuckled.

"It's to encourage you not to get hurt," Madame Pomfrey chuckled before passing him the rest of the vials.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Your welcome now hold still," she said and tapped her wand on his shoulder and we heard to crack repair and we winced with him at the sound but his was because of the pain.

We began getting up but she put a hand on my shoulder, "Yes Madame Pomfrey?" I asked.

"Let me check over you really quick," she said and scanned me with her wand. "Ok you're fine but don't scare me like that again Miss Weasley, I was afraid I'd have to heal up your mangled body."

"Scorpius caught me so no worries," I smiled.

"Thank Merlin he did, I'm glad you are safe," she smiled back and gave Scorp a smile too. See I told you she's nice when she isn't in Healer mode.

"See you next time we get hurt Madame Pomfrey!" Albus called as we started walking out the door.

"Don't jinx it Mister Potter!" she chided but we all laughed anyways as we continued on our way.

"So what to do now?" I asked smiling at them as we walked down to the third floor since the Hospital Wing was on the fourth.

"What ever you wanna do Rosie," Scorp smiled.

"Anything?" I asked mischievously.

"Anything," he chuckled and I stopped walking and they walked a few steps before stopping and looking back at me and quirked their eyebrows. I span my finger like I wanted them to turn around and they looked at me suspiciously but did it and I ran a little and hopped on Scorpius' back who ended up falling in shock right onto Albus.

"Dog pile!" I giggled.

"ROSE!" They both yelled and I giggled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sneaky little minx," Scorp chuckled.

"I was going for brat," Al said chuckling as well a bit strained since he was underneath us both.

"But you love me dearest cousin," I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I do love you Rosie now can we get up because the ground is cold and you two are heavy," Albus said. A group of people who had watched the whole thing were chuckling at us, "Oh and people are staring," he added.

"Since when do we care?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Since I don't know buy my nipples are hard from how cold they are so get up," he said and Scorpius and I both laughed loudly. Scorpius adjusted himself and stood up with me still on his back.

"I'm having a sense of Deja vu," he chuckled as he adjusted me confortably.

"Yeah but this time it's not because there's a snake nearby," I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"True," he said and winced a little.

"Oh shit your shoulder, ant me to get down?" I asked and tried to drop my legs but he held onto them.

"No it's alright, I'm sure I've gone through worse," he chuckled and we kept walking again with Albus rubbing the front of himself to warm up from the cold corridor floor. I had my arms draped lazily on his shoulders and I was holding my hands together with my arms straightened so I didn't squeze him too hard and he had a firm hold on my thighs so I wouldn't fall and so he could alleviate some of the weight on his bruised shoulder.

"Next time I'm jumping on you Albus," I grinned as we slowly made our way down the steps to the second floor.

"I'll look forward to it," he chuckled.

"Of course you will, you love me," I giggled.

"I do and hopefully you love me too," he chuckled.

"You're my favorite cousin of course I do," I smiled at him while leaning my head on my right arm.

"You better believe I am," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes and smiled again.

"Rose what are you doing?" Jeremy asked from the Entrance Hall as we got there.

"Getting a Piggy back ride outside," I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can," I chuckled and I noticed Scorp look smug again when Jeremy looked peeved that it was Scorpius giving it to me. I dropped my legs and Scorp let me get down and I walked over to Jeremy and hugged him and pulled him down for a peck on the lips. "We're just friends so stop looking at me like that," I sighed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's what you keep saying but Scorp's my best friend so you need to stop getting so jealous," I said.

"I'll work on it as soon as he stops looking so smug about you wanting to hang out with him," he said.

"I'll talk to him but that's how Scorp's always been," I chuckled.

"Good now go have fun, I'll see you tonight," he smiled and kissed me lightly again.

"Will do, you too," I smiled back and started walking back to the boys, Jeremy lightly tapped my butt with his hand and I giggled and rolled my eyes at him and he smirked back.

"Watch it Nott!" Al and Scorp said making me giggled harder but Jeremy just lifted his hands up as if he surrendered while both of them glared at him.

"Calm down you two," I chuckled as I grabbed one of each of their hands and squeezed. They both calmed down a bit but still scowled at Jeremy before turning back towards the large double doors. This time I jumped on Al's back and he chuckled and adjusted me so it was more comfortable. "See told you," I grinned.

"You did," he chuckled and I kissed his cheek.

"So what are we doing outside?" I asked as they walked through the front doors.

"We'll figure it out," Scorp chuckled.

"So in other words we don't know?" I asked chuckling.

"Precisely," he smirked.

"It's colder out here now," I shivered and Al pulled my legs closer to help warm them up.

"I'd come up behind you to help warm you up but I'm pretty sure that would look really weird with you on Al's back," Scorp chuckled and me and Al joined in.

"Indeed it would," Al said.

"Well where else can we hang out that's warm?" I asked.

"We could go see Hagrid," Al suggested.

"Good idea Al," I grinned.

"Yeah we haven't seen him for a visit in about a month," Scorp smiled. Hagrid had automatically liked Scorp when we first introduced him even though he had an uncanny resemblance to his father. Scorp had a different attitude than Mr. Malfoy used to which is why he liked him so quickly. We made our way to the hut by the forest, Al still carrying me, I was pretty impressed he was strong enough to do so but Quidditch did wonders for our bodies with everything we pull and the stretches we have to do before every practice.

"Well 'ello there!" Hagrid boomed happily when he saw us walking up.

"Hey Hagrid!" I called happily and hopped down from Al's back and gave Hagrid a big hug.

"'Ello Rosie," he chuckled.

"Hey Hagrid," Al and Scorp smiled.

"Boys," he smiled and patted them both on the shoulder and Scorp hissed in pain. "Wha's wrong Scorp?" Hagrid asked.

"Messed up my shoulder earlier when we played Quidditch," he said and rubbed his shoulder.

"Oh righ' 'eard abou' tha', are ya alrigh' Rosie?" he asked.

"I'm just fine, Scorp saved me from dying," I chuckled and Scorp smirked smugly. I honestly needed to stop boosting his ego on that one, he was gonna have too big of a hug tonight otherwise.

"Thank Merlin 'e did, come in and le's 'ave a spot of tea," Hagrid said and led us in.

"You still need to learn how to make hot chocolate," I chuckled.

"I'll work on tha'," he chuckled before pulling his boiling kettle off the stove and pulled out a mug for each of us and poured us all tea.

We spent the entire afternoon at Hagrid's drinking tea and chatting about anything we could think of. At dinner time we went back to the Great Hall and ate and I told Jeremy about visiting Hagrid and he seemed interested so I told him "Maybe if your good I'll bring you some time," before chuckling at the scandalized look on his face.

"I'm always good," he said which made me snort in amusement and take a dallop of whip cream from my piece of pie and stick it on his nose giggling. Al and Scorp busrt out laughing as did Blaire, Zayne, and Dom who was sitting by her boyfriend tonight.

"Very funny Rosie," Jeremy chuckled and I grinned before wiping it back off his nose and eating it and winking at him.

"I try," I giggled before continuing to eat my pie.

After dinner Al, Scorp, and I hung out in the Slytherin common room to wait until 10 PM after I went to get changed into some pj pants, slippers, and a long sleeved shirt. They were playing Wizard's Chess and I was switching off playing the winner, those two were pretty well matched but I was better thanks to Daddy's lessons when I was younger much to Mom's chagrin. Mom was still under the impression that Wizard's Chess as barbaric but she would play muggle Chess with me and Hugo. Hugo was better at both Wizard's Chess and Muggle Chess than I was and he knew it. Cheeky little bugger, I smiled as I thought of my little brother. When it was 9:45 Albus and Scorpius snuck into their dorm room to grab their towels and some things to keep them warm afterwards. They were snickering about something as they came back down to the common room where I was waiting for them with a smirk on my face and we snuck out quietly.

Getting out the front doors of the school actually wasn't hard since the prefects were patrolling the first floor at the moment so we snuck out quickly and headed towards our tree. That was our family's meeting place ever since we all started going to Hogwarts and James, Fred, and Roxy were already there waiting for everyone. "You guys got out easily," I chuckled.

"We went to visit Hagrid after dinner," James smirked.

"Ah clever, we did that earlier this afternoon," I smirked back.

"So he said, how's your shoulder Scorp?" James asked.

"It was fractured but she healed it up now it's just severely bruised and it'll take a week to get it healed up completely," Scorp said.

"I've only got a few days for my bruised shoulder to heal up," Lily said as her and Lysander walked up.

"Sorry guys," Roxy said.

"That's Quidditch for you," Scorp chuckled.

"True," Roxy said.

"Hey I couldn't convince her to stay in the common room," Louis said as him and Annabelle walked up. Annabelle seemed to have his hand in a death grip while he held his towel and stuff in the other hand.

"I don't want you to do this Louis, you'll get sick," Annabelle said.

"It was a bet I have to," he said.

"So are you two together than?" Dom asked as her, Sadie, and Lorcan walked up.

"Not yet," Annabelle and Louis said blushing.

"You two are so cute," Dom giggled.

"Shut up sis!" Louis said embarrassed making her giggled more.

"We're only missing my dear little brother," I said as I looked around us.

"He probably fell asleep, some one wanna go back to get him?" Albus asked.

"No getting out the first time around was hard enough," Louis scoffed.

"Yeah we almost got caught by that Obediah Smith prat," Annabelle said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why McGonagall gave that prat prefect to begin with," I scoffed.

"Probably hoping he'd reform and stop being so dumb," Hugo said as he walked up chuckling. "Sorry I lost track of time and had to sneak past a prefect on almost every floor, I guess it's a good thing I was alone because if there was more than just me, there wouldn't have been big enough hiding spots," he said.

"Way to channel your inner Weasley," Fred chuckled and ruffle Hugo's hair.

"Why does everyone always ruffle my hair?" he complained.

"Because it's already a rat's nest," Scorp chuckled and Hugo scowled.

"I got my hair from my mom alright?" Hugo said moodily.

"He did, I got lucky with only a bit of curls, his is full on mom's hair," I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah lucky you," Hugo pouted.

"So I think we've managed to dally around enough, losers start stripping!" James smirked.

"Look away Annabelle," Louis said embarrassed and she did once he took his shirt off though she did look for a couple seconds before turning around which made me giggle quietly. That's about when I got distracted by Scorpius stripping, his shirt was off when I looked over and his skin looked gorgeous as the moon light shined on it. I heard him chuckle and my eyes snapped to his face right as he shed his pj pants, he was smirking and his eyes were alight with amusement. I blushed especially when he shed himself of his last article of clothing and I had to force myself to stare at his eyes so I didn't look, Merlin I was being a hormonal teanager all of a sudden.

"Rose I think you'd be more successful in not staring at Scorpius' junk if you looked away from him completely," Albus said and everyone burst out laughing but me, I blushed bright red and scowled at Albus. He chuckled and winked at me, "Just stating what everyone's probably thinking," he smirked. I looked at my all of my family members and they were all nodding.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright Rosie, this seems to be becoming a habit for you," Scorp smirked and the whole family snapped their eyes at me and I surpassed my hair in how red I got.

"It's not my fault you always seem to be getting out of the shower when I need to pee in the morning!" I whisper shouted so we wouldn't get caught.

"Wow Rosie, you're a ho. How many times have you seen your best friend naked?" Dom giggled.

"This would be the third time," I said and everyone started laughing and I shifted my eyes downwards in my embarrassment only realize that was a very bad idea and shot my eyes up to the sky as I had just seen, Al's, Louis', Hugo's, and Scorp's junk. "Oh my Merlin! Why did all you guys all have to be by me?!" I whined and tried to rub the image out of my eyes and everyone laughed.

"Somebody is a hormonal teen tonight," Fred chuckled.

"Shut up Fred! I didn't mean to look!" I said and went to go smack my head on the tree trunk. I did and went to do it again but Scorp grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from it which incidently put me right against him. "Oh Merlin!" I shouted and flamed bright red again as I felt his package against my butt.

"Scorp I think we've mortified Rosie enough tonight, she looks like her head's about to explode of embarrassment." Al chuckled.

"I was just trying to keep her from hurting herself," Scorp said but let go.

"Alright you guys ready?" Lily smirked as she also avoided looking at anyone, as all of us girls were. Honestly I wasn't sure why Sadie, Lysander, or Lorcan came none of them were part of the bet.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Louis grumbled.

"Alright you 5 get to the lake's edge," I smirked and they did. "Diffindo!" I said and pointed my wand at the lake's surface and the ice cracked open large enough for our whole group to jump in if we wanted which of course we didn't.

"How long do we have to stay in?" Fred asked.

"We don't want you guys catching hypothermia so jump in and swim back out," I said and the rest of my team nodded.

The loser team stood there bracing themselves, "You ready guys?" Scorp asked.

"Yeah," the losing team said as they all held up their wands and then pointed them at us winner team and suddenly our clothes were missing too, they threw their wands and they each grabbed one of us and yanked us in with them. Scorpius' arms were around my waist and I was extremely aware of his slight erection on my bum as he pulled me in with him. We all screamed in shock as our skin hit the ice cold water and we were hit with such a wave of ice cold shock that it took all of us a second to be able to move. Annabelle, Sadie, Lorcan, and Lysander were all watching trying not to laugh to loud as we all bust back up to the surface and I screamed in shock again.

"Sc-Scorp-pius Hy- per-rion Ma-mal- foy, I-I a-am g-g-g-gon-na ki-kill y-you!" I said. I heard similar things from the others, Louis had pulled in Dominique, Al had pulled in Lily, Fred had pulled in Roxy, and Hugo had pulled in James. I noticed they were only connected by the wrists though while Scorpius has pulled me to his chest and had his arms around me. We finally all started swimming towards the lake's edge where Sadie and Annabelle were hugging each other laughing so hard and Lorcan and Lysander were back to back laughing their asses off.

"Sh-shut th-the f-f-fuck u-up!" I said and Dom, me, Roxy, and Lily all did the same spell to those four and pushed them in. Dom pushed Sadie, I pushed Annabelle, Roxy pushed Lorcan, and Lily pushed Lysander in until they came back up being pissed too.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, I guess," Scorp chuckled and I turned to him glaring with such and intensity he actually cowered back a little.

"I hate you right now!" I screamed and he got a hurt look on his face. "I rule was the losers were supposed to dip in not everyone," I said angrily.

"You never said we couldn't pull you guys in with us," Al said.

"Stupid Slytherins!" I said as I grabbed my underwear and put it on.

"It was just a joke come on guys, Rosie," Al said.

The others were looking just as pissed since we didn't have towels I used my drying spell on myself after I threw on my shirt and pants on as well. Then I went to the winning team and did it to them too but we were all still freezing our asses off. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't think you'd get this pissed," Scorp pleaded and I found myself melting and used the spell on those we threw in just for laughing I glared at all the losers as I did it for them too. I saved Scorpius for last though so he'd suffer the longest, "I'm sorry," Scorp said again and pulled me into him to try to warm me up, he gave me his second hoodie jacket for me to put on and then grabbed me again.

"You guys suck," Lily whined as she rubbed her arms through Lysander's hoodie since he had taken it off and given to her to use even though he was just as cold.

"We'll get payback eventually," Roxy said determined and glared at her brother who smiled and hugged her to him to try to warm her up.

"We expected as much," Louis chuckled.

"Who's idea was that anyways?" Dom asked as she shivered.

"Scorpius' but Al is the one who told us all after Rose went to go change earlier," Hugo said.

"Again stupid Slytherins," I mumbled.

"Ah Rosie don't be like that, you happen to love us Slytherins remember you said that earlier?" Scorp chuckled as he put his head on my shoulder since he was holding me from behind again and kissed my cheek.

"And you happen to be dating one," Albus said matter of factly.

"I can call you guys stupid all I want," I said but chuckled letting them know I wasn't as mad anymore and I felt Scorp relax behind me.

"We should get to bed it's 11 PM and we have class tomorrow," James said looking at his watch and we all groaned.

"Sadie you and I are cuddling tonight," Dom said.

"Us too Annabelle," Lily said.

"Aw Hugo are you and Louis gonna cuddle?" Fred teased making those two flmae bright red making us all laugh.

"No!" They both said gruffly.

"I'm cuddling with you Fred and I'm sticking my cold ass feet on you since I know how much you hate it!" Roxy said vindictively.

"Aw Rox no! I always get cold when you do that!" he whined.

"Exactly!" she said.

"Glad I don't have someone that'll cuddle and do that to me," James smirked.

"Well only the people who pulled us in deserve it," Dom said.

"True," he said as he shivered.

"Rosie who are you cuddling with tonight?" Sadie asked.

"I could cuddle up next to Scorp or Albus and do the same as Roxy," I smirked and they both groaned.

"You should do it to Jeremy, that'd be fucking hilarious when he wakes up with freezing feet on his shins," Scorpius chuckled.

"She should not cuddle with Jeremy, he probably won't keep his hands to himself," James said angrily.

"He's been doing a fine job of it so far," I said and my brother and guy cousins minus Albus stared at me in horror. "I just sleep next to him, I don't sleep you know _with_ him," I said emphasizing the word with quickly as they all looked murderous.

"Al, Scorp you are supposed to watch over her when she's in your dorm," Fred said angrily.

"We do, I make sure he keeps his hands to himself," Albus said indignantly.

"Good," Hugo said and I rolled my eyes.

"Watch where you put your hands Scamander!" James yelled and we all looked at Lysander who was standing behind Lily as Scorp was doing to me. His hands happened to be in the hoodie pocket with hers.

"I swear I'm not doing anything, just warming my hands up," Lysander said and paled.

"That better be it," James said and Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So what was that about us all going inside?" Lorcan asked from behind Sadie in the same position as Scorp and Lysander.

"Right we should do that," Annabelle said as Louis was behind her.

"You guys are so cute!" Dom said again making the two embarrassed and I giggled.

"We get the point, we're cute Dom now shut up. I'm just trying to warm her up," Louis groaned.

"Oh I bet you are," she giggled and winked. Louis let go of her so quick we all started busting up laughing as his face turned Weasley Red, which was pretty impressive since he usually had his mom's genes with that.

"Annabelle I'm sorry for how innapprorpiate my sister is," Louis said humiliated.

Annabelle giggled and grabbed his hand, "It's alright," she smiled and he smiled back.

"So cute!" Dom whispered and us girl cousins all started giggling as we all started walking back to the castle. It was rather difficult for me because Scorpius wouldn't let go of my waist and was walking behind me.

"I can't really walk like this Scorp," I said.

"Then I'll carry you, I'm comfortable," he said and picked me up from behind making me yelp in surprise and he chuckled.

"Ugh you're incorrigible," I mumbled as he put me back down and I jumped on Al's back again.

Al wasn't expecting it and almost fell backwards, "Warning next time Rose," he grumbled and I giggled.

"Hey Al I'm about to jump on your back," I chuckled before he huffed and shifted me so it was more comfortable. "You know I love you Albus," I said in his ear.

"I know, I love you too Rosie," he said and tapped my thigh with his right hand.

"How are we all gonna sneak back in?" Lily asked.

"In small groups," Albus said.

"Alright Lorcan and Lysander you guys go first," I said as we got to the door and they slipped in quietly. "Lily and Annabelle you next," I said after a few minutes and they grabbed hands and slipped in. I waited another couple minutes, "Dom now you and Sadie," I said, they linked arms and slipped in quickly. A couple minutes later, "Hugo and Louis go on," I said and they slipped in quietly. A few minutes later, "Alright you three," I said and James, Fred, and Roxy slipped in quietly. We waited for a few minutes, "Alright boys you ready?" I asked and they nodded and I slipped off Al's back as we walked in and looked around and noticed James, Fred, and Roxanne were slipping up onto the second floor as we got in. "Let's go," I whispered and we ran for the Dungeons as quietly as we could since we saw a prefect on the first floor beginning to make their way towards the Entrance Hall. Once we got into the Dungeons we all but ran to the Slytherin Dorm, when we got into the common room we looked around and didn't notice anyone so we slipped into the boys dorm quietly.

Jeremy made a noise as we walked in and we froze, he made it again and rolled over apparently still asleep so we unfroze and started putting stuff away so we can crawl into bed. "Who are you sleepng with Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Whoever pulls me into bed first," I chuckled as I pulled of Scorp's hoodie and put it on the end of his bed where he usually kept it.

Both boys grabbed my arm and tried to pull and I had to hold in my laughter before Al finally got one up on Scorpius and pulled me into him "Oomph" Al grumbled as my elbow hit his stomach.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"You suck Al, I'm cold and need a cuddle buddy," Scorp said.

"Me too," he said.

"I've got it get off the beds," I said and they both felt their way over to where I was standing. "Cast Lumos for me?" I asked and they both did. I waved my wand and the two beds became one bigger one. "Now we can all cuddle," I smiled.

"Merlin you're brilliant, why didn't I think about that?" Scorpius said.

"Because I'm more brilliant," I giggled and the three of us crawled into bed and I transfigured their blankets into one big one.

"How are we all gonna cuddle?" Scorp asked.

"Back to front, I'll be in the middle someone will be in front of me and someone behind me, so how do you want it?" I asked.

"Merlin that sounded sexual," Albus said and we all burst into silent laughter.

"I will never have a threesome with your two, that'd be the most awkward thing in the world," I said.

"No me, you, and Jeremy would be," Scorp chuckled and we all broke into silent laughter again.

"Yes you may just be right," I snorted and I moved so Scorpius was behind me and he wrapped his arms arond me like usual and I wrapped mine around Albus and he had his back to my chest.

"Merlin Rose your feet are freezing!" Al hissed as I put my feet on him.

"You think?" I snorted sarcastically.

"You can put them on me Rose," Scorp said as he nuzzled into my curls. I did and he yelped and me and Al started snickering. "You're right they are," Scorp said and I felt him shiver.

"Ok why don't we make it warmer in here then?" I asked.

"How?" Al asked.

I grabbed my wand out from under my pillow and cast a warming charm on the bottom of the bed so it'd warm up our feet. "That's how," I said.

"Fucking brilliant, I love you!" Al said and I chuckled as Scorpius hummed his approval.

"Love you too," I smiled.

"What about me?" Scorp asked.

"Yes I love you Scorp," I chuckled.

"Love you too," he chuckled and kissed behind my ear and I had to hold in a gasp and hope Albus didn't hear it and I bumped Scorpius with my butt since that's all I could do. "You might want to rethink that Rosie," he whispered and I thought about it and blushed before moving closer to Albus since I realized I probably bumped his package. Scorp made a sound that sounded like a disappointed whine in the back of his throat and pulled me tighter to him which led me to pull Al closer too.

"Are you guys done yet? I'm trying to sleep here," Al said I chuckled and leaned up enough to kiss his cheek and snuggled back down between them and I realized I was perfectly warm and content. The three of us fell asleep rather quickly after that finally being warm and comfortable enough to sleep.

A/N: Well there you go there's chapter 9 lol. I got a tiny bit bored towards the end of the Quidditch scene but I think the Skinny dipping part was funny haha. Can you imagine how freaking cold that would be? LOL! So what did you guys think? I rather enjoyed the chapter but I want to know what you think so please REVIEW! I'll love you bunches! XD


	10. Christmas Holiday Begins

A/N: I hope you liked last chapter since it was the longest chapter, it was 14,000 + words. :) I'm starting up this one after last chapter but I'm skipping some time in it because I had a bit of a plan for this chapter but don't want to write an entire filler chapter for it and then do yet another one for the end of term. Olive you're funny, yes it'd be way too quick to end the story if Jeremy had been in the 'library' with another girl and Rose found them and then Rose and Scorp got together haha. So sorry but we got a ways to go but thanks for the review. :) And my usual Guest reviewer thanks again for the review and I'm glad you liked it but I can't promise faster update again, it all depends on how I feel when writing or how inspired I am lol. That and I have more than just this story to work on lol. Sorry it took so long I was at a stand still during a part in the chapter, not being sure what to write, in fact I was stuck on all of my stories. It sucked! :/

Chapter 10: Christmas Holiday Begins

When I woke up the next morning both Jeremy and Zayne were standing at the end of the bed chuckling. They thought us three cuddling like that looked really funny but we were fucking comfortable, too bad it had to be Monday because I didn't wanna get up that early. I groaned and snuggled back in between them both, I'd get up soon but I'd probably be late for breakfast.

"Wake up Rosie," Jeremy chuckled and grabbed my foot and moved it a little and I groaned again.

"Nu uh," I said and he chuckled again.

"Uh huh, I don't want you to be late," he said.

"15 more minutes," I mumbled.

"Alright I'll be back after my shower," he said and walked into the bathroom.

Scorpius groaned, "Did he have to wake us up too?"

"Shh," I said and snuggled into Al's back again, his back was warm and comfortable.

Al chuckled, "My back isn't a pillow," he mumbled.

"It would be if you'd shut up and let me try to sleep more," I said and both him and Scorpius chuckled.

"You're adorable when you don't wanna wake up," Scorp chuckled since he hadn't seen me this way before, I usually was only like this if I was up too late the night before and hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Shut it Malfoy," I grumbled and he chuckled and kissed my shoulder through my long sleeve shirt. I bumped him with my ass and groaned pouting, I heard his breath hitch and I snickered.

"Rose," Scorpius warned and I poutedly groaned again before scooting closer to Al. Scorpius made that disappointed whine noise again but didn't pull me closer like he had the night before. His hands were making lazy circles on my hips though and I repressed a shiver and he chuckled quietly before stopping, the bastard was trying to kill me.

Jeremy came back in after a few minutes and I had almost fallen back asleep, "Now you gotta get up Rosie," he chuckled.

"You all are conspiring against me," I pouted as I finally sat up.

"Hey I was warm!" Al grumbled.

"Me too!" Scorpius complained.

"Sorry guys but breakfast starts in 45 minutes and I know how Rose has to go get ready," Jeremy said.

"I should just move in, it'd be so much simpler," I mumbled as I stretched and cancelled the warming charm on the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah but I don't think anyone would approve Rosie," Albus chuckled as he started to sit up.

"It's not like I don't sleep in here most of the time anyways," I said and began getting out of the bed. I waved my wand and it became two beds again, they each had their own beds and blankets back.

"Merlin Rosie, you scared me," Scorp grumbled as he got up too.

"Well we can't leave it like that," I said before putting my wand away on my hip. "See you guys at breakfast," I said and left quickly. I made it back to Gryffindor tower on auto pilot since I was so tired, I stopped and checked into my family members rooms first to make sure they were up. Hugo and Louis were, Lily and Annabelle were still cuddling much to the amusement of Lily's roommates and I woke them up and they grumbled like me, Lily had been laying behind Annabelle since she was taller.

"It was freaking cold last night, don't look at me like that," Lily scowled at them and they chuckled but didn't say anything. James, Roxy, and Fred were in the boys' room and doing the same thing I had done with Scorp and Al.

"Hey guys wake up," I said and Roxy lifted her head up off her brother's back grumpily before dropping her head back on it, Fred didn't even budge and James grumbled and cuddled into Roxy's back more and I giggled. That must've been what me, Scorp, and Al were like, "Guys wake up!" I said and they all made a pouted groan noise like I had. I was used to it from Fred, he was as heavy of a sleeper as Daddy and Uncle George were. Roxy usually woke up after a few prods and James generally had his dad's reflexes and woke up with barely a touch. "Do I need to bring the younger cousins in to bug you guys?" I asked and they all grumbled before sitting up.

"You're a bitch!" Fred grumbled.

"No, I'm waking you guys up so you make it to breakfast on time," I said.

"Don't ask about the sleeping arrangement, we were all fucking cold," James grumbled.

"I did the same thing with Al and Scorp," I chuckled. "It was my idea who's was it here?" I asked.

"Mine," Roxy said proudly.

"Good girl," I chuckled. "Scorp was behind me and Al was in front of me, Al's back is really warm I didn't wanna get up this morning," I said.

"Little Miss Sunshine didn't wanna wake up?" Fred asked acting scandalized.

"Shut up Frederick," I chuckled and he scowled, he hated when people called him by his full name, it was always Fred or Freddie. I smirked and winked at him, "Love you Cuz," I chuckled.

"Love you too brat," he muttered.

"Anyways I'm gonna go get ready you guys should too," I said and they nodded as they all got up and fixed Fred and James' beds.

I went back to my dorm to find Dom and Sadie were still cuddling too and I giggled before grabbing one of their feet and shook it. Dom's head shot up from behind Sadie's and looked around and groaned. "Wakie wakie," I smiled.

"Nuh uh," Dom said.

"Yes, you too Sadie," I smiled and shook Sadie who woke up quickly.

"I'm up," Sadie mumbled and sat up and we both dragged Dom up and we all went and jumped in the shower. When we were ready we all ran into family members in the common room, "So did anyone not cuddle with someone?" Sadie asked.

"Louis and I didn't," Hugo said.

"And neither did we," Lorcan said.

"You guys could've we wouldn't have judged you...much," Fred chuckled.

"Aw Lily you and I should've cuddled with two of them and Dom and Sadie should've cuddled with the second two so we'd all be warm," Annabelle said.

"Yeah I agree, it took me forever to fall asleep last night," Lysander said.

"Well next time we do something that stupid we can try again just Lily no cuddling with Lysander and Annabelle no cuddling with Louis," I chuckled.

"Oh like you're one to speak Rose," Dom chuckled.

"You're right but I was attempting to be the protective older cousin," I chucked.

"Doesn't work for you, sorry," Lily said and I shrugged and chuckled.

We all talked as we headed for the Great Hall and when we got there I headed to the Slytherin table. "So care to explain why you three were so cold you needed to cuddle like that?" Zayne asked.

"We spent some time outside where it was cold," I said simply.

"After curfew? My aren't we naughty," Zayne chuckled.

"Shush Zayne," Al whispered.

"Well that's a yes, what were you guys doing?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Something that required us to cuddle afterwards," Scorp said and I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I said and Jeremy quirked his eye brow. "It really was nothing, don't worry," I smiled.

"Alright," Jeremy smiled and kissed my cheek. After breakfast it was time for Herbology and when we got to class Uncle Neville was acting rather strange and I made note to ask him about it later.

I had just finished with a quick dinner as I did every weekday so that I make it to detention on time. I headed towards the Greenhouses and subsequently, Uncle Neville's office and got there at 7 PM sharp, I had perfected this the last couple of months. I knocked on the door, "Come in Rosie," Uncle Neville said muffled through the door and I walked in.

"Hey Uncle Neville," I smiled and went and sat on his lap, yes I still did that sometimes.

"Hey Rosie," he chuckled as he hugged me. "Someone in a good mood today?"

"Yeah kinda and I'm really happy you're letting me do my homework today even though I love helping you out in the Greenhouses," I smiled as I still had my arm on his shoulder from when we hugged.

"Well honestly this whole detention business is getting rather boring, but I have to make you do something until it ends before we go home for Christmas huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I'll either help you with the Greenhouses or study for my end of the term finals during detention from now on," I said.

"I don't mind, I think you've gotten the message that fighting is bad already so whatever you want to do is fine. I've never been good at punishing you anyway," he said and we both laughed.

"True, I remember when Dom, Sadie, and I were playing tag in the house that one time even though Aunt Hannah told us not to and we knocked over the vase in the living room by accident. She was so upset but you repaired it with your wand but she had you punish us anyways. What was it you did again?" I asked though I knew the answer.

He chuckled, "I told you guys not to run in the house anymore or Aunt Hannah would have all of our hides but I did it in a loud angry sounding voice for her benefit."

"Yeah not like you couldn't fix it anyways," I smiled.

"Yes, but it was the principal of the thing, now get off my lap and do your homework young lady," he smiled back.

"But I'm comfortable here," I snickered.

"Yeah, well you aren't 5 anymore, your bony ass is making my leg go numb," he said and we both laughed before I got up.

"Fine," I fake huffed and made a show of sitting on the chair in front of his second desk making him chuckle and go back to grading papers. This was one of the things I liked about Uncle Neville he could joke around and still be serious when he needed to be. I used to help him grade papers towards the beginning of my detentions but he had me stop because I was apparently less lenient than he was about things. That one had made me laugh especially since he said I was close to how Professor McGonagall used to grade papers when he was in school. I don't think I'd mind being a professor here since I'm great at school and I'm bossy like my mother so it could work. I didn't know what I wanted to do just yet with my life but I had a few thoughts Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies like my Aunt used to be, a Professor but I don't know which class, a Rune Translator, or an Auror like Daddy and Uncle Harry. I could do them all and be really good but I was keeping my options open since I was taking all the classes I could anyways minus Divination and Care of Magical Creatures since I didn't need to anymore. Hagrid was upset about that one though, it made me feel terrible so I got him an extremely large shirt that said My Favorite Students Quit My Class And All I Got Was This Lousy Tshirt. He laughed so hard he forgave us, yes us as in Albus and Scorpius quit it too hence why it said studentS. I've actually seen him wear it a few times but no one really gets it but us three and Hagrid.

"Detentions over Rosie, your free to go," Uncle Neville said as it was nearing 9 PM. I held up my finger and wrote the last couple of sentences for my Transfiguration essay before rolling it up.

"I finished your essay and my Transfiguration essay," I smiled.

"Well that's good Rosie," he smiled and went back to grading the last essay in his pile, I waited until he was done and he looked up. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to be done grading essays," I said.

"Why?" he sighed though he was smiling again.

"You were acting weird today in class, what's up?" I asked as I made my way over to him and sat on his desk in front of him.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled though it was a bit off now.

"I will worry about it when it's got my favorite non-uncle Uncle all bothered," I chuckled and he chuckled too before patting my legs with his hands.

"So I'm the favorite non-uncle?" he asked laughing.

"Yep, I can't say favorite uncle because Uncle Harry's got that spot," I smiled.

"Of course," he mused.

"So stop dallying and tell me what's got you all bothered?" I asked and shifted to make myself more comfortable.

"I got a letter from Hannah this morning, seems that our last night of passion before I returned to work left us with a surprise, that's how she worded it anyway," he chuckled and I chuckled back.

"Is this a good surprise?" I asked though I was fairly certain I knew exactly what he was saying.

"I don't know, would you consider a baby 16 years after your first born a good surprise?" he asked.

"Congrats and yes I would, babies are awesome and adorable and Sadie's gorgeous your next kid is gonna be probably just as good looking," I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, I just wasn't expecting it, we never tried for more after Sadie because we had both wanted a daughter but now I'm gonna have to learn to be a father all over again," he said.

"I'd like to think of it like riding a bike, once you learn how no matter how much time has passed you always remember how when you try again," I said.

"You're such a little know it all," he chuckled.

"Well hello, daughter of the brightest witch of her age over here," I giggled.

"How could I forget?" he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, it's pretty obvious I think," I snickered.

"Don't I know it, there's always one way or another I get reminded in my daily life," he chuckled.

"You know you love me and mom though," I smiled.

"I do, she's like my sister and you are my favorite niece," he smiled.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yeah, you remind me so much of your mother, her and I used to get along really well back at Hogwarts. She was always helping me one way or another so I'd pass, except in Herbology I never needed help in that class," he smiled. "Though I can really talk to you, that's what I love most, your smart and mature for your age like she was so it's easy to forget your only 16 when I need someone to talk to," he smiled.

"Well glad I could be of service then," I chuckled and winked.

"You are a dork though," he chuckled and patted my legs again.

"Well yeah I'm a Weasley, we all have a dorky side," I grinned.

"Very true, so what do you think I should do about this baby?" he asked sobering again.

"Raise it as amazingly as you did with Sadie, love it, teach it everything it needs to know before coming here. You were always a great dad Uncle Nev, that much is obvious by how wonderful Sadie is," I smiled.

"Thanks Rosie," he smiled back.

"Your welcome, oh and you should get McGonagall to allow you out of school for whenever Aunt Hannah has an appointment so you can be a part of it all like your were with Sadie. She's what about 4 months now?" I asked as I counted it out.

"Yeah August 31st is when it was conceived," he said a bit embarrassed.

"Well that gives you the time to go with her next time and find out the sex so we can stop calling it an it," I chuckled.

"True maybe we'll go once we get home at the end of the term," he said.

"There you go now go write your beautiful wife and tell her how excited you are about the newest addition to the family and remember when it's born who their awesome cousin is," I chuckled.

"I could never forget how awesome you are Rosie, you like to remind me frequently," he chuckled.

"Well duh everyone has to know the truth though," I giggled and winked again and he just rolled his eyes.

"Have a good night Rosie," he smiled and pointed his head towards the door.

"You too," I said as I took the hint and got off his desk before I hugged him again and left.

"Oh and Rose," he called and I looked behind me. "Sadie doesn't know yet so don't say anything, I'll tell her tomorrow morning," he said.

"You've got it," I said and kept walking. I decided to spend the night in the girls dorm that night. When I got there Dom and Sadie were already passed out and I smiled at them before changing and crawling into bed thinking about how great Uncle Neville would be as a dad again.

The rest of the term had gone quickly after that with studying for exams and finally taking them. Uncle Neville had come up to Sadie the next morning at breakfast and I was actually sitting over next to her so I could see her reaction. He had told her she was going to be a big sister and that they'd find out what it was when they got home from school. Sadie had gotten the biggest grin on her face and given her dad a big hug right there talking about how excited she was, it was freaking adorable. Especially when Uncle Neville became excited with her and talked about how happy he was about it, I had grinned and he winked at me with a big old smile. By the end of breakfast everyone knew there was another Longbottom on the way and the whole day people were congratulating both Uncle Neville and Sadie.

I had just finished my last final Defense Against the Dark Arts and was walking towards lunch hand in hand with Jeremy with Al and Scorp on my otherside. "So how do you guys think you did?" I smiled.

"Brilliantly," Scorp said cockily and I chuckled.

"Me too," I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I did awesome," Al smirked.

"And I know I did," Jeremy said and I chuckled, how I loved my three cocky boys.

We got to the Great Hall and all sat down and began putting food on our plates as the Great Hall filled up with people finishing exams and whatnot. When it was completely filled Headmistress McGonagall stood up and Uncle Neville tapped his cup with a knife to quiet us all down since he was Deputy Headmaster. We all shut up and looked at the Headmistress, "Hello students I know if I make an announcement it's usually either at breakfast or at dinner but I have some exciting news. It seems Minister Shacklebolt has decided to throw in a few extra elective courses that he took from the muggle world. It seems that he wants to encourage students to be more creative so on top of the choir class and art class we already have we are adding two new classes next year. There will be a drama class so those of you who are dramatic or those who want to act may join the class as an extra class. The second class will be a dance class since dance is a very good way to express oneself. There will be all kinds of dance in it as well, waltzing, tango, contemporary, ballet, anything you can think of there's going to be a few professors with the specialization of different dance styles and you can choose what you want to learn. Now the reason I have told you all that is because to test drive it we are having a talent show at the end of January next term," she said.

The whole hall broke out in excited whispers at that information. "Now that gives you about a month and a half to figure out something to do and to rehearse, we'll be taking a bit of time for this so please don't be shy. When you figure out what you are going to do you need to tell your Head of House so that they can write it down so we know who to expect," Headmistress McGonagall said. I for one was super excited about this and I looked over at my cousins to see Lily, Roxy, Dom, and Sadie all talking excitedly about it too. I think it would be fun to do something with my female cousins like a dance or something, I'd have to ask them about their opinion on that later. I was smiling I noticed when I looked back at the boys who were all talking about something as well. Wouldn't it be funny if those three did a dance too? I think so but who knows, Scorp and Jeremy only get along about a third of the time so them being in the same room continuously to practice something might not be so smart. Headmistress McGonagall had sat down and lunch continued quite a lot of people planning things to do for the talent show. I think they'd have to do a talent day to fit everyone in, maybe a Saturday, yeah I think I'd have to pass that along to Uncle Neville to tell the Headmistress.

After lunch I made my way out to the Great Lake with my boys to hang out for the rest of the afternoon since we were heading home tomorrow for the holidays. I wanted to spend as much time with Jeremy and Scorp before the beginning of the Christmas holiday since I wouldn't be seeing them everyday. Surprisingly Jeremy and Scorp were getting along today and hadn't fought once, I was very proud of them.

"So what do you guys think of that Talent Show huh?" I asked them.

"I think it sounds really cool, but I wonder if we have to just do dances or acting or if we can do other talents," Jeremy said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"You know I love to draw so I figured maybe I could do that," Jeremy shrugged.

"I was thinking I could show off my moves," Albus chuckled.

"What moves?" Scorpius and I both snorted at the same time before all of us started laughing.

"That was freakishly similar to how Uncle Fred and Uncle George were described," Albus chuckled.

"Yeah I know," I giggled.

"Anyways what moves Al?" Scorp asked.

"I can dance you know, I just don't do it often," he said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Scorp smirked.

"Not out here," Al said.

"You don't have to show us a whole dance Albus, just a little something," Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah," Scorp and I said and chuckled again, that was weird but funny.

"Alright fine but don't make fun of me," Albus said looking around to make sure no one was looking at him. Clearly he was pleased enough because the next moment he began dancing and he was actually pretty good. He stopped after a minute and we clapped.

"That was great Al, when did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"Yeah that was great," Scorp grinned.

"I dance in my spare time, when I'm alone," Albus said.

"Why not in front of people?" Jeremy asked. "That was really good."

"I get embarrassed when people see me do it because I don't want to look like an idiot," Albus said and blushed a little. He was extremely lucky and he didn't get the Weasley blush, the bastard.

"Well you didn't look like an idiot at all," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I think you guys should do a dance together," I grinned.

"All three of us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, maybe you can employ James and Fred too or just you three I don't care but that'd be awesome," I smiled.

"I don't know Rosie, I'm not much of a dancer," Jeremy said.

"Neither am I," Scorp said.

"I beg to differ, I've danced with both of you," I smirked.

"Grinding does not count and the three of us will NEVER grind together," Scorpius said and we all busted up laughing at the visual.

"Oh Merlin, that'd be hilarious!" I giggled.

"Maybe for you," Al pouted.

"Oh indeed," I snickered and the three of them rolled their eyes and snorted.

"I'm better at drawing," Jeremy said.

"I'm not really skilled at anything but Quidditch," Scorp siad.

"That's an outright lie and you know it," I said, I could think of quite a few things he was skilled at. Dancing, singing, and kissing were the first three things to pop into my mind, I couldn't help but smile a little in remembrance.

"Snogging doesn't count either," Scorpius smirked. Jeremy tensed a little at that and ground his teeth a little, "Don't worry it was before you two got together," Scorpius said, though we both knew that it hadn't _just_ been before we got together. I felt myself blush a little and felt like a terrible girlfriend.

"Oh alright then," Jeremy sighed in relief which again made me feel terrible.

"Anyways so maybe you should hang out with Al more and learn to dance too," I shrugged.

"I'll consider it," Scorp chuckled and I rolled my eyes, later on I would get him alone and suggest singing to him since I wasn't sure if he'd want them to know about that talent.

"Well what are you gonna do Rosie?" Jeremy asked.

"I was thinking about getting my female cousins to all do a dance together," I smiled.

"Are they willing?" Al asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't asked them. I figured I'd ask them on the way home or when we are all back at the Burrow," I chuckled.

"Good luck then," Al said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Your welcome," he replied.

"Albus! There you are!" We heard Blaire shout and we turned around to see her and Zayne walking, ok Blaire was stalking, Zayne was walking towards us.

"Hey baby," Al smiled as he waved.

"Don't you hey baby me," Blaire said angrily as she walked up.

"What did I do?" Al asked a little frightened.

"It's the last day before we go home and you didn't invite me to hang out with you all," Blaire pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I thought you'd want to spend it with your girl friends since you'll be seeing me on Christmas," Albus said sheepishly.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you, besides I've been sleeping in my dorm all week with them," Blaire said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you're welcome to hang around with us," Al smiled before kissing her, Blaire instantly relaxed and we saw her anger disappear. Merlin was she easy to please, I quietly snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome to hang out with us too if you want Zayne, unless you'd rather spend it with Dom," I smiled.

"I can't find her and Blaire wouldn't stop bitching my ear off about how Al didn't want to spend any time with her," Zayne said and rolled his eyes. Blaire removed one of her arms off of Al's shoulder and flipped him off making the rest of us chuckle before she wrapped it back around his shoulder.

"If you guys are gonna do nothing but snog, please go find somewhere else to do it," Scorp snickered and they both flipped him off making us all laugh again.

"Try looking in the Gryffindor Common room," I said.

"I can't get in, don't have the password and I'm pretty sure the Fat Lady hates it when anyone but a Gryffindor tries to get in," Zayne said with a shrug.

"Well she can't say no if you are with a Gryffindor, come on," I smirked.

"But Rose," Jeremy pouted.

"I'll be right back, you and Scorpius be nice to each other. If I come back and find you two being anything but civil, I will tear you both apart limb from limb got it?" I threatened and they both gulped.

"We promise not to do anything but be civil Rose," Scorpius said and Jeremy nodded vigorously. I turned around with Zayne following me and we both began to quietly laugh, I wouldn't actually do anything more than maybe smack them across the back of the head but having them fear me is quite a bit of fun.

"She wouldn't actually do that right?" Jeremy whispered to Scorpius.

"Who knows, it is Rose after all," Scorpius whispered back and I smirked as Zayne and I continued walking.

Once we got out of hearing range both of us started to laugh our asses off, "That was awesome, did you see how scared they were?" Zayne chuckled.

"Yeah I know, but truth be told I'm getting irritated with them always arguing," I sighed.

"We all are, but they both have it for you badly so you're gonna have to get used to it," Zayne said.

"I know," I sighed and pursed my lips in agitation.

"So if you know Scorp fancies you, why the hell did you go out with Nott to begin with?" Zayne asked.

"I like Jeremy a lot and I didn't know Scorp liked me at the time," I said.

"It was pretty obvious, how could you not?" Zayne asked in surprise.

"He's my best friend, I didn't expect it and didn't notice," I shrugged.

"Wow, it's true what they say about women being oblivious to the one who fancies them most," Zayne said.

"Oh as if guys aren't like that too," I scoffed.

"True, at least most guys," Zayne said.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes and I realized this was the first time I had ever been alone with Zayne and just talked to him without others being in the conversation. I was glad that it wasn't uncomfortable since I hope things work out between him and Dom, he's a great guy and him and Dom are really cute together. "So how much do you like Dominique?" I asked.

Zayne started in surprise at the question and fixed me with a weird look, his dark chocolate brown eyes questioning. "Why?" he asked.

"You're with my best girl friend, I just want to know how you feel about her. Besides we talked about my love life," I said.

"Alright, well I think she's great. She's gorgeous but she isn't just a pretty face, yeah she can be a bit ditzy sometimes but she's actually still pretty smart. She's funny, she's sweet when she wants to be, and she's just down right adorable and doesn't even realize it," Zayne smiled.

"So do you love her?" I asked.

"This is staying between us right?" he asked unsure.

"It can if you want it to," I smiled.

"Well then yeah I think I do, I've liked her since we met in first year. I know we haven't had many conversations before we started dating but the ones we did have made me like her more. Then we started dating and we've gotten to know each other better and I like her more every day," Zayne smiled.

"That's so cute!" I giggled.

"Just don't go telling her I said all that, I want to tell her myself," Zayne blushed and I giggled.

"I promise I won't tell her," I smiled.

"Thanks Rose and I promise I won't tell Scorpius you've got feelings for him too until you're ready to tell him," Zayne said.

"I never said that!" I huffed.

"You didn't have to say it, your body language when you talk to him or about him says it all Rosie," Zayne said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You physically relax more when you are with him, you could be ticked off and all he has to do is say something funny or witty and you completely relax and start to laugh with him. I've never seen you do that with Jeremy, you may relax a bit when he tries to do that but never have you relaxed completely just like that," Zayne said.

"I don't do that," I said with a furrowed brow.

"Actually you do, if you make sure to be more aware around them you'll notcie too," Zayne chuckled.

I pursed my lips in thought and tried to think about if he was right but I couldn't remember a time when that had happened. "Maybe," I said thoughtfully as we walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Tinsle and Mistletoe," I said to her.

"You're bringing a Slytherin into my home?" she asked irritably.

"To visit his girlfriend on the last day before we leave, yeah I am," I said.

"Fine," the Fat Lady pouted and swung open.

"She's more sensitive than the portrait that guards our house," Zayne commented.

"That's because she's been around since WAY before the feuds between Slytherin and Gryffindor stopped, way before our parents even came to Hogwarts. In fact she has been the guardian since the Victorian age," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah it's in Hogwarts, A History, it's a great book if you ever decide to read it," I chuckled before whipping my wand out.

"I'll think about it," he chuckled but his smile disappeared when I pointed my wand at him.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked uneasily.

"There's a spell on the stairs for every girls' dorm rooms, so if you try stepping on it, it'll turn into a slide," I said. "Levicorpus," I said and he floated up into the air above me.

"Holy Fuck!" he said in shock as I levitated him with me up the stairs.

"Hey Dom," I said as I walked in, "I've got a surprise for you." She looked at me in confusion before I levitated Zayne into the dorm room. "Liberacorpus," I said and he floated slowly to the floor.

"Hey hun, what are you doing in here?" Dom asked with a smile.

"I wanted to spend my last day with you," he smiled.

"AW! How sweet!" Dom grinned before pulling him into a kiss which he reciprocated happily.

"Sorry Sadie, but he wanted to spend it with her rather than all of us," I smiled.

"Oh that's alright, besides I'm about to go meet Lorcan, Lysander, and Lily by the Quidditch Pitch so we can all hang out," Sadie smiled.

"So you and Lorcan huh?" I asked and she blushed brightly.

"I really like him Rosie," she smiled.

"And does he like you?" I asked.

"I think he does, he keeps complimenting me and he says he really enjoys my company," Sadie smiled.

"Well that's great," I smiled.

"Yeah I think he might ask me out soon," Sadie beamed and I motioned for her to follow me.

"Well that's awesome, let's get going though I left Jeremy and Scorpius by themselves by the lake when I left to bring Zayne here," I chuckled.

"Well that was stupid of you," Dom giggled.

"Al and Blaire are there," Zayne said.

"And they are probably too busy snogging each other senseless to pay much attention to the other two and make sure they behave," I said.

"They aren't 3 years old," Zayne snorted.

"They act like it sometimes though," I smirked.

"Very true, have fun baby sitting. As for me I'm going to spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend," Zayne smiled down at Dom.

"You are just too sweet to me," Dom giggled.

"Not as sweet as you are to me," Zayne smiled back and kissed her again briefly before resting his forehead on hers and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"You two are so cute!" Sadie and I said together before giggling and beginning to walk out.

"We try," Dom winked and giggled.

"That we do Angel," Zayne said and they began snogging again so Sadie and I made a speedy retreat.

"Those two are so cute, I want love like that," Sadie sighed happily.

"I'm sure you'll get it with Lorcan, he's a sweet kid, you're a sweet girl," I smiled.

"You really think so Rosie?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah I do," I chuckled and linked arms with her as we walked out of the portrait hole.

"What about you?" Sadie asked.

"What about me?" I replied.

"Don't you want a love like that?" Sadie asked.

"I do, when Jeremy is in one of his sweet moods," I chuckled.

"Oh really? I've never seen it," Sadie said.

"That's because it's usually when we are alone," I chuckled.

"Oh. Well I'd want Lorcan to do it all the time," Sadie said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't bother me," I shrugged, "Means he wants to show only me his best sides."

"Well I guess that's romantic too," Sadie giggled.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What do you think Daddy will do if I get a boyfriend?" Sadie asked worriedly.

"He'll probably be upset at first because you are his little girl but once he gets used to it, I think he'll be happy with your choice. I mean Lorcan is cute, he's a gentleman which Uncle Nev will love, also he already knows him and likes him so that'll help, you're families are already close so it won't be awkward to meet up the families. Lorcan is also very sweet and he'll always treat you right which will make Uncle Nev very happy, Lorcan would never intentionally hurt you, and he'd always do his best to take care of you no matter what happens. All in all Lorcan is perfect for someone as beautiful and sweet and caring as you," I smiled.

"Oh Rosie, that's so sweet of you to say," Sadie grinned.

"Well you're one of my best friends and I mean every word," I smiled.

"Well I think you are amazing too and I think you're right about Daddy's opinion on Lorcan, thanks," she grinned and hugged me.

"Well thanks and your welcome," I grinned as I hugged her back.

"Ugh why don't you two just make out and get over it," Obediah Smith said as he sneered at us.

"Why must you always be so obnoxious?" I asked.

"Because you are always such a bitch," he smirked.

"And you are always such a wanker," I rolled my eyes, "I swear it's in your blood to be the biggest prat in school, your dad was one too."

"Take that back Weasley!" Obediah said angrily.

"You wish Smith!" I spat.

"You wanna go whore?" he said venomously and we both whipped out our wands but I thought better of getting in trouble after my last day of detention yesterday.

"I would rather kill myself than go ANYWHERE with you asshat!" I said with just as much venom. "As it is though, you aren't even worth my time," I glared and waved my wand before repocketing it and looking at him smugly.

"Why you little-" he didn't finish because me and Sadie whipped around quickly and walked out the front door before we burst out laughing.

"He didn't notice, did he?" Sadie giggled.

"Nope and I don't wager he will any time soon," I giggled along, I had just charmed his hair an obnoxious shade of neon green and because no one likes him, he probably wouldn't notice until tonight after more people see him. Also the spell doesn't fade for three days, thanks to my tweaking it a bit last year when I wanted to prank Scorpius. I had charmed his hair pink and it stayed like that for a day and a half so I had to tweak it for maximum embarrassment. I smirked as I hugged her, "Have fun with Lorcan, see you later," I winked and she blushed a bit and waved before I walked back towards the lake.

I got there and was surprised to see Scorpius and Jeremy were both facing the frozen lake talking quietly to each other while Al and Blaire were nowhere to be found. _Thanks you two for ditching them when I needed you there_, I thought before I rolled my eyes. I walked up quietly to see what they were talking about, "Rose likes a guy who can make her laugh as much as one who she can have serious conversations when she wants to. She is obviously brilliant and enjoys deep conversations from time to time but not too much that it gets boring. She wants someone who can still impress her even if they've known each other for years, she loves surprises even if she says she doesn't. Above all she needs whoever she is with to get along with her family because they are a very tight knit family and more important to her than anything else in the world," Scorpius said. I was touched that Scorpius seemed to be trying to help Jeremy with me even though Scorpius wanted to be with me more than anything.

"Thanks man, look I know you like her too and I'll try not to overreact again when you two hang out if I can help it from here on out," Jeremy said.

"Your welcome and thanks, we haven't found one guy who's wanted to date Rosie who hasn't gotten jealous over what we have," Scorpius said.

"I know," Jeremy said. "We're still friends, right?" Jeremy asked worriedly.

"Yeah friends who happen to like the same girl making them argue," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed.

They both went quiet and just stared out at the lake after that so I decided I may as well make my presence known. I began walking again since I had stopped a few feet away and sat right in between them since there was just enough space for that. "Hey boys, I'm glad to see you two in one piece," I giggled and hugged and kissed their cheeks first Jeremy, then Scorpius and I gave Scorpius and huge grin and he blushed slightly and I knew, he knew I had heard that all.

"We were good just like we promised," Jeremy chuckled.

"Well good, where did Al and Blaire head off to?" I asked.

"We got tired of them snogging next to us so we told them to get lost," Scorp said.

"Oh and they went where?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure they went back to the dorm room," Jeremy said.

"Ah so it's just us three then?" I chuckled.

"Looks like it," they chuckled along.

"Well then what do my two favorite boys want to do?" I grinned.

"I thought Al was one of your favorite boys?" Scorp chuckled.

"He is but he isn't here so he takes second place now and you two are tied for first," I giggled.

"Lucky us," Jeremy chuckled.

"Yeah," I smiled and put and arm over both of their shoulders.

"Well since it's our last day what do you want to do?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, we'll let you decide," Jeremy said.

I thought about it and decided that I didn't care as long as I got to spend it with them two, "I don't care as long as I get to spend it with you two," I grinned at them.

"Well wish granted," Jeremy winked and I giggled.

"Well Princess while you decide, we need to move from the ground because my ass is going numb from the cold," Scorpius said before looking over at Jeremy. "Ready Jeremy?" Scorpius asked.

"Ready Scorpius," Jeremy chuckled and I looked at them both in confusion. They both wrapped an arm around my waist and one under each leg before they both hoisted me up and I screeched in shock, I didn't like being picked up without knowing beforehand. Both boys laughed at me and began walking like they were gonna carry me around the grounds like that.

"No! Put me down," I said and they kept laughing as they shook their heads no. "Please Jeremy, Please Scorpius," I pouted as adorably as I could.

"Not getting out of this one Princess," Scorpius chuckled.

"Nope not at all Princess," Jeremy chuckled along before they both began to tickle the side of my body their arm was on.

"NO!" I began giggling, that was the only place I was ticklish and Scorpius and Albus were the only ones who knew it, until now. "Damn you Scorpius! You weren't supposed to tell him!" I said through my giggles.

"Ah but if I didn't, I couldn't be having this much fun," Scorpius laughed at me.

"I hate you," I giggled, "Ok not really, you know I love ya but you suck!" I said and he grinned.

"You better not tickle me all the time now Jeremy," I warned.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Princess," he chuckled and winked.

I couldn't help but start giggling though since they were still tickling me a bit and they were getting along and I was very happy about that. They continued to carry me around for a bit longer and I could tell their arms were probably getting tired. "As fun as this is, you guys can put me down now. I know I'm probably getting too heavy," I chuckled.

"Nah, you aren't heavy at all," Jeremy said.

"Nope, light as a feather," Scorp said.

"Now I know you both are full of shit, put me down," I chuckled.

"But we wanna be close to you," Scorp said.

"Yeah and you shouldn't deprive your boyfriend and best friend on our last day before Christmas vacation," Jeremy said.

"Ok how about this, you guys can switch off giving me piggyback rides," I said.

"Deal!" they both said and put me down shaking out their arms and I snorted, see I knew I was getting too heavy for them to carry around like that. Their arms were gonna be sore tomorrow and so would their backs probably if they seriously wanted to switch off giving me piggyback rides.

"What are you snorting about Princess?" Scorp teased.

"Yeah it's not very ladylike Princess," Jeremy teased as well.

"Oh my Merlin, stop calling me Princess, it's making me feel weird," I chuckled.

"As you wish Princess," they both said and winked at me before all three of us began to laugh.

"Ok now that I know how creepy that is," I chuckled, "Who's first?" I asked.

"You pick," Jeremy said.

"Fine, I'll go with Scorpius since he's already given me piggyback rides and I know he can carry my fat ass," I chuckled.

"You are NOT fat!" they both yelled.

"Yeah I know," I said before giggling and hopping up on Scorp's back quickly and he caught me effortlessly and then adjusted me so I was more comfortable.

"So where to now Rosie?" Scorp asked.

"Wherever you guys want to go, I'm just happy to be spending the day with you two and all of us getting along," I sighed happily.

We did indeed spend the rest of the day walking around the grounds talking about whatever we could think of. When it was Jeremy's turn to carry me I was pleased to find out he could carry me just as effortlessly as both Al and Scorp could. It's not that I doubted he was strong, just wasn't sure if he'd had much experience carrying girls around. He did great though and they continued getting along all day, at dinner the three of us including almost everyone in the Great Hall laughed at Obediah's dumb ass the whole time. He still hadn't figured it out, even though he kept looking at people weird when they'd chuckle at him. When it was time for bed I decided to bid my boys good night and gave all three of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, since Al had showed up for dinner. His hair had been messier than usual and his lips were extremely swollen, I wondered if perhaps he might've lost his virginity I would definitely need to ask him tomorrow. I gave Jeremy a kiss good night after Al and Scorp began walking to their dorm, it wasn't really long but it was nice and sweet so he'd know I appreciated what he did today. Then I walked to my dorm room and gossiped with Dom and Sadie for about an hour about what we were gonna do once we were home while we packed before we all went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a start as I heard a crash and a guy cursing loudly. Both Dom and Sadie did too and all three of us grabbed our wands to go investigate, the stairs to our dorm was a slide and a very angry Obediah Smith was at the bottom of the stairs and we all began to giggle.

"WEASLEY!" He screamed, "How dare you do this to my hair before we went home, my parents are gonna flip and I can't change my hair back!" he seethed and people started coming out of their dorms to see what was going on. The first on the scene were James and Fred running to see who was trying to do something to one of their cousins, I loved them sometimes hehe.

I smirked at him, "That's because the spell lasts three days Smith, so enjoy the green hair."

"You bitch! Change me back now!" he seethed.

"No can do Smith, sorry I don't have a counter curse for that one," I said acting upset.

"Don't lie to me you bint, now change me back," he said venomously.

"I told you I can't, there really is no counter curse, it just has to fade over the next couple days," I said with a shrug.

"How did you even get in?" Dom suddenly asked.

"That's a good question, you aren't a Gryffindor," I said.

"No, but I've been standing outside that door since 6 this morning waiting for someone to let me in. That obnoxious Fat Lady wouldn't stop giggling at me the whole time," he said angrily.

"Well I really don't blame her," I smirked.

"What's going on here?" Uncle Neville asked as he came into the portrait hole.

"We were just trying to figure out why Smith here tried to come into our dorm," I said distastefully.

"Yeah, lucky this thing turns into a slide or else he might've tried something with one of us," Dom said in mock fear.

"I know Daddy, we were all just sleeping and he tried to get into our room, it was super creepy," Sadie pouted, catching on to our scheme.

Uncle Neville's eyes flashed angrily, a look I had never seen on his face, it was actually quite intimidating. "Smith! 20 points from Hufflepuff," Uncle Neville hollered, people started coming out of the dorms more than they already had.

"But Professor, it's not true, my hair, I just-" Obediah was saying.

"I don't care about your green hair but trying to get into a girl's dorm is against the rules and I will not have any student trying to force themselves on other students, especially my family members now get out!" Uncle Neville shouted.

"It's all Rose Weasley's bitchy fault, she did this to me, I just wanted pay back!" Obediah hollered.

"When you get back you have detention for a month with your Head of House, for using foul language to a teacher and trying to force your way into a girls dorm. Now get out before your punishment gets worse!" Uncle Neville said angrily.

Obediah cast one last loathing look at us three and we all stuck our tongues out at him and began to giggle. "Yes sir," he said eerily calm but we could tell just how pissed he was and it definitely made my day. Pissing your nemesis off especially this early in the morning was always rewarding and fun. Obediah stalked out of the common room and slammed the portrait shut earning him an angry yell from the Fat Lady.

"Nothing else to see here kids, go get yourselves ready and get down to breakfast, the train leaves in a couple hours," Uncle Neville said and people started to disperse though quite a few people were chuckling as they did so which included James, Fred, and Roxy who were trying hard not to laugh out loud as they gave us a thrumbs up and a big grin before walking back to the boys' room since Roxy had apparently slept there but Uncle Neville didn't need to know that, he hadn't seen her behind him. "You three, get down here," he said looking up at us.

"I always wanted to do this," I giggled and the three of us sat side by side and slid down the spiral staircase giggling the whole way.

"That was fun, we should have someone change it into a slide more often," Dom giggled.

"I know," Sadie giggled along.

We all walked up to Uncle Neville and our smiles dropped at the still irritable look on his face. "What happened?" he asked looking directly at me and I knew I'd been caught and I inwardly cursed.

"Yesterday Sadie and I were just walking from our dorm outside and Obediah decided to start crap with us. We had hugged because we were talking about girl stuff and he got all annoying," I said and recounted what had happened. "I figured charming his hair green was much better than jinxing his balls off like I so desperatley wanted to," I said.

"Rose, what did we say about fighting?" Uncle Nev asked exasperated.

"He started it, I just simply chose the higher path," I said.

"Well at least you guys didn't start dueling in the corridors again," Uncle Nev sighed.

"Precisely," I smirked.

"Alright sorry that I have to do this but 10 points from Gryffindor for using magic on another student like that," he said.

I scoffed, "It's not like a little prank was gonna hurt him," I said.

"Rose hush, be lucky you didn't get in worse trouble," Hugo said as him and Louis came down the stairs from their dorm.

"Seriously, we don't need you to lose any more points for Gryffindor so please," Louis said.

"It's not like I won't earn them right back in my first lesson back but fine," I said.

"Alright now what happened this morning?" Uncle Nev asked.

"He got into the portrait because someone let him in, he tried to get up the stairs, it changed he fell in a heap and cursed very loudly, we came out he started yelling at me, and then you showed up," I said.

"So he wasn't trying to force himself on any of you three?" Uncle Nev asked.

"He could've, we don't know what he was planning once he got up here," Dom said.

"Alright, girls go get ready, I'll see you at breakfast," he said and hugged us three before he waved his wand and the staircase turned back to normal and we began to climb it as he left.

"Nice work getting the prat in trouble Rosie," Lily giggled as we got up there.

"Thanks," I smirked.

"Your welcome, now I'm gonna go make myself pretty for my boyfriend, see you guys one the train," Lily grinned.

"See ya," we smiled before us three went back into our room and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Merlin, did you see how pissed Obediah was when we did the poor defenseless act?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was brilliant guys," Sadie giggled.

"I'm just glad you caught on and helped us out," Dom giggled.

"I hate the prat just as much as you guys do, besides I knew he'd get in big trouble if I said something," Sadie grinned.

"You are actually a bit devious under that adorable sweet girl facade you've got," I chuckled.

"Well thank you," she smiled.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Dude, I thought Uncle Neville was gonna tear Obediah Smith's head right off when we said all that though," Dom said.

"Oh I know, your dad is actually scary when he's mad," I said.

"I know, I've never seen him like that," Sadie said.

"Well lucky for us he's got an abundance of patience then because he's never been that angry," Dom said.

"Yeah," we all agreed before we began to all get ready for the day. We talked as we showered and got dressed in denim mini skirts, which we had all gotten to match each other, a dark blue v-neck blouse with short sleeves and a black belt around our torso's right under our breasts. Then we threw on our matching form fitting denim jackets and added black tights each and black knee high boots. We had all gotten the same outfit because we thought it was adorable and we decided today would be the day to wear it. Sadie spiked the back of her pixie cut up after brushing and drying it off. Dom dried her hair and brushed it out and pulled her hair into a high ponytail and I did the same but my long ringlets had moose in it to keep the curls stiff. We applied our individual foundations, black eye liner and mascara, blue shimmery eye shadow and added a light pink lip stain.

"We look sexy!" I exclaimed happily.

"Oh I know!" Dom said equally as happily.

"I can't believe I could pull this look off," Sadie said excitedly.

"Yeah you do," I chuckled.

"Ready to make our boys drool?" Dom asked.

"Sadie you and Lorcan got together?" I asked happily.

"Not yet, but I'm sure after he sees me like this he'll finally ask me," Sadie giggled.

"He's basically hers just not officially yet," Dom giggled.

"True," I smiled.

"But yes we are ready, let's go," Sadie smiled before we linked arms and all walked out together.

"You guys look hot," Lily giggled as she walked up in an olive green sweater dress with black leggings and olive green low heels.

"So do you," I smiled.

"Thanks," she giggled.

No problem," I said.

"Wait for me," Roxy called and then walked up to us wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a deep purple form fitting sweater, and purple heels.

"You look great too," I smiled.

"Trying to impress someone Rox?" Dom giggled.

"Nah, I just always like to look good," Roxy giggled.

"She does have a point," Lily said and we all nodded, Roxy looked good in everything and she didn't even try.

James and Fred were waiting at the bottom of the stairs and we all began to walk towards the Great Hall. "Oh Rosie?" Fred called as he looked over at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Nice prank there with Smith," he chuckled.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"The little maggot deserves it," James said and we all nodded our agreement.

We talked as we walked to the Great Hall and when we got there, us three girls and Lily stopped short and ushered everyone else inside. "Can I make an awesome entrance with you girls?" Lily asked. "You guys always manage to do it and look gorgeous when you do," Lilly said.

"I don't see the harm in that," I chuckled.

"Thanks, I'd like some of that attention too," Lily giggled.

"Well then by all means," Sadie smiled and Lily stood to our right, I stood in between Dom and Sadie with Sadie on my right, Dom on my left. The four of us linked arms and then walked through the door, quite a few heads turned our way and we giggled. I looked at the Gryffindor table seeing Lorcan and Lysander checking out their girls in awe and I grinned at how cute it was. Sadie and Lily both blushed prettily and then I looked to the Slytherin table, Jeremy, Scorp, and Zayne were looking at me and Dom in amazement and Al looked over and smiled at us before the four of us split up.

"So that's what that feels like, brilliant," Lily grinned and Sadie followed her over to the Gryffindor table with a smile.

Dom and I walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to our boys, I had Scorp and Jeremy on either side of me. Al was sitting on Scorp's left next to Blaire, Zayne and Dom were sitting across from us. "You girls sure know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Scorpius chuckled.

"We do, we've been practicing since first year," I giggled and Dom joined in nodding her head.

"True, you three always knew how to make an entrance like that," Al chuckled.

"It's a skill some babes are just born with," Dom giggled and flipped her pony tail back over her shoulder.

"You realize how blonde you look when you do that right?" Ann Parkinson asked snootily from behind Dom.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Parkinson, I am blonde," Dom rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid blondie, I can see that," Ann scoffed.

"What did you want exactly?" I asked evenly since I really didn't want to get in a fight with her again and get in detention...again.

"I just came to wish Scorpius a Merry Christmas," Ann smirked before winking at Scorpius.

"Merry Christmas Ann," Scorpius said politely but rolled his eyes once she walked off. "Why does she like me?" Scorpius asked irritably.

"Is that a trick question?" I asked.

"No, do you know why Rose?" Scorpius smirked and I realized I walked myself into a trap.

"Um because you're nice and sweet and funny and you aren't too bad on the eyes," I said blushing a little and he smirked again.

"Why thank you Rosie," he chuckled and winked at me.

"You're such a wanker," I chuckled and rolled my eyes, Jeremy kept his promise and stayed cool though he didn't like me finding Scorpius attractive.

"Let's eat shall we? I'm starving," Al whined.

"Needing to fill yourself with carbs or something Al?" I asked since he had grabbed a few donuts and began to eat.

"Uh I guess," Al said confused and I had to sigh, that one went right over his head but Dom was giggling quietly as she began eating a donut too. I figured I may as well go with the crowd and grabbed a couple donuts myself since they didn't serve them often here and began to eat.

"So Rose are we going to meet up on Christmas?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Um I don't know," I said and looked briefly at Scorpius since I knew Scorpius' family was having it's annual Christmas Ball that night and I didn't want to invite Jeremy if Scorp didn't want me to. Scorp just shook his head back and forth so minimally, I almost missed it.

"You don't know?" Jeremy asked a little hurt and I looked over at him.

"It's just my family has a tradition of always hanging out together on Christmas and I can't break that," I said and bit my lip nervously.

"That's alright then I guess, what about New Years?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh sure we always have a get together on New Years at my Uncle Harry's place, I can check to see if it's cool with him and then I'll send you an owl," I said.

"Excellent," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure Uncle Harry will say yes," I smiled.

"Great, if we can see each other before then just owl me alright?" Jeremy said.

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll have your present owled to you before Christmas, I promise," Jeremy smiled.

"Same here," I smiled back and we continued eating.

After breakfast we went around and said our good byes to everyone, which included my professors for me since I liked all of them. Jeremy didn't want to say good bye to the professors so he hung back with Al and Zayne, Blaire and Dom. Scorpius decided to come with me so I wasn't alone, or so he says but I knew he wanted to say bye to our professors too.

"So why didn't you want me inviting Jeremy to the Ball?" I asked him as soon as we were out of earshot, I was a little peeved but I knew he probably had his reasons.

"I'm sorry Rose, it's just tradition for you and I to go together, we've gone together ever since first year. I didn't want to break tradition," Scorpius said a little sadly at me sounding upset.

"Aw, you're right we have always gone together. I'm sorry I didn't think about that," I smiled.

"It's ok," he smiled back.

"So what should I wear this year?" I asked.

"Whatever you want, I'm sure you'll look beautiful," he smiled.

"Sometimes I think you are way to sweet to me," I giggled.

"Well you're my best friend, and you'll always be my Rosie no matter what happens," he said and I grinned at him, Merlin he was so sweet.

"And you'll always be my best friend and my Scorp," I smiled back.

"I"m completely ok with that," he chuckled and I chuckled along.

"I'm sure you are," I chuckled.

We started at Professor Vex since she was closest to us and wished her Merry Christmas and went down the Professors table talking for a few minutes with each of our professors. The conversation was longer when we hit Uncle Neville because he was our favorite, mostly because he was family but still. "We'll see you at the Ball Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius asked.

"You betcha Scorpius, me, Hannah, and Sadie will be there," he smiled warmly.

"Awesome," Scorp smiled back and we carried on to Headmistress McGonagall whom we spoke with for about a minute and then moved on.

Lastly we walked up to Hagrid, "Hey Hagrid," I grinned.

"'Ey there Rosie, Scorpius," Hagrid boomed with a big smile.

"We were coming to wish you Merry Christmas just in case you can't make it to the family celebration," I smiled.

"O' course I'll be there Rose, wouldn' miss it for th' world," Hagrid smiled.

"Ok good," I smiled.

"Did you want to come to the Malfoy Christmas Ball this year Hagrid? You could bring Maxime," Scorpius asked, Hagrid and Madame Maxime were married now, they had gotten married right before my first year.

"I'm sure she'll love tha', thanks for th' invite Scorp," Hagrid grinned.

"Mom and dad know you're one of my favorites, they won't mind," Scorp smiled.

"Well ya give them ma bes'," Hagrid said.

"Of course," Scorp smiled.

"Alrigh' now ya two better ge' ou' here before ya miss your train," Hagrid hugged us both.

"We're leaving, say hi the Maxime for us," I smiled.

"O' course I will," he grinned and waved as we left.

"Do you think your parents will mind you invited Hagrid and Maxime?" I asked.

"Dad wasn't too fond of him at first but when I kept visiting Hagrid with you and Al he got over it, so did mom. They don't really mind him but this is the first invite to the ball he's ever gotten, I feel kind of bad because I never thought of it before," Scorpius said.

"It's alright, I'm sure he understands, you don't invite everyone to those things," I replied.

"Yeah it was a miracle I convinced him to invite your entire family first year since they weren't on really good terms then. It's amazing what alcohol will do to some people, had our parents and Al's all talking like old friends by the end of the evening remember?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah which left you, me, and Al alone for most of the evening and we kept sneaking sweets and then taking turns dancing. You and Al kept switching off who would dance with me and then stand there watching during the others dance," I giggled.

"Yep, that was fun," Scorp chuckled.

"Yeah, I think every year us three have done something we shouldn't have while the parents were drinking together and talking," I chuckled.

"Very true, but what can we say? We're mischievous children," Scorp chuckled.

"Indeed we are," I chuckled again.

"What are you two laughing at?" Jeremy asked as he looped his arm around my waist as soon as I was close enough.

"Just reminicing is all," I said.

"Old memories of you two getting in trouble or something?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Us two and Al of course," I smiled.

"Ah good times," Jeremy said.

"Yeah now we gotta get to the train before it's too late," Scorp said.

"Alright, all aboard the Hogwarts Express," Al chuckled.

We had to break our group into about half since the carriages weren't big enough to hold seven people so I took a carriage with Scorp and Jeremy while Al, Blaire, Zayne, and Dom took the next. We rode to the train in silence, and then met back up on the platform.

"Let's find a compartment quick," I said.

"Yeah before all the good ones are taken," Al said and we all got on quickly.

We found a compartment in the middle of the train where we usually liked to sit and all filed in, Zayne, Dom, Al, and Blaire were on one side squeezed a bit tightly while I sat in the middle of Scorp and Jeremy on the other. I pulled out a book from my bag and began to read since I hadn't read in awhile since I'd been too busy with everything this semester. Jeremy pulled out a sketch pad and twisted his body until his back was against the wall by the door so no one could see what he was drawing. Scorpius just leaned back and relaxed with his arm on the back of my seat, as he usually did. Al and Blaire were talking to each other all cutely about how they were gonna miss each other and Dom and Zayne were snogging again. I rolled my eyes at that and continued reading the mystery novel mom had sent me a few weeks ago. She had finished it in one sitting and thought it was amazing and wanted me to read it too, we did that often with books.

"Whatcha reading there Rosie?" Scorp asked.

"It's a muggle mystery novel my mom wanted me to read, she said she loved it and thought I would too," I said not looking up from my book.

"Mind if I read over your shoulder a bit?" he asked.

"Go for it, I just started it," I smiled up at him and he smiled back and began reading too. This wasn't uncommon, Scorpius loved to read too and yes he even read muggle novels thanks to me making him read one back in first year. I remember it was The Witches by Roald Dahl which we both appreciated the irony of it all. Scorpius took an interest in every book I read and 9 times out of 10 asked me to borrow it afterwards to read if he hadn't been reading over my shoulder the whole time. I had already read the first page so I was waiting for Scorp to, when he tapped the corner of the book I flipped the page. That had been our signal ever since first year when we'd read together, once he was done he'd tap the corner of the page for me to flip. We continued reading like that for the first few hours of the trip and we were surprisingly almost done with the book, we both read fast when we were really into a book.

"Hey Rosie, you wanna see what I drew?" Jeremy asked with a smile when I looked up.

I tried not to look irritated since they were almost about to unmask the killer and I hated being interrupted at the good part of books. "Sure Jeremy," I smiled and put my bookmark in before closing the book much to Scorpius' displeasure.

"They were just about to unmask the killer Rose," Scorp whined.

"I know, but we can read again once we see Jeremy's drawing," I chuckled.

"Fine," Scorp grumbled, he too hated being interrupted at the good part.

"I haven't colored it in yet but here," Jeremy beamed and flipped over the sketch book.

The picture was of me and Scorp reading the book, we both had small smiles on our faces, there was great detail in it he even showed individual strands of hair that's how much detail there was. My ringlets were cascading over my shoulder as we read, and a few strands of hair had fallen down over Scorpius' eye as he read. "This is beautiful Jeremy," I grinned.

"Yeah, it's really awesome," Scorp smiled too.

"You guys looked so into the book, I figured I'd capture the moment," Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks," Scorp and I both said and then chuckled.

"No problem, when I color it in back at home, I'll send it to you Rose," Jeremy said.

"That would be amazing," I grinned before kissing him.

"Anything for you Rosie," Jeremy smiled before hugging me and then releasing me to continue reading.

"You're so sweet," I smiled before I opened the book again and me and Scorpius began to read again. Jeremy flipped the page and began sketching something else, Zayne was leaning against the wall by the window with Dom leaning back into him like I had done with Scorp on the way to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Both of them were sleeping as they cuddled, Al was leaning against the wall by the door with Blaire leaning back into him and they too were sleeping.

The killer had been exactly who I thought it was naturally, I was really good at guessing but I loved to hear about why they did it. "I knew it!" Scorp said.

"Me too, I think it was rather obvious," I said and he nodded before we started reading again, Jeremy chuckled at us but kept sketching.

When I finished the book I looked at Scorpius and he looked back at me and nodded and I closed it, again that had been our signal we were both done since first year. "That was a good one, I'll have to thank mom when I get off the train," I said.

"Yeah, really good," Scorpius said.

I stretched and yawned after I put the book away again in my bag, and looked around Dom, Zayne, Blaire, and Al were all still sleeping. Jeremy was sketching very intensely and I watched him for a few minutes, he looked really peaceful and happy when he was sketching. It was very interesting to watch, he must've felt my eyes on him because he looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back before he went back to what he was doing. I looked up at Scorp and he seemed to be yawning too and he leaned more on the wall, he smiled lazily at me before he closed his eyes to take a nap. I leaned my head back on the back of the seat and closed my eyes too since I was also tired and we still had a few hours left to go. I couldn't get comfortable so I leaned a little to my left and my body leaned a little onto Scorpius as I kept my head on his arm which was still behind my head. It was more comfortable that way as I leaned lightly against him and found myself drifting into sleep quickly.

"Hey guys, time to wake up we're almost to the platform," Jeremy said and I woke up but didn't open my eyes yet. I was extremely comfortable, "Come on," he tapped us all and there was stirring all around me and I finally cracked my eyes open. The first thing I noticed, Jeremy was a little moody as he sketched now and furrowed my brow in confusion. The others on the opposite seat were all stretching and beginning to talk a bit, and Scorpius had just lifted his head off the wall and smiled at me again. That's when I realized why Jeremy was moody, in my sleep I had completely cuddled into Scorpius' side and my head had been on his shoulder. Scorpius' arm was around my shoulder holding me there, we had slept like this before on quite a few occasions and it was always comfortable but I knew I'd need to move. I sat myself up using Scorp's chest to push myself up a bit and smiled apologetically at Jeremy. "Enjoy your nap?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah it was great, sorry," I said and he just nodded.

Scorpius chuckled quietly next to me about us upsetting Jeremy and I elbowed him in the stomach quickly. "Ow," he muttered and I smirked up at him, he playfully scowled at me for elbowing him and I snickered.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Dom asked around a yawn.

"We'll be there in a half hour," Jeremy said not looking up from his drawing.

"Oh Merlin, we slept the whole way almost," Dom said.

"Yeah I know, but at least we were comfortable," Zayne smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"We slept almost the whole way too," Blaire yawned.

"Enough with the yawning," Al yawned and we all chuckled. "Well I was comfortable, what about you baby?" Al asked.

"Of course, I'm always comfortable in your arms," Blaire grinned before she kissed him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Those two were seriously adorable! I realized I had a goofy grin on my face made myself stop so I didn't look silly but Scorpius was chuckling again.

"So whatcha drawing this time Jeremy?" I asked.

"I don't like showing people until I'm done," he said.

"I was asking you what you drew not to see it yet," I giggled.

"You'll see when I'm done," he chuckled.

"Fine," I said and rolled my eyes. The rest of the trip we spent talking as Jeremy continued sketching but I guess he wasn't done when we slowly pulled into the station because he closed the sketch book and put it back in his bag and we all started getting out. I could see mine and Scorpius' parents standing next to each other out the window with the rest of my family nearby. "Everyone's together waiting," I grinned.

"Yeah," Scorp said as we grabbed our trunks and animals which had been brought to the train while we were all at breakfast as usual.

"Hello my pretty baby," I cooed at Aphrodite and she hooted happily.

"You seriously have given that owl a complex," Scorpius chuckled.

"How?" I asked.

"First you name her Aphrodite after the goddess of love and beauty and then you constanly tell her how beautiful she is," Scorp said.

"But she is beautiful and deserves to be told so regualrly, don't you Aphrodite?" I cooed at her and she hooted her affirmation making me giggle.

"She's really pretty, I've never seen a Snowy owl like that," Jeremy said and reached his finger in to stroke her. Aphrodite didn't seem to like that much but she didn't snap at him like she did to Obediah one time when he tried to pet her, I had never been more proud of her.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Aphrodite is a pretty girl though," Scorp said and stroked her, she leaned into his stroke and I snorted quietly, even my freaking owl preferred Scorpius over Jeremy.

"And you say I give her a complex? You help," I chuckled.

"I'm not telling her that every time I see her like you, just most of the time," Scorp said before withdrawing his finger and Aphrodite nipped it affectionately. Scorpius smiled at her, he had a soft spot for owls especially his own and mine.

"Well what about Ares?" I asked as I reached in and stroked the Great Horned owl in Scorpius' hand.

"I don't constanly tell him he's pretty, he's handsome because he a boy. Isn't that right buddy?" Scorpius said to his owl who hooted his affirmative before nipping my finger affectionately.

"He is a handsome owl, even Aphrodite thinks so don't you pretty girl?" I asked and Aphrodite fixed Ares with a look and hooted as Ares did the same, our owls even had a thing for each other, dear Merlin.

"You guys are silly, stop talking to your owls," Al chuckled.

"Oh like I haven't see you do the same to yours, I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but not in public where people can see," Al said.

"Well I love my owl and want her to know it," I said and he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Rosie," he said.

When we got off the train finally, we walked up to our families quickly and I jumped into my daddy's arms, "Hi daddy, I missed you!" I grinned.

"I missed you too baby girl," he chuckled and kissed my head.

"Mommy, I missed you too," I smiled and hugged my mom.

"I missed you too sweet heart," Mom said and kissed my cheek.

"You were right about that book, it was amazing," I grinned.

"Yeah it was," Scorp smiled.

"He read it over my shoulder on the trip home," I chuckled.

"Oh well good, I'm glad you guys liked it. I'll be sure to send you another one if I find one," Mom smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy, good to see you," I smiled and hugged him.

"You too Rose," smiled afterwards.

"And you too Mrs. Malfoy," I smiled and hugged her too.

"And you Rose," Astoria grinned.

I began to walk around and hug all my family members next in greeting until I was turned around by a hand on my shoulder. "Oh hey Jeremy," I grinned.

"Hey uh did you want to say hi to may parents?" he asked and I looked behind him at the irritable looking man behind him who Jeremy was almost the spitting image of and the pretty lady next to him.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Rose Weasley," Jeremy said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Nott," I said and offered my hand for him to shake. He looked down at me with a look of disdain before he shook it briefly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Nott," I said and offered my hand to his mom.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Jeremy has told me quite a bit about you," Mrs. Nott said and I smiled.

"Son, we'll talk when we get home but finish your good byes," Mr. Nott said.

"Ok dad," Jeremy said and turned towards me.

"I don't think he likes me," I whispered.

"He just doesn't know you yet, but I'm sure once he gets to know you he'll love you," Jeremy said.

"I won't hold my breath but I'll try to get to know him better if I see him again," I said.

"Thanks Rosie," he smiled and pushed a loose curl behind my ear before kissing me. I had never kissed anyone on the platform especially with my family not too far away from me. I wrapped my arms around his neck anyways and he wrapped his around my waist and then after a minute I broke the kiss with a smile.

"I should go before my whole family mobs you," I chuckled.

"Don't you want to introduce me?" he asked.

"I do, but I don't know how they'll react," I chuckled. and grabbed his hand. We walked up to my family who were all staring since they'd obviously seen the kiss. "Alright everyone this is my boyfriend Jeremy Nott," I said and they all looked at him and then back at his parents who were still behind us. "Anyways Jeremy this is my family," I said and introduced him to everyone individually except the ones at school who had already met him. When we got to Uncle Harry I paused, "Uncle Harry is it ok if he comes to the New Years celebration?" I asked.

"Sure thing Rosie, but just warn him about how hectic our family is," he chuckled and winked.

"Oh I will, thanks Uncle Harry," I said and kissed his cheek.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," Jeremy said and shook Uncle Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Uncle Harry said.

Then I continued on, until I finally reached my parents again. "Jeremy this is my daddy Ron Weasley," I grinned.

"It's a pleasure sir," Jeremy smiled charmingly and shook daddy's hand though daddy looked less than pleased I had a boyfriend.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"The day before Halloween," I said.

"And you didn't tell us Rose?" Daddy asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for Christmas," I said but really I just hadn't thought about telling my daddy for obvious reasons.

"Well it's definitely a surprise," Daddy said.

"Yeah and Jeremy this is my mom Hermione Weasley," I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Jeremy smiled.

"Oh Rose told me all about you, nice to meet you," Mom said and Daddy got an upset look on his face that I had told mom and not him.

"Thanks you ma'am and I have to say it's quite an honor to meet the great Ron and Hermione Weasley," Jeremy smiled, well that would win kudos points for him.

Daddy smiled, "We are pretty great aren't we?" Daddy said and I giggled.

"Yes sir, I've read all about you guys," Jeremy said.

"Such a suck up," I heard Scorpius mutter and I stepped on his foot roughly before giving him a look to shut him up and he snickered though I could tell I hurt his foot.

"Oh well how fantastic," Mom said.

"Son we should get going," Mr. Nott said impatiently.

"Yes sir, again nice to meet you and I'll see you on New Years Eve," Jeremy smiled.

"You too," Mom smiled before Jeremy walked off after kissing me again briefly and his parents grabbed his shoulder and stuff and apparated away. "Rose you never told me he was so attractive," Mom said.

"Really 'Mione? He's Theodore Nott's son, kinda looks mousy like his old man," Daddy said and him, Scorpius, and Mr. Malfoy all started to laugh.

"Oh hush all of you," I chuckled.

"See she agrees," Scorp chuckled.

"I agree he looks mostly like his dad but he doesn't look mousy," I said.

"Whatever you say Rosie," Daddy chuckled and him and Mr. Malfoy fist bumped briefly and I thought my jaw was gonna hit the floor, those two didn't always get along still.

"Close your mouth Rose or you'll catch flies," Mom said and I closed my mouth quickly.

"Let's all head out for a celebration dinner!" Grandpa Weasley said.

"Yeah we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and visit Uncle Neville, Sadie, and Aunt Hannah," I said.

"I'm pretty sure she's closed it for the day today so she can spend it with them," Mom said.

"Yeah but she never closes it for us," I argued.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard ya'll talking about us," Uncle Neville said and I went and hugged him.

"We were wanting to go out for a Celebration dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and we were wondering if you guys were closed?" I asked.

"I had closed it for today but you know I never close it for you guys," Aunt Hannah smiled.

"Awesome we can all hang out!" Sadie said.

"Yeah," I grinned. "Oh and you guys are welcome to come too," I said to Scorpius and his parents.

"Uh dad?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh please, you guys are practically family too," Aunt Hannah said.

"Well since you put it that way," Mr. Malfoy smiled.

"Sweet!" Scorp said and we high fived.

"What about us?" Zayne and Blaire walked up.

"Well I don't have a problem with it hun, they're good kids," Uncle Neville said and shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

"Nice to see you again Longbottom," Mr. Zabini said politely.

"And you Zabini," Uncle Nev smiled.

"Now we just need to get Aunt Luna's bunch there and we'll have the whole family," I grinned.

"They're already meeting us there," Aunt Hannah smiled.

"We are gonna be in a Lion's den Draco," Mr. Zabini chuckled.

"That we are Blaise," Mr. Malfoy chuckled back.

"Hey there's other Slytherins gonna be there, me, mom, Aunt Daphne, Blaire, Zayne, and Al," Scorp said.

"True so we won't be completely alone," Mr. Zabini siad.

"There's also a couple of Ravenclaws, Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf, and a Hufflepuff in Aunt Hannah," I said.

"But still mostly Lions," Mr. Malfoy chuckled.

"It's because we're the kings of the jungle and everyone else just can't compare," I joked and most of the family chuckled too.

"Way too much Gryffindor pride there Rose," Mr. Malfoy chuckled.

"Psh you can never have too much Gryffindor pride Mr. Malfoy," I giggled and most of the family cheered.

"Alright meet you guys at the Leaky Cauldron, in about an hour. That'll give me time to start cooking some stuff for everyone," Aunt Hannah smiled.

"Arthur and I will come with to help," Nana Weasley smiled.

"Oh thanks Molly," Aunt Hannah smiled.

"Of course dear," Nana Weasley smiled.

"You ready to go chitlen?" Uncle Neville asked.

"Ready when you are daddy," Sadie smiled and they grabbed her stuff before they all apparated away.

"Alright let's all get ready to have a good night huh?" Mom asked and we all cheered. Everyone took their kids and apparated away leaving a mostly empty platform behind.

A/N: Ok so I made this one as long as I could to make up for how long it took me to write. Like I said I was stuck on all my stories but because I read quite a few ScorRose stories for the past week it helped inspire me a bit again. I bet you guys are thrilled I updated this one haha. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, I wanna know what you're thinking lol. I'm pretty happy with the chapter for the most part, I had Scorp and Jeremy be nice mostly but I had to add a little drama between them lol. Hence why Scorp made a bunch of quiet comments hehe. Review and let me know your thoughts please! ;P


	11. Christmas

A/N: Alright that chapter was even longer, it was over 15,000 words. :D It had a lot of dialogue in it though so that's understandable haha. ;P I'm appeased for now with Jeremy and Scorp being nice, so they may be back to normal next time we see them both lol. :)

Disclaimer: In case someone gets upset I do not own the IPOD idea, it belongs to Apple.

Chapter 11: Christmas

So far my vacation had been kind of boring, after we went to dinner that night nothing exciting had really happened. Other than me going Christmas shopping with Dom and Sadie a few days ago that is. That night at dinner had actually been a huge success, everyone actually got along, there were no arguements. Even the Zabinis who generally weren't around all of us Weasleys were quite polite and did good. In fact the Zabinis and Dom's parents got along swimmingly, which I think spells good news for Dom and Zayne. And on the shopping trip a few days ago, not only did me, Dom, and Sadie finish our Christmas shopping we also went dress shopping for our dresses for the Malfoy Christmas Celebration Ball. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find the most gorgeous dress that makes me look amazing, Dom and Sadie confirmed it. Now here it was a week and a half in to my vacation, and it's also Christmas Eve.

We were having a dinner at the Burrow as a family as we did every year, I was currently sitting on Aunt Ginny's old bed. It was expanded so it could fit five people, which is exactly why on it was who I was sharing it with. It was me, Dom, Sadie, Lily, and Roxy since Nana Weasley didn't like guys and girls sleeping next to each other at the Burrow. I mean half of us did it on a regular basis when back at Hogwarts. I switched off with Al, Scorp, and now Jeremy. Roxy switched between James and Freddie. And Lily on a few occasions has switched between Hugo and Louis. So I didn't see the point in the segregation but it was the rules and we followed Nana Weasley's rules or suffer her wrath.

"Rosie, what's got you so consumed?" Roxy asked from where she was painting her toe nails light blue.

"Just thinking is all, how goes the nails?" I asked.

"Almost done, want me to do yours?" she asked.

"If you can make them pretty to match my dress then yes," I smiled.

"Alright, you've got it," Roxy smiled and summoned over her nail polish.

"Rose I thought I was gonna do your nails?" Dom pouted.

"Oh I did say that the other day huh?" I asked.

"Yes you did," Sadie said as she laid on the edge of the bed reading a Quibbler magazine. Seriously, she read those monthly I'm sure Aunt Luna would love to have her as a Daughter in law after Hogwarts.

"Alright well Roxy is that alright?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm still working on mine anyways," Roxy said before yawning.

"I'll do them pretty I promise," Dom smiled.

"Alright," I smiled back.

"Can someone do mine?" Lily asked as she wrote in her diary. Aunt Ginny freaked out when she wanted a diary originally because of her horrible experience with one but Uncle Harry bought it himself and checked it for curses just to appease her before she allowed him to give it to Lily.

"Yeah when I'm done," Roxy said.

"So are you guys excited for the Ball tomorrow?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Are you just excited because you get to see Lysander all dressed up?" I chuckled.

"No, I've seen him that way every year but this IS the first year that I'll have him as a date," Lily smiled.

"True," I giggled.

"I'm pretty excited for it, Zayne's gonna meet me there," Dom grinned.

"Sadie what about you?" I asked.

"Lorcan is going to be my date," Sadie grinned blushing.

"That's great, has he asked you out yet?" I asked.

Sadie bit her lip trying to hide a grin, "On the train, on the way home he did," she said before being unable to hide the smile anymore.

"Oh no way! Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked excitedly trying not to move while Dom painted my finger nails.

"I was waiting until today when we were all gathered," Sadie said.

"Well congrats," I grinned.

"Congrats Sadie," Roxy smiled.

"Yeah congrats, maybe you and I will be sisters in law one day," Lily said.

"Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about that Lil?" Roxy chuckled.

"Shh! A girl can dream," Lily giggled.

"That would be kind of cool," Sadie smiled in agreement with Lily.

Roxy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You girls don't need to be worrying about settling down just yet, you're only 5th and 6th years."

"Well at least we've got potential husband material if we play our cards right," Lily shrugged.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Roxy?" Sadie asked.

"Not at the moment, any guy that tries has been successfully chased away by my darling cousin and Twin," Roxy said.

"I thought James and Fredie got over that forever ago?" I asked.

"They did but because us three are so close, each time I've tried to get a boyfriend they end up not fitting in with us all," Roxy said.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone soon," Sadie smiled.

"Yeah, that's the hope. Though I'm not interested in running off to get married anytime soon," Roxy said.

"I want to get married young like mom and dad so I can be happily in love for like my whole life," Lily said.

"You are a dreamer my dear," Aunt Ginny said from the door with a chuckle.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You're a dreamer like I was," Aunt Ginny smiled and walked in.

"So?" Lily shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with that just stating an opinion, anyways I came in here to let you know dinner will be done in about an hour," Aunt Ginny said.

"Ok mom," Lily said and Aunt Ginny went around and kissed all of our foreheads before leaving again.

"Hey girls since I have you all gathered here I have a question," I said.

"What's up Rosie?" Roxy asked as she put on the finishing touches on her nails.

"So there's that talent show at School and I thought it'd be fun for us five to do a dance together," I said.

"That's not really a question but I'm down," Roxy chuckled.

"Ooh me too," Lily smiled, she loved being involved with things us older girls did.

"You know I'll do it," Dom smiled.

"Well I do like being involved in things our family does," Sadie smiled.

"Sweet! I've been going through my music both Muggle and Magical and I think a sexy dance would be fun," I said.

"Um how sexy?" Sadie asked uncomfortably.

"As sexy as we can make it," I smirked.

"I don't know Rose, aren't our family members gonna be there to watch it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, so?" I said.

"Well I'm only 15 and I don't feel like getting grounded when not at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"Just let me take care of that, I have a plan," I smiled.

"Alright Rose, I'm gonna trust you," Lily said.

"Ok and Sadie?" I asked.

"Come on Sadie, it'll be fun," Dom said.

"Alright I'll try but if it becomes too much, I'm quitting," Sadie said.

"It'll be fun, besides I'm sure Lorcan will love seeing you dance all sexy," Roxy said and we all giggled.

"Well I suppose that's true," Sadie said blushing.

"Ok, well I may have come up with the perfect song but I don't know if you guys will go for it. It's a muggle song and it'll definitely look like we are all rebelling when we dance to it," I chuckled, I totally was excited about that prospect. I've never been one to fully listen to what I was told, I've always rebelled one way or another.

"What song?" Roxy asked with an arched brow.

"Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry," I chuckled.

"Oh Merlin Rose, you are just trying to get us in trouble aren't you?" Lily asked chuckling.

"Nope, I'm trying to get us to have fun together and show everyone that we are grown now," I said.

"I haven't heard that one," Sadie said.

"Ok hang on," I said and pulled out my WIPOD. The WIPOD is a Weasley product of course based off of muggle IPODs but they work in magical places like Hogwarts. Mine's purple since it's my favorite color and I've got my name charmed on the back of it. I scrolled to the song and pressed play and it began playing since like the IPOD Touch it had speakers and could be played without headphones.

"You are definitely crazy if you think I can dance to that," Sadie said blushing after it was over.

"Oh come on Sadie, you're 16 it's about time you started to rebel a little," I said.

"You seriously are too much of a Slytherin sometimes Rosie," Roxy chuckled.

"Well yeah I hang out with them a lot," I said.

"I'll do it but only because I want to see what this plan of yours is that'll supposedly keep us out of trouble," Lily chuckled.

"I'll do it even though I think we will get in trouble anyways," Dom said. "I wanna see what we can do with this, it's got a good beat we could dance to, and I want to see Zayne's reaction," Dom giggled.

"That's the spirit," I smiled.

"Rose you are crazy but I'll do it too," Roxy chuckled and we all looked at Sadie.

"Ok fine but don't make me look like a whore," Sadie said.

"That's impossible, you're too shy and sweet to look like one," Dom said.

"True," I chuckled.

"So when are we gonna start practicing and how often?" Roxy asked.

"We should start practicing tonight after dinner and socializing with the family so they don't suspect anything. Maybe let's all meet up here again at 10 PM, we'll practice for an hour or two and then we go to bed to be rested for tomorrow," I said.

"How often though?" Roxy asked.

"Oh right, every day?" I asked.

"We can meet up here in the room and shrink everything so there's plenty of room, and then when we get back to Hogwarts we can practice in the Room of Requirement," Dom suggested.

"That's brilliant Dom," I smiled.

"Thanks,"she grinned as she finished up my toe nails.

"Your welcome and these are amazing," I smiled at my royal blue nails with silver french tips, they also had little silver flowers on both thumb nails and both big toe nails with a little diamond colored rhinestone as the middle.

"I thought they'd go great with your dress," she grinned.

"You'd be correct!" I grinned back.

"Sadie I'll do yours now since Roxy is still working on Lily," Dom said and Sadie put her Quibbler aside and let Dom do her thing.

"Dom what about you?" I asked.

"I'll do her nails," Roxy shrugged.

"Alright," I said and sat as still as I could so my nails could dry.

"So Rosie, who's your date to the Ball?" Roxy asked as she looked up at me.

"Scorpius as usual," I smiled.

"I figured maybe you'd bring Jeremy," Roxy said surprised.

"Well it's kind of a tradition for me to go with Scorpius to the ball, so we decided to uphold that," I said.

"Does he know your color scheme?" Lily asked.

"No, but I'm sure he'll look good no matter what he does," I said.

Lily quirked her eyebrow at me and smirked and I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Are you gonna tell him how good he looks?" Lily teased.

"Probably, like I do every year," I shrugged.

"Rose, I wonder if your head is on properly sometimes," Lily chuckled.

"Of course it is," I said before I heard tapping on the window and looked to find an owl that looked vaguely familiar outside. I got up slowly as to not jostle those getting their nails done, and walked over to the window and opened it. The owl popped into the room and flew to the dresser nearby and I gave it an owl treat before I grabbed for the scroll. It sat there patiently waiting for me to finish unraveling it and I opened it to find the drawing that Jeremy had done of my and Scorpius, all colored in. The exact colors were used and everything and I grinned, it looked even better in color and it had Jeremy's rather elegant signature in the bottom corner. I turned it over so the girls could see it and they all gushed at how pretty it was, there was also a note on the back that read:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Here's the picture I promised, I hope you love it and that I caught your beauty perfectly on it. I know you and Scorpius are close so hopefully this will prove I'm not ALWAYS a jealous prat. ;) I think I caught the likeness to you guys rather well, make sure you show Scorpius too. Anyways have a Merry Christmas Rosie and hope you love your Christmas present. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Jeremy_

"Rose it's beautiful, who did it come from?" Lily asked.

"Jeremy drew it while we were on the train and Scorp and I were reading my book together," I smiled.

"Well it's gorgeous, maybe I'll have him do a portrait for me and Lysander too," Lily smiled.

"You can ask him on New Years when he's at your place," I smiled.

"Oh that's right daddy invited him too," Lily smiled, "I've got the perfect place too."

"Alright," I chuckled before I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and ink.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Thank you so much for the drawing, it's even more gorgeous when colored in. I absolutely love it and I'll be sure to show it to Scorpius too. :) You really are talented, you should consider being an artist as a career after Hogwarts. I think you'd do fantastic and become very famous. I'm sure I'll love your Christmas present and I hope you love yours too. Merry Christmas Jeremy and I'll owl you if we can see each other some time during the holiday._

_Love,_

_Rose_

I tied up the parchement with a red silk ribbon that I had that I usually used to tie up my letters. I loved the ribbon because they had red roses on them so it couldn't be mistaken who sent it. I tied it onto Jeremy's tawny owl and stroked him a few times before I walked him back to the window and sent him on his way.

"What was up with the letter?" Dom asked.

"Just thanking him for the picture," I smiled as I closed the window again.

"Where are you going to put that picture anyways?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know yet," I said as I thought about where I could put it in my room. "Maybe on the wall behind my desk," I smiled.

"That'd be a good place for it," Roxy said and I nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Nana Weasley hollered from the kitchen and we all got up and thanked Merlin our nails were all dry now as we ran downstairs. We all sat down where we could which put me in between Daddy and Uncle Harry and I smiled at them both.

Nana Weasley summoned all the food onto the table and we all dug in, talking happily. I loved these dinners, everyone always had a good time, there was always joking around and fun.

After dinner we all filed into the living room to uphold our most prized tradition on Christmas Eve, we could all open one present and then we had to open the rest in the morning. I opened up Daddy's present every year because if I didn't he got butt hurt. I remember the Christmas during first year I decided to open mom's first because it was a book and I needed a new book to read and he got all pouty, it was annoying. Mom rolled her eyes at him and told him to stop being so childish, it was funny. Grandpa Weasley was standing next to the tree since he got to pass out the gifts every year, he went around to everyone asking who's present they wanted to open first. Albus chose mine which I grinned about and he smiled and winked at me, I knew he'd love his present. Hugo also chose to open mine and I knew he'd love it.

"Rosie, who's present do you want to open first?" Grandpa Weasley asked.

"Daddy's as always," I smiled and Daddy gave me a grin and hugged me from behind as the box was thrown at me with red wrapping and a gold ribbon and I smiled at Daddy who smiled and winked.

After everyone had their gift, including Grandpa Weasley who chose Nana Weasley's gift every year, he said, "Alright and open!" and the air was filled with ripping paper.

I opened up my box and found a stack of some CD's of muggle music I had been wanting. "Thanks Daddy, I love them!" I grinned and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you do baby," he grinned and winked at mom who rolled her eyes. "See told you she'd love them," he smirked.

"You did, I'm sorry I doubted you," Mom snorted.

"Didn't think I'd like them mom?" I asked.

"No, I figured you'd have wanted more than just CD's," Mom said.

"Well I do have an entire family to give me more than just that," I smirked.

"Ugh no smirking, it's bad enough I have to put up with that with your dad and when we hang out with the Malfoys," Mom said and I chuckled before smirking again and she sighed in exasperation though she was smiling.

"Rose I love it!" Albus shouted before he grabbed me in a bear hug which I returned giggling.

"Glad you love it," I grinned at him, I had gotten Al a Puddlemere United Jersey with his favorite player's name on the back. Puddlemere United also happened to be Al's favorite team.

"You know me so well," he smiled.

"That I do dear cousin," I smirked and winked at him. I looked over at Hugo who was staring flabbergasted at his present and I smirked.

"ROSE I LOVE THEM!" Hugo shouted before he pushed Al out of the way and crushed me in a bear hug and I laughed.

"I knew you would," I chuckled but hugged him back tightly, I had gotten Hugo his own pair of Keeper gloves since he had been using dad's old pair. The special thing about them were they were a replica of the Keeper's from Hugo's favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. They were brown leather but in orange they had the name Weasley stiched into them on top of the wrist instead of the Cannon's Keeper's name.

"Rose those are amazing!" Daddy grinned and him and Hugo high fived.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Someone's getting a big head with all that praise over there," Mom chuckled.

"Well she deserves it," Hugo said and Daddy nodded his head and I chuckled.

"So what did you get mom?" I asked.

"Your Auntie Angelina got me an adorable charm bracelet with a kitten charm that looks like my old cat Crookshanks," Mom smiled before she went over to Auntie Angelina and gave her a big hug.

"Personally I don't see what the big deal is, Crookshanks looked like a pig with hair if you ask me," I said and Daddy guffawed loudly before hugging me close to him.

"Don't let your mother hear you say that, she got pissed at me when I said the same thing when we were back at Hogwarts," he chuckled.

"Ok I'll be quiet about it then," I said still smiling.

"So daddy what did you get?" I asked.

"Uncle George gave me a box of Weasley products to refill my stock that I use at work," he said.

"Cool beans," I smiled.

"Yeah, they come in handy more often than not," he chuckled.

After we all sat around talking for a couple hours, 10 PM finally came around and I bid everyone a good night and walked back up to our room where Dom and Sadie were already waiting. It didn't take long for Lily and Roxy to show up too and I had Roxy silence and ward the room up so no one could hear or come bursting in. I played the song and told everyone to start thinking of dance moves. It took us a couple of play throughs before I came up with something for the intro of the dance. We ended all coming up with something and we pieced it together so it flowed and at least began practicing that. It'd probably be a slow process for a little bit but I was sure we'd come up with something good. When midnight came around we all went to bed exhausted but we had made progress which I was happy about.

I woke up to the bedroom door being thrown open with a bang and all of us girls screamed and jolted up so quick we almost gave ourselves whiplash. Hugo and Louis burst out laughing as they grinned from the door.

"Ugh what do you want?" I groaned.

"It's present time, time to wake up," Louis grinned.

"Yeah, we're on a mission to wake everyone up so get up and get dressed in something the family can see you in," Hugo said and I felt myself blush since I was wearing a light blue silk night gown that was only mid thigh.

"Rose you look fine," Dom said.

"Thanks, you too," I said since she was wearing one too but it was light yellow silk.

"I'd put on some shorts or something just in case though," Roxy said and we nodded and put on some Soffee shorts from our bags, mine were aquamarine colored and Dom's were gold.

Then we went all went to the boys' room and shook Al, James, and Freddie awake much to their irritation since Hugo and Louis had already tried to get them up. They ended up getting up and went to the room Lorcan and Lysander were staying in with Hugo and Louis and found them up already. So we went and found most of the parents were awake now. They all looked a bit irritable except Nana and Grandpa Weasley and Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf.

Finally everyone was downstairs at the tree and Grandpa Weasley waved his wand and the gifts sorted themselves out for everyone. My pile this year was huge, like bigger than normal or maybe it was my imagination? I don't know but I began to open up my presents and I got a good haul this year which made me happy. I had gotten the entire collection of the Sherlock Holmes novels from Scorpius, and the note said:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Since I know you'll think this is way too much, it's also your gift from my parents. I want to read these with you, so no reading them without me, but I figured you'd love them. Love you Rosie, Merry Christmas and I can't wait to see you at the Ball._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, he liked to try to wiggle his way out of trouble when I know he's spent too much on me.

"I want to read them when you are done," Mom said from behind me and I jumped and turned to look at her.

"Mom you scared me," I said clutching my heart.

"Sorry, but I saw you got the entire collection so I figured I'd come over to see who from, I should've known," she chuckled.

"Yeah," I said and bit my lip nervously, I always felt guilty for accepting expensive gifts.

"Rose, if a man wants to dote on you, just let him because if you complain too much he might stop," Mom said.

"He always spends too much on me though," I said.

"Eet's not like 'e can't afford to," Aunt Fleur said and I noticed practically the whole room was listening and I blushed crimson.

"That's not the point, I'm not worth all the expensive gifts," I said.

"Don't say stuff like that about yourself Rosie, you're plenty worthy of expensive gifts," Daddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not expensive gifts just because he can, I'm his best friend, not his girlfriend," I said and got a pointed look from most of my family and I rolled my eyes.

"Just accept that you've got a best friend who wants to spoil you and be happy about it Rose, seriously," Al said.

"You sound just like him," I pouted.

"That's because I've heard him say it countless times," he chuckled and winked.

"Ugh I'll just talk to him about this later," I said and began opening Jeremy's thankfully much smaller gift. Everyone went back to what they were doing but I heard whispering behind me and turned to look and caught Dom and Sadie whispering quietly and arched my brow at them and they just smiled and went back to their presents. They were probably talking about Scorpius' habit of buying me expensive gifts or something. Jeremy's gift was a series of five hardback books all in an adorable white chest with a heart shaped lock, though it didn't actually lock. They were Wizarding Fiction books and about a Pegasus and her journey through an unknown world, where she gains friends, finds enemies, and needs to escape so she can go back home. It actually sounded interesting, I was glad he got me a multi-piece gift because I did the same for him. I bought him a new art kit, with charcoals and colored pastels and things like that. It was actually pretty expensive and I hoped he appreciated it, I figured he would since he's an artist.

"What are those about?" Mom asked and I chuckled and told her. "I want to read those too when you are done," she said.

"No problem," I chuckled. I finished opening my presents and was very pleased, I'd gotten a few more books both muggle and magical. I'd gotten a spa day from Aunt Fleur which she also gave to Dom, Sadie, Lily, Roxy, Molly, Lucy, and Victoire which we'd be using today after breakfast so we are all awesome and pampered before tonight. The only thing we wouldn't need is the nails done except for Molly, Lucy, and Victoire since they weren't with us last night.

"Rosie, do you like your gift?" Al asked hopefully and I giggled.

"Of course, I love it, thank you," I grinned and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He'd gotten me a couple of tickets to the Holyhead Harpies vs Puddlemere United game coming up next week.

"Ok good, your welcome," he grinned.

"You're coming with me right?" I asked.

"You want me to be your guest to this game? I thought you'd pick Jeremy or Scorpius," he said.

"Well the Harpies are my favorite team and Puddlemere is yours so I think it only fitting you and I go together. Besides now you have somewhere to wear that Jersey," I grinned and winked at him.

"You are the best cousin ever!" he said and gave me a bear hug.

"That's true," I joked.

"Is that going to be your guys' activity this holiday that only you do?" Daddy asked.

"We can make it that sure," Al said.

"Alright cool," Daddy replied.

"Alright everyone say your thanks and then it's breakfast time," Nana Weasley said. We all went around saying our thanks like she had us do every year and then we all went to the kitchen where we had an easy breakfast of muffins. Nana Weasley made them last night before she went to bed so they'd be ready for today and they had a warming charm on them to stay warm and fresh. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I love magic! There was all different kinds to appease everyone and we all ate happily, I was munching on a blueberry muffin at the moment but I'd possibly be having a second either banana nut or orange cranberry since I loved all three.

After breakfast I gathered the girls all together and we all flooed to the spa to be taken care of. Molly, Lucy, and Victoire got their nails done while we got ours touched up, not that we really needed it but it was part of the package. Then we all got full body massages, which were heavenly, and I was so relaxed afterwards I almost wanted to take a nap. Afterwards we went through and did a few more things, ate a healthy but delicious lunch of fruit salad made of all different fruits, and then it was time to get our hair and make up done.

Our hair is what took the longest since we were all getting an elaborate up do, luckily there was a beautician for each of us. Well Sadie couldn't get an updo since her hair was so short but they teased it a bit and used lots of gel before they spiked it in different directions, she looked gorgeous of course.

As for me they straightened my hair at the front of my head and brushed it so the part in my hair was on the right side of my head. They left some hair down for bangs and brushed them over the top of my head so they hung on the left side of my face. Then they threw it up with little clips with pearls on them in the back so the back was all my ringlets hanging down. I had to admit, it looked great on me and the clips would match my dress even. My make up was played up as well, I had my foundation, blue eyeliner and mascara to bring out the blue of my eyes, my eye shadows were both shimmery and they were royal blue and silver blended, a light pink blush, and a rose pink lip stain. I was extremely pleased because it would match my dress beautifully, I was grinning hugely by the time we were all done and on our way home.

Everyone's make up was a bit similar but the colors were changed for the color dresses they were wearing. Roxy had a light blue dress so her eye shadow was light blue shimmery and white blended. Lily's dress was olive green since she looked amazing in that color so her eye shadow was shimmery olive green and shimmery gold blended since there was some gold on her dress as well. Dom was wearing a pink dress so hers was shimmery pink and shimmery hot pink blended since there was a hot pink sash on her dress around the waist. Sadie's was a yellow dress so hers was shimmery light yellow and shimmery gold blended since her dress was a bit of both. Victoire was wearing a white dress so hers was shimmery white and shimmery cream blended since they'd both work with her dress. Molly was wearing a silver dress so hers was shimmery silver and shimmery gray for a smoky eye effect. Lucy was wearing a purple dress so her were shimmery purple and shimmery lilac blended.

Once we were all done we thanked the ladies that had worked on us all day and went home to eat with the family like we did every year. The Malfoys had a dinner at the ball but we never went, we had a family dinner, and then we'd get ready and then go. Once we finished dinner we all went upstairs to brush our teeth and apply finishing touches to ourselves. Us girls didn't need to since we were still perfect, we did reapply our lip stains though for just in case. Afterwards we all got dressed in our dresses and put on our chosen shoes for the night. My dress was a royal blue silk halter top, mermaid dress. The top was tight fitting, there were little silver beads along the v neck of the dress and up the straps around the edges. Also in a line underneath my breasts which thanks to a royal blue push up bra were showing just the right amount of cleavage. The silver beads went down in a line in the middle of my stomach, ending right below my belly button and then v-ing out to my hips. Then my dress clung over my hips and all the way down my legs until my knees where it flared out so a small curtain of silk hung behind me from my knees and to the floor. The front of the dress ended a little under my knees so I could move my legs just fine, the dress went well with my skin tone and looked gorgeous to boot. I finished my outfit with a pair of silver strappy heels, and considered myself done.

"Merlin Rosie, you look amazing!" Roxy grinned.

"Yeah you do!" Lily grinned too.

"So do you guys," I grinned back, all five of us looked amazing tonight, we'd definitely catch some eyes dressed this way.

"Time to go?" Dom asked as she readjusted her pink pushup bra so it didn't show.

"Yep," I grinned and all of us went downstairs after I grabbed my silver shawl to drape over my shoulders to get rid of the chill.

"Oh Rosie, you look so gorgeous," Mom said emotionally.

"Thanks mom, you look great too," I grinned and she hugged me.

"Scorpius won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Mom said and I blushed.

"Um mom, not appropriate," I said.

"Psh," Mom said and rolled her eyes before smirking.

"You look beautiful baby girl," Daddy said.

"Thanks daddy, you look pretty good yourself," I chuckled before he too hugged me.

"You look great Rose," Hugo said and kissed my cheek.

"I'd ruffle your hair but it looks tamed tonight," I chuckled and winked.

"Thanks for that," he chuckled.

"Your welcome, you look good Hue," I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Alright everyone's here now let's go in pairs," Nana Weasley dictated and I grabbed onto Hue and pulled him toward the fire. It was a long tedious process for all of us to get to the Malfoy's but there were too many of us for side along apparation.

Finally we were all there and I swept my wand over me and Hue to clear the soot since Nana Weasley was preoccupied at the moment.

"Alright Rosie, where are you at?" I heard Grandpa Weasley call out and I raised my hand.

"Here Grandpa Weasley," I called back.

"Ok, we are all about to go into the Ballroom, but you need to meet Scorpius at the top of the stairs as always to make your grand entrance," Grandpa Weasley said.

"You've got it," I smiled before going through the crowd and finally got out of the stuffed full Floo room. I walked the backwards way like I had to do every year being Scorpius' date and stood at the top of the stairs waiting.

I had only been standing there for about five minutes, staring at a portrait on the wall for lack of something better to do, when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I jumped until I heard Scorpius whisper appreciatively, "Hello gorgeous!"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his since they were on my waist, "Hello yourself," I said before he turned me around so he could look me up and down.

"You look amazing Rosie, I picked my date well," he chuckled and winked.

"You look rather dashing yourself tiger," I smiled.

"Naturally," he smirked.

"Git," I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm your git," he smirked.

"That is true, I suppose," I giggled.

"I think you and I have a freaky mental connection or something," he said.

"Why?" I asked laughing a little.

"I chose to wear a royal blue tie to go with my dress robes this year," he said.

"So you did," I chuckled and straightened the tie making sure it was perfect.

"As my date I have to give you a present," he said.

"Oh no more presents, I think my Christmas present earlier was way too much already," I said.

"Not that kind of gift," he said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of gift then?" I asked before he leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Scorpius," I hissed and gave him a pointed look.

"Oh relax, no one saw, besides it's tradition," he smirked.

"You are obsessed with traditions this year," I said and rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't seem like that if you were single, it'd be normal but since you are with someone, it seems like I'm doing way too much but in reality I'm not," he smirked again.

"Whatever," I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Who is that dazzling creature?" we heard from behind us and we turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy standing there elegantly and smiling.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy," I chuckled.

"Good evening Rose, you look dazzling tonight," Mr. Malfoy smiled.

"As do you," I chuckled before I went and gave him a hug and then Mrs. Malfoy. "And you look exquisite Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh Rose, you are such a charmer," Mrs. Malfoy chuckled.

"I learned from the best," I chuckled and looked at Scorpius.

"Yes, he is quite the charmer too. He got it from his father," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it," I replied.

"Merry Christmas by the way Rose," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Malfoy and you Mr. Malfoy," I said.

"Merry Christmas Rose," Mr. Malfoy smiled. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must get this Ball started," Mr. Malfoy said and I went and stood by Scorpius again.

An announcer that had just walked up stood at the entrance of the stairs and cleared his throat loudly. "Now announcing the Master and Lady of the Manor, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Astoria Malfoy!" he called out. Applause was heard from the ballroom and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy began walking elegantly down the stairs.

"Are you ready Rosie?" Scorpius asked and held out his arm.

"Of course," I smiled and grabbed his arm. "By the way Merry Christmas Scorp," I smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Rosie," he smiled back.

"Now announcing the Heir to the Manor and his date, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Miss Rose Weasley!" the announcer called and we heard applause before we straightened up our postures as was required. Scorpius walked slowly to the opening of the stairs and a picture was taken, I grabbed the banister and began walking as gracefully as I could down the stairs with Scorpius. We were both smiling since they were taking pictures all the while, when we got to the bottom of the stairs Scorp grabbed my hand around his arm and bowed to me before kissing my hand and I curtsied and smiled in return. We'd done it every year, but this was the first year it gave me butterflies when he kissed my hand. We walked hand in hand to where his parents were standing since I wasn't allowed to go sit down until they made a speech and the first dance.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to Malfoy Manor for our annual Christmas Celebration Ball. It means a lot to all of us that you have accepted your invitations and decided to join us for a night of fun and dancing as we celebrate everything we've been given in life. We choose who comes every year and we choose those we consider friends to join us on such a special occasion. Thank you," Mr. Malfoy said, the man was an amazing speech giver. His voice just exuded confidence and sincerity every year and it always gave me goosebumps.

"Now announcing time for the first dance of the evening, our hosts are to take the floor!" the announcer shouted. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy took position in the middle of the floor and Scorpius and I took position a good distance away to their left, his left hand went to my waist and my right hand went to his shoulder. My left hand clasped his right hand and we locked our arms so we would dance properly. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and let out a shuddering breath as he lightly trailed his thumb up and down my waist and I tried to ignore the butterflies erupting in my stomach but it was impossible. I opened my eyes and looked into his and gave a minimal shake of my head that wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone but him because he was staring intently at my face. He gave a sexy smirk to me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes since all eyes were on the four of us. I narrowed my eyes slightly and I heard him chuckle quietly before giving me a smile and then the music started. We instantly began to dance, we had practiced dancing the Waltz for hours before the first year Christmas Ball and did the same in Second and Third year as well. I had perfected the Waltz by then and Scorp and I moved fluidly together, our eyes stayed locked on each others and smiles plastered on our faces. We had to force ourselves to smile during those first three years but it became natural and so we had perfected ourselves.

Scorpius' eyes were glittering in happiness as we danced and I'm sure mine reflected the same, we were always happy when dancing together. It was very easy to forget where we were while dancing, as our eyes stayed locked I could honestly say it was like the room faded away and it was only us. I never tried to analyze this fact because then I'd probably overanalyze it, this time was different though. I can't say why it was but it was different than any other year, Scorpius gave me a bigger smile and I reciprocated the action. I felt my stomach flip as an intense look appeared in his eyes, and they were slowly turning that liquid silver color that sent my heart fluttering. I vaguely noticed pictures flashing as we continued to dance, all of my attention was focused on Scorpius and when the music stopped we stopped dancing but didn't move away from each other.

I felt myself begin to lean in ever so slightly before I heard, "Dance is over Rosie," and it knocked me out of my trance and I smiled again at Scorpius and curtsied as he bowed. _Thanks for ruining the moment dad_ I thought as I lightly blushed.

"Shh Ronald, in case you haven't noticed they stopped dancing they know that," Mom said and I chuckled as I looked at my parents and rolled my eyes at them. They were not too far away from me but the room had erupted into applause since the dance was over and it was tradition to applaud the first dance. My family was some of the loudest of the applause as they had been when Scorpius and I made our way down the stairs, I had seen and heard them.

Mr. Malfoy walked up to Scorpius and I, his eyes glittering in amusement because apparently that conversation wasn't as quiet as I had hoped. "Scorpius, your mother would like the next dance from you," he said with a clap to Scorpius' back and a wink to me.

"Thank you, I'll go dance with her. Rosie, will you be alright?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine, I'll wait here for you," I smiled before shooing him.

"I'm counting on it, don't want some creeper stealing my date," he chuckled and winked before walking over to his mother.

The music started again, "Since your dad ruined the moment between you two how about we dance to get back at him," Mr. Malfoy said and I giggled.

"Alright," I said before we assumed the proper position and began to dance. It wasn't too different from dancing with Scorpius, they were about the same height and build but it was even more formal if that were possible. It was also a tiny bit weird becaue he looked so much like Scorpius and I had never actually danced with Mr. Malfoy. I did the customary smile though I couldn't keep my eyes locked with his, it made me feel weird.

"Rose what are-" I heard my dad start to say.

"Ron shut up and dance with me," Mom said and me and Mr. Malfoy chuckled a little before I saw dad and mom begin to dance in the corner of my eye.

"I knew it'd bother him," Mr. Malfoy smirked.

"Agreed," I chuckled.

"You know you have excellent form Rose, you're a very graceful dancer. Someone like you would be the perfect next Lady Malfoy," Mr. Malfoy said and I felt myself blush bright red.

"Um thank you but I'm actually with someone right now," I said since I didn't know what else to say. I appreciated the compliment on my dancing but I was a bit embarrassed with the rest of it.

"Theodore Nott's boy Jeremy, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, Scorpius told me. I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything just stating my opinion. I've always liked you Rose as Scorpius' best friend and I'm just saying if you ever decide to pursue a relationship with him then you have mine and Astoria's blessing," Mr. Malfoy said and I blushed again.

"Well thank you for the blessing sir, I'll keep that in mind," I said.

"Ugh you know I don't like it when you call me sir," he chuckled.

"Right sorry, sometimes it's habit Mr. Malfoy," I chuckled back.

"That's alright and please do keep that in mind, Scorpius is rather fond of you," he said.

"I'm rather fond of him too Mr. Malfoy," I replied.

"You don't have to tell me that I can tell," he chuckled and winked at me as the dance ended and he bowed to me and I curtsied. "Thank you for the dance Rose," he smiled.

"Your welcome and thank you Mr. Malfoy," I smiled back before he walked back over to Mrs. Malfoy and Scorpius walked back over to me.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked in an almost knowing tone of voice.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"It must've been something interesting, I saw you blush twice," he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you have been paying attention to your mother?" I asked.

"I was, we both saw it," he said and we looked over at his parents and his mom was saying something and nodding with a smile. She probably agreed with what Mr. Malfoy had said.

"He told me I had excellent form and that I was a graceful dancer, he also said someone like me would be the perfect next Lady Malfoy," I said and Scorpius and I both blushed a little.

"Well I agree with him," he smiled sweetly at me.

"Well if neither of us are married by 22, I'd be inclined to agree with you," I chuckled.

"I can work with that," he chuckled back as he grabbed my waist and began rubbing his thumbs up and down slowly.

"You know this doesn't look very friendly and we are in public," I said.

"Psh, when has that ever stopped us," he smirked.

"We've never done anything but maybe kiss in public here during the ball last year," I said.

"Doesn't matter," he chuckled but he let go of my waist anyways.

"So how was your dance with your mom?" I asked.

"It was good, we talked a little about how much more beautiful you are this year. She started the conversation, I just joined in," he smirked.

"Ah," I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"So can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"I'd love one," I said.

"Firewhiskey?" he asked.

"We can't drink in public," I said.

"I can charm it a different color so it looks like punch," he said.

"Only one glass each so we don't get caught," I said seriously.

"You've got it toots," he chuckled before he walked towards the refreshments table.

"You two are awfully cozy," I heard from behind me and turned around.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked the woman.

"I said you two are quite cozy," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh well we've been best friends since first year and we are now in sixth," I said.

"Looked like more than just friendship when he grabbed your waist and the look he was giving you both then and during that dance," she said as she walked up right next to me.

"We are exceptionally close is all," I said.

"As I can see," she said adjusting her hot pink glasses with little rhinestones around the edges. They looked like costume glasses from a muggle store honestly but I didn't comment in case she was an important person in society.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked, she was giving me a weird look.

"Ah how rude of me, I'm Rita Skeeter," she said and held her hand out to me.

I looked at it briefly before deciding not to be rude, "Rose Weasley," I said and shook it quickly before dropping it, my mom, Daddy, and Uncle Harry had told me all about her and her lies she span.

"I know who you are but the question is do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I do, you used to be the writer of the 'Me, Myself, and I' gossip column in the Daily Prophet until you retired about 9 years ago," I said.

"You would be correct," she smiled widely.

"I do my homework," I smiled trying to be polite though I wanted to get away from her and quickly.

"Tell me Rose, would you be interested in telling me about your relationship with Scorpius Malfoy for a little freelancing piece I want to do on young love?" she asked.

"We aren't together ma'am, just best friends," I said.

"Oh of course, well if you change your mind here's my card. Feel free to owl me at any time," she smiled.

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I really should be getting back to the party," I said.

"Oh not at all, enjoy yourself dear," she replied.

"And you as well," I said.

"Rita what are you doing near my daughter? I hope you aren't _bugging_ her," my mom said emphasizing the word bugging and I had to hold my chuckle in so I snickered quietly.

"Of course not Mrs. Weasley, just having a friendly conversation," Rita said acidly.

"If you write something about my daughter, I will go to the Ministry with your secret," Mom said.

"I won't, I was simply asking if she wanted to help me with a piece on her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy," Rita said glaring.

"They are best friends, there's nothing else to it," Mom said.

"Rose has informed me, now if you'll excuse me I think I need a drink now," Rita said and stalked over to the drink table.

"What did I tell you about going near her?" Mom said.

"She walked up to me when Scorpius went to go get us drinks, in fact he should be back by now," I said thoughtfully. "Anyways I didn't know who she was when I began talking to her but I didn't say anything other than Scorp and I have been best friends since 1st year and that that was all we were," I said.

"Alright, I'm glad you didn't give her anything to work with," Mom said before kissing my cheek.

"No, I don't talk about my life to strangers as Daddy and Uncle Harry have warned me not to do," I said.

"Well good, so that dance with you and Scorpius got a little intense," Mom chuckled.

"We were just dancing," I said.

"Of course you were," she taunted and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice talking to you mom, I'm gonna go find my date," I said.

"Have fun darling," she said and walked back over to daddy.

"Sorry it took awhile, I had to make myself scarce while you talked to Rita Skeeter, the woman is obsessed with me for some reason," Scorpius said.

"So you decided to throw me to the scavenger?" I asked.

"I didn't think she'd do anything," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"She wanted me to tell her about my relationship with you for a freelance piece on young love," I scoffed.

"Bloody hell, you didn't say anything, did you?" he asked and I shook my head no and repeated the conversation. "Ah, ok good," he said and passed me my drink.

"Yeah," I said and took a sip trying not to cringe from the burn as he did the same.

"Dad almost caught me grabbing these cups so we definitely can't get anymore," he said and I nodded.

"Good, last time we had too much to drink we weren't exactly very best friend like," I chuckled.

"Yeah," he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

We sat at an empty table nearby as we sipped our drins and watched the Ball, Lily, Lysander, Sadie, and Lorcan were nearby dancing and looking very pleased with themselves. I looked around for the rest of my family and found them throughout the ball, Daddy, Mom, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny were standing with Scorpius' parents all with a firewhiskey in their hands talking.

"It seems, they are upholding their tradtition early this year," I chuckled and pointed.

"So they are which means we need to find Al," he smirked.

"He's over at the refreshment table grabbing drinks," I chuckled.

"Well let's go," he said as he got up and offered his arm and I grabbed it and we walked over to him still sipping our drinks.

"Hey Al," I grinned.

"Hello love birds," he smirked.

"Shut up," Scorp and I said and Al chuckled.

"So what are you kids up to?" he asked.

"Our parents are already starting their tradition which leaves us three to our own whims," Scorp said.

"Well those whims may need to include, Blaire, Zayne, and Dom," Al said and began walking with a tray of four drinks with him back to where I saw the other three.

"Ok," Scorp shrugged.

"Rosie, there you are!" Dom said happily.

"Hey Dom, enjoying your night so far?" I asked.

"I am, doesn't Zayne clean up nice?" she asked excitedly.

"He does," I chuckled as I looked over at Zayne with her.

"So do you know how amazing you and Scorp looked when doing the first dance?" she asked.

"How amazing?" I asked.

"Like super amazing, it's like you guys had eyes for no one but each other and staring dreamily into each other's eyes. It was adorable!" she grinned.

"Really?" I asked blushing a little.

"Yes, you'll see in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. I'm sure," she smiled.

"Can't wait," I smiled back before we walked back over to the boys and Blaire.

"Hello everyone," I said.

"Hey Rose," they chorused.

"So since our parents are upholding their tradition already, what shall we do?" I asked and pointed where the parents were and the Zabini's had joined them.

"I don't know but I wanna dance with my favorite cousin," Al smiled.

"Alright, come on Al," I chuckled. "Is that alright Scorp?" I asked as an after thought.

"Yeah have fun," he said.

"We will," Al smiled and we walked a little away and began to dance. "So how's your night so far Rose?" Al asked.

"Pretty good and yours?" I asked.

"Good, Blaire looks amazing doesn't she?" he asked adoringly over at Blaire who was dancing with Scorpius. I felt my stomach twist a little at that even though I knew I had no reason to be jealous, I was a little which didn't make sense.

"Yeah she looks great," I smiled.

"I know I'm only 16 but I think she's the one Rose," Al said.

"Well you guys have been together for quite awhile and you look great together and are oh so adorable. I'm happy for you," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask her to marry me when we graduate Hogwarts," he said confidently.

"And I'm sure she'll say yes," I chuckled.

"That's the hope," he smiled.

"So the other day when you ditched Jeremy and Scorp at the lake to go make out, did you two do it?" I asked since that had been bothering me since then and I hadn't had the chance to ask him yet.

Al blushed bright red and I smirked, I loved making him that embarrassed it amused me. "Nah, we almost did but at the last second we decided to wait awhile longer," he said.

"Then why was your hair all crazy?" I asked. "Well crazier?" I amended since his hair was always unruly thanks to his dad.

"We made out a lot and she was running her hands through it a lot," he said.

"Ah," I said as the dance ended. "Let's get back shall we?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and we walked back to the group.

"Enjoy your dance?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah, you?" he asked.

"Scorpius is a much more graceful dancer," Blaire teased.

"Well I wasn't raised doing these things until first year," Al snorted.

"True, I'll make you a graceful dancer yet. May just take more practice is all," Blaire giggled.

"Oh ha ha," Al playfully scowled and Blaire kissed him and he smiled again.

"They are so cute!" Mrs. Zabini said as she walked up with Aunt Ginny.

"Oh I know, aren't they?" Aunt Ginny said and giggled which Mrs. Zabini joined in.

"Mom, are you drunk?" Al asked.

Aunt Ginny giggled, "Of course not Albus, I'm just a bit buzzed."

Al arched his brow at her, "Right," he said.

"Shh don't do that, you look like a Slytherin," Aunt Ginny said, "No offense."

"I am a Slytherin mom," he chuckled.

"Oh of course and your father and I are very proud of you. You've picked a great best friend," she said and patted Scorpius' cheek. "And you've picked a gorgeous girlfriend," Aunt Ginny smiled and patted Blaire's cheek with a giggle.

"Well thank you Mrs. Potter," Blaire smiled.

"Your welcome Blaire. Daphne, I think you raised two great kids," Aunt Ginny said and turned back to Mrs. Zabini.

"Well thank you Ginny, your kids are great too and they are all lookers. That's some great genes right there," Mrs. Zabini said and pinched Al's cheek. "You are gonna make beautiful grandbabies with my daughter."

Al blushed bright red as did Blaire, "Thank you Mrs. Zabini," Al said embarrassed.

"Do you know they'll get married?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Well they've been together for awhile now, they've only got to make it another year or so, how hard will that be?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"True, we are gonna have some beautiful grandbabies then, you're right," Aunt Ginny said and the two moms hugged.

"Mom, you should stop drinking," Al said embarrassed.

"So should you mom," Blaire said.

"Psh, we're fine," Mrs. Zabini said waving them off.

"Seriously, come Daphne let's go back to our hubbies," Aun Ginny said.

"Alright," she said and they began to walk back to where the parents were standing.

"Wow your moms are funny when drunk," Scorpius chuckled.

"Shut up Scorp," Al, Blaire, and Zayne said making him smirk.

Next Daddy and Mr. Malfoy walked over as they chugged the rest of their firewhiskeys and put them on a table. "Oh Merlin, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know, our parents don't usually seek us out for conversation once they've been drinking," Scorpius said.

"Rosie, Scorpius!" Daddy said loudly.

"Yeah Rosie, Scorpius, come here," Mr. Malfoy said.

We both looked at each other with an arched brow but stayed put since Daddy and Mr. Malfoy were still walking towards us. "What's up daddy? Mr. Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yeah what's up Dad, Mr. Weasley?" Scorp asked.

"We've been talking about you two," Daddy slurred.

"Yeah and we've come to an agreement," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Oh Merlin, here we go," I muttered.

"And what is this agreement?" Scorp asked.

"Well firstly we want you to know, we are now friends," Daddy said.

"Well that's great, we're glad," I said and Scorp agreed.

"Yeah, we've finally figured out our differences," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Took you guys long enough," I said and Scorp agreed again.

"Yeah, yeah so did you want to hear about this agreement?" Daddy slurred.

"Sure," Scorp said.

"Ok, wait for it," Mr. Malfoy slurred and held up his hands and we arched our brows. "Our agreement was that you two should get married after Hogwarts," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Dad really?" Scorp said.

"Daddy," I said a little irritably.

"No, just hear us out Rosie," Daddy said. "I know Scorpius will take care of you which is what I want," Daddy said and I was happy that he seemed to have faith in Scorpius finally.

"And the next Lady Malfoy will be gorgeous, graceful, intelligent, and she'll make my son happy which is what I want," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Shouldn't we have a say in who we marry?" I asked.

"Or decide to marry each other on our own?" Scorp asked.

"We already know you're going to," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yeah, everyone knows," Daddy said.

"You guys should stop drinking," I said.

"Seriously I think you guys have already hit your max," Scorp said.

"Just you wait and see," Mr. Malfoy said knowingly.

"Seriously dad, your embarrassing me," Scorp said.

"No, I'm helping you," Mr. Malfoy said.

"And I'm helping you Rose," Daddy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Helping with what?" Scorp asked.

"Getting you your dream girl," Mr. Malfoy said and I blushed.

"Oh Merlin, I don't need help with that dad," Scorp said blushing.

"Obviously you do," Mr. Malfoy smirked and patted his son on the back.

"Dad shut up and go lay down or take a sobering potion," Scorp said irritably.

"Don't talk to me like that," Mr. Malfoy said before grabbing Daddy's arm.

"Rude man, I'm telling ya," Daddy said and they walked off.

"Our parents shouldn't drink anymore," I said.

"Seriously," Scorp said.

"Well I think that's a good idea," Al smirked.

"What?" Scorp and I asked.

"You two getting married," Al smirked.

"Yeah shut up and go make pretty grandbabies," I scowled.

Al chuckled, "Maybe we will," Al joked.

"Not in my bed," Scorp said.

"You live in a Manor, I'm sure we could find a spare bedroom," Al chuckled.

"I don't care just not in my bed," Scorp said.

"I'm just teasing calm down," Al chuckled.

"Ok you guys as entertaining as this is we should figure something to do," Dom said.

"Yeah," Zayne said.

"We should dance," I said before chugging what was left of my firewhiskey and Scorp did the same since we had forgotten about them.

"Ok," Dom said and we all went to dance.

"So I think our best bet in not to get more embarrassed by people telling us we should get together is to hide under a table or something," I said as we began to dance.

"Why would we hide under a table?" Scorp chuckled.

"I don't know," I chuckled back.

"We could hide in my room," Scorp suggested.

"I think we need to mingle awhile longer before we completely disappear," I said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Scorp chuckled.

"So it doesn't appear we are anxious to go shag or something like that," I said.

"So we're shagging tonight?" Scorp smirked.

"No, I was giving an example," I blushed.

"Right," he chuckled. A faster song came on and we began to swing dance since we'd learned it a bit last year with a professional instructor who was at the ball. It was a little difficult in my dress but I think we managed quite well. My favorite part was when he'd pick me up and swing me around his body, it was alot of fun and I trusted him not to drop me. He'd never done it before and he was a rather talented dancer so I didn't think he ever would. "Ready Rose?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled and he did it, a group of people near us started to clap and I giggled. I was seriously considering picking this up during the dance class next year, I would have to convince Scorp to do it with me. Scorp would have to be my dancing partner during that class because otherwise I don't think I'd do it as well. "In that dance class next year, this should be one of the dances we pick up," I grinned.

"I never said I was going to take that class," Scorp said.

"Please, I need my dance partner," I gave him a puppy dog pout and batted my eyelashes.

"That's not fair Rosie, you know I can't deny your puppy dog pout," Scorp whined as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know, that's the point," I smirked as we twirled in a circle.

"Why should I take the class?" he asked.

"Because your best friend and favorite person in the whole wide world is asking you very nicely to be her dance partner," I smiled.

"Well how could I say no to that?" he chuckled.

"You can't," I chuckled before hugging him.

"Alright, you win. I'll be your dance partner as long as we do dances we both like," he said.

"Yay!" I grinned. "I promise we'll compromise on what we learn," I said.

"Ok good," he chuckled.

"I think Swing should be one of them," I said.

"Ok I'll agree to that, it's fun," he smiled.

"Yeah and we already know how to Waltz so that's not necessary," I said.

"True, maybe Tango or Salsa?" he suggested.

"Definitely Tango, I've always found the idea of it sexy as weird as that is," I chuckled.

"Well then Tango is our second type," he chuckled.

"Well Salsa is pretty sexy too actually," I said thoughtfully.

"Well we can see if we can do all three," Scorp chuckled before he flipped me over his back and span me around. Again people clapped and I had seen camera flashes as well, when the song ended Scorp had span me around and dipped me and more applause and camera flashes were seen. He pulled me up and we smiled and I curtsied and he bowed and then looked around to see a circle had been cleared around us so we could dance and I blushed a bit since I hadn't even noticed.

"You two are sure stealing the show tonight," Mr. Malfoy chuckled and thankfully sounded more sober.

"We were just dancing like that guy last year taught us," Scorp chuckled.

"Well done then, you two are quick learners," Mr. Malfoy said and clapped Scorp on the back and gave me a side hug.

"We aren't the brightest students of our year for nothing," I chuckled.

"Very true," Mr. Malfoy said before walking back over to his wife.

"That was amazing Rosie, Scorp," Al smiled.

"Thanks," we grinned.

"We should do that in the dance class next year," Al said.

"Well he's my dance partner for the class so you're going to need to find one," I smiled.

"I'll take the dance class too if we can learn stuff like that," Blaire grinned.

"Well see there you go," Al smirked.

"So what do you guys want to learn in it?" I asked.

"Swing definitely but I'm not sure what else," Blaire said.

"We're gonna try for Swing, Tango, and Salsa," Scorp smirked.

"That's a lot to learn," Al said.

"We're brilliant, shouldn't be too hard," I smirked.

"We'll try too but I can't guaranteee we'll be able to do all three," Al said and Blaire nodded along.

"What about us Zayne?" Dom asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he said.

"You've been doing great so far, can we at least try?" Dom asked.

"Sure," Zayne chuckled.

"I've always wanted to learn Tango," Dom said ecstatically.

"You don't want to try all three?" he chuckled.

"Yes I do, but I've wanted to try Tango the most," Dom said.

"Ah well then that's what we'll do first," Zayne smiled before kissing her.

My family came around and started congratulating me and Scorp after that and we thanked them all. My family started wanting dances with me after that as well, I swear I danced with every male in my family at least once. I was getting tired and needed to rest so I had Scorp go grab me a drink and sat down and stretched, thankfully those dances were all simple dances like the Waltz. I could do those easily but any other kind would've tired me out more, during that time Scorp danced with quite a few of the females in my family and he was getting tired too.

He came back from the refreshment table with punch for both of us and a plate of snacks. "Well I am definitely getting tired," Scorp chuckled.

"Ugh me too," I said and grabbed a cookie and began to munch.

"So can we escape yet?" he laughed.

"After we rest and snack," I said.

"Well we could do that in my room easily," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him and snorted, "You just want to get me in your bedroom don't you Scorp?"

"I've missed you, I wanna cuddle," he chuckled.

"I've missed you too and I'm not opposed to cuddling," I giggled too.

"Well good, do you think your family will mind if you stay the night?" he asked.

"I'd have to ask," I said.

"Alright," he said and grabbed a brownie.

Once we had drank our punch and finished the plate of sweets up we stood up together and began walking through the crowd. "Rosie!" Mom called me over and we made our way over to our parents since they were all next to each other.

"Hey mom," I smiled.

"Hey baby, where were you two going?" she asked.

"Um," I said and she gave me a knowing look and I blushed, damn my genes.

"We were going to take a nap because we are exhausted from all the dancing," Scorpius said.

"Take a nap where?" Daddy asked.

"Doesn't matter, we won't be doing it anymore," I said.

"Baby girl are you that tired?" Mom asked.

"Uh yeah, it's already Midnight and I've been dancing more than anyone," I said.

"Well did you want to head home?" she asked.

"Well we were wondering if we could have a sleepover since we haven't seen each other all break?" I said a bit fast.

"Just the two of you?" Mrs. Malfoy smirked.

"We'll invite Al too," Scorp said quickly.

"I don't mind if it's just you two or you two and Al," Mr. Malfoy said.

"You're welcome to stay over if you want Rose dear," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"I'll feel better if Albus is there," Daddy said.

"Nothing was going to happen dad jeez," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well it'll give me peace of mind so go invite your cousin," Daddy replied.

"Ok dad," I said.

"The Zabini's are staying too," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Oh well then invite Dominique as well," Mom said.

"Alright," I said.

"Just do another dance before you head off for appearance sakes," Mrs. Malfoy said and we nodded.

"Will do mother," Scorpius smiled.

"Good, love you baby," Mrs. Malfoy said and hugged Scorpius.

"Love you too mom," he said.

When the next song began Scorpius took our Waltzing stances and began to dance again.

"Hermione may I have this dance?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Hunny?" Mom asked daddy.

"Astoria would you care to dance as well?" Daddy asked.

"I'd love to Ron," Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"I'd love to dance as well then Draco," Mom smiled and they also began to dance. This was going to sound weird but I think had mom not gotten with Daddy, her and Scorp's dad would look good together. Daddy and Scorp's mom not so much but still.

When the dance was over Scorp and I gathered up Al, Blaire, Zayne, and Dom and passed the plan on and they all agreed before Al and Dom went and asked their parents to stay the night and they also agreed. "We aren't done dancing, we'll be up a bit later," Dom said and Zayne nodded.

"There's a guest bedroom both to the left of my room and across the hall if you guys want your own bed to share," Scorp told them and they nodded.

"Al and I will take the one to your left," Blaire said.

"So we'll take the one across the way," Zayne said.

"Perfect," Scorp smiled.

"Ready Scorp?" I asked.

"Ready," he smiled and laced his fingers through mine and we began walking towards the stairs we came down since Scorpius' room was near there. We slipped quietly and hopefully unnoticed out of the Ball Room, I looked around just to make sure and we had. We went to Scorp's room which looked just as I remembered it except there was another picture on the wall. It was of a Scorpian wrapped around a red Rose and I arched my eye brow at it questioningly. "Mom and Dad gave it to me as one of my presents this year, they said they thought I'd like it," he chuckled.

"Oh I just bet," I chuckled as I put my silver shawl on his dresser which was right next to the door and slipped my heels off and sighed in content.

"Want a foot massage?" he asked as he took his belt off and put it up on his dresser.

"I'd love one but I won't make you," I chuckled.

"When have you ever had to make me give you a massage?" he asked as he slipped his shoes off and sent them to his closet and threw his socks in the hamper.

"Never," I chuckled.

"Do you want something to sleep in?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said gratefully since I didn't want to ruin my dress.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be sure to get you something," he smiled and began stripping. I adverted my eyes for his benefit even if I'd already seen it all, I studied the picture of the Scorpian and Rose closer. I noticed it wasn't just a picture it was a small painting, I could see the individual strokes. The painting itself was rather pretty but it's what it was symbolizing that bothered me, they were seriously wanting me to be with Scorpius. I'm not sure why but this year EVERYONE has been pressing the matter, even Scorpius.

I turned around and Scorp was in nothing but his royal blue silk boxers and I looked him up and down, Merlin why'd he have to be so attractive. I turned back around to face the painting so he didn't catch me looking at him...again. I was becoming a pervert this year or something because I couldn't stop staring at him.

"Rosie?" Scorp asked and I turned around praying he wasn't naked or something.

"Yeah?" I asked hoping the relief in my voice wasn't evident that he was wearing some blue pj pants.

"What were you wanting to wear?" he asked me and pulled open one of his drawers.

"A tshirt will suffice," I said.

"You've got it," he said and pulled out one of his Slytherin Quidditch Jerseys from last year and he smirked before tossing it to me.

"You are asking to get hit huh?" I chuckled.

"No, you just look amazing in my jerseys," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm gonna need you to unzip me then," I said and turned around.

"My pleasure," he said and I could just tell he was smirking by his voice, I looked over my shoulder and I was correct.

"You've become a pervert over the summer Scorpius," I teased.

"Only when it comes to you Rosie dearest," he chuckled, he was close behind me I could hear him and I felt myself shiver. Damn hormones. He stepped closer, he was right behind me and I felt him grab the zipper and begin pulling it down slowly. His thumb trailed down my spine as he unzipped my dress and I shivered again, damn him. He was doing this on purpose, I just knew it especially since he chuckled quietly and then kissed my shoulder after the zipper was down.

"Scorpius," I hissed.

"I couldn't help it Rose," he said softly in a voice that sent my stomach fluttering again.

"I bet you could've," I said as I slipped the halter strap of the dress off of my head and shimmied out of the dress. I picked it up and walked it over to the dresser and put it next to my shawl.

"Not really, you have no idea what you do to me," he said huskily and I turned around and looked to find his eyes liquid silver again.

"You need to stop looking at me like that Scorpius," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you want me," I replied.

"I do want you Rosie," he said huskily and my stomach flipped and unfortunately I felt myself get turned on a little. I blushed and was glad that the lighting was rather dark so he couldn't see my blush.

"I know, but it can't happen," I said.

"I know, I'll control myself but you need to put something on," he said and I realized I was in nothing but my blue push up bra and panties and turned back around and took the bra off and put it on the dresser before slipping on the Slytherin Quidditch Jersey which thankfully fell to almost my knees since he was so much taller than me. I pulled out the hair clips and placed them next to my other stuff and pulled my hair out of the elaborate updo I had it in and shook my hair out a little.

Scorp climbed into his bed and held the blankets open for me and I crawled into bed with him and cuddled into him like I usually did. I inhaled deeply as his smell hit my nostrils and I smiled and sighed in content. "You are going to be the death of me one day Rose Weasley," Scorp mumbled into my curls.

"The feelings mutual Scorpius Malfoy," I chuckled.

"You're the one who's teasing me," he said.

"Well you were teasing me all night with the caressing of my sides when dancing and then saying all what you did once we got in here," I replied.

"So I guess we're even for now," he chuckled.

"Yeah, something like that," I said. We laid there quietly for about a minute before I had to break it when I remembered something. "So Scorp I wanted to talk to you about something," I said.

"Oh?" he asked.

I rolled over so I could look at his face and he looked at me questioningly. "So you know I don't exploit you for your wealth like ever, right?" I asked.

Scorpius chuckled, "Of course, you throw a fit if I spend too much on you."

"True, so I was wondering if I could ask a favor?" I said.

"Go ahead," he said giving me his full attention.

"Look I need a potion or actually 5 vials of this potion, I have the ingredients but I do not have the time to brew it since it takes awhile. I need it by the talent show, and I was wondering if you could help me out?" I asked.

"What potion?" he asked.

"Felix Felicis," I said and bit my lip nervously.

Scorp raised his eye brow at me questioningly, "Why do you need some?" he asked.

"Um well me, Dom, Sadie, Lily, and Roxy want to do a sexy dance for the talent show but we're gonna need a bit of luck so we don't get grounded for all of eternity afterwards," I explained.

"How very Slytherin of you," Scorpius smirked.

"I learned from the best," I giggled.

"You did," he chuckled, "Yeah, I'll help you Rose as long as I get something in return," he said.

"What do you want in return?" I asked.

"I don't know yet," he chuckled.

"I can brew it after the fact and give it to you," I said.

"I don't really need Felix but thanks," he said.

"Well what then?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he smirked.

"Well you'll get to see me dancing all sexy and in a sexy outfit if I can swing it with the other girls," I joked.

"That'll be an added bonus," he chuckled.

"Alright, I'll think of something. Thanks Scorp," I smiled.

"No problem Rosie," he said.

"By the way, I'm still not thrilled with how much you spent on my Christmas present," I said.

"I figured you wouldn't be," he chuckled.

"Why do you always spend so much on my gifts? I feel terrible because I can't return the favor," I said.

"You're my best friend and I like to spoil you," he smirked. "Besides I don't expect you to spend a lot on me, I love anything you give me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's from you," he smiled before kissing my forehead.

"So you'd love it even if I gave you a pair of socks?" I joked.

"Depends what was on them," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"So how did you like your present this year?" I asked.

"I loved it as always," he smiled, I had given Scorp The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. All five books were in hardcover and in a cute little box that looked like a treasure chest. I knew he liked Greek Mythology as much as I did and when I had told him about them he'd said he wanted to read them so I went out to a muggle book store and bought them. "I'm glad you remembered," he chuckled.

"I remember practically everything you say," I replied.

"Same here Rose," he said.

"I know," I smiled. "So back to the talent show, I had an idea," I said.

"Oh Merlin, what?" he asked.

"I think maybe you should sing a song, you're a great singer," I smiled.

"I told you that's a secret talent that I'd only show you," he said.

"Ok well you have to do something and you don't want to dance with Al so I'm thinking of ideas for you," I said.

"Well keep at it then," he snorted.

"Oh I got it!" I said, "You could play a song on guitar since I know you can play and then Al can dance to it!" I said which admittedly made me swoon because I found guitar players sexy.

"That one isn't bad," he said honestly.

"Duh, I only come up with good ideas," I chuckled.

"I don't know about that one," he chuckled back.

"Psh don't lie to me," I smirked and this time he rolled his eyes.

"Never," he murmered.

"I know," I smiled before kissing his cheek and he smiled at me lazily, he was starting to fall asleep. I rolled back over and got comfortable again, Scorpius adjusted and cuddled me to him and snuggled into my curls.

"You smell so good," he said and sniffed my curls and I giggled.

"Thanks so do you," I said and smelt him again, the smell of home.

"Mmhm," he mumbled.

"Have a good night Scorpius," I said.

"Have a good night Rosie, I platonically love you," he chuckled.

"I platonically love you too," I giggled and snuggled into his embrace more and he tightened his arms and we fell right asleep.

A/N: So overall I'm pleased with that chapter, I had fun torturing Rose with people saying her and Scorp should get together haha. That and I had to allow my inner Dramione lover mention how Hermione and Draco would look good together if she hadn't gotten with Ron hehe. ;P Oh and I really wanted to make Rose and Scorpius sleep together right there at the end when they started stripping and stuff haha. I didn't because it would mess up the plan I have but I definitely considered it haha. ;) I'm hoping you at least enjoyed that moment hehe. XD Anyways I hope you loved the chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I'd greatly appreciate it! ^-^ Oh and I posted the links to Rose's Dress and Hair and Sadie's Hair on my profile, all you have to do is copy and paste the links and you can see them. :) Let me know what you think of them.


End file.
